Write Me Happy
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Depression can be charming as it lures you away from happiness. Before you know it, you've fallen into the clutches of misery. Perhaps Miss Pillsbury's new anonymous pen-pal idea could be helpful, or will it only cause trouble and heartache?
1. Written In Pink

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**If you don't like Glee, then you are clearly in the wrong place and I advise you to go and read something you DO like.**

**If homosexual/lesbian relationships bother you, then somebody should throw rocks at you, please kindly fuck off and hide your homophobic head in shame.**

**If heterosexual relationships bother you, grow up and don't be such a… um… heterophobe?**

**I would also like to point out that this is listed as romance and Puck and Kurt are selected as the 2 main characters. That is because Puck and Kurt will eventually have a relationship of a romantic kind. If you don't like the thought of those two characters as a romantic/sexual couple, not only are you very weird for not seeing the wonder that is PucKurt, but you're in the wrong place so please leave without comment.**

**Readers who do like Glee and PucKurt slash, please read on, hope you enjoy.**

**Write Me Happy**

**Summary: Depression can be so charming as it lures you away from happiness. Before you know it, you've turned your back on merriments embrace and fallen into the clutches of misery. Perhaps Miss Pillsbury's new anonymous pen-pal idea could be helpful, or will it only cause trouble and heartache?**

**Definite eventual pairings – Puck/Kurt, Brittany/Santana, Sam/Mercedes, Tina/Mike, but other pairings are possible.**

**Chapter 1-Written in Pink**

The assembled students just stared at Miss Pillsbury, every one of them wearing a 'what the fuck?' expression. Stood before them all in the gym, the red-haired Guidance Counsellor was still smiling excitedly, her big brown eyes seeking out Mr. Schue who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Now, this new pen-pal exercise is not compulsory," she told them and most of the students let out a collective sigh of relief. "However," Miss Pillsbury continued not letting their lack of enthusiasm deter her. "I strongly recommend that you all take part. Just give it a chance, it might surprise you. Anyone who does decide to participate will be allocated a pen-pal. You will not know the identity of the person you are corresponding with and they will not know yours. Nobody is permitted to reveal who they are. This anonymity will allow you the opportunity to open up and be yourself to somebody else who won't be judging you because they will be opening up too. This is a chance to forget about labels and peer-pressure and really connect with someone you may not even speak to under ordinary circumstances."

"Lame!" Coach Sylvester yelled from somewhere near the back. Closing her eyes momentarily, Miss Pillsbury picked up where she had left off. "Pipe down ginger pubes!" Coach Sylvester yelled out.

"Sue." Mr. Schue admonished shaking his head at her in disapproval. Noticing that Miss Pillsbury had lost her confidence a little, the Spanish teacher stood up and joined her. "This pen-pal scheme will start first thing tomorrow. So anybody who would like to sign up, just submit your names to Miss Pillsbury and a pen-pal will be randomly selected for you."

"Yes, random selection." Miss Pillsbury nodded. "Very exciting. Your pen-pals will be chosen by fate. Also, I will ask half of you to write the first letter and I will ensure that letter reaches your chosen pen-pal so that he or she can then reply."

"Right, and this is for a month guys." Mr. Schue added. "After that, it's entirely up to you what happens. If you would like to reveal your identity to your mystery pen-pal then you are welcome to. Or if you want to continue writing to one another anonymously then that is acceptable too."

There was a very scattered round of applause before Principal Figgins reclaimed the microphone stand. He droned on for ten minutes without anybody listening to him before dismissing them all so they could return to their lessons.

"Ok, what the hell is with this pen-pal idea?" Santana asked as she sashayed down the hall with Brittany. "Pen-pals are for girl scouts, not High School students."

"I think it'll be fun." Brittany smiled. "I'm going to sign up for it."

"Sweetie, no, that is just not cool." Santana told her.

"Who cares about being cool?" Brittany asked. "It's an anonymous programme. Besides, I'm totally hot so I should be allowed to do what I want."

"I'll tell you what," Santana said trying to make a compromise. "If you don't do this pen-pal thing I will totally agree to a threesome with you and Professor X."

"Don't call Artie that, it's mean." Brittany replied. "And I want to do this, so as my best friend you should be supportive."

A little way behind the two girls, Rachel was latched onto Finn's arm insisting that they both had to take part in Miss Pillsbury's pen-pal scheme.

"But I'm not really so good with writing letters." Finn tried to say but quickly agreed to sign up when Rachel scowled at him. "Dude, you gotta do this thing too," he pleaded to Sam who was walking along with them hand-in-hand with Quinn, the blonde girl avoiding eye-contact with Finn at all costs even as the lanky teen gazed right at her, though thankfully their significant others were oblivious. "I can't be the only guy doing this thing."

"I don't know man," Sam replied. "I'm dyslexic."

"You shouldn't let that stop you." Rachel told him. "In fact, I shall encourage everyone in Glee Club to take part. You'll do it won't you Quinn?" She asked.

"Will you stop talking to me and vote for me to win Prom Queen if I agree?" Quinn questioned her and Rachel looked slightly offended but nodded. "Then fine, Sam and I will do it."

"We will?" Sam asked and Quinn shot him a glare. "I mean, we will." He nodded before nearly stumbling over his own feet as Quinn dragged him along behind her so she could get them away from Rachel.

"Mike, Tina." Rachel called before leaving Finn so she could pester the Asian couple into joining the pen-pal programme.

"What do you think about it Kurt?" Mercedes asked as she walked down the corridor arm-in-arm with her best friend.

"I think it's a ridiculous idea." Kurt responded. "In all honesty I fail to see what it is Miss Pillsbury hopes to achieve. Communication through the written word is virtually meaningless in today's culture. We have text messaging and facebook, letter-writing is all but dead. Besides, the likeliness of anything positive coming from this pen-pal exercise is very slim. Having the freedom to express one's self is a beautiful thing 'Cedes, but in this situation it can only lead to disaster. Just imagine if I was unfortunate enough to land some Neanderthal as a pen-pal. As soon as the month is up and I revealed my identity they'd beat me up and re-tell anything I told them to the rest of the school."

"It won't be like that," Mercedes said. "I'm pretty sure the Meat-Heads at this school don't even know how to spell their own names let alone write a meaningful letter, there's no way they'd take part. And you're not obliged to reveal who you are to your pen-pal when the month is over. Who knows, it might be fun. I'm definitely giving it a go."

"You're just hoping to come across some juicy gossip." Kurt stated knowingly and she smiled guiltily. "Enjoy what gossip you may discover Mercedes, but I am not taking part. Mark my words, this pen-pal scheme won't result in blossoming friendships or true love. This is real life, not a book or a movie."

"You never know, some of the movie stuff could happen." Mercedes shrugged. "Where else would movie writers get their ideas? You never know, maybe there are some people at this school struggling with their sexuality. Perhaps you could be the one to help them emerge fabulously from the closet."

"I doubt there are any gay guys at this school," Kurt replied. "At least not any that I would even consider as a dating possibility. Even if there was, the chances of me getting them as my pen-pal are not very high. With my luck I'd get Rachel, Jacob Ben-Israel or homeless-smelling Brett as my pen-pal."

"Just try it, please, for me." Mercedes begged. "I'll buy you that hat I saw you eyeing up at the mall."

"I… I…" Kurt stuttered trying to resist the temptation of the fashion accessory.

"You know it would look so cute on you." Mercedes encouraged.

"Very well." Kurt sighed. "But if this thing bites me in the ass then I am holding you personally responsible Miss Jones."

XXX

That lunch time, Brittany was the first to sign her name for Miss Pillsbury's pen-pal scheme. An eager Rachel signed her name with a gold star immediately after. She then watched on to ensure that Finn signed his. After him, Sam and Quinn added their names as did Mike and Tina. Being the good boyfriend he was, Artie agreed to sign up because Brittany asked him to. He couldn't reach the sign-up sheet himself so Puck did it for him. He hesitated a while before adding his name too. After they had moved away, Mercedes signed her name and Kurt let out a string of complaints as he signed his own. It was only when the corridor was empty that Santana hastily scribbled her name onto the sheet. A few members of the AV club added their names, along with the Jazz band. Coach Beiste ordered the entire football team to sign up for the pen-pal scheme and a handful of other students ended up adding their names to the list. Coach Sylvester then came along to add her share of silly made-up names such as 'Ben Dover', 'Paul Hiscock' and 'Dick Rash'.

XXX

"Hey Emma," Mr. Schue greeted as he knocked on the door of the redhead's office before stepping aside. "How did your pen-pal plan take off?"

"It's actually received a very good response." She smiled obviously pleased. "Better than I could have hoped for with the lack of enthusiasm the idea received in the assembly hall. There are actually forty-one names in total, without Sue's childish additions that is."

"Forty-one?" Will asked in surprise. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Yes, amazing," Emma agreed. "But the odd number does pose a small problem though. I had hoped an even number of students would sign up. Maybe I could persuade just one more student to join the programme."

"What about my Glee kids?" Will questioned. "I'm sure I could talk to them and get them to join. It'll be good for them."

"Actually Will, every member of New Directions did sign up. The Jazz Band too." Emma informed him.

"Really, even Puck and Santana?" Will asked and Emma nodded. "I must admit I'm impressed. I didn't expect either of those two to go anywhere near that list."

"Children can always surprise you if given the opportunity." Emma told him. "They must be feeling lost and alone." She said sadly. "Most teenagers do. That's why I proposed this idea to Figgins in the first place. It gives the chance for these kids to talk about their issues with their peers in a secure way without fear of judgement or ridicule. The possibilities of what could happen after this are endless."

"You really are something else Emma." Will said gazing at her fondly and she blushed a little as she tucked her hair behind her ears before rearranging her already neatly organized desk. "Maybe I could become number forty-two." He suggested.

"That's sweet of you to offer Will, but I'm not sure it's entirely appropriate." Emma pointed out. "You're a teacher. Talking to a student in such an intimate manner without their knowledge is a little indecent. What would the parents think? Or the child if they were to find out they were spilling their hearts out to you? It could even risk the creation of another Suzy Pepper-like crush."

"You're right," Will admitted with a nod. "It's a shame though. I'm sure I could have really helped a student out. These kids all need someone willing to listen to them, someone they can trust and turn to for help with anything life throws at them."

"Is this really about the kids?" Emma asked him searching his face for the answers. "Or do you feel you need somebody to talk to?"

"If I'm honest," Will sighed. "I think I do feel as lonely and miserable as some of these kids. When I was with Terri, I always had someone to talk to when I got home in the evening, or at least someone to argue with. I don't have that now. It'd be nice to talk to someone anonymously for a while, even if it's a student and even if it's just for a month."

"I'm sorry you're unhappy Will." Emma replied. "Really, I am. But I can't allow you to become a pen-pal to a student. You can always talk to me though. We are still friends right?"

"Are we?" Will asked. "Ever since you've been dating Carl you and I don't really spend much time together."

The Guidance Counsellor lowered her eyes unsure as to how to respond.

"I'll find a student to become number forty-two," Will said. "I promise."

"Thank you." Emma mouthed as she watched the Spanish teacher leave.

True to his word, Will convinced a girl from one of his Spanish classes to join the pen-pal programme thereby making the total an even forty-two. Those forty-two students would be paired up at random to make twenty-one different duos who would write to one another anonymously for a month.

XXX

That evening at home, Emma wrote out the forty-two student names on a slip of paper each. She then put all the perfectly cut slips of paper into a bowl and shook them around. Pulling out two slips at a time, she matched the students up into pairs. She highlighted one of the names out of each couple indicating that the highlighted student would be the one to write the first letter. Seeing some of the pairings that had been formed, Emma felt a little uncertain about the idea for the first time since she had thought of it.

"Oh I hope this turns out to be a good thing." She said to herself touching the wooden table for luck.

XXX

The next school day, notes were sent discreetly to the students who were to write the first letter to their unknown pen-pal. Before the end of the day, Emma was pleased to find that all twenty-one students had already written and enveloped a first letter. The paper and envelopes had been delivered along with the notes telling the students they were to write the first letter. Each envelope had a letter of the alphabet on it so she would know which student had written which letter and who the pen-pal was. She had written all the information down in a book so that she could keep track of who was writing to whom.

During the final period of the day, Emma ensured that the first letters reached the necessary people. She also left a note urging the students to place their response letters in the same envelope so she could tell which pairing it belonged to by the alphabet letter. If the students really wanted to, they could probably find out who they were corresponding with. She just hoped the students taking part would accept the anonymity rather than try to discover the identities of who they were writing to. With some of the pairings that had been made, Emma was sure fights would break out if they learned who they were talking with before the month was over. Once again, she worried that the pen-pal scheme might turn sour but for now all she could do was wait it out and hope it ran smoothly.

XXX

At home, Dave Karofsky took the letter from his pen-pal out of his bag. He hated the idea but he didn't want Coach Beiste to kick him off the football team. Removing the letter from the envelope, he discovered that his new pen-pal had written to him in pink. The handwriting was very neat and girly. He couldn't help but hope that maybe it was Hummel. He'd never seen the other boy's writing but he was sure it must be fancy and it was highly probably that he'd write in pink ink. Kicking an empty pizza box out of his way with his foot, he moved to his bed and slumped down to read the letter.

_Hey Mystery Pen-Pal,_

_I instantly loved Miss Pillsbury's idea and I'm excited for it. But now that it's started I don't actually know what to say. I guess I should tell you about myself but that might give away who I am. Hopefully you're one of those jock guys too dumb to guess._

Dave perked up a bit. Hummel was always insulting the jocks for their intelligence. It would also be easy to give his identity away. All he'd have to say was fashionable male-diva or school queer and anybody could guess who he was.

_I used to be a Cheerio and I love to sing and dance._

Reading that piece of information increased Dave's hopes that it was Hummel's writing before him.

_People can be mean to me sometimes and it's quite upsetting. They don't always say things to my face, usually it's behind my back but I know it's me they're laughing at. I try not to let it show how much it affects me but it isn't always easy. People make fun of my friends too. I don't know why they pick on us so much. They must be jealous because we're all so much better than they are._

A feeling of guilt stabbed at Dave's gut but a smile formed on his face. That paragraph definitely sounded like Hummel talking about the bullying. It was also just like Hummel to think of himself as being better than everybody else.

_By the way, did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?_

Dave laughed out loud feeling certain that Kurt Hummel was his pen-pal. He eagerly found himself a plain sheet of paper and reached for a pen so he could reply.

XXX

Opening the letter from her new pen-pal, Quinn instantly realised who the letter was from. The poor spelling and Avatar doodles at the bottom made it obvious that it was her boyfriend. There was nothing at all revealing in Sam's letter. He had commented on being bored in his Geography class and mentioned the weather. The letter finished with him saying he would be happy to listen and offer any advice he could if he or she needed someone to talk to.

Twirling a pen between her fingers, Quinn wondered if she should simply tell Sam it was her or not. In the end, she decided to take this as an opportunity to find out more about her boyfriend and how he felt about her. There were some things he was reluctant to discuss with her because she was his girlfriend. It was possible that she could learn more about him as his pen-pal than she ever could as his girlfriend.

Poising her pen over the paper, she deliberately made her writing messier than normal so that he wouldn't recognise it and guess it was her.

_Hey, I'm not sure what to call you. _Quinn began before taking a few moments to think over what pseudo name she could create for Sam to call her. _But while we communicate this way for the next month you can call me Faith._ She settled for such a name as her faith in religion had helped her through the struggles she had faced last year. She didn't think it too obvious a name and if Sam questioned it in his next letter she could always claim to be a fan of the Faith Lehane character from the old Buffy the Vampire Slayer T.V series.

_You said you were willing to listen, or more accurately read. Thank you for the offer. It's very sweet of you. It doesn't really feel like many people are willing to listen to me. Sometimes it feels as though I'm screaming but nobody's paying attention. People look at me and probably assume I have things easy, but I don't. My life is full of difficulties. Recently, I've been having relationship troubles._

She looked down at the words she was writing pondering over how much she should or shouldn't say. It was true that she was having relationship troubles. After the big football game the week before and after being kicked off the Cheerio's, Quinn had shared a kiss with her former boyfriend Finn. She felt guilty about it. Cheating was not something she approved of and now she had done it twice. The year before, she had cheated on Finn with Puck and now she had kissed Finn even though she was with Sam.

_For some reason I just can't seem to make relationships work. Are you in a relationship at all? _She asked through the written word even though she already knew the answer. _If you are, perhaps you could tell me a little about it. Maybe you could help me to see where I'm going wrong with mine. Anything you could tell me would be helpful and I'd greatly appreciate it._

_From Faith._

She re-read the letter before folding it carefully and slipping it back into the envelope.

XXX

At home, Kurt was sitting comfortably on the sofa flipping through a magazine. Every so often he'd hear a small bout of laughter from his step-brother who was reading his letter from his pen-pal. As soon as Finn had read his letter, he got to work on writing one back.

"You know, I really thought this letter thing was dumb." Finn commented. "But I'm sorta glad Rachel made me do it. This dude or chick is really funny."

"Whatever." Kurt replied.

"What about your pen-pal?" Finn asked.

"I haven't read it yet." Kurt shrugged thinking of the envelope that was still in his messenger bag. "In all honesty I'm not that enthusiastic about this pen-pal thing. Mercedes bribed me with a hat to take part. I doubt my pen-pal has anything remotely interesting to say anyway."

"You don't know until you read it." Finn pointed out.

It was half eleven at night when Kurt finally felt curious enough to open the letter. He expected to read a quick paragraph about something meaningless but was shocked to find himself reading something much more meaningful. His mystery pen-pal hadn't exactly bared his soul out, but the content was still rather deep for a first letter to a mystery reader. Scanning his eyes over the letter, Kurt found himself far more immersed than he expected to be.

_Dear Reader,_

_I've never really been good with words but I'll try anyway. To be truthful, I'm kinda lonely so talking to you might be nice or whatever. Or maybe it'll be totally lame. I guess that really depends on you. I'm not entirely sure why I signed up for this thing. It was a spur of the moment decision. I'm really just looking for somebody to talk to. There isn't anyone in my life for me to really talk to right now. I don't think there's ever been anyone I can truly be myself around. Now let's be clear, I'm not looking for pity or anything. I just want someone to get a little insight as to who I really am. I guess that someone could be you whoever you are. _

_People make a lot of assumptions about me. Maybe they're right about the things they say. But maybe they're wrong. Ever since I was a kid I've had people talk about me, all of them saying I was gonna turn out a certain way. At times I wanna prove them wrong. Other times I just don't care. The rest of the time I'm not even sure what to feel._

_My life isn't exactly great but it's not terrible either. But it could be better you know. I just feel like there's something more, something just out of reach. Inside, I feel kinda empty. I'm not happy. I haven't really been happy for a while, not properly anyway. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not slitting my wrists or planning to top myself or anything. I'm just not as happy as I could be. Depression is probably too strong a word, but depression is a more fitting word than happiness right now._

_Sometimes I just feel completely alone. It feels like nobody cares about me. I'm not asking or expecting you to suddenly be my best friend and care about me. I just hope you'll be decent enough to read what I have to say and write back. I want someone to know the real me, even if you don't like who the real me is._

The letter stopped there and Kurt instantly re-read it, feeling more connected to the person than he did on the first read through. He wasn't entirely positive, but he got the impression that his pen-pal was a boy. As to whom that boy was, he had no idea. He felt compelled to write back, to open up to this person and get to know him or her better in the process. Still a little hesitant, he took up a pink pen and made a conscious effort to give the impression that he was a girl rather than a teenage boy. He rewrote his reply letter five times before he was happy with it. He then re-read the letter from his pen-pal once more before settling down to sleep.

**So… worth continuing?**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Written In Anger

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody, hope you enjoy the second chapter**

**And just a note, this fic is set after the Super Bowl (because Quinn and Finn kissed) but it disregards Blaine and Dalton Academy, Kurt never met Blaine or The Warblers and he never transferred. Also, the Kurtofsky kiss in Never Been Kissed did not happen. **

**Chapter 2-Written in Anger**

To Santana Lopez, it was painfully obvious who her pen-pal was. The extensive paragraphs about feelings of being under-appreciated and lacking a strong mother figure made it clear that the Hobbit Rachel Berry was the one writing to her. Reading the letter had caused Santana to scoff, roll her eyes and snap multiple insults at the paper as if the other girl could hear. She had crumpled the letter into a ball and thrown it away with no intentions of giving Yentl a response.

It wasn't until the following morning when Santana awoke to the sound of her mother yelling at her latest boy-toy that she decided to write back. Wearing only her underwear, Santana sat on the floor with her back against the bed and a notebook in her lap. She snatched up a pen in her left hand and angrily scrawled a reply.

_Seriously, could you be any more self-involved? _Santana questioned through the written word, barely managing to fight off the urge to add a scathing remark about the size of Rachel's nose.

_Everybody has their own shit to deal with. So people don't appreciate you, who the fuck cares? Maybe you don't deserve all the attention you're scrambling for. Just cool off and stop trying so hard to be liked. While you're at it, appreciate what you do have rather than whining about what you don't. I'm sure your situation isn't as bad as you're making it out to be._

_Ok, so you don't have a mum, that sucks, poor you. Now get the fuck over it. My mum is currently downstairs arguing with the loser guy she's screwing behind my dad's back. My dad goes to work at all hours and spends all his cash on crap for my mum. What does she do in return? Cheats on him, that's what. Every couple of weeks she brings some random guy home. Sometimes they beat her up. Sometimes they try knocking me around too. Sometimes they make passes at me. Do I run around complaining about my parents' fucked up relationship or my mum's whorish ways? No, I don't, because nobody gives a shit._

_I deal with my problems quietly. You should do the same and stop being such a self-pitying cry-baby._

She stuffed the letter roughly into the envelope then flinched as she heard the sound of something smash. She guessed that her mum had thrown a vase or ornament at that college guy she was fooling around with. Santana couldn't remember his name. Her mother probably didn't even know the guy's name.

Still in just her underwear, Santana was brushing her hair when she heard the front door slam. By now, she was well used to such an occurrence and knew full well that it was her mum who had stormed out. The sound of footsteps heading up the stairs then met her ears before there was three loud knocks to her bedroom door.

"Fuck off!" Santana yelled in response.

"Come on San; let your step-dad in." Her mum's latest boy-toy replied.

"You're not my step-dad, asshole." Santana called to him before wrenching her bedroom door open, causing his eyes to bulge out of his head when he caught sight of her in just her bra and panties. "My mum doesn't love you ok. Hell, she doesn't even like you. She's just a washed-up old whore using you for sex and she'll dump your pathetic ass as soon as she finds some other loser desperate enough to fuck a middle-aged cunt. And what the fuck are you staring at, you pervert?"

"Sorry." He apologised quickly covering his eyes. "Look, I care about your mum ok and I plan to stick around. Just give me a chance. We could be friends you know."

"Oh great, let's be best friends so I can lose all my cool ones." Santana sniped sarcastically as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a low-cut top. "And my dad's still in the picture so don't even think about trying to play happy families with me. You're just a stupid boy; you're not even a man. Fuck, you don't even have facial hair yet."

"Come on Santana, cut me some slack." He pleaded. "I'm trying to make this situation work. I want to be part of this family."

"Fucking a married woman doesn't qualify as a family." Santana told him. "I can't even remember your name, you probably live in your parents' basement, clearly you said or did something this morning to piss my mum off, and if my dad gets off work early one day and finds you here he's going to kick your ass."

"Jed, my name's Jed." He reminded her.

"Whatever, soon enough I'll be having a similar conversation with the next kid my mum hooks up with." Santana said as she set about doing her make-up.

"I'm twenty-one, I'm not a kid." Jed objected.

"Yes you are," Santana replied. "You're only just old enough to legally buy alcohol. Dude, you're in your prime. You should be out partying with your friends and getting laid as much as you can by slutty girls who are age appropriate."

Clipping a necklace about her throat and arranging some bracelets on her wrists, Santana gave herself a once over in the mirror before deeming herself presentable. Grabbing her school back and slipping on a pair of heels she shoved Jed out of the way and headed downstairs.

"Santana, wait up, sweetheart." Jed called after her. "Look, I'll give you a ride to school. We could talk, get to know one another. This family thing can work if you let it."

"I can walk." Santana responded before making her way down the street, flipping him the finger when he called out her name.

She walked along in a rather sour mood. It had been about a week and a half since her mum had first brought Jed home and her dad was none the wiser. Or if her dad did know about Jed, or indeed any of the guys her mum fooled around with, then he was very good at pretending to be oblivious to it. Though to be fair, compared to most of the other men her mum dated behind her dad's back, Jed was a fairly decent guy. He hadn't raised his voice, taken any drugs, beat either of them up or made a pass at Santana once. But Santana had to hate the loser on principle. He was trying to take her dad's place and that just wasn't right. Nobody could replace her dad.

"Hey Lopez, you're looking hot!" Puck called out to her as he slowed his truck down so she could climb in.

"Puckerman," she acknowledged slipping into the seat. "You look like shit."

"Good to see you too." Puck replied. "Wanna fuck later?"

"No way, you don't even turn me on anymore." Santana scoffed.

"So give me a chance to rock your world." Puck said. "Come on I'm a stud, check out my guns. You girls should all be lining up to get with me."

"For the last time, I'm not interested." Santana told him. "And your desperation is pathetic. Just man the fuck up and find a way to be cool again because nobody wants to fuck a loser."

"Dyke." Puck whispered under his breath and she elbowed him in the ribs in response. "Bitch." He swore and her lips formed into a dark smile, taking the second word as a compliment. Arriving at McKinley, he parked his truck and latched hold of Santana's wrist before she could leave. "Just wait a minute. Why don't we talk or something?"

"Why would we need to talk?" Santana questioned with a glare.

"I don't know." Puck shrugged. "Maybe if we made an effort to talk I could persuade you to spread your legs for me again."

"Go to hell." Santana replied pulling her arm back and stepping out.

"Babe, come on," Puck called after her as he climbed out and fell into step with her. "Nobody can resist the Puckersaurus."

"Oh really?" Santana asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Because rumour has it that you're not getting laid. Maybe it's because you insist on calling yourself Puckersaurus. Dinosaurs are extinct Puck, just like your sex appeal." She puckered her lips and blew a mocking air kiss to him before strutting away, leaving him with a much bruised ego.

Slouching towards the school building, Puck tried to fight away the sulking pout that formed on his lips. He was desperate for sex. Not just because he was a horny teenage boy. It was the physical contact and intimacy that he craved. He was lonely. All the drama with Quinn last year and giving up his baby girl Beth had broken Puck's heart and his stay in juvie certainly hadn't been fun. Finn wasn't his friend anymore, not that Puck could really blame the dude, his mum was still giving him the silent treatment and even Santana refused to put out for him. The two of them had never really been close. The Latina had just used him for sex, probably a pitiful attempt for her to try and convince herself that she wasn't a total lesbian for Brittany.

Shoving his bag into his locker, Puck grabbed a pen and a notebook before making his way to his first class. He sat alone at the back since he had no friends to sit with. He also sat alone in his next class. And at lunch. And in his afternoon classes. And in Glee Club.

Apart from speaking to Santana in the morning and voicing a few opinions in Glee that Mr. Schue promptly shot-down, Puck didn't speak to anyone at all that day. He supposed that was why Miss Pillsbury handing him a reply from his pen-pal was the highlight of his school day. He had football practice so he placed the letter carefully in his bag with plans to read it at home.

XXX

In the Pierce home, Artie was helping Brittany with her homework. Her knowledge of Math and Science was really good, not that many people would believe it. She had only been failing those classes because she'd forgotten to hand her assignments in or even turn up to class. But that problem was resolved now that Artie was her boyfriend for he made sure to remind her which lesson she had to attend and what assignments she had to do. She was getting Bs in Science and was very close to getting As in Math.

Her English work had potential but Brittany tended to stray off from the topic she was supposed to be discussing and write down irrelevant things that didn't answer the question properly. Artie was struggling to help his girlfriend achieve a D grade in History but he was determined to help her get at least a C by the end of the year. She didn't need any help in Gym or Dance class. Her practical work in Home Economics wasn't too bad but her theory work needed great improvement. But unquestionably, Spanish was Brittany's weakest subject.

"Maybe you should ask Mr. Schue to tutor you in Spanish." Artie suggested as kindly as he could.

"Coach Sylvester says I can't be alone with Mr. Schue," Brittany replied. "If I'm alone with him for too long than the elves that live in his hair will climb into mine and make my hair curly. And if I had curly hair I'd look like Taylor Swift and I can't play a guitar with my teardrops like she can."

"Then maybe Santana could help you out. She's good with Spanish." Artie pointed out.

"I know, but you get upset if I spend alone time with Santana outside school." Brittany said and Artie blinked in surprise. "Santana wouldn't help me with my Spanish anyway; she'd just try and tempt me with her sweet lady kisses. But I want your sweet boy kisses." She told him straddling his lap and leaning in to kiss him. "I don't understand why I have to take Spanish anyway." She commented after their little make-out session.

"Languages are important." Artie said.

"I know, and I totally speak American as well as feline." Brittany replied.

"Feline?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, cat language." Brittany explained. "Lord Tubbington taught me and now I can speak to any cat as long as it isn't Siamese."

They made out a little more before finishing off their homework. Brittany then asked Artie about his pen-pal.

"I'm pretty sure it's a guy." Artie shrugged. "He didn't really say anything to give away who he was."

"You're going to reply to him though right?" Brittany asked.

"Of course." He nodded. "Maybe I could tell him all about my incredible girlfriend. What about your pen-pal?"

"Miss Pillsbury gave me the reply letter this afternoon but I haven't had a chance to read it yet." Brittany replied.

"Brittany!" Mrs Pierce called up to them. "Artie's dad's here to take him home!"

"We'll be right down mum!" Brittany called back before helping Artie pack up his stuff.

The blonde pushed her boyfriend out into the hall then helped him into the chair lift that would take him down the stairs. It had been installed a few years ago when Brittany's grandmother had lived with them before she died and they'd kept it. As the chair lift took Artie safely down, Brittany carried his wheelchair carefully down the stairs then helped him into it before leading him outside to his dad's car. She greeted Mr. Abrams politely and offered him a smile but he hardly acknowledged her. Although Artie always denied it, Brittany was well aware that her boyfriend's dad didn't approve of her for some reason.

Back up in her bedroom, Brittany lounged stomach-down on her bed with her feet in the air as she read the letter from her pen-pal.

_Hey Dolphin, _the letter began and Brittany smiled thinking it was rather sweet that her mystery pen-pal had chosen to call her that.

_I have to admit, I wasn't too sure I liked the idea of this pen-pal thing but after reading your letter I really think this can be cool. I have to be careful what I say about myself too so I don't give away who I am. Unlike you, I've never been a Cheerio but I secretly enjoy singing and dancing. I don't think I'm that good at it but I'm sure you're amazing._

_I'm sorry that people are mean to you. Nobody deserves to be bullied. But I'm ashamed to admit I've done my share of bullying. I guess there are a lot of people that hate me but I'm not really a bad person. I just hang with the wrong crowd and give in to peer pressure. The truth is I'm not always brave enough to be myself. So I try to hide who I really am. If I was honest, my friends just wouldn't understand. Then I'd become the kid who gets bullied. I guess that makes me a coward but I hope one day I'll have the courage to show the real me._

_It actually feels pretty good to be able to say all that stuff, even if it is just in a letter. I don't really open up to people so its nice to get a few things off my chest. I hope you'll write back to me soon. I already feel like we have a deep understanding and connection._

The letter ended with a smiley face and Brittany felt certain that she had a letter from a member of the football team. She knew it wasn't Artie, Sam or Mike. It was possible that it was Finn or Puck as the two of them used to bully people and Finn in particular had trouble resisting peer pressure. But her pen-pal had claimed their enjoyment of singing and dancing was secret so it didn't really make sense for it to be Puck or Finn. She didn't really know much about the other guys on the football team other than the fact she'd slept with most of them. Still, football jock or not, this pen-pal of hers could obviously use somebody's help to find the confidence to be exactly who they were. Brittany was happy to accept the challenge and help this mystery individual become the person they really wanted to be.

_My Mystery Pen-Pal, _Brittany began once again writing in pink.

_I'm sorry that the thought of being yourself is so scary. Nobody should have to be afraid to express who they are. But we're in High School and everybody gets made fun of for something. Some people are teased about the way they look or how they dress. Everybody gets teased for something whether it's to their face or behind their back. _

_I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to open up to me already. People don't usually come to me for advice. I guess they don't think I'd understand or be able to help. Maybe I don't have all the answers to people's problems but I'm willing to listen and help anybody who is brave enough to ask for it. Seeking help and advice takes a lot of courage._

_You shouldn't hide who you are, Mystery. If you hide for too long you might get lost and never be able to find who you really are again. The thought of potentially losing friends is scary. But if those friends can't or won't accept you for who you really are then they don't deserve your friendship. Maybe you should think about what it is you want in a friend and then start looking for better people to socialise with. Our school has lots of different clubs; perhaps you could meet people with common interests that way._

_You have a friend in me, Mystery. For now I'm a silent friend but I imagine I'm probably more of a real friend than the people you hand around with are. Being yourself is more important than being popular. I have to admit, I'm much happier now that I'm not a Cheerio even if it makes me less popular. I hope I've helped you a little bit with this letter and I hope I can help you more and more over the next month, maybe longer._

_Now I have to wash my Lord Tubbington._

XXX

Alone in his bedroom with some crappy old movie playing on the T.V, Puck opened his letter from his pen-pal.

_Dear Writer, _the letter started off as.

_Do forgive me for not being able to think of a more imaginative name to call you. Of course, if you cared to suggest something for me to call you that would be acceptable. As for me, just call me Winter, it's my favourite season. The snow on the ground always looks beautiful when it's untouched. My mum always loved the winter too. The snowflakes looked so beautiful in her hair. As a child my dad always helped me build a snowman but me and my mum would fall down onto the snow and create snow angels. I really miss those days._

Puck smiled slightly as he read the pink writing, imagining a young girl running around in the snow laughing happily. His pen-pals words inspired his own memories of the winters of his childhood. Back when his old man was still around, he used to take Puck out and they'd have a snow-ball fight. His dad had always let him win. He and his parents used to build snow families together. One year, Puck had made a baby snow girl and claimed that he wanted a baby sister by the next Hanukkah. He had gotten what he wanted too; Sarah had been born the following winter.

The year his old man walked out on them, Puck had built a snow family all by himself. He muttered countless prayers in Hebrew hoping that his dad would return in time for next years Hanukkah. His wish was not granted. Shaking away the random memories, Puck continued to read the letter.

_You said in your letter that you desire somebody to talk to. I am happy to be that person. I really do understand how it feels to be lonely. My family are great and my friends are amazing, they really are, but that doesn't stop me from feeling so alone._

_In some ways, I can't really be myself around people. I try to act confident with who I am but at times it can get a less than desirable reaction. But now we both have the chance to open up in ways we don't feel comfortable to with other people. You said you wanted somebody to know the real you. So tell me, let me in and show me the person you are inside. You won't receive any judgement or ridicule from me._

_You also mentioned that you aren't really happy. I'm sorry to hear that. As it happens, I'm not truly happy myself. I thought I was, but as soon as I read your letter I realised that I haven't really been truly happy for a long while either. High School is a difficult time for many of us. Life is an even greater challenge. But maybe you and I could help each other through it. Or at the very least, we could make things easier and more bearable for a while, even if it is just for the initial month._

_I suppose it's too soon to ask about the possibility of revealing our identities to one another once the month is up. This is only the second letter after all. However I must stress that I'll more than likely prefer to remain anonymous. But whenever you need someone to talk to, perhaps I could be the listening ear._

_Winter xxx_

"I hope you're a hot chick." Puck said to himself when he finished the letter, completely one hundred percent positive that his pen-pal was a girl.

Reaching for pen and paper he started his reply.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Written In Purple

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Note: The mistakes in Sam's letter are deliberate and are not in anyway intended to be offensive to anybody who has dyslexia**

**Chapter 3-Written in Purple**

"Hey, white boy," Mercedes greeted in a loud voice, earning herself a 'ssh' from the librarian. "Looking good." She complimented taking the seat next to Kurt. They both had a free period so they had agreed to meet up in the library to get some homework done. "Check this out." She said pushing a sheet of paper towards him.

Looking down at it, Kurt guessed that it was the first letter Mercedes had received from her pen-pal. The page was full of hastily written questions, all of them about Rachel Berry.

"Do you know Rachel Berry's bra size?" Kurt read aloud. "Is Rachel Berry still a virgin? Is Rachel Berry's pussy shaved, maintained or overgrown? How long do you think the Finchel relationship will last? Have you any inside information on the current relationship between Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson? Are you able to confirm or deny rumours that Finn Hudson still harbours feelings for Quinn Fabray and that Rachel Berry is only capable of falling for men who will hurt her fragile heart? Well, there's no need to guess who your pen-pal is." Kurt stated not bothering to read on. "Jacob Ben-Israel. I'm sorry 'Cedes. I know you were looking forward to this pen-pal idea but you've really lucked out with getting the schools gossip mongrel as your anonymous correspondent."

"It does suck." Mercedes admitted. "But I've got to be honest, I do love gossip and Jacob always seems to know everything that goes on at this school. Who knows, I could find out a lot of juicy news this way."

"Jacob Ben-Israel having supreme knowledge of the on goings at this school is a common misconception," Kurt told her. "Most of the articles and blogs Jacob writes are nothing but rumours that he's probably made up himself for his own personal entertainment. Besides, he's clearly trying to scoop information on Rachel. If you reply and tell him something about her then it will be all around school before she sings her next solo."

"Well I'm not gonna tell the weasel anything about her," Mercedes said. "I wouldn't do that to her. We might have our differences but she is a friend. But did you read this part?" She asked pointing to a part of Jacob's letter. "He's mentioned and asked a lot of questions about the relationship between Rachel, Finn and Quinn. Maybe there _is_ some truth in his speculations. I've been paying close attention to Finn and Quinn since I read this letter and I honestly think there might be something going on."

"No way," Kurt denied shaking his head but Mercedes nodded in earnest. "But Finn, for reasons that will probably remain a mystery, is totally besotted with Rachel. He loves her, as nauseating as it is, he truly does."

"I know, I know, I've been in the choir room forced to listen to their cheesy love duets too you know." Mercedes replied. "But before Rachel, Finn _did_ love Quinn. Maybe the feelings they had for each other never went away. They were each other's first loves, and a person's first love always has a special hold over them."

"She got impregnated by his best friend and led him to believe he was the father for months," Kurt reminded her. "That's not easy to forgive so the likelihood of them resurrecting their dead relationship has to be slim. Besides, Quinn has Sam now. You haven't told anyone else about something possibly going on between Quinn and Finn have you?" He asked her and Mercedes shook her head, assuring him that he was the only person she had confided in. "Good, because if this gets out then Rachel and Quinn will get in a cat fight, most probably encouraged by Santana, things will then be awkward for Finn and Rachel, and for Sam and Quinn too which will make the rest of us feel uncomfortable thereby leading to a Glee Club full of so much tension that even Mr. Schue will notice and he'll force us to sing about it."

"Relax, I've only told you so nobody's going to find out." Mercedes replied. "Although, if there _is_ something going on and Jacob manages to find solid evidence then _he _will spread it around. Maybe you could talk to Finn or something and I'll talk to Quinn. You could be right; maybe nothing is going on between them. But I really think there is"

"You also thought that you and I were dating." Kurt stated. "Your instincts aren't always correct 'Cedes. If I may, what is it that makes you think something may be happening between Finn and Quinn anyway?"

"Well at first I thought it was stupid, just Jacob being a douche," Mercedes answered. "But then I started noticing the way Finn and Quinn have been looking at each other. He's constantly staring at her and if she's not looking back at him then she's actively avoiding his eye. Seriously, I reckon something's gone down between them. Also, I found this," she said taking out a note from her bag that had a time and place written upon it in purple ink. "It fell out of Finn's back and this is Quinn's writing. They're meeting in the auditorium at three o'clock today."

"Maybe you're overreacting." Kurt suggested though he was starting to believe his friend's suspicions were correct. "Perhaps Quinn's offered to tutor Finn or maybe they're working on something for Glee." Mercedes just sent him a disbelieving look and Kurt released a sigh of defeat. "Very well, I think you could be right, though I truly hope this is all just a misunderstanding."

"You know what we gotta do right boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Select an appropriate outfit for when we have to offer Rachel comfort and sympathy when she discovers whatever it is that may or may not be going on between Finn and Quinn?" Kurt replied.

"No," Mercedes responded shaking her head and glancing round the library to ensure nobody was listening in. "We have to sneak in the auditorium at three o'clock and see for ourselves what this is about."

"You want me to spy on my step-brother?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, damn white boy, we have to." Mercedes insisted. "I need to know what's going on or I'll go insane thinking about it all."

"And what are we to do if something _is_ going on?" Kurt questioned. "It really isn't our place to get involved."

"I don't know." Mercedes sighed. "Maybe we can confront the two of them. But I can't get rid of the thought that something could be happening. And if it is, poor Rachel and poor Sam. Neither of them deserves to be cheated on if that's what's happening. You and me should just see what happens in the auditorium and then we'll decide what to do with whatever we find out. In the mean time, do you wanna swap pen-pals with me?"

"No." Kurt declined promptly and Mercedes blinked in surprise.

"Kurt, I thought you didn't like this pen-pal idea?" She said watching his face carefully. "I really wanted to do it but Jacob Ben-Israel isn't someone I want to talk to face-to-face _or _through writing. You didn't even wanna do this thing so let me have your pen-pal and you can just send Jacob a bunch of witty insults as a reply."

"Sorry 'Cedes, but I am not writing to Jacob Ben-Israel for a month." Kurt said firmly. "I've already replied to my pen-pals first letter anyway and I have the second response from them in my bag. Miss Pillsbury had it sent to me this morning."

"Damn, third letter already?" Mercedes asked. "That's fast. So what's your pen-pal like? Is it a guy or a girl? Can I read the letter?"

"These letters are private." Kurt answered. "I'm fairly confident it's a guy but I could be wrong. There really isn't much else to say." He shrugged as he returned his attention to the essay he was writing. He was aware of Mercedes gazing at him but he tried to ignore it. After several minutes he set his pen down and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it Mercedes?" He asked.

"Nothing just… be careful boo." Mercedes told him squeezing his hand softly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Honestly, you've nothing to worry about." Kurt replied waving away her concerns. "I'm only writing letters to a mystery pen-pal. This person doesn't know who I am and I don't know who he, or she, is. I'm not going to get hurt."

"Just be careful." Mercedes repeated and Kurt nodded before continuing with his work.

XXX

During his free period, Dave headed out to the parking lot and slipped into his car so he could read his second letter in private.

"Some people are teased about the way they look or how they dress." Dave read aloud and that sentence strengthened his certainty that Kurt Hummel was his pen-pal. After all, he and Azimio were always calling him 'Lady' and making fun of his clothes. "You're gorgeous, Kurt." Dave whispered. "And I like the way you dress."

He continued to read the letter and found himself getting a great sense of comfort from Kurt's words. It also caused him to question whether his friends were true ones or not. He believed Kurt was right about something he'd written in his letter. The other teen stated that friends who couldn't accept you for who you are didn't deserve your friendship. Many times Dave had wondered how Azimio would react if he admitted that he was in to dudes. He liked to think that his friend would understand and be supportive but he knew he didn't believe it. If he truly thought Azimio would still be his friend knowing that he was gay, then Dave would already have confided in him.

In the letter, Kurt had also suggested that Dave think about joining some of the school clubs to meet new people and make new friendships. He suddenly considered the idea of joining the Glee Club. He did enjoy singing and he was sure he'd have fun. He'd also get the chance to be closer to Kurt. But joining the club would mean he'd get hassled by his friends and the members of the Glee Club probably wouldn't welcome him easily. Perhaps if he found the guts to come out he could join Glee.

_You have a friend in me, Mystery. _Dave smiled and felt warm inside as he read that line. His smile dropped a little with the thought that if Kurt had been aware it was him he was talking to then he probably wouldn't claim friendship like that. Still, over the month, Dave would open up to Kurt, show the real him and then ask for them to introduce themselves to one another. Hopefully, Kurt would accept Dave and then they could be friends for real, maybe even something more.

"Now I have to wash my Lord Tubbington?" Dave read aloud in confusion.

He simply shrugged deciding Lord Tubbington must be a fashion designer. He tucked the letter safely away in the glove compartment of his car before heading back up to the school building. Walking down the corridor, he came across the object of his affections. Somebody had barged past Kurt knocking his books out of his hands. Dave considered stopping to help him pick his things up, but then Azimio appeared in his line of vision. Instead of helping, Dave kicked one of Kurt's books across the floor and Azimio's booming laughter filled his ears as Kurt shot him an annoyed look. Feeling ashamed of his actions, Dave tore his eyes away from Kurt's face and moved to greet Azimio with a fist bump. As Azimio made some rude remarks about Kurt's sexuality, about Dave's sexuality, he couldn't help but wonder why he was so determined to keep Azimio's friendship. His best friend wasn't really a good friend at all and when he was in his company Dave always found himself acting like a complete jerk. He didn't want to be a bully, but he wasn't brave enough to put himself in the position of victim yet.

XXX

He was supposed to be in Spanish class but Sam hadn't bothered to go. He knew Mr. Schue would be disappointed and probably question him about it next Glee rehearsal but couldn't bring himself to care. The foreign language frustrated him. None of it made sense. He had enough difficulty with the English language due to his dyslexia but trying to make sense of a second language even more of a chore. His listening skills were fine and his oral delivery of languages was strong. But writing in a foreign language was too difficult for him and Mr. Schue wasn't giving him enough help to overcome his struggles.

So Sam was in the boys' locker room. He had lifted weights for a while and done some general exercise such as jogging on the spot to try and work off the calories of the Doritos he'd eaten earlier. The blonde boy had then sat down on the floor leaning against his locker and pulled out his letter from his pen-pal. He'd already read it and was relieved the other person hadn't made comment about his spelling and grammar mistakes from his original letter.

Finding paper and a pen, Sam got to work on writing a response. He got a little frustrated at times when he couldn't spell certain words and scribbled them out before continuing on. The letter looked messy but Sam hoped it would be readable to his pen-pal and read it back to himself.

_Faith,_ Sam had written in reply to his pen-pal.

_Sorry your haveing relationship troubles. _Initially, he had struggled with the word 'relationships' and had to scribble it out a few times before copying the word from Faith's letter.

_I'm lucky enuff to have a grate girlfriend. She's really smart and beautyfool. She has incredable eyes. She's actully my first proper girlfriend and things our grate between us. We're really happy together and things our good. I've onestly never felt like this befor. She's the best thing to happen to me in a long time._

_I don't no if any of that really helps you with your problems. What is it that's bad with your relationship? Our you being treeted badly? Our you just to different? Maybe you need some space or more time together. Maybe you need to talk more._

_I can talk to my girlfriend about anything. That's why our relationship is so strong. We don't have secrets from each over. A relationship needs onesty from both people. Try telling your boyfriend or girlfriend how you feel. I hope this helps you in some way._

_P.S call me Trust._

Sam placed the letter in the envelope and made his way to Miss Pillsbury's office to hand it to her so she could pass it on to Faith.

XXX

At ten minutes to three, Kurt and Mercedes were hiding out of view in the auditorium waiting for Finn and Quinn to arrive.

"'Cedes, are you sure we should be doing this?" Kurt whispered to her uncertainly.

"Ssh, they'll be here soon." Mercedes hissed back.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something more when the double doors opened. He let his mouth full shut and his entire body tensed as Finn entered the auditorium alone. He moved towards the stage, dropping his rucksack down on a chair on the way. Hiding behind a curtain in the wings, Kurt sincerely hoped that he and Mercedes were mistaken and that Finn and Quinn's secret meeting was totally innocent.

A few short minutes passed by but it felt like forever to Kurt and Mercedes. They kept sharing looks, both silently wondering what was going on and why Quinn had yet to arrive. Unexpectedly, Finn's phone started ringing and the noise made Kurt flinch in surprise but thankfully Finn didn't notice the movement.

"Hey Rach." Finn greeted meaning that it was Rachel who was calling him. "Sure, that sounds awesome." He said in response to whatever it was Rachel had said. "Tonight?" Finn asked. "No sorry, I don't think I can. I sorta promised I'd spend some time with Kurt so we could bond a little. Yeah, yeah I take my responsibilities as a brother very seriously."

Knowing full well that he and Finn had no plans of brother-bonding, Kurt felt a lick of anger towards his step-brother. He still wasn't sure what was happening between him and Quinn yet, but the fact that Finn was lying to Rachel and using him as an alibi did not amuse him in the slightest.

"Yeah soon, definitely." Finn said. "Yeah, love you too."

From their hiding place, Kurt and Mercedes shared a look before they heard soft footsteps signalling Quinn's approach.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologised before explaining that she had been at church praying for the strength not to come.

"You invited me here." Finn reminded her.

"I did." Quinn agreed. "Though I really shouldn't have."

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Because I have a boyfriend." Quinn answered. "And you have Rachel," she added with a touch of envy. "And I don't want to be the unfaithful girlfriend again."

"It was just a kiss." Finn shrugged.

"Sam and Rachel wouldn't see it that way," Quinn pointed out. "And if it was them kissing somebody else we wouldn't dismiss it as just a kiss. It really hurt you when I cheated on you last year. The pain you felt, I'd be causing that to Sam and you'd be causing it to Rachel."

"So why did you ask me to meet you here?" Finn asked in confusion. "Look, I won't tell Sam if that's what you're worried about."

"I invited you here to talk." Quinn said.

"Just to talk?" Finn asked flirtatiously stepping closer to the former Cheerio who backed away from him, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"We can't do this." Quinn said.

"Do what?" Finn asked lowering his voice as he reached a hand out to tilt her chin up. "We haven't done anything. It was one little kiss, nobody has to know."

"You keep staring at me." Quinn told him. "I feel it. And it has to stop. I can't be around you. When you're near me everything gets confusing in my head and I…" She trailed off shaking her head as though to get rid of the thought.

"And what?" Finn prompted. "Do you feel like kissing me again?"

"All the time." Quinn admitted.

In their hiding place, Kurt and Mercedes both had to bite down on their tongues so they didn't say anything. They clutched hold of one another's hands and stared in shock as Quinn and Finn kissed before their very eyes.

"Stop." Quinn protested half-heartedly even as she guided Finn's lips back to her own. "We shouldn't be doing this." She said.

"I know." Finn replied holding her close. "But I never really get over you. I still love you Quinn."

"But… but Sam, and Rachel." Quinn said.

"They don't have to know." Finn replied before kissing her again.

After a few more minutes of making-out, Finn invited himself to go over Quinn's house after school. Kurt felt a swell of pity for Rachel knowing that she believed Finn to be having a brother night with him that evening when really he would be cheating behind her back. As Finn and Quinn left, Kurt and Mercedes quietly emerged from their hiding place.

"Oh wow, this sucks." Mercedes commented. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Kurt answered. "Maybe we shouldn't do anything."

"But… what if it was one of us being cheated on?" Mercedes asked. "Would we wanna know?"

"I wouldn't want to be with someone who was cheating on me." Kurt replied. "But I probably wouldn't want to believe my friends if they told me either. And you know how dramatic Rachel can be, her reaction to this would not be good."

"But she'll find out eventually," Mercedes reasoned. "And so will Sam. Maybe its better for them to know now rather than later."

"Let me talk to Finn." Kurt said. "I'll see if I can persuade him to break off this affair or to come clean about it himself."

"Ok, I'll try and talk to Quinn." Mercedes decided before they left the auditorium both feeling awful about knowing Finn and Quinn's dirty little secret.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Written In Hope

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 4-Written in Hope**

Returning home from school, Santana was met with the sounds of her mother screeching. Rolling her eyes, she headed up to her room and turned her music up loud to try and block the sound. It wasn't long before the front door slammed shut as her mother stormed out. From her school bag, Santana had pulled out her response letter from Rachel. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she read what the Jewish girl had to write.

Over the volume of her music, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. With a groan, she turned the music down before inviting Jed into her room. He hovered awkwardly by the door and she ignored his existence as she continued to read the rest of Rachel's letter.

_Clearly you have a lot of inner turmoil. Anger management classes could really help you with the obvious rage that consumes you. Hiding your emotions is not at all healthy. As my family therapist says, one should always express what it is they are feeling. I strongly recommend music to help you with your troubles. Find a song with lyrics that convey all the anger and pain you wish to unleash and let loose and sing about it. Perhaps we could even arrange a meeting and I could offer you instruction on how to sing properly and hit the correct notes. I myself happen to be very talented and destined for the Broadway stage…_

"Oh shut up." Santana said not bothering to read the rest of the letter.

"I didn't say anything." Jed pointed out from where he was still standing by the door.

"Not you," Santana huffed. "I'm talking about Rachel Fucking Berry. Even in writing she gives me a headache."

"Letter writing?" Jed asked in surprise gesturing to the paper and envelope.

"It's this lame ass pen-pal thing we're doing at school." Santana answered. "Our pen-pals are supposed to be anonymous but to anyone who knows the Hobbit it's obvious that this is her." She said waving the letter.

"Is that really a problem?" Jed asked.

"Yeah," Santana insisted. "She's like the most annoying person to walk the planet. And now she's giving me advice that I didn't even want or ask for about how I should deal with my anger issues. Fuck, I don't even have anger issues."

"Yes you do," Jed told her bravely and she glared up at the college student. "It's ok to be angry Santana. And it's ok to accept help when it's offered to you. Do you mind?" Jed asked reaching for Rachel's letter, asking permission to read it.

"Whatever." Santana shrugged and Jed read the letter over.

"This lame ass pen-pal thing could be really helpful for you, you know." Jed said passing the letter back to her. "You've got somebody to write to in an anonymous fashion. You can say anything you want knowing that there's somebody who is going to read it. Everybody wants to be heard; well now you've got someone to hear about all the things you keep locked up."

"I don't keep anything locked up," Santana replied. "I'm a very honest person. If I think somebody sucks then I am more than happy to point out all their faults. Just look at you, fucking a married woman, seems like you have some serious mummy issues. Not to mention your oversized ears and what I suspect is a pathetically sized cock." She sneered.

"Why do you hate me, Santana?" Jed asked with a sigh.

"I hate everybody," Santana answered. "Don't think it makes you special."

"Ok, so where does all this hate and anger come from?" Jed questioned.

"People suck, that's all." Santana shrugged. "Now why don't you piss off?" She asked.

"You shouldn't push people away, sweetheart." Jed told her tentatively sitting down beside her on the bed, the action prompting her to scoot away from him. "Just talk to me, I'm here for you. Or talk to this pen-pal of yours. But don't isolate yourself. You're a smart, beautiful girl, you deserve to be happy."

"I don't want you here." Santana snapped. "And stop trying to act like you're my dad or my friend, you're not. You're not anything to me and you mean even less to my mum. Just do yourself a favour and go home."

"Is it just me you're angry about," Jed asked gently. "Is all this behaviour about me being in a relationship with your mum?"

"Get over yourself, it's not even a relationship, it's just sex." Santana huffed. "The old hag probably isn't even that good at it."

"I hear you cry at night." Jed admitted and Santana froze as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him, her hair falling down to cover her face. "I know you're not as uncaring as you pretend to be. What makes you cry? Is it about me? Your mum and dad? Something else? Something at school? Boyfriend troubles?"

"Why do you even care?" Santana retorted.

"I told you before, I care about your mum and I plan to stick around." Jed said. "That means I care about you too."

He placed an arm about her shoulders and she shook him off before standing up and exiting her bedroom before storming out the house just as her mother had done. She knew Jed wasn't a total asshole like her mum's boyfriends usually were, but she refused to get on with him. It wouldn't be long before her mum broke up with him and had some other guy to fool around with, there was no point opening up and getting close to someone. As she roamed the streets, she couldn't help but think about the way he had tried to put his arm around her in a comforting paternal fashion. It had been too long since either of her real parents had tried to understand her or show that type of love. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd had a proper conversation with her mother and her dad was hardly around because he worked at the hospital all the time.

Before Santana knew it, she had ended up in the more posh area of Lima. Walking along, she recognised that she was near Quinn's house. She continued in that direction thinking maybe she and Quinn could bond over bitching about Rachel and maybe get herself a lift home. A short distance away from Quinn's house, Santana saw a familiar car park up before Finn stepped out of it. Quickly hiding behind a neighbour's garden wall, Santana watched as Finn strode up to the house, kissing Quinn deeply when she opened the door before they both disappeared inside.

"Wanky." Santana commented before straightening up.

Changing direction the Latina pondered over what she should do about the new information she had discovered.

XXX

Kurt had tried talking to Finn at home but he hadn't been very successful. His step-brother ate a few snacks then cleaned his teeth and sprayed some deodorant before claiming he was going to see Rachel. He knew that Finn was lying but he held himself back from stating there and then that he knew he was really heading to Quinn's.

After Finn had left, Kurt moved to his bedroom to focus on his most recent letter from his pen-pal. He made himself comfortable on his bed as he slipped the sheet of paper from the envelope, choosing to ignore the way his heart sped up in excitement.

_Dear Winter,_

_Well, thanks for replying I guess. I know this is gonna make me sound like a loser but getting your letter was actually the best part of my day._

_You say winter is your favourite season. I'm not really sure what mine is. It used to be winter back when I was a kid. My old man and my ma used to play in the snow with me too. But things aren't like that now. I can't even remember the last time I played in the snow; I usually just sit at the window and watch it melt. I used to think the fall was kinda awesome too with all the different coloured leaves, but now it just looks kinda sad with the way the trees are slowly dying. Spring is kinda nice with how everything comes back to life but I think I like summer best nowadays. The hot sun gives me a chance to work on my tan and show off my hot body._

_Seriously Winter, you've got yourself a real stud as your pen-pal ;) I guess that sounds arrogant but I like to think of myself as just being confident. I'm lucky enough to like the way I look. Most kids our age have different body issues even if there isn't anything wrong with them. Skinny chicks think they're too fat, hot girls get boob jobs they don't even need and people do crazy things to their hair and use too much make-up. But honestly, I don't have any issues with the way I look. It's my personality I'm shy about. The real me I mean, not the person I pretend to be._

_Though really, I'm not pretending anymore. I'm not exactly opening up to people and being myself either, but I'm not putting in the effort to keep up the act if that makes sense._

_So you feel alone too, huh? That's nice. I mean it's not cool that you feel that way, but it's nice knowing that I'm not the only one feeling alone. You said you have a great family, you're lucky. I hope you appreciate them. My family isn't so good. It doesn't even feel like we're family. We're more like a group of strangers who happen to live in the same house. I can't wait to move out and have a family of my own, a proper one._

_After school, I just wanna get out of this town. I don't know where I wanna go or what I wanna do, but I don't wanna stay here. It really doesn't feel like I have anything to stay for. Sometimes I honestly consider just throwing some stuff in a rucksack and skipping town. I doubt anyone would miss me if I just left. But I'm not a total idiot. I know I wouldn't survive out in the world without any money or a place to stay. So I'm working harder at school to get my grades up. I've got the brains, I've just never really bothered to use them before. But I figured after school I'd go to college if I can. If not, then I'll get straight into a job. _

_Then when I've got enough cash saved up I'll get an apartment, find the person I'm supposed to be with, get married and have lots of sex and babies. I know I can be a great dad. I'd be a good husband too if I found the right person._

_So tell me about you. What are your dreams? No way am I opening up even more to you without you telling me more about who you are. _

_You said High School's difficult and life's a challenge and that we could maybe help each other through it. Well I know it sounds corny but I sorta feel like you've made my life more bearable already. I've opened up more to you in two letters than I ever have to anyone. _

_Anyway, I hope to hear a little more about you in your next letter. Take it easy Winter Babe._

_Call me Mischief._

"Mischief." Kurt spoke aloud, his lips forming into a smile. "So you are a guy." He realised happily, the mentioning of Mischief being a good dad and husband acting as confirmation.

Reading over Mischief's letter, Kurt found himself longing to know more and more about his pen-pal. The boy he was writing to clearly had plenty of faults, but Kurt didn't find himself wanting to change him like he would if it was a hideous outfit he didn't approve of. When talking to his girls, Kurt often heard them sigh dreamily over their opinion of a perfect guy. They of course encouraged Kurt to offer his opinions too since he was gay and an honorary girl. He wasn't entirely sure what he was after in a man, but after just two letters Mischief seemed very agreeable as a dating option.

"Steady on Kurt, don't get ahead of yourself," Kurt said sternly. "You have no idea who this boy is and he most probably thinks you're a girl. Get any romantic thoughts out of your head, in fact, don't even let any such notions enter your mind."

Eyes straying to the lower half of the letter, Kurt couldn't help but find hope in the fact Mischief talked about one day finding the right 'person'. He didn't say 'girl' or 'woman', which led Kurt to consider the possibility that maybe his pen-pal was more open-minded than the majority of Meat Heads in Lima.

"Oh dear Gaga." Kurt sighed setting the letter down and reaching for his cell phone so he could call Mercedes. "I'm in trouble." He told her in response to her 'What up?'

"Trouble?" Mercedes repeated. "Did something happen with Finn?" She asked.

"No, I didn't even have a chance to speak to him properly before he left for Quinn's," Kurt told her. "Though he told me and Carole he was heading over to Rachel's. But that's all off topic. I'm afraid there is another issue at hand."

"Are you out of hairspray?" Mercedes asked him.

"Almost actually," Kurt answered with a frown. "But that's not my most pressing dilemma. I just read my second letter from my pen-pal who I can now confirm is a guy."

"Ok, so?" Mercedes prompted.

"And I do believe I'm in danger of developing a crush." Kurt admitted.

"Damn, white boy," Mercedes sighed. "I knew this was going to happen as soon as you refused to swap pen-pals with me. Now listen up, you have no idea who this guy is or what he dresses like, you have to protect your heart baby boy or in a months time you're gonna be selecting the perfect outfit to demonstrate your heartbreak. This dude you're writing to most probably isn't gay; you gotta keep that in mind."

"I know, I know but…" Kurt began but his friend cut him off.

"No buts, you've been down this road before." Mercedes pointed out. "Crushing on a straight guy is only gonna cause you pain. Don't do that to yourself, man. Just try not to get too emotionally involved or attached to this guy."

"You're right 'Cedes," Kurt replied sadly. "I need to be smart about this. I have to listen to the wisdom of my mind and ignore the naïve longing in my heart. Besides, this guy might be the type to shop at the Gap and I couldn't possibly be attracted to someone who wears such clothing."

"Precisely." Mercedes agreed encouragingly. "And I bet this guy isn't good enough for you anyway. He probably has zero talent, bad hair and he can't possibly be as gorgeous as you."

"Thank you 'Cedes, as always you are able to make me feel better with a few simple words." Kurt told her. "In fact, I'm not even going to bother to give this guy a proper reply. I'll just keep things simple and we can discuss school stuff. That way I couldn't possibly risk falling for some mystery guy unable to reciprocate my feelings."

"That's probably for the best Kurt." Mercedes answered sympathetically. "Ooh sorry, wait just a sec…" it was quiet for a while before Kurt heard his friend's voice again. "That's Tina on the other line. She needs to rant about Mike's mum. I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too." Kurt replied before hanging up.

Ignoring his own advice and the words from Mercedes, Kurt got to work on scribing a reply letter to Mischief. He knew he was heading in to dangerous waters and more than likely setting himself up for heartache, but he did so anyway. As he wrote, referring back to Mischief's letter every now and then, a small amount of hope still remained that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't end up heartbroken and lonelier than ever by the end of the month.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Written In Blue

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 5-Written in Blue**

It was Friday, the end of the school week. Waking up, Kurt re-read the letter he had written the night before. He knew he was revealing too much and becoming too emotionally involved with his anonymous Mischief pen-pal, but he threw caution to the wind. Despite the warnings Mercedes had given him and his own warnings zooming around his head, Kurt decided he would continue his communication with Mischief. If Mercedes asked, he'd simply feed her a little white lie, insisting that he was remaining distant and aloof.

Letter tucked safely away in his messenger bag, Kurt headed downstairs to join his family for breakfast. He couldn't help but frown at Finn as he talked about the time he'd spent with Rachel the previous evening when he knew he was really with Quinn. Deciding that bringing it up with the two parents around wasn't a good idea, Kurt held his tongue.

After breakfast, Kurt offered to give Finn a lift to school that day so that he could interrogate him. Always eager to take a ride in Kurt's Navigator, Finn agreed.

"Finn," Kurt began as the two buckled themselves into the car seats. "Now that we're step-brothers I do believe we have a duty of sorts to help one another out, and offer advice for how we ought to handle certain situations. Even if what we have to say may not be something we necessarily want to hear."

"Um… sure." Finn shrugged obviously clueless as to what Kurt was talking about.

"Good," Kurt replied. "Then you won't mind me offering my opinion on your current behaviour."

"What do you mean, dude?" Finn asked.

"You weren't with Rachel last night." Kurt answered and from the corner of his eye he could see that Finn had developed a panicked expression. "Don't deny it," he said quickly when Finn opened his mouth to say something. "I also know that Rachel was under the impression that you and I were having a brotherly bonding night and obviously I know that isn't true."

"Alright, I lied." Finn admitted. "The truth is, I just needed some time alone. So I took a walk."

"Once again you are speaking with a deceitful tongue." Kurt commented. "You were with Quinn."

"I… um, well… look Kurt I just… you can't tell anyone, dude." Finn stammered out.

"And I don't intend to." Kurt responded. "But you should."

"What? If I tell Rachel then she'll break up with me." Finn pointed out.

"And so she should," Kurt retorted. "You're cheating on her, with the girl who broke your heart by cheating on you last year no less. I honestly never imagined I'd ever hear myself voice what I'm about to say but… Rachel deserves better than you."

"That's not fair," Finn complained. "I love them both ok. I just need time to figure out which one I wanna be with more."

"Let it be known that if I was not driving I would hit you round the head right about now." Kurt said. "Cheating is not acceptable Finn. Don't you remember how devastated you were last year when you found out about Quinn and Puck? And Rachel was the one who was there for you after all that happened which you did not appreciate at all."

"Yes I did." Finn insisted.

"No Finn, you didn't." Kurt told him. "You ditched Rachel so you could go on a date with Santana and Brittany. Then as soon as Rachel met Jesse you suddenly wanted her back just because you couldn't have her. That's your problem, Finn. You want girls that you can't have, and as soon as you get them you lose interest."

"That's not true." Finn objected.

"It so is," Kurt replied adamantly. "Last year, you were with Quinn but you still kissed Rachel in the auditorium, she told me about it. You had Quinn but not Rachel, and at that time Rachel was the one you really wanted. Then when you got Rachel you lost interest until she found someone else, then you wanted her back. Now that you have her back you've lost interest again and instead you want Quinn who is with Sam. I'm sorry to be so blunt Finn, but you're acting like a grade A asshole."

"My relationships aren't your business," Finn said. "I don't care if you're jealous or whatever, just stay out of it."

"Jealous?" Kurt repeated not at all amused with the accusation. "Just what are you trying to imply? Do you honestly think I'm still interested in you like that? Damn it Finn, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm constantly trying to get into the pants of every boy I meet. I thought you were past this homophobia."

"That's not what I meant ok." Finn sighed looking half apologetic.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow but keeping his attention on the road. "Then what did you mean?"

"It doesn't matter." Finn answered.

"It matters to me," Kurt insisted. "What did you mean? Come on Finn, I'd really like to know precisely what it is you think I'm jealous of."

"I just meant," Finn began obviously uncomfortable as he squirmed a little guiltily in his seat. "You don't have anyone. And I really don't mean that in a jerky way. You are awesome Kurt but nobody outside of Glee Club really appreciates that and… being the only gay dude you don't really have dating options so that means you're alone. That's all I meant. You're jealous of other people having relationships because you're on your own."

"That's ridiculous, Finn." Kurt scoffed. "Yes I am the only openly gay kid at school and no I probably won't have a boyfriend until college. But I am not so petty that I would begrudge you or anyone else from finding happiness with having a relationship. However, I _do _have a problem with the fact my step-brother is a cheater. Hideous fashion sense and horrible personality aside, Rachel's my friend. I'll be the one who has to piece back the shards of her broken heart while you wander off into the sunset with Quinn before changing your mind and deciding you want Rachel again. Because that's what will happen. You'll break Rachel's heart and then as soon as she recovers you'll come running back to break it all over again and she'll let you do it every single time because she loves you so damn much."

"You're overreacting." Finn groaned. "I'm not looking to hurt anyone ok. I'm just trying to figure out what I really want."

"Well then I suggest you make your choice and pick either Quinn or Rachel quickly," Kurt told him pulling up in the school parking lot. "Because if you don't tell Rachel the truth then I promise you I will."

That said, Kurt sent Finn a final disappointed look before they both exited the car and headed separately up to the school. Before making his way to his locker, Kurt walked through the corridors to Miss Pillsbury's office to hand her his most recent letter so she could pass it on to Mischief.

He walked along with his head held high before freezing when he caught sight of Karofsky with a slushie in his hand. Fully expecting the sticky cold liquid to splash against his face and mess up his hair, Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. The slushie facial never came. Instead, he felt a hand upon his arm, the contact making him jump.

"Kurt, are you drunk or something?" Mercedes asked him looking at him in concern.

"No I just," Kurt replied before looking around seeing Karofsky walking away and actually drinking the slushie rather than throwing it at anyone. "Karofsky he… he _didn't _throw a slushie at me." Kurt told her in confusion.

"Well don't complain," Mercedes said. "Be thankful. That shirt is too fabulous to ruin."

"While I agree that your statement is correct," Kurt responded as he linked his arm with hers. "I can't help but find it incredibly odd that one of the vilest bullying jocks in this school didn't take the opportunity to, well, _bully_ me."

"Maybe he didn't see you." Mercedes shrugged.

"Maybe." Kurt nodded though he still found the situation incredibly strange.

"So any luck with talking to Finn about you-know-what this morning?" Mercedes asked.

"We had a discussion," Kurt confirmed. "He doesn't seem to realise that his behaviour is wrong. Did you manage to talk to Quinn at all?"

"I called her last night," Mercedes said. "I told her that I knew what was going on and she needed to put a stop to it."

"How did she react?" Kurt asked as they arrived at their lockers.

"She says she's really confused right now and she doesn't know what she wants to do." Mercedes answered. "She thinks she might be in love with Sam but she can't deny that she still feels something for Finn. Then she begged me not to say anything and I promised her I'd keep it quiet."

"Well I didn't offer the same promise to Finn." Kurt admitted shutting his locker and continuing down the corridor with Mercedes. "I told him he needs to make his mind up about which one he really wants then break up with the other. I also told him that if he didn't do it soon then I'd tell Rachel…"

"Tell me what?" Rachel asked appearing behind them and Kurt and Mercedes shared a panicked look.

"That you um…" Mercedes trailed off awkwardly unable to think of anything.

"That you should… consider submitting one of your self-written songs to Mr. Schue as a possible contender for our set list at Regionals." Kurt improvised.

"Really, you think so?" Rachel asked looking happy at the suggestion.

"Totally." Mercedes nodded. "Original songs will totally give us the edge at Regionals."

"Very well, in that case I will have a number prepared to perform to the New Directions next week." Rachel said excitedly.

"Great, write something good, Hot Mama." Mercedes told her with a smile before watching her walk away, mumbling to herself about song ideas. "Nice one, Kurt."

"I couldn't think of anything." Kurt replied defensively. "Besides, Rachel might write us a brilliant song to win Regionals with."

"Come on, let's get to class." Mercedes said.

XXX

In her free period, Quinn headed to the auditorium where she had plans to meet Finn. She had been waiting for nearly five minutes when the boy in question text her saying he couldn't make it because he was rehearsing with Rachel in the choir room instead. Letting out a scoff, Quinn promptly deleted the message.

Slipping her phone into her bag, she then pulled out the letter from Sam. She had yet to bring herself to read it but she finally forced herself to do so, her guilt burning full-force as she read her boyfriend's words. His letter was full of praise for her and a belief that their relationship was good and strong. He had also asked her to call him 'Trust'.

Carefully ripping a sheet of paper from her notebook, she pulled out a blue pen and wrote a response, once again making sure to write messier than normal so Sam wouldn't recognise her handwriting.

_Trust,_

_Thank you for your response. Your girlfriend sounds lovely. _She felt sick for writing such a comment since she felt like such an awful person but she was uncertain as to what else she could say. _I only wish I could live up to or match her character. But I don't think I really make a good girlfriend. For a while I've been wondering what the issues with my relationship are, but now I'm beginning to suspect that the problems are all down to me._

_My boyfriend is so sweet to me. He's a perfect gentleman and I'm not sure I really deserve him. But I don't want to break up with him. I guess that's selfish of me. The truth is that I'm not entirely over an old boyfriend. I'm still friends with my ex and the more time I spend with him the more I remember the love I once felt for him. He feels it too, I know he does. But he has someone else now and so do I._

_We don't want to hurt anyone but it's highly probable that we will. Past experience has taught me that nothing stays secret forever. The truth always comes out eventually. _Quinn closed her eyes in shame as she recalled the year before when Finn discovered that Puck was the father of her baby. _I've been in a similar situation before so I have a good idea how things will play out. But even though I have a sense of how my relationship will go I still don't know what to do. Being honest is what I should do but honesty isn't always easy._

_I don't even know who I really want. I really care about my new boyfriend but I have feelings for my ex too. I just don't know who I want to be with more. I only know that I can't have both. Advice, please?_

_Faith_

Finishing the letter, Quinn carefully folded it up and slid it into the envelope, keeping the letter from Sam tucked in a notebook in her bag. She walked out of the auditorium and made her way to Miss Pillsbury's office to hand over the letter, the lightness of the envelope in her hand feeling like a huge weight in her mind.

XXX

At lunch time, all the Gleeks gathered at their usual table. Taking a seat beside Mike and Tina, the two Asians seemingly writing to their pen-pals, Santana watched the interactions between Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Sam very carefully.

Sam and Quinn were sat beside one another, the blonde boy performing some of his voice impressions. Beside them, Artie and Brittany were clearly entertained but Quinn clearly wasn't giving her boyfriend full attention. She was stabbing at her food but hardly eating any of it. Rachel was talking non-stop to Finn completely oblivious to how her boyfriend's attention continuously returned to Quinn. Any time Finn managed to make eye-contact with Quinn she would send him a glare before casting an envious look towards Rachel then turning to Sam with a guilty expression. From the looks of things, Finn and Quinn had argued over something and Santana could tell that Quinn was feeling guilt over their affair but Finn didn't seem bothered by the fact he was cheating on his current girlfriend with his ex-girlfriend who was now dating one of his close friends.

Shifting her eyes around the table, Santana also picked up on the disapproving glares Kurt shot at his step-brother. It would seem that Kurt also knew what was going on between Finn and Quinn which meant that Mercedes almost certainly knew. Her eyes then landed on Puck who was sat with them but not joining in with anyone's conversations. He was just sitting there quietly eating his waffles looking very out of place and unbearably lonely and nobody else seemed to notice his existence.

Snatching up a tot from her plate, Santana launched it at his head. He glared at her half-heartedly and she just smirked in response. Shaking his head, Puck returned to eating his waffles, catching her eye every few minutes. She didn't speak to him or offer a friendly smile, but she at least acknowledged his presence in her own Lopez-like way.

"Hey Streisand," Santana said addressing Rachel. "Let's have a little girl talk."

"That's code for making-out." Brittany said and Rachel's eyes widened.

"No offence Santana but I have no desire to make-out with you." Rachel declared and Finn looked a little disappointed.

"As if I'd even consider tangling tongues with you," Santana sneered. "No, I just thought I'd ask how things are working out between you and Finn."

"Our relationship is stronger than ever," Rachel answered. "We're extremely happy together. Right Finn?" She asked turning to him with a love-struck smile.

"Yeah, totally." Finn nodded and Santana noticed how Quinn tightened her grip on her fork.

"Well isn't that lovely." Santana mocked.

"Sounds like you're jealous, Santana." Sam teased good-naturedly.

"Hmm, jealousy is a funny thing." Santana commented. "Right Quinn?" She asked and the blonde girl met her gaze, realising in that moment that Santana knew about her and Finn.

Kurt and Mercedes also shared a look, quickly realising that Santana knew what was going on. Finn remained oblivious as he shovelled down his large pizza slice.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking between Santana and Quinn for an answer.

"Oh I don't know," Santana replied airily. "I just get the impression that the not-so-virgin Mary isn't quite over a certain jock with man boobs." She made a point to look at Finn so it would be clear to Sam who she was referring to.

"That's ridiculous," Sam laughed while Quinn kept her eyes on her plate. "Finn's totally into Rachel now and Quinn's with me."

"For now perhaps," Santana remarked. "But Bible girl has been known to give in to temptations before. Just ask Puck."

"Hey that's enough," Sam told Santana. "You don't get to talk about my girlfriend like that. She made a mistake last year and she dealt with the situation with more courage and dignity than most people our age would and she's learned from it. Not every girl is as easy as you." He added.

"Fuck you, Justin Bieber," Santana snarled. "And for your information…" her words were cut off by Puck moving behind her and shoving his hand over her mouth.

"You'll have to forgive Santana," Puck said. "She's having a really bad period."

Gripping the Latina's arm, Puck forced her away from the others and dragged her out of the cafeteria.

"Get your damn hands off of me." Santana demanded shoving him off of her.

"What the hell was that about?" Puck asked her gesturing into the cafeteria.

"Nothing." Santana huffed. "I was just having some fun."

"Well don't." Puck told her.

"You can't tell me what to do, Puckerman." Santana retorted. "Besides, those losers deserve to know that they're precious beloveds are cheating on them behind their backs."

"Finn and Quinn?" Puck asked and Santana nodded with a smirk. "Are you sure?"

"I saw them making-out with my own eyes, I'm sure." Santana answered. "What's wrong? Still heartbroken over Quinn?" She asked with mock sympathy.

"Just stay out of it," Puck warned. "It's none of your business."

"Whatever." Santana replied before sauntering off.

As Puck moved alone down the corridor, Miss Pillsbury caught up to him and handed him his reply letter from Winter. He thanked the woman before heading outside and making himself comfortable under the bleachers so he could read it.

_Dear Mischief,_

_If I'm to be honest then exchanging words with you is fast becoming my favourite pastime. At odd moments of the day and night I find myself thinking about you. It's a little scary to think of how deeply I yearn to learn more about you when we've only been writing to one another since Tuesday. Part of me thinks it would be wise to prevent myself from becoming more emotionally attached to you than I already am but I just can't help myself. Hopefully you don't think I'm a crazed stalker now. Honestly, I'm not, you have nothing to fear. But I truly care about you dearly even if it has only been a few letters._

_You say you're a stud. Lucky me I guess. I take great pride in my own appearance and I like the way I look but I'm not sure my appearance is something most guys are attracted to. _

"Damn, so you're probably not a hot chick." Puck said feeling a little disappointed. "Or maybe you're just not a slut." He mused staring at the paper as though that would provide an answer. "Whatever Winter Babe, the Puckzilla doesn't care what you look like. Great, I'm talking to myself." He realised before returning back to reading the letter.

_As for my personality, I know I'm not exactly perfect but I'm proud and happy to be who I am and I wouldn't change myself for anyone._

Puck nodded with a little smile really respecting Winter for being true to herself regardless as to what other people thought. That kind of attitude was really badass.

_Family means everything to me. I love my dad more than anything and I truly couldn't ask for a better father. We don't have a lot in common and its difficult for us to understand one another sometimes, but the bond we have is still a strong and special one that means more to me than I could possibly say._

_When I was younger, I always wanted to have a big family. I would constantly beg my parents for a little brother or sister but it didn't happen until very recently. But I'd love to have children one day, at least three. A daughter would be wonderful. I'd treat her like a princess and she'd have the most fabulous clothes. A son would be great too. I don't really know much about sports myself but I'm sure my future husband can take care of that. I do want to get married one day. More than anything I desperately want to fall in love and get married. _

_I've planned my wedding day a thousand times over. As a child I used to host weddings with my toys, fantasizing about my own and making designs for a possible wedding outfit. I think I'd like an outside wedding but the weather may cause a problem. I refuse to ever get married in a church though. I'm an atheist. But still I hope to one day have the most beautiful and romantic wedding. I want my dad to give me away though I know he'll be reluctant to do so. He's very protective. My best friend would look stunning in a fabulous dress as my Maid of Honour. Then there will be the first dance to the perfect song. I'm not sure what wedding song I want yet, it will have to be something my future husband agrees on to._

_Of course, those days are a long way off. For now I just want to make it through high school alive. Then I hope to attend college in New York. I'll make it, I know I will. My grades are more than good and I certainly have the talent, intelligence as well as the determination. I know I don't belong in this town. Lima has never really felt like home to me. The smell of my mum's perfume, my dad's arms and my best friend's laugh, that's home. _

_You'll get out of this town too Mischief, I'm certain of it. If you need help with your classes to get your grades up then don't be ashamed to ask for it. Our school does have a tutoring programme that's run by Miss Pillsbury. I actually tutor some younger students once a week._

_It's nearly the weekend. I have plans to go to the mall with my best friend. She totally owes me a hat. Then we'll probably have a sleepover with some of the other girls. _

_I hope to hear, or more accurately read from you soon._

_Winter xxx _

Smiling, Puck put Winter's letter away. It was going to be odd not receiving a new letter from his pen-pal over the weekend but there was little he could do. He considered ditching his next lesson, Math, so that he could write a response and have Miss Pillsbury deliver it to Winter that same day before they went home for the weekend, but he knew his lessons were more important. If he wanted to get out of Lima like Winter believed he could then Puck needed to work hard to get his grades up.

Heading back into the school building, he glanced around at all the girls wondering which one of them was Winter. He stopped paying attention to where he was walking in favour of checking out a girl with short red hair. As a consequence, he bumped into Kurt knocking the boy's books out of his hands.

"Great, thank you so very much," Kurt snapped sarcastically. "Is it really too much to simply look where you're going?"

"Sorry, dude." Puck shrugged.

"Here, let me help." A voice said and Karofsky bent down to retrieve Kurt's books before handing them to the stunned countertenor.

Both Kurt and Puck just stared at Karofsky in dumb shock until the larger teen cleared his throat awkwardly then shuffled on with his hands in his pockets.

"What the fuck?" Puck asked staring after Karofsky. "Since when is he nice to you? Are you secretly doing the nasty with him or something?" He asked jokingly but Kurt didn't look amused, he simply looked confused over Karofsky's unusual behaviour before he walked away.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Saturday

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Chapter 6-Saturday**

On Saturday morning, Kurt woke up after a pleasant dream featuring Mischief. He and Mischief had been walking hand-in-hand through the snow as delicate flakes fell all around them. Both had been dressed in designer clothing, white and silver in colour with large white fur boots. Mischief had led him to a frozen lake and their boots had magically transformed to skates as they elegantly slid across the ice together. They danced with one another just like Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean before their mouths found one another.

In his wakened state, Kurt pushed the covers off himself and discovered a familiar friend saying hello in his silk pyjama bottoms. He slipped the sleep pants down and wrapped his fingers around his excited member. Eyes falling closed, he worked hard to remember how it felt to be pressed up against his dream version of Mischief. He pictured a muscular boy with dark curly hair but the rest of the mystery man's features were a blur. Still, the thought of his pen-pal in a romantic setting with himself was enough for Kurt to find his release.

Letting out a shaky breath, he wiped the mess on his lower stomach suddenly feeling a little guilty for his fantasy. Mischief had no idea that he was a boy. His pen-pal was no doubt under the impression that Winter was a girl, not the school gay-boy.

"You were only jerking off," Kurt told himself. "Most teenage boys do it, it's perfectly normal; it doesn't have to mean anything."

Getting out of bed, he pulled his bottoms back up before heading to the bathroom for a shower. He sang to himself as he soaped his body clean trying to keep his mind off of Mischief. If he was distracted at the mall today then Mercedes would notice and it would probably be easy for her to guess that he was still corresponding with Mischief on a far too intimate level despite her warnings not to get too involved.

Once out of the shower he took his time selecting his outfit before getting ready. He nicked a slice of toast from his dad's plate for breakfast before saying goodbye and heading out the door.

He picked up Mercedes from her house before being instructed to pick up Rachel and Brittany also. The four made their way around the mall, taking a trip to the toy store first where Brittany excitedly tried out some of the toys. She was having fun with a train set when a little boy joined her. While Rachel was looking at the different teddy-bears Kurt and Mercedes watched Brittany playing with some of the children. The blonde girl certainly had a way with children. She would make a great older sister or babysitter and perhaps one day a wonderful mother.

A slightly chubby boy waddled over sucking on his thumb looking like he wanted to join in the game. One of the other children pushed him over and told him to go away making the others laugh at him. Brittany quickly helped the boy up and gave him a hug before telling the other children not to be mean to people who are different. She hadn't raised her voice at them, but her disappointed tones clearly got to the youngsters and a few mumbled apologies were made.

Some of the parents smiled at Brittany when they collected their children after paying for their purchases but other gave her strange looks before leading their kids away.

After Brittany accidentally broke one of the toy guns, she quickly moved away and the others followed her out of the store before she could get in trouble.

They made their way around a few accessory shops so Kurt could look for a new hat. He tried many hats on but was having difficult selecting the hat he wanted most. Mercedes found herself some new jewellery, Brittany was experimenting with different tester make-up and putting some on Rachel.

"You should wear eye-shadow more often," Brittany told the Jewish girl. "It'll make your eyes look prettier and take attention away from your nose." She smiled.

Finally, Kurt found a red hat and decided it was the one for him. As promised, Mercedes paid for it before the group of four made their way out of the shop and begrudgingly followed Rachel to the store that sold the animal sweaters she was so fond of.

"So how is everybody's pen-pal exercise going?" Rachel asked.

"Terrible." Mercedes groaned. "I got Jacob. His letter just asked a bunch of questions about you."

"Eww." Rachel remarked as she fingered a bright orange sweater with a fluffy tiger on the front.

"Agreed, it's hideous." Kurt commented eyeing the clothing item with distaste.

"I was ewwing Jacob, not the sweater." Rachel said. "I like it and tigers are cute." She said. "I have a lovely pink miniskirt I could wear it with."

"Rachel, I will pay you not to buy that sweater." Kurt told her and Rachel frowned before letting out a sigh and moving on to look at something else. "So what's your pen-pal like?" He asked her as she admired a navy blue cardigan covered in tiny gold stars.

"So far I've only received the one letter." Rachel answered. "Whoever it is, they clearly have major issues and are bottling a great deal of emotions that they really ought to find a way to express before they self-combust. The letter was incredibly rude."

"I really like my pen-pal." Brittany said. "I think I can help him be a better person."

"Are you sure it's a he?" Mercedes asked and Brittany nodded. "Well what's he like?"

"He's a sweetheart." Brittany smiled. "But he doesn't really know how to be himself yet. I think it's somebody on the football team."

"There are very few sweethearts on the football team, Britt," Kurt told her. "So unless your pen-pal is Artie, Mike or Sam…" "Or Finn." Rachel interjected. "Then it probably isn't somebody on the football team. The rest of those guys are nothing but gorillas."

"Puck isn't all bad." Rachel defended.

"Well he ain't no sweetheart." Mercedes laughed.

"Puck's lonely." Brittany stated sadly. "He hardly talks to people anymore. I drew him a picture of a shark to make him feel better but I put it in the wrong locker."

"What's your pen-pal like Kurt?" Rachel asked and Mercedes watched him very carefully for his answer.

"It's a guy," Kurt replied with a shrug. "He seems nice enough I guess."

"Really?" Rachel asked excitedly. "You're talking to a boy, this is wonderful. This way, he'll get to know who you really are and he could fall in love with you by the time the month is up and then you can have a boyfriend and come on double dates with me and Finn. Then you and I can talk about musicals while Finn and your boyfriend talk about sports."

"Err… no." Kurt answered. "Now are you going to buy anything in this little shop of horrors or not?" He asked her wrinkling his nose as he looked around. "I fear that if we stay in hear for much longer I may lose some of my expert fashion sense."

Rachel picked up the gold star cardigan she had been admiring as well as a tight-red sweater featuring a fat cat on the front. After buying them, they walked out of the shop together and Kurt took the cat sweater out of the bag to take a closer look at it.

"Isn't the cat adorable?" Rachel asked.

"It looks like Lord Tubbington." Kurt said smiling at Brittany, unaware of Karofsky and some other guys leaning against a nearby wall.

Hearing Kurt mention Lord Tubbington caught Karofsky's attention and he couldn't help but grin as he watched his dolphin walk by.

"Dude, what the hell are you staring at?" Azimio demanded to know from beside him.

"Brittany." Karofsky lied. "She's hot."

"Damn right." Azimio agreed bumping their fists together before he and the others started talking about the blonde girl in a very crude and degrading manner.

XXX

The four friends were just making their way to the food court when they heard the sounds of a woman shrieking insults before storming past, shoving Mercedes out the way as she did so.

"Watch it." Mercedes called after the woman but there was no response.

"Do we know her?" Rachel asked staring after the woman. "She looks familiar."

"That was Santana's mum." Brittany answered by way of an explanation. "And there's Santana." She smiled seeing the girl and waving to her energetically.

Santana joined them and an attractive male followed after her.

"Go away." Santana told him but the man didn't move.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel introduced herself extending a hand to the handsome stranger who seemed to recognise her name.

"My name's Jed." He replied. "I'm dating Santana's mum."

"But she's old." Brittany said bluntly.

"Well I care about her." Jed replied.

"Then why aren't you running after her, dude?" Mercedes asked him.

"I didn't want to leave Santana alone." Jed answered placing a hand on the girl's shoulder which she promptly shook off.

"Well I'm not alone now so you can just go." Santana snapped.

"Don't be rude." Brittany whispered before introducing herself to Jed. "I'm Brittany and I'm way more talented than Britney Spears. This is Kurt and Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you." Jed nodded to them and Kurt and Mercedes just smiled in response not sure what to make of him.

"We were about to get some lunch," Brittany said. "Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure, that'd be nice." Jed smiled and Santana glared at him before letting out a huff and linking arms with Brittany.

They found a table together in a modest café and a waitress came by to take their orders. For a while, they made strained conversation but Brittany helped to make things easier and less awkward. As their food arrived, Rachel started up a talk about Glee Club and once she had started it seemed very unlikely that she would stop anytime soon. Jed was polite and seemed to be really listening to her rather than pretending like Finn usually did and Kurt was sometimes guilty of.

"So you made it to Regionals, that's great." Jed said.

"Santana sang a solo at Sectionals." Brittany stated proudly. "She was really hot on stage."

"Well I am the hottest bitch in Glee Club." Santana smirked.

"Second hottest." Brittany corrected indicating to herself.

"Tie for first?" Santana asked as a compromise and Brittany smiled before linking her pinkie finger with Santana's.

"How far away is Regionals?" Jed asked and Rachel informed him that it would take place in two weeks. "Well maybe I could come and watch." He suggested.

"Get real," Santana drawled. "My mum will have dumped your ass by then."

"Santana," Brittany said reproachfully. "Stop being so hostile."

"I'm sensing a lot of anger and bitterness," Rachel commented looking at Santana. "Are you jealous or something? Do you have feelings for Jed?" She asked.

"Rachel, stop talking." Kurt told her as a great level of discomfort fell over their table.

Without answering, Santana left her half-eaten food and stormed out of the café. Releasing a sigh, Jed took out his wallet, left some money on the table and politely bid the others farewell before racing after Santana.

"Damn, that girl's family is messed up." Mercedes said and Brittany frowned at her while a light bulb seemed to turn on in Rachel's eyes.

"I think Santana may be my pen-pal." Rachel stated.

"Did Santana even sign up for it?" Mercedes asked.

"Do you think it's possible that Santana does have feelings for her mother's boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

"That isn't our business." Brittany said pointedly.

"What about Santana's dad?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"He's a doctor." Brittany answered. "He works a lot so Santana hardly sees him. She says he's a great dad though."

"I recommend that we host a Sanvention." Rachel said. "That's a Santana intervention." She clarified.

"No." The other three responded together. "Santana is not the type of person to handle an intervention well," Kurt continued. "She'll feel like we're attacking her and she'll get defensive."

After finishing their meals, they left the café and wandered around the mall aimlessly for a while. They spied Sam walking out of the comic store and Brittany skipped over to him to say hello. He explained that he was supposed to spend the day with Quinn but she was sick. Kurt and Mercedes shared a look, both suspecting that Quinn was probably making up with Finn.

"I figured I should buy her something to cheer her up but I don't know what to get girls when they're feeling sick." Sam said. "I can't get her flowers because she has hay fever and last time I got her chocolates she threw them at me and ranted about not wanting to get fat and she says teddy-bears are too childish and perfume is dead expensive and I'd probably get the wrong one. I was thinking maybe I could get her some of that funny bath stuff that makes the water bubbly and some scented candles so she can relax a little bit, is that a good idea?" He asked looking to them for their opinion.

"That's really sweet of you Sam." Rachel answered.

"Yeah, totally." Brittany grinned. "And when I was sick once Artie came round and read to me. Maybe Quinn would like that."

"Um, I don't… I don't read so good." Sam replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"Come on, dude," Mercedes said kindly looping her arm through his. "We'll help you find some funky bath stuff."

They found the appropriate materials for a relaxing bath. Kurt just hoped Quinn would appreciate the gesture enough to walk away from her affair with Finn and be loyal to Sam. Though as he watched his best friend laughing at Sam's jokes and impressions, he found himself liking the thought of them together rather than Sam and Quinn. He turned to Rachel who was smelling different scented candles with Brittany. He didn't want the Jewish girl to end up broken-hearted over Finn. Even though he was starting to believe that Rachel deserved better than Finn, he knew that Finn was the one she wanted. His thoughts then turned to Quinn. If Finn stayed with Rachel and something happened between Sam and Mercedes then Quinn would be alone. But Quinn was a beautiful girl; she could have any guy she wanted, it just wasn't right for her to have them at the same time. Of course, Kurt didn't even know if his best friend was at all interested in Sam like that, she'd never mentioned anything.

"Sam!" Mercedes shrieked with a laugh as the blonde tickled her sides.

"Kurt, do you see what I see?" Rachel asked gripping his arm tightly.

"A possibility of a blooming romance between Sam and Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

"No," Rachel replied pointing to the shelf in front. "A bar of soap in the shape of a star. Wait… what did you say about Sam and Mercedes?"

"Nothing," Kurt said quickly. "Here, I'll buy this star-shaped-soap for you." He offered by way of a distraction.

"They look cute." Brittany whispered into Kurt's ear looking over at Sam and Mercedes.

XXX

Back at home, Santana was moodily flicking through the T.V channels and making a point of ignoring Jed as he tried to speak to her. It was only when he got up to turn the T.V off that she gave him her attention.

"What?" She huffed.

"Santana, _do_ you have feelings for me?" Jed asked referring back to the awkward question Rachel had posed in the mall's café.

"Other than revulsion?" Santana asked. "No, not really."

"Santana," Jed sighed sitting beside her on the couch. "I'm being serious here; I'd appreciate if you could be serious too."

"No, I really don't." Santana told him. "Not only is the fact that you've had your cock on my mum's vagina a complete turn-off, but you're not my type."

"Ok," Jed said thoughtfully. "Is Brittany your type?" He asked.

"Brittany's just a friend." Santana replied quickly before moving off the couch and heading up to her bedroom. Jed followed her. "Oh what now?" She groaned when he invited himself into her room.

"Are you a lesbian?" Jed asked her and she launched her hairbrush at his head in response. He ducked just in time. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." He told her. "If that's the way you are then there's nothing wrong with that. But hiding who you really are, pretending to be something you're not and ignoring the truth… that _is _wrong."

"Just get out." Santana replied and Jed nodded his head before leaving.

XXX

After the mall trip, Kurt and the three girls said goodbye to Sam who planned to visit Quinn. Kurt and Mercedes shared a nervous expression but didn't comment. Kurt then drove Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany back to his place. They entered the house and Carole smiled at them in welcome.

"Oh, hello Rachel." Carole said with slight surprise and Kurt had a feeling that Finn had probably told his mum he was at Rachel's. "Are you girls spending the night?" She asked.

"If that's ok with you and dad?" Kurt asked and she nodded to him. "Great." Kurt grinned before Mercedes led the other two girls up to his bedroom while Kurt stayed in the living-room with Carole. "So, where is Finn?" He questioned.

"I thought he was over at Rachel's." Carole replied. "So where is he really?" She asked sensing that Kurt knew.

"I could be wrong," Kurt said. "But I think he's with Quinn."

Before Carole could answer Finn stepped in through the door with a wide smile. Kurt felt a little relieved that Sam wouldn't walk in on Finn and Quinn making-out when he got to her house; Sam didn't deserve to find out about the cheating that way.

"Rachel's upstairs." Carole said looking at Finn with an expression that demanded an explanation as to why he had lied to her that morning.

"Oh," Finn smiled before realising his mum believed he had been with her. "Oh. Right, yeah, I ended up hanging out with, err, Sam."

"We saw Sam at the mall today." Kurt spoke up.

"Sorry, I meant to say… Puck." Finn lied.

"Well, since you're friends with Puck again why don't you invite him over?" Carole said with a forced smile clearly not believing the lie. "You two can play computer games while Kurt spends time with the girls. Go on, call him up and invite him over." She ordered gesturing to the house phone and Finn had no choice but to invite Puck over.

It was obvious that Carole knew Finn was lying but with Rachel upstairs she wasn't willing to interrogate him about it just yet.

A little later, Puck knocked on the door. Rather than play computer games with Finn, Puck ended up in Kurt's room with Mercedes and Brittany while Rachel was in Finn's room refusing to do anything more than kiss. For the most part, Puck was quiet, but he did have a few quiet conversations with Brittany.

That night, he returned to Finn's bedroom to sleep on the floor while the three girls shared Kurt's bed with him. Around three in the morning, Puck decided he couldn't handle Finn's snores anymore so he got up and crept downstairs. He was just making himself comfortable on the couch when Kurt came down.

"Oh, hey." Kurt said surprised to see him there. "Let me guess, Finn's snoring."

"Yeah." Puck answered.

"So is Rachel," Kurt told him with an amused smile and Puck's lips twitched almost imperceptibly. "Um, I was going to make myself some warm milk, would you like a glass?"

"Sure." Puck shrugged in response.

Kurt headed to the kitchen then returned to the living-room with two glasses. He sat next to Puck on the sofa and they both took a small sip of their drinks.

"So…?" Kurt asked in a pitiful attempt to start a conversation.

"So." Puck replied.

Avoiding eye-contact, the two teens simply drank the rest of their warm milk. Kurt then cleared the glasses away before preparing to head back upstairs.

"Um… goodnight, sweet dreams." Kurt said before mentally berating himself for saying 'sweet dreams'.

"Night." Puck replied the word barely audible.

Staring at the back of Puck's form where the mohawked teen sat on the sofa, Kurt thought the boy really did look sad and lonely. He pulled his eyes away from him then headed back to his room and crawled into the bed behind Brittany. Closing his eyes, thoughts of Mischief filled his mind.

XXX

The next morning, Kurt woke up to find Brittany smiling widely at him.

"Happy to see me?" Brittany asked with a teasing grin and Kurt's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he looked down at the boner in his pants.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Sunday

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 7-Sunday**

Around Sunday lunch time, the three girls seated themselves in the back of Kurt's car so he could take them home. As he was driving the girls, he offered Puck a lift as well. With a quietly mumbled 'thanks', Puck grabbed his things. He said a goodbye to Carole, nodded to Burt and took his place in the passenger sea of Kurt's Navigator. Finn was still asleep.

As they drove, Rachel babbled to them about the original song she had been writing and planned to sing to them all in Glee Club the next day. Not sure how long he could handle listening to Rachel talk about song-writing and how her love for Finn had given her inspiration, Kurt opted to drive the Jewish girl home first. He then dropped off Brittany who lived nearest before taking Mercedes home. Pulling up outside her house, he got out of the car with her and carried her bag as he walked her up the drive to say goodbye.

Having forgotten her key, Mercedes had to knock on the door until her mum came to answer it. Smiling at them, Mrs. Jones looked over their shoulders and spied Puck sitting in the car.

"Have you got a boyfriend, Kurt?" Mrs. Jones asked him.

"No I haven't, but thank you for reminding me of my lonely single status." Kurt replied.

"Then who's sitting in your car?" Mrs. Jones enquired.

"That's just Puck." Mercedes answered with a shrug.

"And most definitely _not _my boyfriend." Kurt commented as he and Mercedes laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

Hugging one another goodbye, Kurt and Mercedes promised to call one another later before the girl entered her house and the boy returned to his car. He felt a little awkward to be alone in the company of Puck but he tried to disguise that fact.

"What were you laughing at?" Puck asked though he didn't sound overly interested.

"Mercedes' mum," Kurt explained. "She saw you in the car and thought you were my boyfriend."

"Why's that funny?" Puck asked sounding a little defensive.

"Well I'm not really sure," Kurt answered not wanting to offend the jock further for fear of being beat up. "I guess it isn't particularly amusing when you think about it, but at the time Mercedes and I found it quite comical. I suppose you had to be there to truly appreciate the humour. Oh and don't worry, we obviously corrected her and informed her that you're not my boyfriend. Only Prada knows why she came to such an inaccurate conclusion in the first place. Honestly, even if you did share my sexual preferences the likelihood of the two of us ever becoming a couple is practically non-existent. Hahaha." He laughed awkwardly glancing sideways at Puck and catching the mohawked teen staring back at him with a quirked eyebrow. "My apologies," Kurt sighed turning his eyes back to the road. "I was merely trying to make conversation."

"Right." Puck responded.

"So?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"So." Puck answered, just how their abysmal conversation had gone the previous night before an uncomfortable silence had fallen between them.

"Silence then." Kurt sighed since Puck failed to supply anything that could lead to a proper discussion.

The countertenor slowed the car down as a tiny old lady hobbled across the road with a black poodle yapping at her ankles.

"Is that her real hair or just a dead poodle on her head?" Kurt asked laughing at the woman's untidy mane. Puck's face remained blank. "Hmm, tough crowd." Kurt remarked continuing to drive along. "Oh my eyes!" Kurt exclaimed noticing the hideous outfit a middle-aged man was wearing as he walked along the pavement. "Track pants and a tweed jacket, seriously? Somebody needs to burn his outfit immediately." Again Puck's face remained expressionless while Kurt laughed. "Honestly Puckerman, just go and buy yourself a sense of humour on eBay."

"Watch how you speak to me, Hummel." Puck retorted though his voice sounded more tired than threatening.

"If being in my company bothers you so much you're more than welcome to get out of my car and walk." Kurt told him.

"What the hell?" Puck asked. "I didn't say anything about you bothering me. Damn, why are you so defensive all the time?"

"Oh I don't know," Kurt said sardonically. "Perhaps countless years of being attacked by mindless Neanderthals has something to do with it. Locker-shoves, slushies, nasty-names, dumpster-dives for example." He said pointedly.

"So what, you expecting me to apologise for that shit or something?" Puck questioned. "I don't do apologies, dude."

"Well of course not," Kurt sniped. "Basic human behaviour is far beyond your capabilities."

"Whatever." Puck sneered.

"Wow, snappy comeback, I'll have to remember that next time someone insults my clothing option and sexuality." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." Puck mumbled pathetically.

"My, my, your witty retorts just increase in their level of intelligence and creativity," Kurt drawled mockingly. "If I may be so bold, I suggest that we verbally communicate more often so that I might one day be able to argue with somebody in such a sophisticated manner as you. Oh please bestow upon me your superior vocabulary."

"Pull over." Puck ordered and the tone of voice accompanied with his glare made Kurt gulp as he obeyed. The car stopped and Puck stepped out then moved round to the driver's side and yanked the door open. "Now get out."

"What?" Kurt squeaked before clearing his throat and nervously smoothing out his fringe. "No way, absolutely not."

"Scared, Hummel?" Puck questioned with a smirk knowing that Kurt could rise to the challenge in his tone.

Scowling up at Puck, Kurt gracefully stepped out of his car and shut the door, squaring up to Puck. He refused to break eye-contact with the mohawked teen and despite fearing that his clothing may be ruined and his hair messed up, Kurt was not prepared to back down.

"What now?" Kurt demanded to know, his hands on his hips and his eyes never leaving Puck's. "Are you gonna beat up the town gay then boast to all your jock friends? Very impressive, that's sure to win you plenty of respect and have girls falling at your feet."

"Get over yourself, dude," Puck sneered. "I didn't give you shit all those years because you like cock. I couldn't give a fuck if you wanna suck dick all day or have some fat cock up your ass."

"Oh really," Kurt scoffed. "Then why did you bully me?"

"I just don't like you very much." Puck told him. "Now you're pretty sharp with your fancy words, Hummel, I'll give you that. Now let's see how tough you really are. Hit me."

"What?" Kurt remarked staring at the Jewish teen as if he were insane.

"Come on, hit me." Puck dared him.

"You're being totally ridiculous." Kurt replied.

"Should have known you wouldn't have the balls to throw a punch," Puck jeered. "I guess you're too much of a girl for that." He goaded.

Jaw clenching and glaring daggers at Puck, Kurt balled his hand into a fist and swung for Puck's face. With an embarrassing amount of ease, Puck blocked the hit, grabbed Kurt's arm and twisted it behind his back before shoving him frontward against his car.

"Nice try, princess." Puck told him patting his shoulder in a patronising manner.

"Get off." Kurt hissed struggling in his hold.

"First say pretty please." Puck responded with a smirk.

"Hey asshole, he said get off." A new voice said before Puck was yanked away from Kurt.

Turning round and rubbing his aching arm, Kurt's eyes widened as he realised his knight in shining armour was Dave Karofsky.

Puck looked at Dave in confusion before looking to Kurt then back again. He saw Dave's eyes flicker to Kurt as well and then it clicked in Puck's head and he burst out laughing.

"That's cute, man," Puck laughed clapping Dave on the shoulder. "Really cute."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dave replied shoving Puck forcefully in the chest.

Still laughing, Puck looked back to Kurt who was wearing a clueless expression.

"Right, of course not," Puck replied before stepping closer to Dave and whispering into his ear so that Kurt wouldn't hear him. "You totally wanna tap Hummel's ass."

Dave lashed out and shoved Puck away from him again before punching him in the jaw. Puck threw a punch back and the two jocks grappled with one another as they threw a number of punches. Moving away from them, Kurt opened the trunk of his car to pull out Puck's rucksack. He threw it towards the boy's feet before slipping safely into his driver seat and driving off.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, I'm not gay." Dave insisted slamming Puck against a wall only for the mohawked teen to reverse the position.

"Whatever, dude, I saw the way you looked at him." Puck replied.

"Fuck you, Puckerman, if you tell anyone I'll…" Dave began.

"Relax," Puck told him as he punched Dave in the gut. "I don't give a shit if you're into other dudes. But if you're really into Hummel, here's a little tip for ya, step out of the closet. That dude won't accept a secret relationship. If you want him then you gotta man up and be brave enough to be yourself just like he is."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"Just trying to help out." Puck answered raising his hands up to show he meant no harm. "The kid's really uptight; he definitely needs to get his ass laid. And another tip, you wanna win him over then you gotta get in good with his girls first because if they don't accept you then you won't stand a chance. Those chicks will eat you alive."

Stepping away from Dave, Puck picked up his rucksack and slung it onto his shoulder before walking in the direction of his house.

"Puck?" Dave called and the Jewish teen paused waiting for him to continue. "You're not gonna tell anyone about me are you?"

"I'm not that big of a jerk." Puck replied before walking away.

Sagging against the wall, Dave breathed a sigh of relief wondering how he could go about trying to make nice with Kurt's girl friends.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Written In Frustration

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Rachel's original song is written by me**

**Chapter 8-Written in Frustration**

**Monday**

Taking a deep breath, Dave tried to relax his nerves before striding down the corridor. He was walking straight towards Kurt and Mercedes, the two Glee Clubbers laughing over something in a magazine as they leaned against their lockers. Trying to ignore the nerves that were snaking themselves into knots within his stomach, Dave approached the boy he secretly had a heavy attraction for as well as said boy's best friend.

"What's up?" Dave asked by way of greeting and the girl gave him a mistrustful look while Kurt blinked in confusion, looking round as though he thought the jock was talking to somebody else. "Nice coat," Dave offered and Kurt stared down at his blue coat uncertainly. "A Lord Tubbington make right?" He asked hoping Kurt might be impressed that he knew the name of a fashion designer.

"Wrong." Kurt replied and Dave's heart sank a little as he saw the less than amused expression on Kurt's features, a look that was mirrored on the face of one Miss Jones.

"How about you leave my boy the hell alone before I cut you." Mercedes threatened and Dave couldn't help but gulp a little.

"Um, sorry, er it's Michelle right?" Dave asked.

"Wrong." She answered coldly. "The name's Mercedes and don't even think about messing with us."

"I wasn't," Dave said quickly. "I just thought I'd come over and say hi. I was being nice."

"Maybe he bumped his head or something." Kurt suggested to Mercedes in a whisper but Dave still heard as he was so close.

"What? You think he bumped his skull and suddenly forgot to be a jerk today?" Mercedes asked disbelievingly and Kurt just shrugged, still looking at Dave warily as he clutched his now closed magazine to his chest and stayed close to Mercedes.

"Did you get home ok yesterday?" Dave asked and Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Kurt in question.

"He randomly showed up when I was driving Puck home," Kurt told her. "He made me get out of the car and told me to hit him."

"Excuse me, you did what?" Mercedes demanded glaring at Dave.

"Not him, Puck." Kurt clarified. "Puck wanted me to hit him. We were having disagreements. Then Karofsky showed up and he and Puck started throwing punches."

"Dave," the jock spoke up and the other two looked at him strangely, their heads cocked to the side. "You can, er, you can call me Dave." He told them with a smile.

"And why would we wanna do that?" Mercedes asked. "You're not our friend, white boy. Come on Kurt." She said taking the countertenor's arm and leading him away. "What the hell is up with him?"

"I honestly have no idea." Kurt answered.

"Phew, I think that went well." Dave said to himself unaware of Azimio watching him carefully from down the hall. "Hey, Miss Pillsbury," he called out spotting the Guidance Counsellor's flaming red hair and catching up to her. "Here." He said handing her his second reply letter to who he thought was Kurt but was in actual fact Brittany.

XXX

A little later, Miss Pillsbury handed the letter to Brittany and the blonde smiled before opening it in the back of her Math class where she was sat next to Becky. A letter was handed to Becky too who copied Brittany's example and opened the letter in the back of the classroom. The Cheerio smiled as she read over the letter, releasing a few giggles every now and then.

"What's so funny, Becky?" Brittany asked curiously.

Becky pointed out a few lines of the letter but Brittany didn't really understand the humour in the way that Becky did. At the top of the page, Brittany saw that it was addressed to Becky-Bunny and at the bottom it was signed from Finny-Bear. It wasn't difficult for Brittany to realise that Becky and Finn were pen-pals and had clearly not understood that the pen-pal programme was intended to be anonymous at least until after the first month.

Not commenting, Brittany turned her eyes to her own letter from Mystery.

_Hey Dolphin,_

_It really means a lot that you said we were friends in your last letter. One day, I hope we can walk through the school halls side-by-side and show off our friendship. I guess that will have to wait till the months over though. Maybe even a little longer. After pretending to be someone else for so long, it might take a while before I can properly be me again. But I promise, I'm going to try and I want you to know that I'm trying for you._

_You're also right with what you said about my friends. If they can't accept the real me when I'm brave enough to let that guy out, then they aren't the friends I hoped they were. When I really do start to be myself, it won't take my buddies too long to notice. They'll see that something's different and I don't think they'll like it. It's gonna be scary and it might even be a little lonely, but it'll be worth it in the end. If they don't like the real me, then they're not real friends and not worthy of my time._

_Thanks for the advice about maybe joining clubs to make new friends. There is this one club I'm kinda thinking about joining but I'm not sure yet. The people in that club don't really like me. I think I'll try and get friendly with some of them first. If I can get accepted by just one of them then joining the club will be easier._

_It's good to hear that you're happier now that you aren't a Cheerio. That means popularity isn't important to you and I respect that. Not everybody will admit it, but most of us really want to be popular. I want to be liked, but I'm starting to realise having other people like me doesn't matter when I'm not being myself. And by not being myself, it's not really me people like. So I'm not really even popular. _

_Anyway, tell me more about you Dolphin. I wanna know everything there is to know. Your favourite colour, favourite food, book, song, movie, anything. _

_Love Mystery_

Brittany smiled as she finished the letter. From the sounds of things, she had helped her Mystery pen-pal already. Although the boy hadn't completely changed his character yet, he had made it clear that he didn't want to pretend anymore. The boy wanted to be himself and that in itself was a great achievement. Tucking the letter carefully back into the envelope then slipping it into her bag so she could write a response later, Brittany pulled her work book towards her. Pen in hand, she started writing out her Math sums, leaning across the desk to copy Becky's answers.

XXX

Walking from one class to the next, Azimio spotted his best friend Dave down the end of the corridor. He headed towards him, bumping fists with the other boy in greeting. One of their team-mates came along with a slushie in his hand and sniggered about how he was going to toss the drink in the fairy's face.

"Nice one." Azimio said approvingly offering Cox a high-five. "There's the lady now." He pointed out.

Smirking evilly, Cox moved towards an unsuspecting Kurt who was mid-conversation with Brittany.

"Hey, duck!" Dave called out in warning and Brittany gripped Kurt's wrist before pulling him out of the way, the slushie splattering on the floor rather than them.

"What the hell dude?" Azimio demanded to know shoving Dave's shoulder roughly. "Are you defending the homo now?"

Dave turned to try and catch Kurt's eye but he and Brittany had already moved on.

"No, I just didn't want Cox to get Brittany as well." Dave lied. "That chick's hot even if she is in Glee. The only thing she should be covered in is my hot man cum." Dave said putting on a smirk.

"Right, that's more like it dude." Azimio said approvingly clapping Dave on the shoulder but he wasn't entirely convinced by his friend's excuse. "Too bad she's going with that cripple."

"Yeah, it sucks." Dave replied.

"You know what," Azimio said as they walked along together. "We haven't tossed Hummel in a dumpster for months. Meet me by the dumpster tomorrow morning and we'll throw that fag in the trash where he belongs. You with me, brother?" He asked holding his hand out.

He watched Dave's face carefully, not sure what he was seeing in his friend's face. Finally, Dave shook his head.

"I can't, Coach Beiste is keeping a really close eye on me," Dave improvised. "If she finds out I'm throwing kids in the dumpster she'll kick me off the team. I don't wanna disappoint my dad, dude. You get that right, man?"

"Ok, I get you," Azimio nodded. "How about we slash the lady's car tyres. The fairy needs to get some kind of punishment for being a dirty queer."

"Does… does it really matter that he's gay?" Dave dared to ask.

Hearing the question from his friend's mouth, Azimio darted his eyes around to make sure nobody had heard. Satisfied that nobody had, he grabbed the sleeve of Dave's jacket and dragged him round the corner and underneath the staircase before letting him go and glaring at him.

"We've known each other since we were four, you've always had my back and I've always been there for you," Azimio said. "So I'm gonna do you a favour and pretend that you didn't just ask me that dumb ass question. Hummel's a freak, you got that man? It ain't ok to be gay, it's sick. Dudes were given dicks so they could fuck a whole lotta pussy, not to shove it up another dude's ass. You got that?"

"Yeah, sure man." Dave answered not making eye-contact with the dark-skinned boy.

"Good," Azimio nodded. "Meet me in the parking lot at lunch time, we're gonna fuck up that faggot's car. You'll be there right?"

"Yeah." Dave answered in a quiet voice, his hands in his pockets.

"That's my boy." Azimio said before moving out from under the stairs and heading away.

Not bothering to go to class, he headed towards the only student lounge area in McKinley High School. There were a couple of students on a free period hanging around but Azimio ignored them and found a seat alone in the corner by the window. Opening his rucksack, he took out a playboy magazine. Inside the pages, he had an envelope containing a letter from his pen-pal.

He and his pen-pal didn't really get on even through writing. They had only exchanged one letter to each other. The one he was holding now was the second letter from whoever he was writing to. All they did was rant to one another about anything that was annoying them.

Snatching up a piece of paper and a pen, Azimio took out his frustration by writing the letter.

_Stupid fucking gays. Those sick freaks just pass on their gay disease. That little faggy Hummel is spreading his gay onto my friend. It fucking pisses me off. Yeah, I know I'm a homophobe alright, there's no need to tell me that when you write back. I bet you're one of his stupid Glee friends. _

He had guessed that much from the first letter he'd received from his pen-pal. The person had complained about many things. The person's intense disapproval of most of the bullying jocks and people's narrow-minded views clearly came through in the letter. It could even have been Hummel that he was writing to Azimio thought.

_Now Hummel being gay is one thing. Just look at the guy, he's basically a girl anyway. At least us straight guys can tell he's gay so we can avoid him. But now he's given my best friend a big case of the gay. My friend cannot be a fucking fudge-pucker. He just can't._

"He just can't." Azimio repeated what he'd written in a whisper.

_If my friend says he's gay then he'll get killed. _Azimio wrote. _The guys won't accept him on the football team anymore. They won't want to shower with him in the room. What if he perves over us and pops a boner? Yuck! He just can't be gay. I'll do whatever the fuck it takes to make sure he stays in the closet. It's better that way, easier. I'll just find him a nice girl, get him to bury his cock in a nice little pussy and then he'll be cured. It's for his own good. I'm looking out for him, protecting him. He'll thank me for it one day._

He tried to write more but his pen ran out. He growled in frustration before launching the pen across the room, nearly hitting one of the girls sitting alone in an armchair with a sketchpad on her lap. Looking down at the letter he'd written, Azimio screwed it up before storming out of the lounge, dropping the letter and envelope into the trash can on his way out.

Brown eyes following Azimio's movements, Tina set her sketchpad aside and walked to the trash can pulling out the envelope and letter. Nosily, she opened up the ball of paper hoping for some juicy gossip. It only took her a few seconds to recognise the handwriting and realise that Azimio was her pen-pal. Though it didn't look like their correspondence would continue. If she sent a reply to him defending Kurt and homosexuality then Azimio would know somebody had picked his letter out of the trash.

She didn't want Kurt to find out about the letter. Azimio had written some cruel things that Kurt heard far too often, he didn't need to see it in an untidy scrawl on a piece of screwed up paper. Still, Tina had to do something about it. She briefly considered confronting Azimio but she knew she was far too timid for such a thing. Her second thought was to show the letter to Mercedes but she would want to tell Kurt. Telling Mike probably wouldn't help and she wasn't really close to Artie anymore.

Stowing the hateful letter in her bag, she collected her sketchpad and made her way out. Twirling a strand of purple hair around her finger, she realised that Azimio must have been talking about Karofsky. That meant Karofsky was gay. She couldn't prevent the little laugh that escaped her. It wasn't a funny situation but the shock of Karofsky being gay made her laugh.

Turning a corner, she decided she ought to present the hateful letter to a member of staff. Miss Pillsbury had good intentions but was never particularly helpful. She didn't have the courage to seek Coach Sylvester's help. She decided Coach Beiste and Mr. Schuester would probably be the best people to go to with the situation. Letting out a sigh, she decided she'd think it over that night before doing anything else.

XXX

At lunch time, Azimio waited for Dave out in the parking lot. The other boy never showed up.

"Fuck." Azimio swore kicking Hummel's car in frustration but not causing any real damage to the vehicle.

XXX

"Attention fellow Glee Clubbers," Rachel called out gaining everybody's attention as she stood before them in the choir room. "I have prepared an original song. I warn you now, it's very emotional and I really hope you'll consider if for our set list at Regionals."

"If somebody could just slit my wrists for me now, that would be great." Santana said dryly holding her arms out.

"Santana," Mr. Schue said her name disapprovingly. "Ok, let's hear it Rachel."

"Thank you, Mr. Schuester." Rachel grinned taking her position after handing Brad the piano music. "This is called 'If I Were' and it's inspired by my love for my boyfriend Finn."

Kurt and Mercedes shared an uneasy look while Santana scoffed and Quinn tried to fight off a scowl.

"_If I were an inventor,_" Rachel sang gazing directly at Finn who was smiling softly at her. "_You'd be my creation. When I'm indecisive, you're my hesitation. If I were an artist, you'd be my paint. When I'm hot and flustered, you're my reason to faint. If I were a doctor, you'd be my operation. When I'm in a stress, you're my cause for frustration. If I were a lawyer, you'd be my case. When I'm plain exhausted, you're the sweat on my face._" She clutched at her cheeks dramatically and Brittany copied the action as she swayed from side to side, the only person who seemed to genuinely be enjoying the song. "_If I were a criminal, you'd be my crime. When I'm feeling emotional, you're my reason to rhyme. Ooh, if I were, if I were, if I were…_" She held a long high note. "_Oh yes boy, if I were, see with you I can be anything. Correction, almost anything,_" she raised her head to the ceiling, eyes closed as she tried to tap in to her emotions. "_Oh yes boy, if I were…_" she held another long high note. "_With you I can be almost anything, as long as it's not her._" She finished with another impressive high note, her eyes briefly looking in Quinn's direction before settling back on Finn.

All was silent for a while before Brittany gave a round of applause.

"I loved it." Brittany complimented.

"It sucked." Rachel sighed seeing everybody else's faces.

"At least you tried," Mr. Schue said kindly patting her on the back. "But maybe we should stick to publicly known songs for Regionals."

"Well in that case I know the perfect song by Bernadette Peters…" Rachel said before boring them all and preventing them from any proper rehearsal.

XXX

"Hey Hummel, wait up." Puck called out to Kurt jogging to catch up with the boy after Glee.

"Puckerman, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Kurt asked and Puck smirked in response.

"I wondered if I could get a ride home." Puck answered truthfully.

"And what is wrong with that rusty piece of metal you call a truck?" Kurt questioned.

"It's just been stolen." Puck admitted pointing somewhere behind Kurt.

Turning, Kurt caught sight of Santana flipping Puck the finger as she drove off in his truck.

"She swiped my keys in Glee Club." Puck said by way of an explanation.

"So?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"So I'm too lazy to walk and I was hoping you'd give my sexy ass a ride." Puck shrugged.

"Fine," Kurt answered. "Just refrain from making conversation with me."

They had barely driven out of the school gates when Puck started talking.

"I think you should try again." Puck said.

"Care to elaborate so that I might have some inclination as to what you are referring to?" Kurt enquired.

"Hit me," Puck grinned. "I think you should try and hit me again."

"Trust me, it's tempting." Kurt told him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Puck asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm driving a car." Kurt said. "If I made a move to hit you I might crash and I love this car and this outfit far too much to risk such damage."

"So pull over." Puck replied. "Come on, we both know you'd love to kick my ass."

"And we both know I can't take you in a fight." Kurt responded.

"Just do it." Puck encouraged.

With a groan, Kurt pulled over when he found somewhere safe to stop. He got out of the car and so did Puck. They moved onto the safety of the pavement and stood opposite one another, just a few inches apart. Kurt was glaring at Puck and Puck was smirking back.

"Go ahead, hit me." Puck said.

Kurt raised his fist and while Puck was distracted by looking at his arm, Kurt swung his foot forward and booted Puck in the shin.

"Fuck!" Puck swore and Kurt took advantage of the mohawked teen's surprise and aimed a punch, successfully hitting him in the jaw. "Ah, man, are you crazy? What the fuck would you do that for? Shit."

"You told me to hit you." Kurt pointed out a little nervously hoping Puck wouldn't strike back.

"Damn, you've got a mean kick." Puck said as he rubbed his aching shin. "Not a bad punch either. You're pretty badass when you wanna be Hummel."

"Thank you?" Kurt replied in confusion. "Why did you ask me to hit you?"

"I dunno," Puck shrugged looking at the pavement. "I just wanted to feel something I guess. Later dude, I'll walk from here." He hobbled on along the street and Kurt shook his head in bemusement before sliding back into his car.

"That boy really is lonely." Kurt said aloud. "Oh well, it's not like I care." He said as he checked his reflection in the mirror before driving home, eager to open his newest letter from Mischief.

XXX

_Winter Babe,_

_So, you think about me during the day and night huh? Sounds like you're getting a crush on me. That's awesome. But seriously, I think about you a hell of a lot too. At school, when I walk down the corridors, I can't help but look around wondering which girl is you. I don't think I've come across you in school though. If I was standing beside you and looking into your eyes, I feel like I'd know that it was you. Or I hope I would anyway. But maybe that's a stupid thought._

_From your letter, it sort of sounds like you don't have many guys giving you attention in a romantic sense._

"Try zero." Kurt muttered as he read the letter.

_Well it's their loss. They must be blind idiots not to see how amazing you are. Even just from your writing I can tell you're an awesome and independent woman._

"No Mischief, you really can't." Kurt sighed as he read the word 'woman'.

_You said you like the way you look and that's the important thing. As long as you're happy and confident in your skin then that's all the matters. Just keep that attitude and belief in yourself and someday the right guy will get a clue and finally see you for just how incredible you are. Personality wise, nobody's perfect. But who really wants to be? Perfection would just be boring. People should have flaws, that's what makes us human right. And you should never change your personality for someone else. If somebody tries to change you then things will never work out. You can never truly be somebody you're not, though I think a lot of us try to be. _

_Weddings aren't really my thing. I guess that's because I'm a guy. You girl's love all that stuff and if a guy loves a girl, then they'll do anything to give her the wedding of her dreams. Though as I said before, I do want to get married one day. The more sensitive side of me can't wait for the day I see my bride walking towards me in a beautiful dress. Though if I'm honest, I'd be mostly looking forward to the honeymoon. No lie, I'd rock my wife's world in the bedroom every single time._

_Thanks for the words in your last letter. It's really cool to know you believe in me that much that you think I can make it out of this town. I swear Winter, when this month is done with, if we do reveal our identities to one another and I'm lucky enough that you're still single, I'm totally gonna do everything I can to win your heart._

"You don't mean that." Kurt whispered to himself from where he rested stomach-down on his bed reading the letter. "If you find out who I am you'll probably hate me. You won't win my heart," he said miserably. "You'll break it."

_I want you to know, I talked to Miss Pillsbury today about getting some of the tutoring I need to get my grades up. So, that's a start right? I'm really gonna put in the effort and I will get out of this town. Maybe I'll even head to New York with you, Winter Babe._

_Write soon, the time in between each new letter is always too long. It feels like I'm dying sometimes. Then when Miss Pillsbury hands me the envelope and I read your letters, I know I'm alive._

_Mischief xxx_

"I am in so much trouble." Kurt sighed as his feelings for Mischief increased.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Written In Red

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Chapter 9-Written in Red**

**Tuesday**

Having made up her mind, Tina approached the staff room during her morning break. She took a few deep breaths as she stood outside the door before landing a tentative knock on the wood then shyly poking her head round. To her relief, Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste were the only teachers inside save for an elderly History teacher who was either asleep in the corner of the room, or dead.

"Tina," Mr. Schue greeted with an enthusiastic smile. "Is everything ok?"

"N-no, not, not r-really." She replied her false stutter creeping in because of her nerves. She took a gulp of air before approaching the two teachers, the letter Azimio had written clutched in her hand. "This is a letter from my pen-pal," Tina explained. "Only he never sent it. Azimio threw it in the trash yesterday and I was being nosy and took it out." She confessed. "I recognised the handwriting and I wasn't sure what I should do about it."

Mr. Schue extended his hand and took the letter from her. He smoothed it out on the table and read it through, Coach Beiste looking over his shoulder to read it too. The two teachers shared a look before returning their attention to Tina.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Tina." Mr. Schue said.

"You did the right thing." Coach Beiste added. "But I'm afraid there's nothing else you can do. It would also be better if you kept this to yourself. Kurt doesn't need to know about these hateful things being written and if Dave _is_ struggling with his sexuality then it's not your place to out him to anyone."

"Dave, Dave Karofsky?" Mr. Schue asked in obvious surprise.

"He's Azimio's best friend," Tina answered. "The letter has to be about him. And I've been watching him all morning. He's acting different, nicer. It's like he's trying to make friends with us, the kids in Glee I mean."

"Well Dave could probably use a friend right now," Coach Beiste said. "The kind of friend that won't write things like this about him. It would be nice if you made an effort if he tries to get along with you."

"What about Azimio?" Tina asked gesturing to the letter. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I'm not sure there's much we can do." Mr. Schue admitted. "I'll talk to Emma; maybe some counselling will help him to be a little more open-minded. Dave could probably use her guidance too."

"I'll take this." Coach Beiste said taking hold of the letter. "This kind of attitude isn't what I want on my football team. I'll have a talk with him, try and keep him in line, but I'm not sure how much help that will be."

"Thank you Tina," Mr. Schue said. "This is all we can do at the moment. Remember to keep this to yourself." He told her.

She nodded in understanding before quietly leaving the staff room. She supposed the pen-pal scheme was over for her, unless Azimio wrote another letter and actually handed it to Miss Pillsbury to send on rather than throw it away.

Walking through the corridor, she spotted Kurt at his locker and began to make her way towards him. As she did, she also noticed Karofsky. A smile formed on his face as he noticed Kurt and he looked like he was about to walk over when Azimio appeared. The large black boy clapped a hand onto Karofsky's shoulder and steered him in the opposite direction. Tina frowned as she watched the interaction. It looked to her as though Azimio was controlling Karofsky, deciding who he could and could not be friends with and thereby preventing him from truly being himself or being happy.

Part of her wanted to stand up to Azimio and defend Karofsky, but she didn't dare. She simply wasn't that confident in herself and didn't want any unnecessary trouble. Being in Glee Club meant she was subject to a little bullying, but she'd never had to endure any severe torment. Usually people ignored her and left her alone. She didn't want to give Azimio a reason to target her and she wasn't sure whether Karofsky would even accept any help she could possibly offer.

Pushing thoughts of Azimio and Karofsky to the back of her mind, she joined Kurt, her smile just a bit too wide and her voice sounding a little too happy to be genuine.

"Tina, what's going on?" Kurt asked her quickly realising that she knew something.

"It's really not my place to say." Tina replied. The secret was bursting to slip from her lips but she determinedly bit down on her tongue to keep herself silent.

"Tina," Kurt said lowering his voice to a whisper and quickly scanning his eyes around to ensure no-one was watching them and listening. "Have you engaged in full-on physical intimacy with Mike Chang leading to another teenage pregnancy?"

"No I just… um…" Tina mumbled pathetically trying to think of a convincing lie. "I went shopping yesterday and nearly bought myself an animal sweater." She improvised and Kurt's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no, Rachel's fashion sense is even worse than I realised, it seems it's contagious." Kurt sighed. "Just promise me you'll stick to your demon lady clothes."

"Of course, I promise." Tina nodded feeling relieved with the thought that Kurt had believed her lie.

"Walk with me." Kurt said offering his arm to her and she linked her arm with his before striding down the hall with him. "Now, are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and Tina's stomach dropped as she realised he hadn't believed her animal sweater story for even a second.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I just can't." Tina told him before pulling her arm back and hurrying away from him before she spilled everything. Gossip really was a weakness of hers.

In her next lesson, she sat beside Mike and spotted a letter poking out the side of his notebook. She tried not to look, knowing it was invasive, but her curiosity and thirst for any and all gossip overpowered her. As discreetly as she could, she scanned her eyes down the viewable part of the letter seeing a few passionate sentences about dancing. The letter was from Artie. She knew her ex-boyfriend's handwriting when she saw it. Even if it weren't for the handwriting, she'd have guessed it was Artie from the words he had written about his love for dancing. It was weird to realise her ex and current boyfriend were pen-pals but she didn't seen how any harm could come from it. Both boys were smart and probably knew they were writing to each other. Few others could talk so extensively and enthusiastically about dancing through letters.

She couldn't help but wonder if the two boys ever mentioned her in their letters. She craved to know if they did say anything and what they might say in relation to her. But her name was not visible in the part of the letter she could see. Turning her concentration to the lesson, she forgot about the letter and her curiosities for the time being. However, when Mike was called to the front to write an answer down on the board, Tina took advantage of the opportunity to steal the letter. She quickly hid it in her own notebook with plans to read it as soon as possible then put it back in Mike's bag before he realised it was missing.

XXX

On her way to Biology after Gym class, Quinn was approached by Miss Pillsbury who handed over her latest letter from Sam. She thanked the Guidance Counsellor, asked Brittany to inform their teacher she'd be late as she had to run to the girls' bathroom to attend to womanly troubles. Letter in hand, Quinn jogged to the nearest bathroom, her golden curls bouncing with the movement.

Entering a toilet stall, she put the toilet lid down and grimaced slightly before perching on the edge. It had taken Sam a while to reply to her last letter so she eagerly slipped it out the envelope and opened it up. She could really use some relationship advice. Perhaps it was wrong to ask of it from her boyfriend in such a way, but she had no-one else she could talk to about the situation.

_Faith,_

_I don't no if I can give the best advice but I will try._ _It sounds like you our confused about your feelings. That isn't a bad thing or sumthing you can controll. Haveing feelings for more than won person is normal. We all have a list of selebritees that we like. It's ok to have feelings but wen in a relationship it isn't rite to act on them._

She knew Sam's words were correct. Having feelings for someone else when in a relationship was one thing, but to act on them was an entirely different scenario. It was cheating and that's Quinn had done to Sam, what she was _still_ doing to her trusting and unsuspecting boyfriend.

_In my opinon, you need to figer out how you really like._ Quinn frowned in confusion before realising Sam had meant to write 'who' as opposed to 'how'. _Maybee you and your ex just need closeur. Or your new boyfriend just mite not be the rite guy for you. Ever way, you need to make a choice and be honest with both of them and be honest with yourself. If you aunt ready to deside then I think you should try being single for a wile. _

_You were rite with whot you rote in your last letter. You can't have both. If you care about them both as frends and as peeple then you need to sort it out befor it gets to out of controll. If you don't act soon then you mite loose both of them._

_Being honest isn't always easy like you said. But is the rite thing to do. I hope this helps you a little bit to make your desision. God luck._

_Trust_

Finishing the letter, Quinn released a guilty sigh. Everything Sam had said was right and she hated knowing that. Part of her had pitifully hoped that Sam would write something more supportive, something encouraging her to pursue both relationships until she knew who she really wanted. She knew that was wrong but she just couldn't help it. Things were always pleasant with Sam but when she was with him her thoughts were always on Finn. Then whenever she was secretly in Finn's company, she could just tell that his mind was on Rachel rather than devoted to her.

Thinking about it, she wondered if perhaps she only wanted Finn because Rachel had him. She shook her head, she wasn't jealous of Rachel, she just didn't like her. Besides, it wasn't as though she'd walked away from her relationship with Finn. He had been the one to leave after learning that she had been unfaithful to him. She had never wanted the relationship to end. As for Sam, Quinn really did like being with him and she didn't want anyone else to have him.

Not knowing how to reply to Sam's letter, or if she even wanted to, Quinn placed it away in her bag then headed late to her Biology class. Stepping through the classroom door, she made a quick apology to the teacher before moving to her seat. Her eyes landed on Sam and Mercedes who were working together, the two sat close together with Sam whispering in Mercedes' ear as she struggled to stifle her laughter. Scowling, Quinn took the seat on Sam's other side and cleared her throat to gain their attention, both of them looking up with innocent expressions.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

The other two looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Taking her necessary books out of her bag, Quinn clucked her tongue impatiently as she awaited an explanation. Sam then repeated a joke he had told Mercedes, the girl still spluttering out giggles, and he also put on one of his voice impressions. Quinn wasn't sure who Sam was supposed to be impersonating and she didn't understand the references necessary to get the joke. She just blinked at them while they burst out laughing again, Sam's head falling to Mercedes' shoulder, her head briefly resting on top of his.

"Sam," Quinn spoke up trying to pull Sam's attention on to her rather than the other girl. "My mum's working late tonight. If you like you could come over after school and I'll cook for you."

"Oh, er, that sounds great but maybe another night," Sam said. "I already said I'd go bowling with 'Cedes and some of the other Glee guys."

"You can come too." Mercedes offered quickly. "Finn and Kurt are coming, so are Rachel and Tina."

"Sure, I'd love to come." Quinn replied.

"Really?" Sam asked. "But you hate bowling."

It was true; Quinn despised the game and always refused to go whenever Sam had asked her. She didn't want to go but there was no way she was letting Sam go on his own. He and Mercedes were getting much too close for her liking.

"I'm coming," Quinn insisted, her tone leaving no room for argument. "What time are you picking me up?" She asked

"We're meeting at six o'clock." Sam told her shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "And um, I only have a four-seated car, one for me and three passengers."

"So?" Quinn pressed.

"I already offered to drive 'Cedes, Rachel and Tina." Sam told her and Quinn's pencil snapped in his hand where she clutched it so tight, not liking the way Sam shortened Mercedes' name one bit. "But I'm sure Kurt could pick you up, he's driving Finn."

"Or maybe Kurt can take Tina, Rachel and Mercedes and you can take me." Quinn said. "After all, I'm your girlfriend and Rachel is Finn's and _'Cedes_," she said the name with a great deal of venom. "Is Kurt's best friend. I'm sure they'd much prefer to drive together. Right 'Cedes?" She asked.

"Yeah, that'll work better." Mercedes answered shaking her head at Quinn slightly.

"Ok." Sam shrugged taking down a few notes.

Sat on the row in front of them, Brittany turned round and offered Mercedes a meek smile. She had been paying attention to the way Sam and Mercedes acted that lesson before Quinn had arrived. The two had been getting on really well and Brittany thought it was sweet. She liked hearing Mercedes laugh; the sound was almost as beautiful as her singing.

She could understand Quinn being a little upset over it though. It wasn't nice to watch your boyfriend or girlfriend have so much fun with someone else. There was no need for Quinn to be so nasty or jealous though. Mercedes wasn't the type of girl to try and steal someone else's boyfriend and Sam was too loyal to even consider cheating.

XXX

At lunch time, Tina sat alone in the art room to read the letter she had taken from Mike that morning without his knowledge. She enjoyed the cool temperature of the art room and sat comfortably on the old fabric couch. She knew she wouldn't be interrupted. Before joining Glee and making friends, the art room was where Tina spent all her lunch periods.

She read through a paragraph about school work and such, then a small section about annoying family relatives before re-reading the passage about Artie's love for dance. Finally, she came across a portion of the letter written about her as well as Brittany. She wasn't mentioned by name, but she knew that she was the one Artie was referring to.

_To answer your question, yes I still care about her. But no, I don't hate you for being with her now. At first, I did feel like you'd stolen her away from me. But after a while I realised that wasn't true. It was her decision to leave, nobody forced her. Anyway, I've got my blonde lady now. I know it won't last. Everybody knows it won't last. But I'll enjoy myself while I'm lucky enough to have her. Then when Satan lady finally accepts her feelings and is brave enough to do something about it, I'll have to let my blonde lady go. I won't hate anyone for it. I'll be happy for them just like I'm happy for you and her. Then maybe another amazing girl will come along and see the person I am rather than just the chair._

Tina found herself crying. She cried a lot. She was a very emotional person. Folding the letter away, she left the art room in search of Mike so she could sneak the letter back into his bag. She felt guilty for having read was supposed to be a private letter, but she didn't regret her decision to do so. She was glad she had read the words Artie had written to Mike. It was good to know that her ex was happy for her to be happy with someone else. She would remain happy for him too for as long as he and Brittany were together. Then if Brittany left him for Santana as Artie's letter indicated he thought she would, Tina would try to be there for him as a friend. Then when a deserving girl came along, she would be happy for Artie again.

XXX

After getting her lunch, Mercedes walked over to the Glee table. Quinn was currently the only one seated there so Mercedes squared her shoulders before taking the seat beside her.

"Listen up, Q," Mercedes said in a voice that demanded to be heard. "I don't know what your skinny white ass issues are, but you need to get the hell over them. Sam's a good guy and the way you're treating him is terrible. If you wanna fool around with Finn and ruin a perfectly good relationship then that's your business, but don't take it out on me."

"I'm not taking anything out on you." Quinn said defensively as she poked her fork at her salad.

"Then what was Biology about?" Mercedes asked. "I've only ever tried to be a friend for you and you just throw it back in my face with no appreciation."

"Well Mercedes, I just don't appreciate the type of friend who flirts with _my _boyfriend right in front of me." Quinn retorted.

"You're being ridiculous," Mercedes told her. "I'm not looking to steal your man. Cheating and sneaking around is your specialty, not mine." She said rather bitchily.

"Don't you dare judge me, Mercedes," Quinn said throwing her fork down and standing up, her chair scraping across the floor. "Don't you dare judge me." She repeated before walking off, bumping into Santana on the way.

"What's her deal?" Santana asked joining Mercedes.

"I don't think I even care." Mercedes shrugged before popping a tot into her mouth.

XXX

In the choir room, Puck was by himself playing a quick tune on his guitar. Setting his instrument back in its case, he took out the letter from Winter that Miss Pillsbury had handed to him that morning. He smiled as his eyes landed on the now familiar writing as he read the letter over.

_Mischief,_

_I often find myself wondering who you are too. However, I truly can't think who you might be. The majority of boys at McKinley are immature brutes. Though if I was stood behind you in the lunch line or sat beside you in a class, I would like to think I'd instinctively know it was you. Of course, realistically, the probability of that is rather slim. Still, it is a very romantic notion. _

_As for me having a crush on you, I realise you were only teasing, but in full seriousness, that is not a conversation I'm yet ready for. It is difficult for me to accurately asses how I feel about someone I've yet to meet in person. If we do decide to meet one another after this month comes to an end, we may find ourselves disappointed. You may not be the person I think you are and I'm sure I won't be anything like the girl you hope I'll be._

"Quit putting yourself down so much, Winter Babe." Puck muttered before reading on.

_No, I don't really receive much romantic attention from boys, or indeed any positive attention at all. The only man who has ever truly treated me with any love, respect and care is my dad. I do have a few male friends though I'm not especially close to any of them and they'd never see me as a potential love interest. Other boys tend to just avoid me, ignore me or make my life a living hell. Most people insist that when a guy picks on somebody it's because he secretly likes them. However, I am certain that is not the case with me. But I try not to dwell in my despair. I am better than the fools who surround me in this school._

_In your last letter, you said if we met up after this month and I was still single you'd try to win my heart. That was a lovely thing you wrote, but please don't make such promises like that when there's every possibility you won't keep them. As I said, I'm probably not the girl you're hoping to meet._

_Perhaps we could leave out talk of potential meetings, at least for now. I'm so used to being the person who doesn't receive a love note on Valentines Day and never has a dance partner that I'm not yet able to really accept that somebody could be interested in me. Especially considering we've yet to discover one another's identities. _

_I really enjoy this anonymous relationship we have. Writing to you and reading your replies keep me breathing. The time in which I wait for a new letter in your handwriting, I feel like I'm dying too. Even the butterflies in my stomach cease their gentle fluttering before taking wing again when I look upon your handwritten words. For now, I'd be grateful if we didn't overcomplicate things. I'd really like us to just accept the situation for what it is, two lost people trying to inspire happiness within one another by means of written communication. _

_Just in case it was unclear, I believe my heart to be in great danger, Mischief. Despite the fact I don't think I can accurately analyse my own feelings for someone I've not met in person, I cannot completely deny that feelings are beginning to blossom. At far too an alarming rate I am falling for you. I only hope you might catch me before I hit the floor, for I know there is nothing I can do to stop falling now that I've started._

_Please write soon,_

_Winter xxx_

"I'll catch you Winter Babe," Puck said under his breath. "I'll totally catch you."

He had just put the letter away and taken out a fresh sheet of paper to write his reply when Kurt entered the choir room.

"Hummel." Puck acknowledged rummaging in his bag for a pen.

"Puckerman." Kurt replied without enthusiasm. "I came here to practice."

"I'm not stopping you." Puck responded.

"I hoped to practice alone." Kurt said pointedly.

"Fine, I'll go." Puck told him standing up. "But can I borrow a spare pen?" He asked.

With a roll of his eyes, Kurt threw a pen to him and Puck caught it between his fingers before swaggering out of the choir room. Heading to the library, Puck strode in and winked at the old librarian causing her to giggle like a school girl. He then found a seat and started work on his reply letter. He had the letter from Winter on the desk before him, re-reading it as he wrote his response in the red ink of the pen Kurt had leant to him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Written In Tears

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 10-Written in Tears**

**Wednesday**

Parking his car in the McKinley lot, Kurt only pretended to listen to whatever Finn was saying as he checked his hair in the rear-view mirror. As he stepped out of the car, Puck pulled up next to them in his truck. Clutching tight to the strap of his messenger bag, Kurt cautiously approached the mohawked boy.

"Good morning," Kurt greeted, his words polite but his tone of voice distant and cold. "If I may, I'd greatly appreciate the return of my stationery."

"Huh?" Puck responded as he pulled his sneaker off to shake a stone out before stepping back into it.

"The red pen I leant to you yesterday," Kurt clarified. "I want it back."

"Damn, I forgot that was yours." Puck replied with a shrug. "I leant it to Mike, sorry man."

Kurt just rolled his eyes before striding away, spotting Mike and Tina sharing sweet Asian kisses by the school entrance. Interrupting them, he asked Mike about his red pen only to discover that Mike had leant it to Sam. As soon as Kurt caught sight of Sam, he made his way towards the blonde asking for his pen. As it happened, Sam had leant the pen to Mercedes. Not realising the pen was in fact Kurt's Mercedes had seen no problem with lending the pen to Artie who had passed it on to Brittany who had given the pen to Mr. Schue.

It wasn't until morning break that Kurt managed to get a hold of Mr. Schue and enquire after his red pen, only to learn that he had leant it to Coach Beiste earlier that morning. After tracking down the Football Coach, Kurt politely asked after his pen and the woman apologised to him as she explained that Dave Karofsky had needed one so she'd let him borrow it.

"Don't worry," Kurt told her. "It's only a pen, it doesn't matter." He then left the locker room with no intention to locate Karofsky.

However, as he walked to his French class after Lunch, he was approached by Miss Pillsbury who handed him his reply from Mischief. He instantly recognised the red pen in her hand as his own and she handed it back with a smile, casually mentioning that she'd gotten the pen off of Jacob Ben Israel.

As he sat down in his French class, he placed his books on the desk before taking a quick peek at his letter. Seeing the red ink, his heart began to pound. He mentally went over the boys he knew to have had possession of his red pen, wondering if his pen-pal was one of them. Of course, it was possible that other boys had used the pen before Miss Pillsbury had taken it from Jacob. Knowing that Jacob was Mercedes' pen-pal, Kurt felt relieved to rule him out as a possible Mischief. He also reasoned that it didn't make sense for Mischief to be Sam, Mike or Artie as all of them had girlfriends and weren't miserable or lonely. Obviously, it wasn't Mr. Schue either. That left Puck and Karofsky as known male possibilities.

Thinking about it, Kurt realised that Karofsky had been acting differently. Glancing out the classroom window, Kurt sincerely hoped the identity of his pen-pal was somebody else, someone who had possibly had their hands on his pen without his knowledge. Perhaps his pen-pal had been in possession of his pen sometime after Karofsky and before Jacob. Or maybe they had used a different red pen; it wasn't as though Kurt was the only person to own a pen with red ink. He really didn't want Mischief to be Karofsky and the thought of Puck being his secret pen-pal was just absurd so Kurt instantly ruled him out.

"Monsieur Hummel." His teacher called to gain his attention.

Straightening in his seat, Kurt tucked the un-read letter away and focused on the lesson.

XXX

He'd had good intentions that afternoon. He fully planned to attend Math class and work hard so he could get good grades, just as his Winter Babe had encouraged him too. Instead, Puck found himself in the Auditorium listening to Santana complain about her mother and some guy the older Lopez woman was dating.

"I mean who does he think he is?" Santana demanded as she kicked at one of the chairs. "That's my house, not his. It's not like he's family or anything. He's just some stupid boy whose name my mum won't even remember as soon as she moves on to the next asshole. He has no right to ask me to hang out with friends after school so they can have the house to themselves for some big gay romantic thing."

"What was this guy's name again?" Puck asked from where he sat on the second row of seats, leaning across the seat in front of him on the front row.

"Jed." Santana told him spitting the name out like it was a great insult.

"Is he really an asshole?" Puck questioned watching the girl pace back and forth.

"He's fucking my mum." Santana said by way of an answer. "Any idiot who falls around with a married woman qualifies as an asshole, and yes, that includes you pool-boy."

"Has he hurt you?" Puck asked her choosing to ignore the little insult she'd thrown at him.

"No." Santana answered. "The dork wouldn't be able to take me in a fight anyway." She insisted.

"Has he tried to put the moves on you?" Puck asked.

"No, never." Santana replied. "Clearly the loser doesn't know a totally hot chick when he sees one."

"So he's never hit you or tried anything remotely sexual with you?" Puck asked just to be sure.

"No." Santana confirmed.

"As far as assholes go he sounds like an alright dude." Puck said. "Cut the guy some slack. He's not the one you should be mad at. Your mum's the one with a wedding ring on her finger."

"She never wears it." Santana interjected. "The old whore probably sold it."

"But she's still married," Puck said. "So she's the one who's cheating. And from everything you've told me, it sounds like this Jed guy cares about your mum. Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Yes," Santana insisted. "He's trying to act like he's my dad or something when he's not. I have a dad. I don't need some college boy trying to act like a father figure in his spare time when he's not drooling over my mother who hardly even acknowledges his existence. Trust me, it won't last."

"They've lasted this long though right?" Puck asked. "I mean usually your mum throws these guys away after a couple of days or two weeks tops. This Jed guy's been in the picture for a while. Maybe it's the real deal."

"No, it is not the real deal. It's not anything. I have my useless pathetic excuse for a mother and I have my dad. I don't need anybody else." Santana huffed.

"Lopez, if I ask you something do you promise not to punch me in the face?" Puck asked cautiously.

"Fine, but if you piss me off I'll totally boot you in the nuts instead." Santana warned before slumping down into the seat beside him and signalling for him to ask his question.

"When's the last time you actually saw your dad?" Puck asked and Santana froze up before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Being a doctor is a tough job." Santana said in a defensive manner. "His patients need him. He's good at what he does and he's dedicated. There's nothing wrong with that. He's one of the best doctors in Lima; they really need him at the hospital. It's not his fault he can't be home a lot."

"You didn't answer my question." Puck pointed out quietly.

"It's been a while ok," Santana retorted moodily. "Nearly four months now."

"Santana…" Puck began but the girl was storming away before he could say anymore. He let out a sigh as he watched her go before running a hand through his mohawk. He couldn't be too sure with what was going on with Santana's family, she rarely offered personal information after all, but doctor or not, four months was too long a time to not visit one's daughter. It seemed like Santana's old man had walked out on her but the girl was clearly in denial about it. "I know how it feels, babe." Puck said to the empty auditorium.

XXX

After leaving the auditorium, Santana had locked herself in a toilet stall and slammed the toilet seat down before collapsing upon it and bursting into tears. Dropping her head in her hands, she furiously tried to wipe the tears away but more kept flowing. She slowly rocked herself back and forth as she sobbed. She missed her dad. There had been a quick phone call with him around two months ago but it hadn't lasted long. He had told her he was needed to perform some form of surgery before hanging up without so much as a goodbye. She'd tried to call many times after that but she'd never been able to get through.

There had been a couple of days when she'd returned home from school and it certainly seemed like he had been there, but she'd never seen him. She understood that her dad's job was important, but being a dad was a much more important job than being a doctor. He should try to be home more often and make an effort to spend time with his only daughter. They used to have such fun times together. Santana missed that, she missed her daddy.

Drying her eyes and taking deep breaths, she fought to regain her composure. Stepping out of the toilet stall, she glanced over her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied that there was no evidence of her emotional breakdown, she headed out and made her way to class, uncaring of her lateness. Sitting by the window, she hastily copied down some notes from the board.

XXX

After his final class of the day, Kurt headed to the other side of the building. On Wednesday afternoons he tutored some younger students in French. Stepping into the classroom, he smiled at Sam who came along for homework help sometimes before making his way to a table in the far corner where a group of three girls and two boys were seated. Joining them, he took his books out before doing his best to help them read write and speak the foreign language.

It was while he was trying to correct one of the girl's pronunciations that he felt an odd tingling at the back of his neck. He rubbed the area where the odd sensation was before twisting round in his chair. His eyes widened in slight surprise as he saw Puck sidling into the room and slouching his way over to Miss Pillsbury stating that he'd missed Math class and could use some help catching up. The Guidance Counsellor smiled at him before directing him to join the table nearest Kurt where a small group were being tutored by a girl in the year above them.

As Puck moved to sit down, he felt Kurt's stare and the two caught eyes for a while before Kurt turned away, trying to fight off a blush that was beginning to bloom on his normally pale cheeks.

An hour later when the tutoring sessions had come to an end, Kurt gathered his things and made his way through the corridors. He was aware of a presence a little way behind him and he could tell from the shadow that it was Puck. He chose to ignore the other boy completely and continued down the hall silently until he heard his name being called out. Turning, he found that Sam was jogging to catch up to him.

"Well hello Sam Evans, how can I be of help?" Kurt asked pausing to wait for the blonde.

"Are you hanging out with 'Cedes tonight?" He questioned.

"We've agreed to go out for dinner as a matter of fact." Kurt answered him.

"Great," Sam grinned rummaging for something in his bag. "Think you could give her this from me?" He asked handing over a mixed C.D that he appeared to have made himself.

"Of course." Kurt replied taking the C.D case containing the disc.

"Thanks dude," Sam said casually patting Kurt's shoulder in gratitude. "I'd give it to her myself but I promised Quinn I'd hang out with her tonight. She's been a little upset lately. I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong."

"I'm sure you're not doing anything wrong." Kurt told him feeling another talk with his step-brother would be necessary. The Finn-Quinn cheating needed to be resolved before Sam or Rachel got hurt. "Girls are just highly complicated beings with ever changing moods. Don't try to understand them, just accept them the way they are."

"Right, well thanks Kurt, um I'd better get going." Sam said. "Quinn hates when I'm late."

"I'll make sure Mercedes gets this." Kurt assured him waving the C.D before watching Sam jog off.

Slowing down a little, Kurt slipped the C.D into his messenger bag. He was reminded of Puck being so close behind him when he felt the other boy's muscular arm brush against his own. Hitching his bag higher on his shoulder, Kurt silently followed behind Puck out into the parking lot where their vehicles were parked side-by-side.

As the two of them took out the keys to their cars, Kurt felt as though he should say something to the other teen. Catching Puck's eye on him, he opened his mouth as if to say a goodbye of some kind but nothing came out. Closing his mouth, Kurt settled for sending the Jewish teen one of his icy bitch glares before slipping into his car.

Puck drove his truck out through the school gates ahead of Kurt, driving deliberately slow just to annoy the male diva. Scowling, Kurt honked his car horn impatiently hoping for the mohawked boy to hurry up. Puck flipped Kurt the finger in retaliation and waited a further minute and a half before finally driving on.

"Such a Neanderthal." Kurt muttered to himself as he drove to the Jones' to pick up Mercedes for their friendly dinner date.

"Hey White Boy." Mercedes greeted joyously heading out the front door to join Kurt in his car once he had pulled up outside.

"Mercedes," Kurt smiled pulling the C.D from his bag. "A gift to you from Mr. Samuel Evans." He started up the car and began the drive to Breadsticks. "Tell me 'Cedes, would you have any objection to me trying to set up two fabulous people?"

"Not really," Mercedes shrugged. "Although you're not exactly a great match-maker Kurt."

"I'll have you know I am an excellent match-maker," Kurt argued. "Might I remind you that I set up my dad and Carole who are now happily married?"

"True," Mercedes acknowledged with a nod of her head. "But you only set them up hoping to get closer to Finn, so messed up by the way." She added with a small snigger.

"Am I ever going to live down the fact I had such a pathetic crush on the douche that is now my step-brother?" Kurt asked with a sigh.

"I might stop teasing you about it by the time we're fifty." Mercedes answered. "So Cupid, who were you planning on setting up this time?"

"You and Sam." Kurt replied.

"No way." Mercedes responded instantly.

"'Cedes please, Sam's a total stud and you'd be so cute together." Kurt said. "There's already something between you two, I can see it."

"We're just friends." Mercedes commented. "Besides, Sam has Quinn."

"No he doesn't." Kurt replied with a shake of his head. "Not really. Quinn's sneaking around with Finn behind Sam's back. She doesn't deserve a good guy like Sam."

"Whatever, those two are still dating and I am not gonna try and come in between them." Mercedes said. "And that means you are not gonna try and set me up with Sam, we clear?"

"Very well," Kurt relented. "But if Quinn and Sam break up can I try and get you guys together then? You can't honestly tell me you don't feel at least _something _for him."

"Ok, I kinda like the guy." Mercedes admitted. "But we're just friends and that's the way it has to stay. For now at least. But maybe I can set you up with someone." She said thoughtfully as they parked up and made their way into Breadsticks. "How about Puck?" She asked jokingly.

"Oh of course, he and I are simply a match made in heaven." Kurt answered sarcastically through his laughter.

XXX

She finally found the courage to enter the hospital building. Santana hadn't gone home after school since she knew her mum and Jed were supposed to be having a romantic evening together. Of course, romantic evening probably meant vanilla sex without any arguing before or after. So Santana had decided to visit her dad at the hospital. Maybe if the man just saw her he'd realise how much he missed his little girl and he'd make more of an effort to see her.

Heading up to the Reception Desk she enquired after Doctor Lopez only to learn that he wasn't working that night. Confused, Santana kicked up a bit of a fuss, demanding to know where her dad was. In the end, an old nurse who recognised Santana took her arm and calmed her down a little before leading her out of the hospital. She then wrote an address down on a scrap of paper and handed it to Santana with a sympathetic look.

After staring at the unfamiliar dress for a long time, Santana began to make her way there. She found herself walking up a long garden path, plenty of brightly coloured flowers perfuming the air all over the garden. Reaching the door, she pressed the doorbell and waited for somebody to answer. The door was opened by a woman she didn't recognise.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked in a sugary voice that didn't match the harsh features of her face.

"I'm looking for my dad." Santana replied, her eyes drawn to the woman's nose; it was even bigger than Berry's.

"Honey, who is it?" A male voice called from inside the house and Santana instantly recognised the voice as that of her father's.

"Honey?" Santana repeated glaring at the woman. "What the fuck?" She demanded before pushing the woman aside and making her way into the house.

Entering the living-room, she found her dad seated on the couch with a baby boy on his lap and a girl who looked to be four or five dancing around the room in a ballet outfit.

"Dad?" Santana asked unsure what to make of all the things she was seeing. Her eyes flickered to the mantelpiece above the fireplace where a few photo frames were resting. The photo images featured her dad with one arm around the woman and one hand resting on the little girl's shoulder, the baby boy held in the woman's arms. A family photo, Santana realised as a lump formed in her throat.

"Daddy, who is she?" The little girl asked pointing to Santana.

"No-one Tanya," the woman answered as she took the baby-boy into her arms and looked back at Santana. "This young lady was just leaving." She said giving Santana a hard look.

"Fuck you." Santana swore at the woman.

Her dad stood up and took hold of Santana's arm before leading her out of the house.

"Who the fuck are they?" Santana demanded to know, hating the way her voice cracked.

"That's my family." Mr. Lopez replied. "Padro is my son, Tanya is my step-daughter and Nina is my new wife."

"What about me?" Santana asked.

"You're a big girl now, Santana." Mr. Lopez told her. "You don't need me, but these kids do. Anyway, you have your mother."

"But I want you." Santana choked out. "Who cares about some little girl, she isn't even yours and by the time she's my age she'll be the biggest loser in High School. And that woman looks like she's auditioning to play an uglier version of Pinocchio and babies suck. They just eat, poop, sleep and cry. Forget about them, just take me home. We can be a family again."

"It's not that simple." Mr. Lopez told her sounding irritated. "Your mother and I don't love each other anymore."

"Fine, screw mum. We can find somewhere new to live, just you and me." Santana said.

"That isn't going to happen," Mr. Lopez replied. "My responsibilities are to my new family. You're a good girl, Santana, you understand that."

"What? No, that's bullshit." Santana argued. "I'm your daughter. You can't just leave me. Daddy, please, let's just go home."

"This is my home now." Mr. Lopez said. "I have a new family and a new life. You can't be a part of that now, sweetheart. You should leave now."

"Daddy." Santana whispered desperately but the man turned his back on her and stepped inside the house before shutting the door. "Daddy, daddy, please. Daddy, don't leave! I still need you, daddy!" She shouted banging on the door so hard her fists hurt, but he didn't answer her calls. "Daddy." She sobbed brokenly before a neighbour came out and offered a few kind words as she led Santana away from the house.

Pulling away from the woman, Santana took off at a run and didn't stop until she was back home. She was still crying as she rushed up to her bedroom. Barely a minute later there was a tentative knock on her door before Jed stepped inside.

"Santana?" He asked gently.

"Just go away." She replied pitifully.

"Hey, ssh, come on, don't cry." Jed soothed as moved towards the bed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" He asked but she didn't answer. "Your mum's gone out," Jed said. "But I could take you to one of your friend if you'd feel more comfortable talking to them. How about that Brittany girl?"

Santana just shook her head before throwing her arms around the college student and crying into his neck.

"Ssh, it's ok. It's going to be ok." Jed assured her stroking her hair.

She managed to calm down enough to explain to Jed what had happened with her father. She then asked for him to leave her alone and he told her he'd be downstairs if she needed him before leaving her. Santana then grabbed a pen and wrote a quick letter to Rachel, her tears falling down onto the page.

_I hate cheaters. I always figured my mum was cheating on my dad. Now I think they were probably cheating on each other. And they aren't the only ones. I know for a fact that Finn and Quinn are fooling around with each other. I saw it with my own eyes. Finn Hudson is a freakishly tall idiot with man boobs and Quinn Fabray is a cheating little slut!_

The pain of her father's rejected was eating away at her. Santana decided the easiest way to deal with her pain was to make someone else hurt. So she wrote down the truth about Finn and Quinn, knowing that Rachel was her pen-pal and that she'd be devastated to read such a thing. Then Rachel would confront Finn about it and he wouldn't be able to lie convincingly. Rachel would be heartbroken and Sam would be upset too.

XXX

After getting home from spending his night with Mercedes, Kurt was tired. Too tired to have another talk with Finn about how wrong it was to cheat and that he needed to sort his love life out. He was also too tired to read the letter from Mischief. He just collapsed fully clothed onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The letter would have to wait until the morning.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Written In Gold

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 11-Written in Gold**

**Thursday**

After a pleasant dream featuring a water fountain, a picnic, birdsong and the blurred features of another teenage boy, presumably his mind's conjured thoughts of Mischief, Kurt woke up to find it was four-thirty in the morning. He turned his pillow over and rested his head back down on the cooler side considering going back to sleep. He let his eyes fall closed for a few minutes before realising he was too awake to return to the land of dreams.

Getting up, Kurt let out a dismayed groan as he looked down at his badly wrinkled outfit. As a result of falling asleep in his day clothes, he felt particularly groggy and he'd also failed to even start his moisturizing routine the night before. So he stripped out of his clothes and pulled on his bathrobe before making his way to the bathroom for a shower. Knowing that everybody else was still asleep, he refrained from singing in the shower like he usually did.

He made it a quick shower before cleaning his teeth then returning to his bedroom to apply all his special products to his skin, style his hair and select an outfit. Once dried and dressed, he spread himself stomach down on his mattress to read the letter from Mischief.

_Hey Winter Babe,_

_You say you think you're falling for me. I totally get what you mean. There's nobody like you in my life right now. I don't think I've ever met somebody like you, which makes sense since I haven't properly met you yet. Even if you are someone I know, someone I talk to everyday, I've never seen this side of you before. I feel really privileged to be seeing all these sides to you now and I wanna see a whole lot more. _

_As far as relationships are concerned, I don't have a great track record. I've had a lot of girls in my life but it's never really worked out. Last year, I kinda got my heart broken. There was this girl, she was smart and beautiful and I really wanted to be with her. At times, it seemed like she wanted to be with me too but she never cared about me the way I did her, not even close. So, and I know I'm a total pussy for saying this but here goes, I'm afraid to fall in love again. _

_All my life, whenever I've opened up to someone and let them in, let them get close, I end up getting hurt. Things get messed up, it's probably my fault a lot of the time, and in the end I'm miserable and alone. But I really think things could be different with you._

_So what I'm really trying to say is, don't be afraid. Let yourself fall. Be brave, take a chance and drop from the sky like a beautiful delicate snowflake. I promise that I'll do my best to catch you and keep you safe in my hand._

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the pretty words he read. He had no idea that a presumably regular teenage boy could be so romantic. Pausing in his reading of the letter, his thoughts turned to Karofsky. Knowing the jock had been in possession of his red pen at some point and could possibly be his pen-pal, Kurt tried to imagine the boy writing or speaking such romantic words. The image created in his mind just didn't seem right. Before he returned to the letter, Puck's face flitted across his mind along with an echo of words Quinn had once spoken to him; 'I know I messed up letting Puck get me pregnant but it honestly just happened. He was so charming and romantic.'

Staring hard at the red ink on the white page, Kurt tried to imagine Puck's voice saying the words on the page. It didn't really work in Kurt's mind so he shook his head to clear the thought away. There was no way it was Puck he had been corresponding with. He'd have known if Puck was Mischief. It had to be somebody else he decided before reading on.

_Now, tell me more about you, something about your childhood maybe, or anything that won't give away your identity. To make it fair I'll tell you some of mine._

_Ok, when I was five years old, my best friend and I sneaked off on our own in the mall. Our mums went crazy worrying about us. They were looking at some girly stuff that was really boring. So me and my friend ran off when they weren't looking. We headed straight for the toy store before my friend complained he was hungry. We found a sweet shop and helped ourselves to the pick and mix before making a run for it. After that we ran all around the mall playing 'tag'. Then we got in an elevator and it got stuck. It was just the two of us in there so we kinda freaked. If anyone asks, I'll say he was the one to wet his pants and cry like a baby while I stayed totally cool about it. But I'll be honest with you Winter Babe; it scared the hell out of me. Confined spaces just aren't something I'm good with. Or heights, but I've managed to keep that a secret so far. They got us out of the damn elevator eventually and our mums were there when we got out. They were crying their eyes out thinking we'd been kidnapped or something. I guess they were so relieved we were ok that they didn't punish us._

_Another time, I convinced my best friend to play baseball indoors. That plan didn't go down so well. We broke a few things and my ma and old man really weren't happy with that. It must have been something important or valuable that we broke but I can't remember what the thing was that had them so angry and upset. I got punished for that one though. My old man threw me over his knee and spanked me right there in front of my friend. I got into a lot of trouble as a kid but it wasn't often I got spanked for it. That time I really had taken things too far I guess. _

Kurt winced in sympathy as he read just a small snippet of Mischief's childhood. His pen-pal said the spankings weren't a regular thing but Kurt still thought it was an extreme punishment. Though that was probably because he'd never experienced anything like it himself. In all his life, his dad had never laid a hand on him, even if Kurt had done something bad. There had only been one time Kurt had received a spanking and that was from his uncle, his dad's brother. His dad had rushed in upon hearing his cries. His dad and uncle had fought, his dad beating the hell out of his uncle from what Kurt could remember. Then his dad had gathered him in his arms and took him outside to the car and they'd driven home. His dad hadn't spoken to his brother since.

Shaking the memory away, Kurt read the last part of the letter.

_There was also a time when I went round my best friend's house. His mum was out in the garden and we were up in her room. We went through her wardrobe and tried on some of her clothes as well as putting on some of her make-up. I swear, every boy does it at some stage._

_Mischief xxx_

Kurt placed the letter carefully on his dressing table before rooting around his room for pen and paper. He got to work on his reply letter, writing in gold, before he headed downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, he received a great shock when he found Noah Puckerman sitting at the dining table munching on a slice of burnt toast. He managed to repress a frightened squeak but could not prevent a slight gasp.

"What?" Kurt just asked in shock staring at the other teen.

"Carole let me stay the night." Puck shrugged. "You were already in bed asleep when I came over."

"And why is it you stayed the night?" Kurt quizzed him.

"Me and my ma had a fight," Puck responded in an emotionless tone. "I needed somewhere to crash. I'd have gone to Santana's but she's got her own issues. Carole's always been awesome to me and Finn never asks questions so it works out well enough. Don't worry, I'll be going back home tonight so I won't be in your way for much longer."

Suddenly, Kurt found himself feeling guilty but he refused to show it. He doubted Puck would appreciate any pity he might offer anyway so it was probably best to act natural and ask no more about it. Although, Kurt was curious as to what Puck and his mother had fought over but he knew it wasn't his business.

"Your toast is burnt." Kurt pointed out just for something to say.

"Yeah, I like it that way." Puck replied. "It's how my old man always made it."

"Oh." Kurt commented. "Did you sleep ok?" He asked trying to make small talk as he flitted around the kitchen making himself a bowl of different chopped up fruits for breakfast.

"Not really." Puck answered.

"Finn's snoring." Kurt guessed remembering how it had kept the Jewish boy awake the weekend before when he'd stayed over, the same night Kurt had the girls over.

"Yeah," Puck confirmed. "And his floor. Every time I rolled over something dug into my back. Sneakers, books, the control pad from his Xbox. Not exactly comfortable."

"Maybe next time you should share my room." Kurt suggested without thinking about what he was saying.

"Oh yeah?" Puck asked with the beginnings of a smirk and an eyebrow lifted in amusement. "You trying to get in my pants, Hummel?" He teased.

"You wish." Kurt retorted throwing a piece of apple at him.

Puck caught the chunk of apple and ate it, letting out a short chuckle as he did so. Hearing Puck laugh, Kurt felt an odd sensation in his belly. He eyed the fruit in his bowl critically, hoping none of it was rotten and upsetting his stomach. Seeing that the fruit looked perfectly fresh, he decided the feeling in his tummy must have something to do with waking up so early.

He attempted a little more small talk with Puck to be polite but left him in the company of Carole a little while later when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Noah," she smiled ruffling his mohawk as she moved by him to make some coffee. "Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks." Puck replied.

"You never told me what you and your mother fought about." Carole pointed out gently.

"Nothing important," Puck shrugged. "Just the usual. It'll be fine. I'll go home after school and she'll welcome me back with open arms. You know how she is. Thanks for letting me stay last night though, I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"You're no bother Noah, you should know that by now." Carole told him. "And you're more than welcome here anytime you need."

Unable to express his gratitude through words, Puck simply stood up and wrapped his arms around the woman for a tight hug.

XXX

Heading in to school that morning, the first thing Santana did was strut her way to Miss Pillsbury's office. She handed her letter to the woman with a cruel kind of smile before flouncing away, her bitchy attitude radiating off of her and causing people to keep their distance as she walked through the halls.

She was eager for her letter to make its way to Rachel and lead to an explosion of entertaining drama. So she was somewhat irritated to find out Rachel was out of school for the day to attend some family relative's funeral. That was the story she got from Tina anyway. She'd just have to wait a little longer for the fireworks to sizzle.

In the mean time, there were other ways to entertain herself and distract from the hurt she was feeling after being rejected by her father. Screwing up tiny balls of paper and throwing them into Jacob Ben Israel's wild mess of hair was always was amusing. It also made her feel better to whisper spiteful things to Artie and make the boy feel worse about himself and insecure about his relationship with Brittany. The boy did a good job of acting like he was ignoring her, but Santana knew he was hearing every nasty word she said loud and clear.

XXX

At lunch time, the Gleeks were sat together, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt dominating the conversation. Puck was poking at his pasta in silence, none of the others including him in their discussions and Santana was observing them all. She noticed the jealous expression on Quinn's face when Sam laughed at a joke Mercedes told and couldn't help but snicker. Of course, everybody assumed she was just laughing at Mercedes' joke too. She really couldn't wait for Rachel to read her letter revealing the truth about Finn and Quinn's affair. If Rachel had any respect for herself, then she'd break up with Finn when she found out. Likewise, Sam should break up with Quinn. Then Finn and Quinn would be free to see each other, but without the fire and excitement the cheating aspect provided, Santana doubted a relationship would last long between them.

Not being in a relationship with Rachel would make Finn realise how much he really wanted her. If Sam and Mercedes got closer Quinn would be mad with jealousy over them. She'd no doubt be jealous over Finn pining after Rachel too. Being the bitch she was, Santana would make sure to regularly utter scathing remarks to remind them all of the situation.

"Hey," a nervous voice said and chatter ceased on the Gleek table as they all turned to see Karofsky standing there with a dinner tray. "Can I join you?" He asked.

"Sure," Tina spoke up shuffling along to make room for the boy between her and Kurt. "Sit here Dave." She said offering a small smile as the others gaped at her in shock.

"Thanks," Dave breathed in relief taking the seat. "Tara right?"

"Tina." She corrected. "So um… how's football going?" Tina asked in an effort to start conversation, digging her heel into Mike's foot to encourage him to join the discussion.

As Tina, Mike and Dave struck up a tentative conversation, the others just exchanged confused looks with one another. Looking on, Santana expected either Kurt or Mercedes to ask the question on everybody's minds, 'what the hell?' but somebody else beat them to it.

"What the hell, man?" Azimio asked marching over to the Gleek table and glaring at his friend. "Are you lost or summat? We don't sit with these Glee losers, dude. C'mon, you belong over there with us." He insisted indicating a table full of bullying jocks.

"Dave can sit where he wants." Tina stated feeling braver with her boyfriend beside her.

"Dude, c'mon man, stop messing around." Azimio said to Dave, ignoring Tina's words and sending pleading looks to his friend. "People are staring," he hissed. "And they're already whispering rumours about you so get the hell up and back where you belong while you still have time to save your reputation."

"I'm good here, Z." Dave replied determinedly meeting his friend's eye.

A silent battle seemed to spar between the two and it was unclear as to who was winning.

"Bro, please," Azimio begged in a quiet voice, gripping tight to the edge of the table. "Don't do this to yourself."

"What's going on?" Artie asked in confusion but nobody answered, they just continued to look between Dave and Azimio.

Seeing Tina's face, Santana guessed that the Gothic girl was the only one to have any vague inclination as to what was going on. She supposed that meant either Azimio or Karofsky was Tina's pen-pal. Catching Puck's face, she suspected he knew something, but Tina possibly knew more.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Azimio moved round the table until he was by his friend's seat. He glared disgustedly at Kurt before placing his hand on Karofsky's shoulder in what Santana thought looked to be a painful grip.

"Don't do anything stupid," Azimio warned. "You're just confused, man. You don't belong with these freaks." He sent another glare at Kurt.

"This is who I am, Z." Dave replied quietly and other than Tina and Puck, looks of confusion crossed over everybody's faces. "You know as well as I do. You probably figured this shit out before I did."

Azimio slammed his fist onto the table making Kurt, Mike and the girls other than Santana flinch. Noticing how Azimio and Karofsky both shot a look in Kurt's direction, Santana finally caught on. As she let out a laugh upon realising that Kurt wasn't the only gay boy sitting at the table, the others turned to look at her incredulously.

"Well isn't this cute." Santana commented smirking at Karofsky. "Dave Karofsky is…" her words were cut off by Puck stepping up behind her to slam his hand over her mouth.

He dragged her away telling her not to be such a bitch. Out in the corridor, he let her go and they stared one another down.

"Let me guess, daddy issues." Puck said and Santana's stinging slap to his face was confirmation enough. "I'm sorry if things suck with your old man," Puck told her. "But that doesn't give you the right to take your hurt and anger out on other people and make things suck for them."

"Whatever," Santana sneered. "It won't stay secret for long anyway. If Kurt doesn't figure out that Karofsky's got the hots for him then Mercedes will."

"Just stay out of it." Puck replied before turning round and walking away.

"You're really starting to turn into a hideous breed of loser, Puckerman!" She called after him. "Get yourself laid before you forget how to use your cock!"

He flipped her the finger before turning round the corner and out of sight. Santana made her way back into the cafeteria just as Azimio stormed out. Karofsky was still sitting beside Tina, the Asian girl talking to him, and the other Gleeks still looked highly confused.

"What did I miss?" Santana asked dropping back into her seat.

"Just a bunch of stuff that makes no sense to us." Mercedes answered. "Tina, how 'bout an explanation?"

"Um… it's not my place to say." Tina mumbled. "It's up to Dave _if _he wants to tell you."

They all looked to the jock who squirmed around in his seat looking highly uncomfortable.

"It's ok," Brittany told him kindly. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Thanks." Dave replied.

"You're welcome." Brittany smiled in response and Santana caught a knowing look in the blonde's eye though she didn't know what it was Brittany had just realised. Perhaps she had clicked that Karofsky was gay and wanted into Kurt's pants, or maybe she'd figured something else out.

XXX

The library was still a weird place in Puck's opinion, but it was quiet and reasonably comfortable. It was a good place to go to so that he could read his letter from Winter that had been delivered to him in his previous lesson. Opening it up, he felt himself instantly relax as he saw the now familiar handwriting, this time in gold ink.

_Mischief,_

_Your last letter stirred so many different emotions in me. Your letters always do and I enjoy receiving every one. I've always considered myself to be in touch with my emotions, even though I try to conceal them from others a lot, but I can honestly say there are few things in this world that inspire such strong emotions within me than your letters do. _

_Thank you for sharing little pieces of your childhood with me. It was certainly interesting. I found the story of you and your friend putting on make-up and women's clothing most entertaining. A guy who is able to get in touch with his feminine side in such a way is always a good way, even if you and your friend were young children at the time._

_Hearing about you getting in to trouble and being spanked wasn't so pleasant. My own father has never punished me like that. One time, my uncle spanked me and that did not end well. My dad was furious. Even to this day he still won't talk to my uncle, his brother, because of what he did. He just refuses to forgive him._

"Jerk." Puck commented darkly thinking of Winter's uncle.

_So you're afraid of heights and you're claustrophobic. I'm impressed that you had the courage to admit to that, even in an anonymous letter. Not many guys would own up to having fears._

_I used to be afraid of the dark when I was younger, but that fear faded fairly quickly. To this day I'm highly freaked out by porcelain dolls. My aunt has a large collection of them and they just give me the creeps. It always feels like their eyes are following me and it is just not pleasant. She has them all over her house which just makes it worse. Any time we went over there I would insist on having someone accompany me to the bathroom if I needed to use the facilities because I was too scared to walk through the house alone. She had porcelain dolls on shelves, on tables, in glass cabinets and on the floor. They were everywhere, all of them looking at me and watching my every move. That's how it felt anyway. Even now I hate having to go in that house._

_I'm afraid I don't have any memories I can share with you that include childhood friends. As a young child I didn't really have many friends or indeed any at all. My parents were my best friends. My mum would watch movies with me and let me brush her hair. That was one of my favourite things to do, I really miss it. She and I used to bake together as well and she'd always help me with my outfits when I put on shows for her and my dad._

_I realise I'm going a little off topic now but I have a very important question to ask you. Do you like Disney? Please say yes or I will be severely disappointed. Also, if your answer is yes which I really hope it is, then what is your favourite Disney movie? If your answer is High School Musical, then don't bother writing back to me._

_Winter xxx_

Puck chuckled to himself in amusement as he safely put the letter away in his bag.

"Damn, I love you, Winter Babe." He commented to himself before leaving the library to attend his next class.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Written In Arousal

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_

**Brittany's song is by Lord Tubbington.**

'**So Damn Beautiful' is by Polaroid**

**Chapter 12-Written in Arousal**

**Friday**

Waking up on Friday morning, Kurt stretched his arms in the air releasing a long yawn before stepping out of bed. Crossing to his bedroom window, he pulled back the curtains before opening the window and allowing the gentle breeze to caress his face. The cool wind helped wake him up a little more and he was soon moving about his room getting ready to face the day ahead.

Once he had deemed himself presentable, he headed downstairs, part of him expecting to find Puck eating burnt toast again. Finding the kitchen to be empty with not a hint of mohawked hair in sight, a small amount of disappointment nibbled at Kurt's being. The feeling was just enough for him to notice the emotion, but not quite enough for his mind to fully process what it was he was feeling or indeed begin to question the reasons why.

He simply prepared himself breakfast and a cup of coffee. A little later his dad joined him, stealing Kurt's coffee much to his annoyance. He sent a glare his father's way before moving to make himself another cup of coffee. Sitting back down at the table, he caught his dad grinning at him in amusement having stolen Kurt's bowl of cereal as well a slice of his toast. Shooting daggers at his dad, Kurt muttered a string of insults under his breath as he made another bowl of cereal and some more toast.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Burt commented jokingly.

"Hysterical dad, really." Kurt deadpanned. "I truly believe you're wasted as a mechanic. Stand-up comedy was surely your true calling."

"This is good toast." Burt replied and Kurt scowled at him. "Coffee could use some sugar though." He said.

"You are fortunate I love you," Kurt told him. "Otherwise I'd really make your life a living hell. I'd be like one of those awfully behaved teenagers who come home late after partying all night and starting fights and the only way we'd converse would be through foul language at an ear-splitting volume."

"Is that right?" Burt asked sniggering at the thought of Kurt behaving like a delinquent teen.

"Absolutely." Kurt nodded. "And I'd fail all my classes at school and bully other students as well as talk back to teachers and set things on fire and leave graffiti on the walls. Think yourself lucky that I care for and respect you so much to remain such an upstanding member of society."

"This coming from the kid who spends a fortune on fancy clothes and forces me to sit through those super-modelling shows?" Burt replied.

"If I may, I'd like to point out that in turn I suffer through non-intellectual sport games for you." Kurt returned. "And I'm always happy to help you out at the garage despite what the grease and oil does to my skin and nails. I also let you get away with stealing my breakfast."

"Yeah, but you only let me eat this healthy stuff." Burt complained. "A little bacon every now and then won't kill me."

"Now that isn't funny." Kurt stated giving his dad a hard look. "You have to be careful with what you eat. I don't know how I'd handle it if I had to see you lying on a hospital bed again. Those hideous hospital gowns are most unflattering to your skin tone."

"Hey buddy, look at me," Burt said and Kurt lifted his eyes to meet his dad's. "I'm fine, don't worry so much. Us Hummel's are made of tougher stuff, you know that. And I'm the parent here remember, I should be taking care of you, not the other way round."

"I'm very mature for my age," Kurt commented. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I even know how to flush the toilet chain, put my dirty underwear in the laundry, and chew with my mouth closed. Finn can't do any of those things. I'm far superior to the average American teenage male you see." He concluded smugly.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually." Burt said bringing seriousness back to the conversation.

"My superiority?" Kurt asked in confusion as he dipped a piece of toast into his coffee before chewing it down, something he had done since he was a small child, and something Burt found deeply disgusting.

"No, about you and Finn." Burt answered. "It seems like things are a bit awkward between you two again. Has something happened?"

"Hasn't Carole told you anything?" Kurt questioned sure that his step-mother at least knew something about Finn cheating on Rachel with Quinn.

"About what?" Carole asked pleasantly as she joined them, kissing her husband on the cheek before sitting beside him.

"About why our boys are acting weird around each other." Burt said.

"Oh that," Carole acknowledged. "It seems Finn isn't satisfied with just one young lady in his life. Remember Kurt having the girls over last weekend?" She asked and Burt nodded. "Well Finn told me he was spending the day with Rachel. But when he got back from supposedly being at Rachel's house, Rachel was already here having been shopping with Kurt and the girls all day. I'm sure there's another girl he's seeing but he won't admit it to me."

"Finn's a good kid," Burt defended. "Maybe something else is going and he doesn't want people to know."

"No, he's cheating." Kurt informed them. "With Quinn."

"Quinn?" Burt repeated. "The same Quinn who cheated on him with that Puck kid?"

"The very one." Kurt confirmed. "'Cedes and I saw them together with our own eyes. I have tried talking to Finn about it but he just won't listen to me."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Burt asked Carole.

"I've tried getting him to be honest with me," Carole replied. "But he hasn't said anything."

"I could try talking to him." Burt offered but she shook her head.

"No, I think in this situation its best to let Finn make his own decisions." Carole said. "Then he'll have to deal with the consequences of his mistakes. Hopefully he'll learn something from this. I'm sure it won't stay secret for long; nothing does in the Glee Club. I should probably try and wake Finn up soon." She commented checking the time.

"So tell me about this pen-pal thing." Burt said looking at Kurt. "Finn seems to be enjoying it but I haven't seen you with a letter."

"I prefer to read and write letters in private." Kurt replied. "It isn't really that big a deal anyway. I only signed up for the scheme because Mercedes bribed me with a fabulous hat."

"It still sounds like a nice idea," Carole said. "You should make the most of it. What's your pen-pal like?"

"Oh, I don't really know." Kurt shrugged. "They haven't really said much of interest in the few letters we've exchanged."

As Carole headed back upstairs to wake up Finn, Burt fixed his son with a searching stare, the one he always used when he was trying to figure Kurt out and see through the lies to the truth. Feeling the stare, Kurt inwardly panicked but tried to remain outwardly calm. He knew what that look meant having seen it so many times before. His dad had looked at him that way back when Brittany had told him that he was on the football team. He'd gazed at him in that searching way again when Kurt was trying to play it straight by dating Brittany.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, Kurt?" Burt asked, giving his son the opportunity to speak if he wanted to, but not forcing anything out of him or interrogating him.

"Well… I broke in my new purple clogs." Kurt told him with a shrug.

"Oh, good for you." Burt replied clearly having no idea what his son was talking about.

XXX

The previous evening, when Tina accepted Mike's offer for a lift to school, she had assumed it would just be the two of them. She didn't expect to be sitting in the back seat of Mrs. Chang's car while the woman and her son played 'I Spy'. It wasn't that Tina hated Mike's mother or anything. She just, you know, strongly disliked her. At first, Tina had found it endearing that Mike had such a close relationship with his mum. But endearing had rapidly become irritating. She supposed it was important to get to know the parents of your significant other, but having a mum accompany them on all their dates was just sad.

"Have a good day, Mikey." Mrs. Chang cooed kissing her son on the cheek. "Bye Tina."

"Bye, Mrs. Chang, thanks so much for the lift." Tina forced herself to say as she attempted a smile but only managed a grimace.

"Don't say it." Mike whispered as the two of them walked away from the car and through the gates. "Don't say it." He repeated as they strode past the dumpsters where Jacob Ben Israel had just been thrown in. "Don't say it." He said again as they reached the school steps.

"I can't stand her." Tina burst out unable to contain herself.

"Tina, she's my mother." Mike pointed out.

"I know that," Tina replied. "And you're a teenager. Shouldn't you be trying to avoid your parents as much as possible rather than clinging to your mother's apron strings? I'm your girlfriend," she reminded him. "And instead of constantly trying to get into my pants like a normal teenage boy you're forcing me to spend far too much time with your cock-blocking mother."

"Well maybe we could spend some time with your mum instead." Mike suggested.

Tina stared at him incredulously before growling in frustration then stalking away. She was wearing a black cloak that day and it billowed out behind her as she swept through the halls. She went by Figgins' office on her way to her locker, her presence causing the Principal to squeak and cower against the wall, unwilling to inadvertently offend the girl for fear of her Asian Vampire parents sneaking into his house at night and biting his neck.

"Hey Tina," Brittany greeted with a smile appearing next to the girl as she opened her locker. "I like your cape. It makes you look like a cool Asian superhero."

"Thanks Britt." Tina replied through clenched teeth, not really in the mood to make pleasant small talk.

"You're angry," Brittany noted. "I can tell. My nipples always get hard when I'm around somebody who's in a bad mood." She informed her. "I think it's because people look hotter when they're mad. Seriously, if I wasn't on my period right now I would so have wet hugs with you."

Tina just blinked at the blonde before shaking her head and walking away.

Standing alone, Brittany looked around before spying Rachel taking books out of her locker then handing them to Finn who looked bored by whatever the short girl was saying. Walking towards the couple, Brittany noticed Finn straighten up a bit as he looked towards the left… or was it the right? Either way, Brittany followed Finn's eye-line and discovered that he was gazing at Quinn. She was looking back at Finn with a flirty little smile, ignoring whatever it was Sam was saying to her but the blonde boy didn't seem to notice.

Reaching Rachel's locker, Brittany tried to give Finn an ice-cold glare like Santana would, but her attempt at a bitchy look just made her look confused. She placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder and interrupted her speech about some woman named Bernadette and a man named Peter.

"I wrote a song last night," Brittany informed the girl. "Co-written by Lord Tubbington," she added. "Whenever you're free I'd love for you to hear it."

"Um Brittany, we're not doing original songs." Finn told her. "Rachel already tried that and the song sucked."

"Just because something doesn't work once doesn't mean we can't try again." Brittany countered. "We just need to work on song-writing a little more. If we keep trying we'll eventually get it right."

"Get it right." Rachel repeated thoughtfully before snatching up a pen and writing the words down in one of her notebooks. "I'm very pleased with your dedication to Glee Club, Brittany. If only all the other Glee Clubbers were as enthusiastic as you. I have Spanish class first and I'm sure Mr. Schue won't mind us being a little late for important Glee-related reasons. Come on, we can use the choir room now. You wrote the song for me to sing as a solo piece right?" She asked as she left Finn by her locker and herded Brittany along with her.

"Ok, are you ready?" Brittany asked once she was stood before Rachel in the choir room.

"Let's hear it." Rachel replied sitting up straight and staring at Brittany intently.

Brittany cleared her throat before clapping out a beat with her hands and singing her song.

"_If it seems like I'm out of luck,_" she sang with a smile on her face. "_And nothing's quite going my way, I don't sulk and pout, I hold my head high and saaayyy… Don't worry, don't cry; dry the tear from your eye, because I know everything will turn out alriiiggghhhttt. Yeah, everything will be fine, I'll get a good friend of mine, we'll help each other feel diviiinnneee, coz our lucky number's sixty-nine._"

Finishing, Brittany announced that was all she had so far and looked to Rachel expectantly for her verdict.

"That's nice Brittany." Rachel told her uncomfortably.

"Thanks," Brittany beamed. "I was inspired by me and Santana. Whenever she's feeling down I usually help make her feel better by doing the sixty-nine position."

"That's an interesting friendship you two have." Rachel commented. "I'm just going to head to Spanish now; maybe we could work more on this song-writing business later."

"You hate the song." Brittany said quietly.

"What? No, not at all." Rachel lied hurriedly. "It just isn't complete yet, but it has a lot of potential."

"If you don't like the song then its ok," Brittany told her. "You don't have to lie to me."

"The song just isn't appropriate for Show Choir." Rachel replied. "And Mr. Schuester would never agree to it. But it was better than mine. I really wanted to be able to write an amazing epic song but I guess I'm bursting with too much singing talent to be able to write anything good."

"You shouldn't give up." Brittany said. "When I was little and my mum took me to my first dance lesson, I couldn't even do a simple twirl; I kept falling over and everybody laughed at me. The girls were teasing me, whispering about how rubbish I was, but I didn't let that stop me. Even though I was completely humiliated in my first dance class I still went back and tried again. I was still getting the simple routines wrong and I was still being laughed at but I kept on dancing. I danced and I danced until I got it right. I practiced hard and now I'm an awesome dancer. You can write a good song, Rachel, an amazing song. You just need to find something real to write about, something that captures your emotions, something you want to sing about because you have no other way to express yourself."

"Thank you," Rachel responded staring at the blonde in awe. "That was really inspiring. You're right, I can do this. I'm going to write us a kick-ass song to win Regionals with."

XXX

In second period, Santana took her cell-phone out and held it under the table as she typed out a sext message and sent it to Brittany. A moment later, Brittany responded asking if sexts counted as cheating. Rolling her eyes, Santana tapped her fingers over the buttons as she replied assuring the other girl that sexting wasn't cheating. A minute later, Brittany sent her a sext back and Santana smirked in triumph before replying.

_Tell me bout ur panties Sweetie. _She sent the sext before copying some notes off the board, writing in a state of arousal.

_**I'm wearin urs 2day. Da black thong u lft mine. Wt bt u Hun?**_

Santana smiled, loving the thought of Brittany wearing her panties. She text back to inform Brittany that she wasn't wearing any panties herself.

_**Y not? **_Brittany asked.

_Easier 4 u 2 pt ur hot tongue in my pussy ;) _Santana replied. _Wil u lick my pussy n suk my clit 4 me Baby?_

_**Sure **_Brittany responded a minute or two later. _**Il eat ur hot dirty cunt n make u cum. Il ff ur ass 2.**_

Santana crossed her legs under the table as she felt herself getting wet. She very much liked the idea of Brittany lapping at her pussy while finger-fucking (ff) her ass at the same time. It was something they'd done many times before and it never failed to give Santana an impressive orgasm, especially when the blonde girl gently bit her clit.

The Latina had just sent back a sext stating how she would suckle at Brittany ample breasts while slipping a finger into her wet pussy when the classroom door opened. Miss Pillsbury entered and handed out two envelopes, one of them to Rachel. She ignored the vibration of her phone that signalled a reply from Brittany as she watched Rachel open the letter.

As the Jewish girl read Santana's words about Finn cheating with Quinn, her big brown eyes welled up and the letter shook in her hands. From her seat across the room, Santana watched on as Rachel put the letter away and tried to hide behind her hair as she made a valiant effort to keep her tears at bay. Nobody else seemed to have noticed Rachel's distress, but Santana watched the misery take over the normally loud girl's features. She wondered if that was how broken she had looked after her father had shut the door on her.

Rachel released a shaky breath before pulling her head up and catching Santana's eye. Santana didn't smirk or laugh, she just held the other girl's gaze, her expression one of 'truth hurts', though in an understanding way rather than one that was gloating.

A few more shaky breaths tumbled from Rachel's throat as well as a choked hiccup before she raised her hand and composed herself enough to ask permission to use the bathroom. She left the room with her eyes down and her arms wrapped tight around herself. A few whispers rippled around the room, a boy sat in front of Santana making a nasty comment about the Jewish girl. Santana scratched her nails sharply into the back of his neck before leaving the classroom without permission and following Rachel into the girls' bathroom.

"I suppose you've come to gloat." Rachel said resentfully as she stood before one of the bathroom mirrors, watching her reflection cry.

Moving to stand behind Rachel, Santana noted that the Jewish girl had accepted the truth so easily. There had been no denial or accusing Santana of lying out of jealousy or just because she was vindictive. Rachel had read the letter and believed in the words before her straight away.

"I guess it was only a matter of time," Rachel sniffed. "What guy would stay with a girl like me when they could have someone like her? She's so beautiful and I'm just… I'm just the annoying short girl with a big nose."

Quietly, Santana walked to a toilet stall and grabbed a handful of tissue paper. She returned to Rachel's side and silently dried the girl's eyes.

"Finn's just a stupid guy." Santana remarked reaching across to the sink and turning the tap on. "He isn't worth crying about." She said as she wetted a piece of tissue paper then used it to wipe away the small hint of snot that had dripped from Rachel's nose while she'd been crying. "And Quinn's not even that pretty if you really look at her. She still has stretch marks from that lizard baby, her toes are hairy and have you seen her elbows? Her elbows are weird and she could really use some kind of boob job because I think her breasts are already starting to sag."

"You're just saying that." Rachel replied. "And you're not even saying it to make me feel better; you're just saying it because being mean about other people makes _you _feel better."

"Whatever," Santana huffed throwing the used tissues away. "I know how to make you feel better."

"Oh, no thank you," Rachel said hastily. "Obviously I'm open-minded about sexuality because of my two gay dads but I really don't want to play sixty-nine with you."

"Not that," Santana scoffed. "Let's ditch Bore-ology and head to the choir room. You can sing all about your teenage angst and I'll be there to listen and offer my applause because… when you're not gazing at Finn as if the sun shines out of his ass… your singing is actually pretty good." She admitted.

"Um, ok." Rachel agreed before leading the way to the choir room.

"Hey, Piano Guy!" Santana called out.

"Brad?" Rachel called and the bespectacled man appeared and took his seat at the piano. "Sorry," she apologised. "It's an emergency." She explained before ruffling through the folder of sheet music he had carried in with him and selecting her piece.

She then moved to the centre of the room and looked to Santana who was seated on one of the chairs. Santana nodded to Rachel encouragingly and waited for her to sing.

"_What do you think of me?_" Rachel questioned through song. "_Are you quite proud of this make-believe, The come down, that hangs around everything, You once admired in that girl. She's so… damn… beautiful._"

Tears in her eyes and a beautiful sounding pain in her voice, it was Rachel at her most vulnerable and that was when she performed best.

"_What do you see in me?_" Rachel continued. "_Are you quite proud of this make-believe, The feeling that hangs around everything, You once admired in that girl. You're so… damn… beautiful. I will see you rise again, And I will feel you fly again, You're so wonderful, I will be there by your side, You're so wonderful, I will be there by your side, You're so damn beautiful. You're so damn beautiful._"

Santana was transfixed to the girl as she sang. Usually, Santana would drone her out when she performed sickly love songs to or with Finn in Glee Club, but watching the girl sing at that moment, Santana was unable to look away. That didn't stop her from spying a figure standing in the doorway watching. The mohawked hair telling her it was Puck.

"_What do you see in me?_" Rachel continued to sing, unaware of Puck's presence. "_Are you quite proud of this make-believe, The feeling that hangs around everything, You once admired in that girl, You're so damn beautiful, Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. I see before the race you've run, And jump ahead too far, Your laughing eye again, You're so damn beautiful. You're so damn beautiful, Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._"

She released a long slow breath after finishing the song and Santana, Puck and Brad applauded her lightly.

"I don't feel better." Rachel said sadly before leaving the choir room.

Santana met Puck's eye and the Jewish boy exchanged a sad smile with her before leaving. He headed to Miss Pillsbury's office to hand her the letter he had just finished scribing for Winter during his free period.

XXX

That afternoon, Rachel failed to turn up to Glee Club.

"It's not like Rachel to miss Glee." Artie commented. "She storms out a lot but she doesn't _not_ show up."

"Finn?" Mr. Schue asked. "Do you know where Rachel is?"

"Why should I know?" Finn asked.

"Because she's your girlfriend." Sam answered missing the way Quinn pursed her lips at his comment.

"She wasn't feeling too good earlier today." Santana spoke up.

"Why not?" Mercedes asked sharing a nervous look with Kurt, the pair of them worrying that Santana may have told Rachel the truth.

"Just a classic case of teenage heartbreak." Santana responded. "Perhaps Finn would like to tell us all why. Or maybe we should let Quinn explain." She suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked looking from Santana, to Quinn who avoided his gaze, to Finn who took a second too long to hide a cocky grin, and then back to Quinn who still avoided his gaze before looking to Santana again.

"It means your little Bible Barbie is worshiping someone else's crucifix." Santana retorted. "Once again little Quinny just isn't able to resist the taste of forbidden fruit."

"Santana." Mr. Schue said warningly and she just smirked in response before sitting back in her chair.

The group watched on uncomfortably as Sam sat looking between his girlfriend and her ex-ex-boyfriend.

"You're not even denying it." Sam realised before grabbing his things and exiting the room.

"Go after him." Kurt told Mercedes in a whisper and Brittany shoved the girl lightly as added encouragement.

"Um, should we just go home?" Tina asked just after Quinn had left the room.

"No," Mr. Schue said. "Regionals are in a week guys. We need to rehearse or the Glee Club is over. I know we're four members down today but we need to carry on. Mike, Brittany, up the front and help the rest get this choreography down."

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Saturday II

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, yay an update :D**

**Personally, I hate spoilers, so WARNING for this chapter can be found at the BOTTOM, it is entirely up to you whether you scroll down to read the warning first or not. **

**Chapter 13-Saturday II**

Morning came and Kurt woke up from an incredibly strange dream about giant murderous marshmallows. Pulling old all of the letters he'd received from Mischief, he felt himself longing for Monday when he could get his next letter from his pen-pal. If a response had been written already, then Miss Pillsbury had not managed to get it to him at any point the day before.

A while later and ready to face the day, Kurt carefully positioned a fabulous hat on his head before grabbing his car keys. A knock landed on the front door just before he opened it to find Quinn standing on the porch.

"Quinn," Kurt acknowledged. "You're here to see Finn I presume."

"Well yes, he is my boyfriend now." Quinn replied. "Look Kurt, I know you've developed a nauseating friendship with Man Hands, but you and I are friends too. I don't want us to lose that because of her."

"Friends," Kurt repeated. "Quinn, you've barely spoken to me at all this year. Though I suppose you've been busy sharing your time with two different guys."

"Don't make me out to be the bad guy, Kurt." Quinn sighed. "I know I've made mistakes…"

"And clearly you haven't learned from them." Kurt interrupted her. "Last year, you were the bitchy Head Cheerleader who cheated on her boyfriend and got knocked up. Looking at you now, you pretty much seem like the same awful person. You didn't just hurt Sam though, you hurt Rachel too."

"It's not like I'm the first person to cheat on someone." Quinn defended. "And what about Brittany? Everybody knows she and Santana fool around but nobody thinks that makes her a bad person. For God's sake, she's cheating on a boy in a wheelchair and everybody just turns a blind eye. Please Kurt, I don't want to argue with you. I really cared about Sam but Finn's my first love and he and I were never really over."

"He's still asleep." Kurt informed her as he stood back so she could enter the house. "Good luck trying to wake him up. Be warned, the smell in his bedroom is terrible."

He nodded to her before stepping out, shutting the door behind him, and then climbing into his car. Turning up the volume of his music, Kurt backed out of the front yard and began the drive to Mercedes' house. Rachel was going to be there too along with Tina, Brittany and Santana. The aim was to be cheering Rachel up about the whole Finn/Quinn cheating scandal. Knowing Mercedes had gone after Sam the previous day when the blonde boy had fled the Choir Room, Kurt wondered if maybe his best friend had invited him along so they could cheer him up too.

Pulling up outside the Jones' house, Kurt headed up and rapped his knuckles neatly on the door. It was Tina who answered to let him in. The Gothic girl had a black veil draped over her face as if she was attending a funeral. Following her up to Mercedes' bedroom, Kurt heard the sound of strangled sobs. He winced in sympathy before stepping into the bedroom to find Rachel in the middle of Mercedes' bed. She had a notebook on her lap and was writing on a sheet of paper, tears streaming down her face as Brittany kneeled beside her rubbing her back and running her hands through her hair.

"Good morning." Kurt offered and Brittany and Santana smiled weakly at him. Mercedes was sat on the floor and she lifted a hand to give a half-hearted wave as Tina sat back down beside her. "Are you ok?" Kurt asked Rachel gently even though he knew it was the stupidest question he could ask her given the circumstances.

Shaking her head, Rachel abandoned her pen and paper to crawl across the mattress then tumble into Kurt's arms. He patted her back awkwardly and made gentle hushing noises as he rubbed soothing circular patterns on her back.

"Are you working on a song?" Kurt asked gesturing to the abandoned sheet of paper.

Rachel nodded before reaching to grab it then screwing it into a ball. It was Brittany who moved in to save the half-written song and smooth the paper out.

"_What have I done?_" Brittany read aloud to the others. "_I wish I could run, away from this ship going under_."

Santana snatched the piece of paper from Brittany's hand and continued to read what was written from where Brittany had left off.

"_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders._" Santana looked round at the others before sitting on Rachel's other side and rubbing her back along with Kurt. "This is good, really good." Santana told her. "You have to finish this."

"No, I can't." Rachel replied shaking her head. "I'm a terrible song writer ok. I tried but I'm just not good enough. I mean what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep writing." Mercedes encouraged as Santana reached for the pen and handed it to Rachel.

"Whatever you're thinking, whatever you're feeling," Tina said. "Write that down. All the things you want to say to Finn, say it through these lyrics."

"I can't, everything I try just comes out wrong." Rachel mumbled pathetically.

"Then get it right." Santana answered beginning to lose patience.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Rachel took the pen and paper and moved back to sit against the headboard of the bed. With her hair falling around her face, she continued with the lyrics she had, adding some more while her friends sat quietly around her. After several silent minutes, Rachel lifted her head and let out a shaky breath.

"Is… is this next part ok?" She asked them.

Kurt extended his hand and Rachel passed him the lyrics so he could read them aloud to the other girls.

"_What can you do when your good isn't good enough? When all that you touch tumbles down? 'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things; I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh, how many times will it take for me, to get it right? To get it right. _Rachel, this is amazing." Kurt declared and the others nodded.

"You really think its good?" Rachel asked uncertainly.

"Totally," Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "We're so gonna win Regionals."

"We're still gonna need another song," Rachel pointed out. "And then Mr. Schue has to agree to this one when I finish it."

"Relax, we've got a week. That's plenty of time." Mercedes said confidently. "Now, you finish working on that show stopping solo and I'll get us all some drinks and snacks."

"Can I help?" Brittany asked. "I totally get how to work the microwave now."

Mercedes and Brittany headed downstairs and Rachel returned her concentration to working on her song. Kurt, Santana and Tina just sat in silence while Rachel worked. Hearing the front door bell ring, Tina got up to go answer it and soon returned with Sam behind her.

"Hey." The blonde boy greeted and they all smiled back at him sympathetically.

A few minutes passed in silence before Mercedes and Brittany returned carrying trays of food and drink. Sam immediately stepped towards them to help the girls place things down on the desk and then hand out the drinks. Little knowing looks were shared around the room as Mercedes and Sam sat beside one another, the two talking quietly, thighs pressed together and arms and shoulders brushing every few moments. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other. Unfortunately, it was so blindingly obvious that Sam and Mercedes couldn't see it themselves, at least not yet.

"They really have no idea do they?" Brittany asked Kurt in a whisper as Mercedes and Sam fell about laughing at the boys Sean Connery impression.

"It appears not." Kurt replied. "But they'll work it out eventually."

"Fellow Glee Clubbers," Rachel announced standing up on the bed. "I believe I've finished. The lyrics are done and I have a strong idea of how I want the melody to go. I'll be able to make final decisions on the music just as soon as I get access to a piano."

"Great, so now we just need to get Mr. Schue to agree and then find another song to perform." Tina said.

"He'll have to agree to this." Kurt said. "This song alone will win us Regionals."

"But we still need a second performance." Mercedes pointed out. "Are we gonna do a duet or a group song?"

"Definitely a group song." Santana insisted. "They please the crowd more and we all get to showcase our talent."

"Dancing, there totally has to be dancing." Brittany added.

"We should rip Mike's shirt off during the performance and show off his abs." Tina commented thoughtfully.

"Sam's too." Mercedes said, seeming to say the words before she thought them through. She and the blonde boy both blushed while the others smiled or smirked.

"What about Puck?" Santana asked sounding annoyed that none of the others had thought of him. "He's still hot you know."

"Oh yeah." Tina replied thoughtfully. "Is it just me or has Puck been missing a lot of Glee rehearsals lately?"

"He's been at every rehearsal since he came back from juvie." Santana stated.

"What the hell is that boy getting up to though?" Mercedes questioned. "I don't think I've seen him enter a single classroom since he got back and he never sits with us at lunch anymore."

"He always sits with us." Santana retorted glaring round at them all. "He comes to school, and yes he actually bothers to go to lessons, and he sits with us at lunch every day looking like a lost puppy while the rest of you losers ignore him. Just because you're all too self-involved to notice him doesn't mean he's not there."

"Puck's sad." Brittany told them all.

"Great, now I feel bad for not paying him more attention." Tina remarked.

"So you should." Santana huffed. "You all whine on about how our misfit Glee Club is like a family yet you're all treating Puck like an old doormat."

"Why don't you just go and do the nasty with him?" Mercedes asked. "That'll cheer him up."

"Pity sex is the last thing Puck needs." Santana answered with a shake of her head. "Besides, I'm not in to that anymore." She said crossing her arms self-consciously as she peered at Brittany through the corner of her eye.

"Well," Rachel said. "Having written this song I feel slightly better about the Finn situation, for now at least. But now I just feel terrible about Noah. We should all make more of an effort with him. Perhaps he and I could even rekindle our one-day romance."

"Gross." Brittany commented.

"Stay away from Puck, Berry," Santana warned. "The guy's miserable, he doesn't need you using him as a rebound now that Finn's skipping through the Garden of Eden with Quinn. Just enjoy being single, chasing after guys all the time just makes you look desperate."

"Santana has a point." Kurt admitted. "You've just come out of a relationship; you don't want to launch back into another one straight away."

"They're right," Sam agreed. "After Quinn I'm not sure I ever want to date a girl again."

"Well if you're off girls you can date Hummel, he needs to get laid." Santana smirked.

"Hysterical." Kurt commented dryly.

"Anyway, Kurt's already taken." Mercedes grinned and the others, including Kurt, looked to her in confusion. "You're dating Puck remember." She laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes before explaining to the others how Mercedes' mother had incorrectly assumed Puck was his boyfriend when he was waiting in the car after Kurt had dropped Mercedes home before then driving Puck home.

"Kurt and Puck would look totally hot together." Brittany decided.

"That's both repulsive and ridiculous." Kurt said.

"Actually, I can kind of see it." Sam spoke up, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Kurt looking at him as though he were insane.

"Well if Puck is interested he'll have some competition." Santana stated.

"I highly doubt that," Kurt sighed. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the only gay kid at our school."

"Wrong," Santana smirked. "You're the only _openly _gay kid at school. But I know there's at least one sneaky gay whose probably been peeking at your junk in the locker room."

"Santana." Brittany said warningly, telling the Latina with her eyes to be quiet, Tina was also sending Santana a reproachful look.

Confused yet curious, Kurt looked between Santana, Brittany and Tina but didn't say anything. Rachel, Mercedes and Sam also looked puzzled before a light of realisation sparked in Rachel's eyes.

"Oh my Barbara," Rachel exclaimed. "It's Artie, Artie's gay and he has feelings for Kurt."

"Ok, for someone with two gay dads, your gaydar is way off." Santana scoffed. "Professor X is boringly straight."

"Karofsky." Mercedes suddenly realised. "It's him isn't it? And you knew so that's why you invited him to sit with us," she said to Tina. "And Azimio knows too, their weird behaviour totally makes sense now."

"Karofsky _has _been strangely nice to me recently." Kurt acknowledged.

"Of course he's being nice," Santana shrugged. "The closet-case wants in to your pants. So strip off those skinny jeans and have some fun."

"I can't believe that Dave Karofsky is gay." Rachel said.

"You can't tell anyone." Tina told them all and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"It's up to him when he wants to come out," Brittany said. "So this talk stays between us."

"Agreed." Kurt answered. "No matter what Karofsky has done to us in the past, he doesn't deserve to be outed before he's ready."

"Wait, if Karofsky's gay, which is totally cool by the way," Sam said. "And if Azimio knows, why hasn't he spread it around?"

"They are best friends," Brittany pointed out. "Or at least they were. Maybe Azimio cares enough not to say anything."

"Or maybe he's worried that people will think he's gay too just for being friends with somebody gay." Kurt suggested.

"Who cares about Azimio," Santana groaned. "Let's get to the interesting stuff. So Hummel, what are you going to do about Karofsky? If you want my opinion, I say you just get on your knees and give him head in the locker room. That'll totally get you a date with him to Breadsticks or something."

"I'm not going to date Karofsky." Kurt replied firmly.

"Fine, don't date, just have sex." Santana shrugged.

"I'm not going to do that either." Kurt told her. "In all honesty, I don't even know anything about who Dave Karofsky really is. If he really is gay, then the bullying homophobic jock he presented to the school for so long is a complete lie and therefore we have no idea about the person he really is. Perhaps he and I can form a friendship of some kind, possibly something more in the future, but at this point I just don't know. At this current moment in time, the only thing he and I have in common is our sexuality. Just because we're both gay doesn't mean we'll work as a couple."

"Oh come on, Karofsky's totally your type," Santana insisted. "The boy has man boobs just like Finn."

"End of discussion." Kurt sighed refusing to talk about Karofsky any further, his mind drifting instead to Mischief.

XXX

The stench of alcohol was overpowering. Puck wrinkled his nose at the smell. It wasn't too often that his mother got so completely drunk, but when the woman did decide to drink she took it to the extreme. It wasn't even ten pm and she was staggering about the house and slurring her words. Deciding his mother had drunk more than enough, Puck wrenched a bottle of Sherry out of her hand before half-dragging her up the stairs so she could sleep it off.

As he placed her on the bed and struggled to take her shoes off, he was mildly aware of her slurring a string of insults, most of them about the bedroom wallpaper. With a bit of effort, he managed to get her under the covers. He was just tucking the quilt around her when she decided to kick it off then grab hold of his shirt, pulling his face down close to hers.

"Jonah." Nora Puckerman breathed out.

A chill iced its way through Puck's bloodstream as he heard his mother's drunken voice call him by his father's name.

"Missed you so much." Nora sighed, her foul alcohol breath ghosting over Puck's face and almost making him gag.

"Sleep it off, ma." Puck told her quietly making to pull away but she only clutched tighter to him, her false nails digging into the back of his neck.

"Don't leave me," Nora begged desperately. "Jonah, stay."

Before Puck could tell his mother that he was not his old man, she had pressed her lips roughly against his and forced her tongue into his open mouth.

"Ma, get off." Puck hissed trying to be gentle as he pushed her away.

"Fuck me, Jonah." Nora asked still trying to kiss her son, her drunken mind convinced that Puck was her husband, one hand reaching towards his completely uninterested cock.

"Ma, no, it's Noah, your son." Puck tried to tell her as he attempted to fend off her advances without hurting her.

In the end, he had no choice and had to shove his mother roughly away from him. A grunt of pain sounded from her throat and she curled in on herself, her ribs aching from the force of Puck's shove. Wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt Puck quickly backed away and out of his mother's room. Shutting the door behind him, he took a few deep gulps of air before rushing to the bathroom, dropping to his knees and vomiting into the toilet bowl.

After he was done, he brushed his teeth several times before deciding there was no way he could stay in his own house that night. As he looked in the mirror deciding what to do, he cursed the fact that he resembled his old man so much. He highly doubted Miss Pillsbury had a helpful pamphlet to deal with the trauma of the situation he'd just found himself in.

Moving to his bedroom, he grabbed an empty rucksack and hastily threw in some clothes, deodorant and his toothbrush. Slinging the bag on his back, he tiptoed into his little sister's room and gently shook her awake. He knew he couldn't leave her alone with their mother when she was so drunk.

"Sarah, Sarah, wake up snot-face." Puck pestered prodding her stomach.

"Nrgh, five mor' minutes." Sarah groaned sleepily.

"Sarah, hey, snot-face, wake up." Puck said continuing to shake her until the younger girl finally sat up in her bed wiping at her tired eyes. "I'm gonna take you across the road to spend the night with the Jenson's ok."

"I don't wanna." Sarah whined.

"No choice, now come on." Puck told her handing her dressing gown and slippers before gathering her in his arms.

He carried her downstairs, grabbed his keys and shoved them in his pocket before carrying her across the road and ringing the Jenson's doorbell. A few moments later Mrs Jenson answered the door.

"I'm really sorry." Puck apologised having been in this situation at least eight or nine times a year ever since his old man had left.

"It's ok, come on Sarah." Mrs Jenson said kindly taking the little girl from the teen boy's arms just as Mr Jenson appeared. "Mind her head." Mrs Jenson reprimanded as she handed Sarah over to her husband who then carried her upstairs to their spare room. "Don't worry, we'll look after her." She told Puck before looking behind her to check that Mr Jenson was out of earshot. "Make it up to me tomorrow," she whispered with a seductive smile. "Five-thirty, he'll be out."

"Sure thing, babe." Puck replied before turning away.

He crossed back to his own house and climbed into his truck. Ever since he was fifteen Mrs Jenson had been allowing Puck to 'make it up' to her whenever he needed her to look after Sarah. At first, he used to enjoy fooling around with the older woman but he hated it now. She just made him feel dirty and used, but he was sure she'd do something nasty if he ever refused her. He knew he could threaten to report her, since she was technically a rapist because he was underage, but with his reputation he was sure everybody would think him the villain of the piece and that Mrs Jenson was just a victim. It was easier to just do what she wanted, and eight or nine favours a year wasn't too bad in the grand scheme of things. And on the plus side, the married woman did do that thing with his asshole that he really liked.

Forgetting about Mrs Jenson for the time being, Puck drove to the Hummel/Hudson home, hoping that he could crash there for the night without any questions. He really didn't feel like explaining to anybody that his own mother had drunkenly mistaken him for his father and tried to get in his pants.

XXX

In the Hummel/Hudson living-room, the family of four were gathered in front of the T.V fighting over what show to watch when there was a knock at the door. It was Carole who got up to answer it before returning with Puck behind her.

"Noah's going to be staying the night." Carole stated leaving no room for argument as she took the mohawked teen's rucksack and handed it to Finn telling him to take it up to his room. "Kurt, honey, go and make Noah a cup of hot chocolate, one sugar."

Kurt nodded and headed to the kitchen, guessing that Carole had deliberately manoeuvred Finn and himself out of the room so the two adults could talk to Puck. As he selected a mug and boiled the kettle, he tried to tell himself that it wasn't fair to eavesdrop, but his ears strained to hear the conversation anyway.

"This is becoming quite a regular thing, kid." Burt pointed out.

"Sorry, sir," Puck apologised awkwardly. "I shouldn't have just dropped by like this. I'll go find a motel room or something."

"Sit," Burt ordered. "You're welcome here, but I'm worried about what's going on at home that's sending you over here so often. Are you in some kind of trouble, kid?"

"No sir, it's nothing like that." Puck answered. "Things with my ma are just awkward right now."

"Another argument?" Carole asked gently. "What about?" She asked and Kurt assumed that Puck must have nodded 'yes'.

"It doesn't matter." Puck mumbled, Kurt only just able to make out the words as the kettle boiled.

"Noah, if these arguments make you feel like you have to run away from home then it _does _matter, honey." Carole told him.

"It's not her fault, she was really, really drunk." Puck said defensively.

"Did your mother hit you?" Burt asked and Kurt tensed from his place in the kitchen as he waited for Puck's response. "You've got some nasty scratches on your neck, kid."

"It was an accident." Puck muttered.

"Noah?" Carole asked.

"I really don't wanna talk about it." Puck replied.

"Ok," Carole said. "But if you do want to talk then you know where we are. Kurt, is that hot chocolate ready?" She called out.

"Almost." Kurt replied before giving the hot drink a good stir then carefully carrying it into the living-room and handing it over to Puck, their fingers brushing together.

XXX

Later that night, Kurt had just finished his moisturising routine and was ready to crawl into bed when he heard a hesitant knock on his bedroom door. Walking across his room, he opened the door to find Puck clutching a spare pillow and sleeping bag that he'd dragged from Finn's room.

"Hey." Puck said quietly. "Hey," Kurt mouthed back before standing aside so the Jewish teen could step through. "Last time I was here Finn kept me awake with all his snoring so I figured I could share your room if that's cool with you."

"Just don't let my dad find out." Kurt replied making sure to talk in hushed tones.

"Thanks, Kurt." Puck whispered as he settled down on the floor.

"You're welcome." Kurt whispered back from where he lay comfortably in his bed.

**To Be Continued**

**Warning:**** Non-con incest (mild and not as bad as it sounds) and yes, I have placed the warning at the bottom of the chapter, just like I said I would in my A/N at the top, don't blame me if you skipped over the A/N.**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Sunday II

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 14-Sunday II**

On Sunday morning, Kurt woke up feeling well-rested. The sound of gentle bird song could be heard through his bedroom window and he found the noise to be soothing. Snuggled up in the bedcovers, he was just fluttering his eyes open when his entire body tensed up. There was a warm body wrapped around him and an unmistakeable erection digging into his back. Twisting his neck, he was greeted with the sight of Puck's sleeping face.

He was too shocked to let out a startled scream over the confusion of finding the other teen in his bed. Kurt remembered Puck settling down to sleep on his bedroom floor the previous night, but he had no recollection whatsoever of the mohawked teen joining him in his bed. Now here he was, Puck's muscular arms locked around him with one of his strong legs draped across him and his morning wood very much making itself known. Kurt could feel his face burning up with embarrassment over the situation.

Heart hammering out of what he assumed to be panic, Kurt tried to scoot out of Puck's hold. The little movement pulled a low whine from Puck's sleeping form and Kurt froze, worrying that Puck might wake up. After a few seconds in which Puck only pulled Kurt tighter against himself, the countertenor decided he'd just have to wake the other boy and hope that Puck didn't beat him up for it.

"Puck." Kurt whispered as the mohawked teen nuzzled his neck. "Puck," Kurt whispered again, this time slightly louder. "Puck, wake up."

"Mmm," Puck moaned sleepily pressing closer against Kurt. "Win'er."

"Winner?" Kurt repeated to himself in confusion. "What in the name of Prada are you referring to in that jock brain of yours? Never mind, the inner-workings of your mind are of no importance to me. Just wake up you Neanderthal. Puck," he urged digging his elbow into the boy's ribs lightly. "Wake up and get your perverted Puckersaurus paws off of me." He hissed.

"Huh?" Puck grumbled as he stirred into consciousness. "Hummel?" He asked looking at him through bleary eyes.

"No, it's the ghost of Alexander McQueen." Kurt retorted sarcastically. "Do you mind letting go of me now? Your erections pressing against my hip and its long past the point of being uncomfortable."

"Sorry, dude." Puck mumbled tiredly before releasing him and Kurt quickly scurried off of the bed. He yawned and stretched out his limbs before sitting up and ruffling the little hair he had as he watched Kurt pull on a dressing gown. "Did we fuck?" Puck asked curiously as he watched Kurt move around the room and grab a stash of paper and hide it away in a drawer.

"Most certainly not," Kurt answered sounding insulted and looking scandalized. "Why would such an absurd question even enter your mind? You're straight in case you'd forgotten and I have more respect for myself than to engage in one-night stands with straight guys who don't even like me."

"I like you," Puck shrugged. "You're pretty cool when you're not being a bitch. And I only asked because I'm in your bed. Usually when I wake up in somebody else's bed it's because we did the nasty, sorry for jumping to conclusions and questioning your blatant virginity."

"Whatever, I'm showering." Kurt declared after grabbing a few things from his vanity. "Don't touch anything while I'm gone." He added before leaving his bedroom and heading to the bathroom to clean up.

Puck watched him go before slumping back down on the bed. He'd been having such a good dream about his Winter Babe. His hard-on was still prominent between his legs and it was starting to ache from neglect. Looking down at his lap, Puck frowned before glancing to Kurt's bedroom door. Beating off on another dude's bed seemed kind of messed up but Kurt was occupying the bathroom and he didn't think he could wait.

"Damn it." Puck muttered before slipping his hand down the track pants he wore as pyjama bottoms and wrapping his fingers around his dick. "Fuck yeah." He sighed in relief as he tugged at himself furiously, the possibility of Kurt catching him exciting him further and increasing his pleasure. He bucked his hips upwards frantically, moving his free hand up to his face and biting his fist to stifle his moans. Turning his head to the side, his eyes landed on a photographic image of Kurt with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Artie. A single glance at the photo had him spilling his seed. "Holy shit." He gasped wiping his hand on his stomach, silently convincing himself that his eyes had been on the girls in the photo.

Tucking himself back into his tack pants, he slipped off of the comfy bed and inspected the sheets. There was only a slight stain but Puck was sure Kurt could easily guess what it was. Not wanting the boy to know that he'd jerked off in his bed, he reached his hand down to try and rub the little wet patch away.

"I'm an idiot." Puck insulted himself as he made the smear worse. Neatly throwing the quilt back into position, he simply hoped that Kurt wouldn't discover the stain until after he had left, or that the stain would fade by the time Kurt got back into bed that night.

Standing awkwardly in Kurt's bedroom, he looked around but respectfully kept his hands to himself and didn't touch anything. Moving closer to a stack of shelves, he occupied himself by looking through Kurt's DVD and CD collection. There were of course the expected musicals, chick-flicks and Lady Gaga albums but there were a few surprises too. Kurt had all the Die Hard movies as well as the Alien saga, Fight Club, a few classis horrors and Ace Ventura. He even had some Meat Loaf, Bon Jovi and Eminem amongst his music collection.

Stepping away, Puck crossed to the window where a few picture frames were positioned on the window sill. One depicted a young Kurt with his dad and a pretty woman Puck assumed to be Kurt's mother. Another picture featured a close up shot of Kurt and Mercedes' smiling faces. The final picture was of a young Kurt, though older than the first photo, kneeling on the floor with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl plastered on his face. Looking at the awful hairstyle Kurt was sporting, Puck wondered if that was the reason behind the boy's mood. Without thinking, he reached his hand out and picked up the photo for a closer look, smiling in amusement.

"It's a bowl cut." Kurt's voice announced and Puck jumped in surprise, the photo frame slipping from his fingers but he managed to catch it just in time and place it back in its rightful position.

"Sorry dude." Puck apologised quickly taking in Kurt's tight red jeans and black off the shoulder shirt. "Um, bowl cut?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, literally." Kurt responded moving to stand beside him and examining the photo. "It was a few months after my mum died," Kurt explained quietly. "I needed a new haircut so my dad took me to the salon my mum always took me too, but he didn't agree with their extortionate prices. So he brought me home, sat me on a chair, placed a bowl on my head, took up a pair of scissors and cut it himself. Clearly, I did not approve of the new look." Kurt smiled gesturing to the photo. "I threw quite an impressive temper tantrum and complained constantly until he gave in and took me to a professional."

"Shame, I think you could have rocked that look." Puck joked and Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Or maybe you should be like me and get a mohawk." He suggested with a teasing grin.

"Never." Kurt responded patting his hair protectively.

"Dude, you got a little toothpaste round your mouth." Puck pointed out.

Kurt wiped at his mouth but completely missed the little white smudge. Shaking his head, Puck licked the pad of his thumb before wiping the toothpaste away for him. He suddenly felt awkward when Kurt's eyes widened and his body stiffened in what appeared to be terror.

"Um, it's gone." Puck told him lamely before heading to use the bathroom.

XXX

Shortly after breakfast, Dave sat down on the stairs to pull on his sneakers and lace them up, preparing to head out for his usual morning run. Before he left, he stopped in on his parents who were still in the kitchen. His mother was at the sink already washing up while his dad sat on a stool at the kitchen island unit reading the morning newspaper and finishing off his coffee. He hovered around awkwardly, wishing that he could just lift his head high and proudly state that he was gay.

"Dave, is there something you want son?" Paul Karofsky asked him looking up from his paper.

"I just wanted to… to tell you that… um…" Dave trailed off unable to get the words out.

"Yes?" Paula Karofsky prompted as she dried off her wet hands and gave him her full attention.

"I'm heading out for my run." Dave answered her. "That's all. Um, I'll be back later." He nodded to them before hurriedly exiting the house.

Covering his face with his hands, he walked down the street mentally berating himself for his cowardice. He bet Kurt hadn't been such a chicken when he came out. He imagined Kurt would have been full of courage and confidence as he broke the news to his father. He really wished he could be as brave as Kurt was.

Shaking his head, he tried to empty his thoughts of all worry and focused instead on stretching out his muscles and limbs before starting his run. As his feet thundered along the road, he let everything go. He forgot all about his personal troubles, the pressures of school life and the difficulty he was facing on beating his highest score on his computer games. He let everything fade away and granted himself temporary stress-free bliss as he simply ran.

An hour later, Dave found himself back at home in an empty house. His dad had gone on to work and his mother was probably visiting the little old lady who lived alone two doors down. Striding into the kitchen, he pulled open the fridge and grabbed the water jug, drinking straight out of the plastic container rather than getting a glass. Taking a few gulps followed by some deep breaths, he peeled his sweaty shirt off and dropped it in the wash basket before heading upstairs to find a clean polo shirt.

He'd just sprayed some deodorant and pulled the shirt over his head when he heard a knock at the door. Trudging down the stairs, he pulled the door open to find Azimio standing on his front porch.

"What do you want, Z?" Dave asked with a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I come in dude?" Azimio asked so Dave stood back to admit him, leading the dark skinned boy into the living-room.

Dave slumped down in the armchair while Azimio sat on the edge of the sofa. Both avoiding eye-contact, Dave waited for Azimio to speak up.

"You gotta get over this gay shit man," Azimio told him earnestly. "Before people find out."

"I can't just get over it." Dave replied. "It doesn't work that way."

"Just try." Azimio groaned.

"I have." Dave retorted.

"Well try again." Azimio pestered him. "There's only so much I can do to protect you, bro. That stunt you pulled at lunch the other day nearly got your ass kicked. You're lucky I managed to convince the guys that you were only sitting with those Glee losers because you wanna get into Brittany's pants. Even if she is in Glee, Brittany's still hot and everyone knows she puts out so being seen with her won't ruin your rep. But if you keep trying to fit in with those singing freaks and that Hummel kid then you're a dead man. You need to stay away from the little fairy."

"Don't call him that." Dave snapped. "And don't bother trying to look out for me. I'll take care of myself."

"People can't know you're gay, Dave." Azimio told him. "If the guys find out then you're gonna get a shit load of queer bashing coming your way. Do you honestly think Hummel's worth that? The lady boy doesn't even like you."

"Maybe that could change." Dave said. "Look Z, I'm gay and I like Kurt. If you can't handle that then fine, that's your issue and you're obviously not the best friend I thought you were. You either accept me for who I am and support me through this shit or you stay the hell away from me."

"Dude, that's not fair," Azimio complained. "I can't have a fag for a best friend."

"Then I guess we're not friends." Dave retorted, the word 'fag' creating a brutal sting even though the other boy hadn't said the word with the malicious tone he usually reserved for tormenting Kurt. "This isn't something I chose alright, this is just the way I am and nothing's gonna change that."

"So what, are you gonna waltz in to school on Monday wearing fancy pants and a rainbow coloured shirt?" Azimio asked. "Are you gonna join that lame ass Glee Club and skip down the hallways singing the Y-M-C-Gay?"

"I don't know ok." Dave replied. "I've tried telling my parents so many times but the words just get lodged in my throat. And I know coming out at school will get me slushied and thrown in the dumpster but I can't keep lying about who I am. I just wanna be myself, no matter what it costs me."

"Why can't you just stay in the closet?" Azimio asked sounding a little desperate. "At least until I can figure out a way to help you get over this shit."

"There isn't a cure for being gay, Z." Dave told him. "And you know why that is? Because it isn't a disease, it doesn't _need_ a cure."

"Maybe this is just a gay freak out thing," Azimio suggested. "You're just confused."

"I get confused about a lot of things," Dave said. "But this isn't one of them. I'm gay, I know it and you know it, end of story."

"Fine, fuck you man, go ahead and be gay." Azimio sneered standing up. "Just don't come crying to me when you get your ass kicked."

"You know what, just get the fuck out." Dave replied standing up and gesturing for the other teen to leave. "Go on, go. Leave." Azimio didn't move. He just kept staring at Dave as though hoping he could turn him straight just by looking at him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Dave demanded to know. "Get outta here before the gayness spreads and infects you too." He said icily.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Azimio moved past and headed to the front door but made no move to open it. His back to Dave, he simply let out a long-suffering sigh.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Dave asked in annoyance.

"Dave," Azimio said quietly still with his back to the other teen. "Gay or not, you're still my bro. I just don't know how to deal with this ok. I'm a fucking homophobe; this isn't supposed to happen to me."

"It's not happening to you, I'm the one who's gay, I'm the one who has to live with this and be ridiculed for it when people find out." Dave said resentfully.

"Well it affects me too man." Azimio replied turning away from the door to look at Dave. "You've been my best friend since forever. That means something right?"

"I dunno." Dave shrugged. "I don't think our friendship means anything if you can't accept me now."

"Look, ever since I knew what being gay meant, I've been an open homophobe." Azimio told him. "I'm comfortable with my homophobia and now…" he trailed off gesturing to Dave. "I figured fate would catch up to me and give me a gay son as some kind of sick punishment. I figured I had years to carry on being a dick before having to grow up. I didn't think my best friend would go all gay while we're in high school."

"Dude, just go." Dave replied. "If you can't deal with the fact I like cock then we can't be friends. So just go alright."

"I don't want you to get hurt bro." Azimio said quietly.

"Whatever, I can take care of myself against anyone who tries to mess with me." Dave insisted.

"That's not what I meant." Azimio muttered. "The guys are gonna give you a rough time if you come out, nothing's gonna stop that. I was talking about Hummel ok. I don't want you to get hurt. I know you're into the Lady but I don't see him and you ever getting it on. I just don't think you're gonna get a happy ending with Hummel."

"No, neither do I." Dave admitted. "But I'm gonna try. And I'm pretty sure he's my pen-pal so writing to him will help him see a different side of me so _maybe _I at least have a shot. I know it's a small hope but I'm gonna cling on to it until I know for sure there's nothing left to hold on to."

"Who are you sitting with at lunch on Monday?" Azimio asked.

"You know who I'm gonna sit with." Dave answered and Azimio sighed as he opened the door.

"I can keep you out of shit for a little while," Azimio said still standing in the doorway. "I'll keep feeding the guys the lie about you being into Brittany. That should keep you safe for a bit. But if you come out…"

"Not if," Dave interrupted. "When."

"Fine, _when _you come out," Azimio continued. "I won't be able to help you dude. When you're out, you're on your own, bro."

Dave didn't respond. He just watched his best friend walk away before he closed the front door on him.

XXX

After Finn eventually got out of bed, he and Puck spent their time playing computer games. Around two pm, Burt and Carole headed out for a romantic late-lunch. Shortly after the parents had left, Finn received a call from Quinn requesting he come over to her place. So Finn left, leaving Puck in the company of Kurt.

"If you're hungry I could make us some lunch." Kurt offered.

"Sure." Puck agreed, his eyes still fixed to Finn's T.V as he blew up aliens on the computer game.

Heading to the kitchen, Kurt slipped his cell-phone out of his jeans to send an apology text to Mercedes. He had made plans to meet up with her and Sam, but he was pretty sure Puck wasn't ready to go home yet and didn't have the heart to kick him out just because Finn had left. Besides, his cancellation meant that Mercedes and Sam could spend some time alone together.

Pulling out a couple of pieces of bread and slicing some cheese, Kurt got to work on making grilled cheese sandwiches. He'd just finished placing the cheese on the bread when Puck strode in having either finished or died on the computer game.

"Need help?" Puck asked.

"I was making some fruit smoothies," Kurt told him gesturing to the blender that was half-filled with already blended fruit. "But I think the mix could use a little more banana if you don't mind."

"Cool, I can do that." Puck said and he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled back the skin.

He dropped the banana into the runny mixture, finding that it smelled of strawberries and possibly pineapple. He asked Kurt if one banana would be enough and hearing a 'yes' from the other teen, Puck hit the button to start the blending, forgetting to place the lid on first.

"Puck, the li-" Kurt tried to warn but it was too late and Puck was swearing as the meshed up fruit sprayed everywhere before he could switch the blender off. "-d." Kurt finished with a cringe as he felt the fruit mixture slipping from his hair and down his face, creeping towards his neck and exposed shoulders.

"Whoops." Puck said licking some of the liquidised fruit off his hands before pulling a face at the taste.

"Start cleaning." Kurt instructed handing Puck the kitchen towels and pointing to the mess on the countertop.

Puck mopped up the mess as best as he could while Kurt washed his hands at the sink before drying them and soon discovering that the grilled cheese sandwiches were a little more than burnt.

"Wow, it looks delicious." Puck deadpanned looking over Kurt's shoulder through the smoke.

"Hilarious." Kurt replied dryly. "This is your fault by the way. Normally my cooking is fabulous, but as soon as I allow you, Finn or my dad to help everything turns disastrous."

"Forget about it," Puck shrugged. "Let's get our faces cleaned up and then we can just head out for lunch. Breadsticks, my treat since I made all this mess."

"Breadsticks?" Kurt repeated uncertainly.

"Yeah man, Breadsticks is awesome." Puck told him.

"But… Breadsticks?" Kurt asked again. "You and me? Together? Just the two of us?"

"Well don't break out the wedding plans just yet; it's not a date or anything." Puck answered. "It's just food. I'm a stud, man, I've gotta eat or I'll lose the awesomeness of my guns." He said showing off his arm muscles.

"What if somebody from school sees us?" Kurt questioned. "Aren't you worried what they might think?"

"No," Puck shrugged. "Why should I be? I'm way cooler than everybody else anyway. Apart from Brittany." He added. "So, am I taking you to lunch or not?" Puck asked.

"Ok, I'll just go and clean up." Kurt answered before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Puck stayed in the kitchen and washed himself at the sink before grabbing his keys then heading up to Finn's room and grabbing $20 from Finn's wallet. Heading back downstairs, he waited at the front door for Kurt to join him, completely unsurprised that the slighter boy had changed his shirt and thrown on a fancy scarf.

He opened the door and stepped out with Kurt following behind him. He opened the passenger side door of his truck and waited for Kurt to slip in. Puck then moved round to the driver's seat, buckling his seatbelt upon Kurt's insistence before starting the drive.

The journey to Breadsticks was silent save for the music blaring from Puck's car stereo. As they found themselves a two-seater table near the large window, the silence stretched on as they looked over the menus. A pretty waitress came to take their order, blatantly checking Puck out and obviously flirting but the mohawked teen didn't respond. He simply ordered pizza, burger and fries while Kurt asked for a pasta dish.

"So." Kurt said hoping to start a conversation of some sort.

"So." Puck replied. "Um, Glee, we've got Regionals next Saturday and we still haven't decided what we're singing."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kurt told him with a smile almost bouncing in his seat from excitement. "Rachel has written us an amazing song. Honestly, the lyrics are just stunning. She's going to blow the judges away with that number."

"Cool," Puck said. "Has Mr. Schue agreed?"

"He hasn't heard the song yet." Kurt answered. "But as soon as he does he's going to love it. We're also hoping to do a group number, something to please the audience. The only trouble is we haven't been able to come up with a second original song."

"Well it can't be that hard." Puck mused. "And if Rachel can write a song I bet I can, we're both Jewish."

"Religious background has nothing to do with song-writing ability." Kurt commented. "But you do play guitar," Kurt pointed out. "That should help you write a song if you seriously wanted to try."

"I dunno. I'm not exactly Schue's favourite." Puck replied. "Any time I just ask to sing the guy gets this suspicious look in his eye."

"Oh no, his expression naturally looks suspicious because of the buttery curls." Kurt told him making the mohawked teen snigger. "And who cares if you're not Mr. Schue's favourite. You're more talented than Finn anyway."

"Finn is the favourite isn't he." Puck said sounding a little bitter. "He always was. Teachers always liked him better than me, girls like him better than me, hell even you had that crush on him last year."

"Don't remind me," Kurt groaned. "I'm trying so hard to repress all memory of ever being romantically interested in the boy who is now my step-brother." Their waitress arrived with their food and drink and Kurt lifted his glass. "Cheers to a dysfunctional family." Kurt laughed awkwardly before taking a sip.

"Your family's not that messed up." Puck responded. "If you wanna talk dysfunctional then you should meet my ma."

"Well, perhaps you and I could collaborate and pen a song about dysfunctional families." Kurt suggested jokingly as he stabbed at his pasta.

"Yeah, I could call it, 'my ma got pissed out of her brain, mistook me for my old man and tried to put the moves on me'." Puck said wryly through a mouthful of burger.

"Puck are you serious?" Kurt asked leaning closer and watching the boy carefully.

"Wish I wasn't." Puck responded not quite making eye-contact with his lunch companion. "And it's not her fault you know. She was just really, really drunk and I look so much like my old man it makes sense for her to think I was him."

"But… she made sexual advances towards you?" Kurt asked sounding horrified. "Your own mother?"

"It's not a big deal alright." Puck said stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth. "She just kinda shoved her tongue down my throat and tried to grope my dick. It freaked me out ok, that's why I had to bail and spend the night at yours."

"Of course, I understand completely. Oh Puck, I'm sorry, that can't be easy." Kurt said apologetically.

"I don't want your pity alright." Puck replied. "Just keep what I said to yourself or I'll… kick your ass."

"I assure you, I won't tell a soul." Kurt promised him. "But, are you ok? I mean, do you think you can handle going home? If you need a few more nights at ours then you're entirely welcome. Dad and Carole will understand."

"You just want me in your bed again." Puck teased causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Maybe you should talk to Miss Pillsbury about your family situation. Get a little guidance, it may help you." Kurt suggested.

"Nah, Miss Pillsbury's nice and everything but if I told her what I just told you she'd have a panic attack or something." Puck said. "It's over now anyway. My ma will be sober by now and probably doesn't even remember what happened. It's no big deal."

"Well, if you ever need anything then we're here for you." Kurt told him.

"Careful, it almost sounds like you care." Puck warned.

"Everyone in Glee cares about you Puck." Kurt replied. "We're a family."

"Yeah, sure," Puck replied with a laugh biting into his pizza slice. "Is that why Santana was the only one who bothered to visit me when I was in juvie?"

"I… well… sorry." Kurt offered meekly.

"Forget it dude. We're cool." Puck told him before reaching across the table and stealing some of Kurt's pasta.

"I hate you." Kurt scowled before pinching a few of Puck's fries in retaliation.

"Hate you too, princess." Puck smirked and Kurt felt his tummy flutter in an odd way, probably something to do with the pasta he decided.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	15. Written In Pencil

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. **

**Chapter 15-Written in Pencil**

**Monday**

"I am your father." Sam quoted, changing his voice to sound like Darth Vader and causing Mercedes to collapse against her locker due to laughter.

"Damn boy, you really are the cutest dork ever." Mercedes told him. "Seriously, your impressions are comedy gold, I love them."

"Thanks," Sam grinned holding the girl's books for her as they walked through the corridor. "I love your smile." He admitted causing her to smile wider before playfully nudging him in the shoulder.

"Get a room." Santana commented snidely as she walked between the two of them, shoving them out of her way before strolling on. "You make me sick." Santana said moving past Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, the two teachers making goo-goo eyes at one another as they lightly flirted. "Why don't you just make an Asian fetish porno?" She quipped walking past Mike and Tina sharing Asian kisses.

"You're in a good mood." Puck said sarcastically having heard the girl's spiteful comments.

"Shut up," Santana retorted leaning beside him against the wall and glaring hatefully at passing couples. "Could people be anymore disgusting?"

"Feeling lonely, Santana?" Puck asked teasingly. "I guess I'm not the only one who isn't getting laid."

"This isn't funny, Puckerman." Santana snapped at him. "If I don't get down and dirty with someone soon, my virginity is going to grow back."

"Wanna make-out?" Puck offered.

"Oh please, I'm not that desperate." Santana scoffed.

"Right, I forgot that I don't turn you on anymore." Puck nodded. "My huge dick just puts your lesbian pussy right off." He smirked before running away before she could hit him for what he'd dared to say.

As Kurt sauntered into school, he caught sight of Puck. Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, Kurt determinedly made his way towards the mohawked teen with the intention of suggesting that they meet up at lunch to perhaps work on writing an original song together. Before he could reach the other teen however, Kurt found his path blocked by a nervous looking Dave Karofsky.

"Hey Kurt." Dave greeted, his hands anxiously fiddling with the hem of his polo shirt. "Um, good weekend?"

"Pleasant enough I suppose." Kurt answered feeling a little awkward in the other boy's company. He looked past the footballer in search of Puck but it seemed the Jewish teen had already moved on. "Is there something I can help you with?" Kurt asked politely, still uncertain how to behave with the boy who, according to his female friends, had the hots for him.

"Oh I, er, well I just wanted to say… um, hi." Dave offered looking flustered, his awkward behaviour making Kurt feel even more uncomfortable.

"Hi." Kurt replied. "Well, if you'll excuse me I need to get to class."

"Yeah, sure, of course." Dave stammered. "Um, I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Probably." Kurt shrugged before walking away.

"I think that went well." Dave said to himself watching the object of his affections walk down the hall.

XXX

"Morning, Sam." Quinn greeted with a bright smile sitting down beside him in second period.

"Whatever." Sam replied before standing up and moving to sit nearer the front.

Left sitting alone, Quinn felt hurt over Sam's cold attitude towards her. Even though she was now back with Finn, she had never wanted to cause Sam heartache or have the boy be mad at her. She still wanted his friendship.

Turning her eyes to the board, she focused on copying down the notes. Every now and then, she looked in Sam's direction. The blonde was gripping at his hair, slouching in his seat as he stressed over writing down the words before him. His dyslexia frustrated him sometimes and held him back from learning to the best of his ability. Usually, Quinn would help him when they shared lessons together but he had chosen to sit away from her and was struggling with his work as a result.

As soon as the class ended, Quinn gathered her things and quickly crossed the room to stand at Sam's side as he slowly packed his things away.

"Don't ignore me, Sam, that's just childish." Quinn said.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Sam answered quietly.

"Oh why not?" Quinn huffed. "Because of Mercedes? I've noticed the way you've been flirting with her."

"She's a friend," Sam replied. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Look Sam, I just want to talk." Quinn said following him out of the room.

"Go talk to your boyfriend." Sam retaliated.

"Sam, I understand that you're upset with me," Quinn commented moving quickly to keep up with him. "I know what I did was wrong. But you can't stay mad at me. We're still in Glee Club together; we share classes and sit together at lunch and…"

"Can you just go away?" Sam asked her with a sigh. "Please? Just leave me alone."

"What?" Quinn asked, clearly shocked by his behaviour. "Are you really so pathetic that you're not even willing to have a mature conversation about this?"

"You cheated on me," Sam shrugged. "What's left to talk about?"

"Our friendship, silly." Quinn replied fluttering her eyelashes.

"Friendships are based on trust, Quinn," Sam pointed out. "And I can't trust you."

"Yes you can," Quinn insisted desperately stopping at his locker where he was throwing his books in haphazardly. "I know I made a mistake, but that doesn't make me a bad person. Staying mad at me won't achieve anything. I'm sorry I hurt you ok. Can we move on and just be friends now. Having your friendship would really mean a lot to me." She smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes once again.

"Friendships clearly don't mean anything to you." Sam replied. "If you valued or respected my friendship at all then you never would have cheated on me. But you did. Just like you cheated on Finn last year with Puck."

"Everything with Puck was a mistake…" Quinn began but Sam cut her off.

"How many mistakes have you made Quinn?" Sam asked rhetorically. "Because they seem to keep happening. You say that you want people to be your friends, but then you treat them like they mean nothing to you. The truth is, you want everybody to love you and worship the ground you walk on, but that's never gonna happen Quinn. Not if you keep treating people like they don't matter. You know, you and Finn both wanna be liked by everybody, but all you ever seem to do is give people reasons to not like you. You two deserve each other."

"Sam." Quinn called after him as he walked away from her. Shaking her head, she turned to find Mercedes who had clearly heard the last part of the conversation. "Oh that's right, run after him." Quinn said as Mercedes headed in the same direction Sam had left in. "I bet you've just been waiting for a chance to get with him."

"Girl, don't make me cut your skinny white ass." Mercedes remarked. "You made a choice, Quinn, and that choice was to cheat on Sam with Finn. That's a decision you made all by yourself so don't you even think about taking it out on me. You made this happen."

"I've gotta say, Aretha has a point Q." Sue commented stepping up behind Quinn as Mercedes walked on. "I thought giving birth to a bastard child would help you learn your lesson but once again you've been cheating on a dumb jock. Aren't high school romances a beautiful thing? Now, it isn't really your fault. If you ask me, your sexual promiscuity is a result of being in that Glee Club under the supervision of one Will Schuester. Truth is, he's a bad influence. He convinces your feeble and naïve minds that you should try and achieve your dreams by singing awful show tunes that only ugly people can relate to, and he gives the impression that it's ok to be a curly. Mark my words, that failed performer with a poodle haircut will only further ruin what remains of your high school education. You know Q, I would offer you a position back on the Cheerio's, but since you are my most hated Glee kid for the week I've decided to do my best to destroy your spirit instead."

"Coach Sylvester," Quinn smiled placing her hands on her hips. "I would like to congratulate you on winning Nationals for the sixth year in a row. Too bad you came in last place without Santana, Brittany and I on the team." She smirked at the Cheerleading Coach's annoyed face before walking away. "I think I'll just visit your trophy room during my free period and laugh as I stare at the empty space where the Nationals trophy you _didn't_ win would have been placed."

"I didn't hear that last part over the sounds of your stretch marks rubbing together!" Sue yelled after her.

XXX

Just before his free period, Kurt received his letter from Mischief. He positively beamed as Miss Pillsbury handed it to him and tucked it safely in his bag, hardly able to concentrate on the remainder of his class as he was so eager to read it.

When the lesson reached its end, Kurt was straight out the classroom door and searching for somewhere private to read his most recent letter. He opted for sitting in his car in the parking lot and slipped the paper out of the envelope with great enthusiasm, finding that the words had all been written in pencil.

_Winter Babe, _the letter began and Kurt smiled at the nickname, liking it even more every time he read it.

_I can assure you right now that I do like Disney. Watching Disney movies as a kid was awesome. Now I watch them with my little sister. I guess I feel like less of a loser if I watch them with her. A guy watching a Disney movie isn't exactly badass so I have to use my sister as an excuse._

"I think it's sweet." Kurt commented as though his pen-pal could hear him.

_As a kid, my favourite Disney films were Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. Ariel and Jasmine were so hot even if they were cartoons. But now I'd say my favourite is Mulan. That cartoon chick is so badass. You've gotta admit, a girl dressing up like a dude to save her old man is a real solid thing to do. The songs are pretty epic too._

"Not my favourite, but a good choice nonetheless." Kurt said upon discovering that Mischief's favourite Disney film was 'Mulan'. "Congratulations, you have passed Kurt Hummel's Disney requirement."

_From the little you've said, your old man sounds really cool. I get the impression you're a daddy's girl. That probably means your dad will want to knock my head off when I try and steal his daughter away. _

"Daddy's girl isn't quite accurate," Kurt admitted to himself with a slight frown. "But he would probably point a loaded gun in your face and warn you not to break my heart. Though I doubt that will be necessary. When you find out I'm really a guy you're going to hate me." Kurt sighed before reading on.

_As for that uncle of yours you mentioned, babe, if I met the loser I would kick the crap out of him for daring to spank you when you were a kid. I'm glad your old man hasn't forgiven the creep for what he did to you._

_Porcelain dolls, not something I'm afraid of. Though if I had to be in a house full of them I guess it would get a little creepy. I'm guessing that aunt of yours is single. Not many guys would be willing to marry a woman with a large porcelain doll collection. That's just too weird, no offence. But hey, if you have to visit your aunt anytime soon, maybe I could come along. I'll be there to comfort you when the porcelain dolls freak you out._

Kurt smiled as an image of a Puck-like figure holding him protectively entered his mind. Before he could question himself over conjuring up a Puck-alike when wondering what Mischief might look like, Kurt continued with reading the letter.

_I'm sorry to hear you didn't have many friends growing up. I really hope the friends you have now makes up for that. As for any idiots who ever turned down your friendship, it's their loss. I want you to know, I can see how beautiful, brave and amazing you are even if nobody else can._

_Stay cool, Winter Babe and write soon, I need to see your handwriting and read your words just to know I'm not alone._

_Mischief xxx_

After finishing the letter, Kurt carefully folded it back up and placed it safely in the glove compartment of his car. Part of him felt happy. Reading letters from his pen-pal was always pleasant and he truly enjoyed the written conversations he had with Mischief. However, an underlying of sadness was present. Although he liked to believe that Mischief was the boy of his dreams and that he would be able to accept Kurt for being a guy rather than a girl, Kurt knew that it was a lot to hope for. He wondered if he should come clean and admit to Mischief that he was really a boy, but he feared rejection and the anonymous pen-pal system wouldn't spare him from a beating. If Mischief discovered that his Winter Babe was a Winter Dude, it wouldn't be difficult to work out that Kurt Hummel, McKinley High's only openly gay student was the Winter Dude in question.

"I need to be honest." Kurt told himself. "But honesty will ruin everything."

Needing something to distract him from his miserable thoughts, Kurt exited his car and headed back towards the school. Passing through the school corridors, he spotted Puck and made his way towards him.

"Hey." Kurt offered a little nervously, unsure if Puck would be willing to talk to him at school.

"What's up, dude." Puck replied.

"Very little," Kurt admitted. "I was thinking of heading to the choir room for the rest of my free period. I might try working on a second song for Regionals to show to Mr. Schue in Glee Club. We don't really have much time left as Regionals are this weekend so I could use some help." He hinted.

"Yeah, cool." Puck answered before walking alongside Kurt in the direction of the choir room. "So, any idea what you're going to write about?" Puck asked as they sat together on the piano stool.

"Not yet," Kurt confessed, a little distracted by how close the other boy was to him. "I haven't really given much thought to this song writing thing."

"Just wanted an excuse to be alone with me right." Puck teased giving Kurt a wink.

"Well, I try to deny my desire for you but the flame just burns too strong." Kurt joked before running his fingers over the piano keys as though that would give him inspiration. "Seriously though, I believe we should attempt to write an upbeat song since Rachel's solo is a stunning ballad. A faster song will engage the audience more and act as a good contrast to Rachel's piece. A group number will also give the rest of us the opportunity to showcase our talent."

"Right, well if we're writing a song that we're all gonna sing and perform, then the song should be about us." Puck suggested.

"Interesting," Kurt commented. "And also challenging. We're all so different. Now, I'll be the first to claim that our differences make us stronger as a group, but how do we translate that into song?"

"By writing about the things we all have in common." Puck said. "We all love music right?"

"Music of different genres." Kurt pointed out. "I believe we've all suffered the humiliation of a slushie facial."

"That's it," Puck replied. "That's what we all have in common."

"Puck, if I may, writing about different flavoured slushies stinging our eyes, staining our clothing and seeping down into our underpants won't make a very inspiring song." Kurt said.

"Not the actual slushies, dude," Puck told him casually slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "But the reason why the slushies were aimed at us in the first place."

"Because the Neanderthals at this school are envious of our superiority and talent." Kurt said.

"Because we're losers, man." Puck replied with a laugh.

"Let me see if I understand," Kurt said. "You want us to write a song about us being losers with the hope that we will win Regionals with it?"

"Totally." Puck nodded standing up and crossing the room to pick up his guitar. "Get a pen and paper, you and me are gonna start writing this thing." Puck told him as he strummed on his guitar. "Here's your title, 'Loser Like Me'."

"Loser Like Me." Kurt repeated thoughtfully as he wrote the title down. "You know Puck; I think we could be on to something."

"Hell yeah." Puck agreed.

As the two worked together, the lyrics seemed to flow with such ease that the song was practically writing itself.

"This is good." Kurt claimed. "This is really good. A few music adjustments are needed here and there but I believe this baby of ours and Rachel's number can win us Regionals."

"Damn right, you and me, bro, we make a badass team." Puck said setting his guitar down then moving back to where Kurt was seated at the piano to offer him a high-five in celebration.

Kurt carried on talking about the song and choreography ideas for Brittany and Mike to possibly consider as well as costume and lighting options while Puck looked over his shoulder at the handwritten lyrics. Staring down at the words on the white page, Puck couldn't fail to notice that Kurt Hummel's handwriting was identical to his Winter Babe's.

"Puck, are you ok?" Kurt asked looking at the mohawked teen in concern.

"Yeah, fine." Puck answered staring back at Kurt and trying to work out if the countertenor knew they were one another's pen-pals. "I gotta go." He said before walking away, his head reeling with the discovery he had just made.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	16. Written In Apology

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 16-Written in Apology**

**Tuesday**

In the early hours of Tuesday morning, Noah Puckerman rested stomach-down on his bed, mouth partially open and drooling a little on the pillow as he dreamt. He was running barefoot through the snow, a pair of low-hanging jeans on his hips and no shirt. His breath rose like mist before him as he continued to run, his feet light on the snow-covered ground and his movements in slow-motion.

Reaching a lone tree, Puck traced his hand over the bark, finding that it felt oddly similar to a mattress rather than like a tree trunk. Moving round the tree, dragging his hand across the bark as he did so, Puck looked around but there was nothing to be seen save for the acres of white untouched snow. Stopping at the base of the tree, Puck looked skywards before effortlessly climbing the tree. He swung from one limb to another before sitting relatively comfortably at the top.

From his position, he could hear sound coming from below. Looking down, he tried to work out what was happening but it was difficult to see. It seemed as though a small figure was attacking the tree but Puck couldn't make out who it was or exactly what they were doing. He began to climb back down, jumping from branch to branch, only to find that the downwards climb was longer and higher than the climb up had been. By the time his feet reunited with the snow-covered ground, the mystery person had already moved on.

Left on the ground at the base of the tree was a small hammer and chisel. Turning to inspect the tree trunk, Puck discovered that a carving had been made. The word 'Winter' had been etched into the bark. Lifting his hand, Puck traced the lettering before looking around him and searching the area for a sign of where his Winter Babe had gone. In the distance, he spotted a large rock that hadn't been there before. Leaving the tree, Puck made his way towards the rock.

The nearer he stepped to the rock, the bigger the rock became. When he finally reached it, he found himself staring up at a mountain, the peak hidden from view well above the clouds. Without thinking, Puck began to climb. It seemed to take him forever, but Puck eventually reached the top. Flapping in the wind was a flag, indicating that somebody had climbed the mountain before him. The name 'Winter' was scribed on the flag.

Unsure what he was supposed to do now, Puck glanced around hoping for some form of sign. He heard a familiar laugh and whipped his head round in the direction the sound had come from. He could just make out the silhouette of somebody skipping from cloud to cloud. In a heartbeat, Puck was running towards the clouds then running across them in pursuit of his Winter Babe.

After running for miles, Winter came to a stop on a cloud before floating down back to the snowy earth. Puck landed on a cloud and floated down a few feet behind Winter. Stepping back onto the snow, Puck raced after Winter who was well ahead of him, heading to a frozen lake.

Just as he arrived at the lake's edge, Puck collapsed to his knees and watched Winter glide gracefully across the ice, dressed in white trousers with a white shirt that hadn't been buttoned and a string of silver tinsel threaded around his waist like a belt.

"Winter." Puck whispered.

Hearing his name, Winter turned to look at Puck and smiled as he skated elegantly towards him. Winter extended his hand to Puck and he instantly took it, lacing their fingers together as he joined the beautiful creature on the ice.

"Oh Winter, I thought I'd never find you." Puck said as he skated across the ice with Winter, improvising choreography to rival Torvill and Dean, despite the fact he had no skates.

"Winter can always be found," he replied, his angelic voice accompanied with an echo. "For Winter is never lost, no matter how often the summer might melt her. And here summer is." Winter pointed out as a stream of blinding sunlight burst around them, melting the ice they stood upon as well as the surrounding snow.

"No, no not yet." Puck begged kicking through the water and fighting to reach Winter as he floated away. "I can't lose you; I've only just found you."

"And now it falls to me to find you." Winter replied, his echoing voice growing fainter. "Farewell, Mischief."

"No, no Winter, please!" Puck begged swimming desperately but getting nowhere.

"Say my name, Mischief." Winter said, his voice sounding even further away.

"Winter." Puck said.

"No, say my real name." Winter requested, his voice barely audible as he drifted further from Puck's line of vision.

"Kurt." Puck whispered before waking with a jolt. "Fuck." He swore to himself as he sat up in his bed.

Rolling off the mattress, he flicked his bedroom light on before taking out all his letters from 'Winter'. Reading them through, he realised there were a lot of clues to indicate that Kurt Hummel was his pen-pal. Letting out an agitated groan, he dragged his hand through his mohawk wondering what, if anything, he should do about the situation. Writing to Winter had fast become something he greatly enjoyed. Reading words in his Winter Babe's writing had been lifting his spirits and pulling him out of the dungeon of despair he'd found himself caged in ever since Quinn had given away Beth. His anonymous relationship with Winter had made him happier than he'd been in a long time. He had really believed that after the pen-pal programme came to an end that he and Winter would meet face-to-face and embark on a romantic relationship. He'd even entertained himself with planning where they could go on dates, practicing things to say to reassure Winter's father that he would not break her heart and mulling over potential songs to serenade her with before they made love. Of course, all those thoughts had been made with Puck being under the impression that Winter was a girl, not Kurt Hummel.

"I'm straight." Puck said to himself. "I think." He added as he scratched his balls before picking his nose and wiping it on his sweatpants.

With a very confused mind, Puck got dressed before heading out for an early morning run, hoping the fresh air would clear some of the thoughts in his head. He'd been running for around ten minutes when he came across another early morning jogger, Dave Karofsky.

Seeing each other, the two teens came to some silent agreement to meet up. They sat down together on the pavement, their feet on the road and hands tucked into the pockets of their hoodies.

"Hey man." Puck greeted. "You're up early." He pointed out.

"You too." Dave replied.

"Yeah, I've got a lot on my mind." Puck told him.

"Can I help?" Dave asked.

"I dunno." Puck shrugged. "What about you? Why are you running around so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." Dave answered. "I wanna come out to my parents." He confided. "But I don't have a clue how to break it to them and…"

"You're scared." Puck stated when the other teen trailed off.

"Terrified." Dave admitted.

"Maybe you should talk to Kurt." Puck suggested. "He knows what you're going through and it might bring you closer to him. I mean, you still want to get in the guy's pants right?"

"Yeah," Dave nodded. "I haven't really had much of a chance to talk to him yet but I think I'm getting there. Tina's being really nice and Mike's pretty cool and so is Brittany."

"Mercedes is the one you really need to be accepted by." Puck informed him. "She's Kurt's best-friend and without her approval you don't stand a chance."

"I know, I'm working on it." Dave said. "I'm just not really that good with talking to people. Any advice on how to win her over?" He asked.

"She likes those frozen coffee drinks." Puck answered. "So anyway, what is it that makes you gay for Kurt Hummel?" Puck asked.

"Are you making fun of me?" Dave asked with the beginnings of a glare.

"No man, I'm just curious." Puck replied. "Normally I like to talk about what girls are hot and what they're like in bed, but I thought I'd make some conversation you can take part in. So come on, why do you like Kurt? I didn't think you even knew the little dude that well."

"I guess I don't really know that much about him," Dave admitted. "But I want to know stuff. For a long time, I just bullied him because I didn't understand that I was gay and I wasn't ready to accept that I was into him. Then one day, I just knew. I realised that I was staring at his ass and I couldn't ignore the truth anymore."

"So is that all you're interested in?" Puck asked. "His ass?"

"No," Dave answered quickly. "I mean, his ass is what attracted me to him. I always have to beat off in the toilets when he struts around in those skin-tight jeans. But I like everything about him. His perfectly styled hair, those weird clothes, his skin, his eyes, the boy is beautiful."

"You only mentioned physical things." Puck pointed out. "Are you only into Kurt for his looks?"

"Of course not," Dave defended. "It was just a physical attraction at first, but I really like him. He's so freaking brave you know, the way he walks around with his head held high, proud to be himself and not afraid to be different. And the more I learn about him the more I like."

"I thought you hadn't been speaking to him much." Puck said.

"Well, not properly." Dave replied. "But we've been writing to one another. He's my pen-pal, I'm sure of it." Dave smiled.

"That's cool." Puck said even though he knew that Dave was mistaken. "So when you first started liking Kurt, it was because of his looks?" Puck asked. "But now you like him for his personality as well?"

"Yeah." Dave nodded. "Why?"

"No reason." Puck shrugged. "I just… if you liked Kurt for his looks but then started to like his personality too, do you think it could work the other way? Like, if someone, not me," he said rather unconvincingly. "Was writing to someone and really liked their personality, could that person still really like this person when they found out what they looked like?"

"I hope so." Dave said. "I mean, that's what I'm hoping for with me and Kurt. By writing to each other he gets to know a side of me he didn't know about before. Then maybe when this pen-pal thing is over and he finds out who I am he'll find me attractive because of everything he learned about me through our letters. Getting Kurt to fall for my personality is the only shot I have. Let's face it; I don't exactly look like Finn Hudson do I?"

Puck didn't know how to respond so he just stayed silent until Dave spoke again.

"So, are you falling for your pen-pal?" Dave asked.

"What makes you think I even signed up for that shit?" Puck replied.

"The fact that you're on the football team and Beiste said anyone who didn't sign up would be cut." Dave stated. "So, are you falling for your pen-pal?" He repeated.

"I dunno." Puck answered. "The letters we've written to each other, its special you know? And I did think that I totally wanted to meet up with them and see how things would go but… what if this person isn't what I imagined?"

"You mean what if you're writing to an ugly chick." Dave said. "If looks are all you care about then you'll probably end up with a really hot chick that is a complete bitch that'll make your life miserable."

"No way, Quinn didn't want me." Puck joked and the two shared a snigger of laughter.

"But seriously man, if you really like this girl you've been writing to then it shouldn't matter what she looks like." Dave told him as he stood up. "I'll see you at school, dude."

"Later, man." Puck nodded staying where he was as Dave jogged off.

He thought over what the other boy had said but it didn't really help the confusion in his mind. If Winter had been a girl and turned out to be average looking, it wouldn't have been a problem. But Winter was in fact Kurt and Kurt was very much male and all Puck could think was 'PENIS!' and it wasn't an arousing thought at all. Not that Puck had anything against the penis, he loved his own cock but that didn't mean he wanted to touch anybody else's.

"Am I gay?" Puck asked himself, genuinely not knowing the answer.

He knew that Kurt was gay. Everybody knew Kurt was gay. So if Kurt had unknowingly been writing to a girl, there was no way he could fall in love when he discovered that his pen-pal was a female. Being gay, Kurt just could not fall for a girl. With that thought, Puck reasoned that if he was straight then he could not fall for Kurt.

"But I have fallen for Winter." Puck said to himself. "And Winter is Kurt. So if I'm straight, my feelings for Winter who is really Kurt should disappear and I should be completely put off."

Standing up and starting up a medium-paced jog, Puck admitted to himself that the discovery of Winter's true gender hadn't repulsed him in the way it ought to have done. Although he was currently jogging through the streets, he wasn't running away from the feelings he'd developed for Winter and he had no intentions of stopping their communication. He wanted to continue writing to Winter and read what she, _he_, had to say. Writing to Winter made him happy.

"Being with Kurt makes me happy." Puck realised as he thought back on the time they had spent together recently.

Returning home, he quietly entered the house and tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss Kurt. He couldn't do it. The image in his head blurred and he was left feeling like an awkward school boy who lacked any previous kissing experience. Climbing up the stairs, he tried to picture himself holding Kurt's hand and walking through the school corridors but once again the image blurred. He never had been one for hand-holding with any of the girls he'd dated or slept with. Entering his bedroom, he looked to his bed and tried to think of having Kurt writhing naked underneath him. It sort of worked but not quite. He managed to think of a half-naked Kurt and himself snuggling up under the covers. He supposed the fact that he'd ended up cuddling Kurt in the other teen's bed in real life helped create such an image.

As he took a quick shower, he found that he could imagine being on dinner dates with Kurt, or at the cinema, or just driving around together. He could also imagine himself singing to Kurt in Glee Club. He just wasn't able to think of anything too sexual with the other boy. He wondered if that was because he had no sexual experience with another guy, or if it meant that he desired more than sex from Kurt.

Stepping out of the shower and drying off, Puck felt even more confused than he had when he first woke up. As he went about getting ready, he thought about Dave and managed to conjure an image of Dave walking hand-in-hand with Kurt. He didn't like it.

XXX

In her free period that day, Quinn found sanctuary in the choir room. She sat at the piano and looked through some of the sheet music that had been left but she wasn't in the mood to sing. Instead, she took up a pen and piece of paper and got to work on scribing an apology letter to Sam. He wouldn't hear her out in person, so she hoped he would read her words instead. She didn't know if he'd worked out that she was his pen-pal or not, if he had then he hadn't said anything, but she hoped he would at least read her letter anyway.

_Dear Trust,_ she began before taking up a new piece of paper and writing his name proper instead. This time, she didn't change her handwriting so he wouldn't recognise it, but wrote as she normally would. _I don't find it easy to say sorry. I guess that's because offering an apology means accepting that I've done something wrong, and in this case, it means accepting that I've hurt you. _

_Despite my behaviour, I never intended to cause you any pain. I didn't even mean to upset Rachel. All I wanted was for somebody to love me. Every girl wants to feel special, to have a boy make her feel as if she's the only girl in the world. In some ways I am lucky to have experienced that. Last year, Puck made me feel that way. Even though Finn was my boyfriend at the time, he didn't make me feel that way. I realise now that I didn't feel like the only girl in his world because at the time I wasn't. He joined Glee Club and developed feelings for Rachel. So when Puck showed me the attention he did, I appreciated it and ended up doing the things I did._

_Then this year, I met you. You made me feel special again for a while. But it didn't last. I would catch Finn looking at me and it made me feel so beautiful. Even though I felt beautiful when I was with you, it wasn't the same. I don't blame you, not at all. But all of a sudden I meant the world to Finn again. He and I were never really over. First loves are forever and he will always be my first love._

_I know that I was wrong to go behind your back the way I did. If I could change things, I would have been honest with you and told you the truth to your face just as you deserved. You shouldn't have heard it from Santana and for that I am truly sorry. I only hope that you can forgive me and that we can still be friends, your friendship means a lot to me._

_Love Quinn_

XXX

Later that afternoon, Miss Pillsbury delivered Quinn's letter to Sam. The blonde boy recognised his ex-girlfriends handwriting and saw her name at the bottom of the page. Without reading the letter, Sam screwed the paper up into a ball and tossed it in the trash.

"You ok, white boy?" Mercedes asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam smiled at her. "I could use a hug." He said opening his arms and she stepped into his embrace. "Your hair smells nice." He commented.

"Thanks." Mercedes beamed before gently pulling out of the hug and linking her arm with his before leading him through the corridor. "So, you excited for Regionals this Saturday?" She asked him.

"Sure, I think it'll be fun." Sam answered. "I think we've really got a good chance with these original songs. Rachel's ballad is amazing and that song Kurt and Puck wrote is perfect for us."

"I know," Mercedes agreed. "I'm really impressed those two managed to work together. And I'm glad Mr. Schue's letting us do these songs for Regionals. I was worried that he'd have us do Journey again."

Sam did an accurate impression of Mr. Schue that had Mercedes snorting with laughter before they met up with Mike and Tina.

XXX

At lunch time, Dave joined the Gleeks' table again. He managed to get a seat next to Kurt with Brittany on his other side. With a little help from Brittany, Dave was holding a conversation with Kurt. Watching from across the table where he was sat between Santana and Rachel and ignoring everything the girls were complaining about, Puck found that he really didn't like it when Dave managed to make Kurt smile or laugh. No, he didn't like it at all.

XXX

In his Math class, Puck received his next letter from Winter, from Kurt. He shoved it to the bottom of his school bag and tried to forget about it for the time being.

Later on, at home, he shoved it in his underwear drawer and started up his Xbox in the hopes of forgetting about the letter for a while. He couldn't concentrate properly and ended up dying on the first level. Opening the drawer, he looked down at the envelope but couldn't bring himself to read the letter yet. Shutting the drawer, he grabbed a jacket and his car keys and made his way to the Hummel-Hudson home.

He knocked on the door and it was Burt Hummel who answered.

"Problems at home again, kid?" Burt asked sympathetically standing back so he could enter.

"Not really," Puck replied. "I just, um, you see I… er… is Finn here, or Kurt?" Puck asked hoping to keep his tone casual.

"Actually they're out." Burt answered leading Puck into the living-room. "Finn's with Quinn and Kurt's shopping with Carole."

"Oh," Puck said feeling increasingly awkward knowing he was in the house alone with Burt Hummel. "Um, should I just go?" He asked.

"That's up to you." Burt responded. "If you wanna head home then I won't stop you. But if you want to talk about whatever it is that's clearly bothering you then get a beer from the fridge and sit down."

"I can have a beer?" Puck asked.

"No, the beer's for me." Burt answered. "So, do you wanna talk or not?"

Not wanting to go home, Puck dutifully got Burt a beer from the fridge then sat down on the sofa as the older man surveyed him from his armchair. They sat in silence until Carole returned home with Kurt. After checking out Kurt's ass as the boy headed upstairs laden with shopping bags, and receiving a glare from Burt who had clearly realised where Puck was staring, the Jewish teen made a hasty exit.

The letter resting in his underwear drawer remained unread.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	17. Written In Black

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**This chapter took on a life of its own lol**

**Chapter 17-Written in Black**

**Wednesday**

Breakfast was always Santana's least favourite meal of the day. In the few counselling sessions she'd been forced to have with Miss Pillsbury, something Coach Sylvester had insisted on after discovering she'd had a boob job and believing that sessions with the Guidance Counsellor might help her self-esteem issues, Santana had mostly talked about the difficulties of life with her mother. By talking to Miss Pillsbury, Santana had come to the decision that she no longer enjoyed breakfast because it simply wasn't the same as it used to be. Her father was no longer there and her mother was ultimately useless.

However, on Wednesday morning, breakfast was worse than usual due to Santana walking in to find Jed and her mother having a heavy make-out session on the table. She sneered her disgust before heading straight out the door to school without having eaten. By the time she reached McKinley, she was starving and sought out the weakest looking student and pinned the unfortunate boy against the wall and demanded that he hand over any food he had.

After successfully bullying the boy into giving her an apple and a breakfast bar, Santana carried on her way, chewing down the food gratefully before meeting up with Brittany. She listened to the blonde girl's theories about the existence of unicorns and how the creatures had managed to keep their identities hidden from humans.

"Obviously unicorns are distant relatives of horses, everybody knows that." Brittany said knowledgeably and Santana nodded in agreement. "So the horses help unicorns to keep their existence secret. Sometimes, if a unicorn is visiting a horse relative and people walk by then the unicorn disguises his or herself as a horse. Over time they've adapted enough to be able to turn their horn invisible for a little while. It takes a lot of energy though."

"How come?" Santana asked. Unlike most people, Santana was always happy to listen to the unusual things Brittany had to say. While most would respond to Brittany in a patronising manner or just change the subject, Santana would engage herself in the conversation and ask more about it. "Horses have a lot of energy, I mean they do all those races and stuff. As a distant relative shouldn't a unicorn have a lot of energy too?"

"They have great energy for galloping." Brittany answered and she linked her pinkie finger with Santana's before leading her skipping through the corridors in her imitation of a horse or unicorn. "But using magical powers to hide a horn from view is a big mental strain." The two had come to a stop and looking from side to side, Brittany smiled at Puck who was on her left and Dave who was helping Kurt put things in his locker to the right. "It's never easy pretending to be something you're not." Brittany continued, speaking a little louder than was necessary and gaining the three boys' attention. "Especially if you're hiding one of the major things that makes you so special." She squeezed Santana's hand and sent her a significant look.

"You're totally right." Santana said. "It's just a shame that unicorns feel like they have to hide their horns in the first place."

"It's sad," Brittany agreed. "Nobody should ever feel like they have to hide a part of themselves because of what other people might think."

"Say Britt, I think they're having a Disney day at the movie theatre tonight. How about we go together?" Santana asked her shooting her best bedroom eyes at Brittany.

"Oh um, that's really sweet of you to ask," Brittany replied awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ears. "But I already have other plans. Artie's taking me."

"So cancel." Santana told her. "Handicaps get the crappiest seats anyway. Just tell Lazy Legs you've got a better and hotter offer and come with me."

"I can't, that isn't fair." Brittany responded. "But look, you and I can go out another night."

"Whatever." Santana scoffed before storming off, making sure to stomp on Puck's foot before grabbing hold of his wrist and digging her nails into his skin so she could drag him behind her then rant at him about bi-curious blondes and pussy-blocking nerds in wheelchairs.

XXX

In his French class, Kurt was shocked and a little unnerved when Azimio took the seat beside him. On a few occasions the teacher had paired them together to practice speaking the language out loud but Azimio had usually been sitting at the desk in front for that. Having been bullied by the beefy jock for some times, it was no wonder that Kurt tensed up with apprehension from the sudden change in seating arrangements.

"Are you lost?" Kurt asked daringly despite his nervousness.

"I don't like you, Hummel." Azimio responded bluntly, keeping his voice down so the students around them wouldn't hear.

"How devastating to know," Kurt quipped with a sarcastic sigh of disappointment. "And all these years I believed your barbaric treatment to be your under-developed mind's human equivalent of foreplay and flirtation in the hopes that we'd walk hand-in-hand down the school corridors one day and share a long and blissful romance."

"What the fuck?" Azimio replied looking as though he hadn't understood a word of what Kurt had said.

"Once again my humour is wasted." Kurt commented more to himself. "I'm gay, and you're a homophobe, therefore your decision to sit next to me makes little sense. But I'm sure you must have some thrilling explanation, hopefully something beyond you sitting beside me to copy my work or simply get on my nerves."

The teacher called for the attention of the class so Kurt returned his focus to the front and tried to ignore the fact Azimio had willingly sat down beside him that lesson. As the teacher said a phrase in French, the class chanted it back a few times before they wrote down the French and English translations. After ten minutes of listening to, speaking and writing down different French phrases, they were instructed to turn to page 312 in their text books and complete the assignment questions and find the answers by referring to a French passage in the book.

"If I may," Kurt whispered to the boy beside him as he flipped to the correct page in his book. "Why in the name of Marc Jacobs are you sitting next to me when there are plenty of other available seats?"

"Who's Marc Jacobs?" Azimio asked. "Your boyfriend?" He taunted.

"From one victim to a bully I'd like to be honest with you," Kurt said. "As of late, your insults are really lacking imagination and me actually taking offence to your words is becoming much less frequent. Also, Marc Jacobs is a fashion designer."

"Shut up, Fancy." Azimio sneered at him.

"Ouch, please, your words do wound." Kurt remarked dryly.

"Don't make me smash your face with my fist." Azimio warned and Kurt's supply of witty remarks fled to the shadows of his brain.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"We need to talk." Azimio responded, his eyes darting around suspiciously to see if anyone was listening in and would need to be bullied into keeping silent.

"Unless you'd like me to give you a make-over and save you from the tragedy of your wardrobe I don't think we have anything to discuss." Kurt replied as he neatly wrote his answers on the page of his work book, mouthing the French written paragraphs after writing them.

"It's about Dave." Azimio said and Kurt slowly turned to give the jock his full attention. "The guy's always been my best mate, but now that he's… like you, things are all complicated and shit. I know what he is, I think I knew before he knew himself but I was cool with it when he was living in denial. Now he's thinking about stepping out and letting everyone know that he's… like you. I can't let him do that."

"I see," Kurt commented. "And I suppose your pathetic homophobic brain has come to the conclusion that Dave's sexual orientation is somehow my fault. Well call for the nurse quickly before the disease spreads further." He said bitterly.

"Look Fairy, I may not be the smartest guy around but I ain't dumb, I'm just a narrow-minded judgemental bigot." Azimio said honestly.

"Well congratulations, at least you're aware of it. Now kindly get to the point, your personality bores me and your outfit offends my eyes." Kurt sniped.

"Look, I know you lady-boy's aren't contagious ok." Azimio responded. "Dave being like you is just the way he is and nothing to do with you, I get that."

"Wow, I'm almost impressed." Kurt said in a casual tone. "But you've yet to get to the point."

"My point is," Azimio continued, "that just because you and Dave are into the same weird sex shit doesn't mean you aren't different. You're a proper in your face take-a-look-at-my-rainbow and this-little-fairy-never-even-had-a-closet type of gay. Everyone already knows what you are. But my boy Dave can blend in. He can stay nice and comfy in his closet and nobody will know any different."

"_He'll_ know different." Kurt interrupted.

"Whatever," Azimio said before carrying on. "The guys are starting to talk about Dave already. I'm still managing to keep them in line and I'm telling them Dave only sits with you Glee losers because he's got the hots for Brittany, but they won't believe that for much longer. If he keeps hanging with you he'll be found out and his reputation will be dragged in the dirt and his high school life will become hell. The bullying he'll get will be a whole lot worse than anything anyone's ever done to you. Do you really want someone to go through that knowing you could have put a stop to it?" He asked.

"And how could I possibly prevent Dave from being bullied by _your _Neanderthal friends?" Kurt questioned.

"Hurt him," Azimio answered. "Break the dude's heart, whatever it takes. Make it clear that he has no chance with you, ever. Be cruel to be kind, Hummel. If you hurt him and make him feel unwelcome with your loser friends he'll have no choice but to come back to me and then he can keep playing the straight game until we graduate. It's the only way for him to be able to survive high school. You gotta break his heart, Hummel, and you gotta do it fast."

"You're a good friend." Kurt offered realising that Azimio clearly cared about Dave's well-being in his own homophobic way, even if he didn't know how best to handle the delicate situation. "But you'd be an even greater friend if you had the courage to stand by and support him through the difficulties he may face. If Dave is brave enough to admit who he really is, then as his friend you shouldn't try to prevent him from being himself. You should admire his courage and respect his decisions whatever they may be. I will have no part in what you just asked of me." Kurt clarified before turning back to his French work.

"Stupid homo." Azimio muttered and Kurt rolled his eyes as his grip on his pen tightened and he smudged his work a little.

XXX

At lunch time, Quinn headed alone to the cafeteria, keeping her eyes peeled for a sight of Finn. Being as tall as he was, the boy wasn't hard to miss but Quinn hadn't seen him since first period and was becoming suspicious that he might be with Rachel. However, her worries were put to rest when she spied Rachel striding along with Kurt. She fell in to step with them and painted on a sweet smile as she interrupted their conversation.

"Kurt, sweetie, I could use some help and in this case I'd greatly value your opinion. I was just wondering if you know any good love duets." Quinn smiled as she linked her arm through his. "I fully intend to sing one with Finn in Glee Club, after we win Regionals of course," she added sparing a quick glance to Rachel. "Our relationship is going so well and I think it's only appropriate that we express our happiness through song to the rest of the group. Being in love really is incredible."

"Quinn," Rachel said weakly and her body language suggested she was struggling not to cry. "I understand that you've never really liked me, and I'm not trying to change that. I know you and I are too different to ever really be close friends."

"You mean I'm pretty and popular and you're not?" Quinn asked smugly and Kurt shook his head as he came to a stop and pulled his arm out of hers and linked his other arm with Rachel instead.

He intended to say something to defend Rachel but the Jewish girl beat him to it.

"Actually, I'd be inclined to say that our differences are more to do with the fact I'm a lot more talented than you." Rachel commented squaring herself up to her full, but still short, height. "You're also dishonest and ungrateful and you continuously cheat on nice boys who deserve much better than you in the first place. I may not be as pretty as you, Quinn, but at least I'm nowhere near as pathetic. You've won ok, you have Finn. He left me for you just like you wanted. There's no need for you to be mean and keep flaunting that fact in my face."

Folding her arms across her chest, Rachel quickly walked away, her head bent low suggesting that she might be crying.

"Was that really necessary?" Kurt asked looking at Quinn who, to her credit, at least looked guilty. "What precisely has Rachel ever done to you? Or Mercedes for that matter, you haven't been too nice to her as of late. Just what is your problem?"

"Have you seen Finn?" Quinn responded.

"He was helping Artie out with something." Kurt answered. "Look, you're a good person Quinn. Or at least you can be. You should show that side of you more rather than continue to behave the way you are now. If you keep lashing out at your friends and blaming everybody else for mistakes you've made, then pretty soon you won't have any friends left."

"I'll always have Finn," Quinn said but Kurt detected the uncertainty in her voice even if she herself didn't seem to be aware of it. "A boy to love me, that's all I need, I don't have time for loser friends."

"Nicely said Q," Coach Sue praised stepping up beside her and testing how Quinn's hair looked in a high-pony style. "I always knew there was a winner inside of you. I lost sight of it for a while, especially last year when I was distracted by that gross baby bump, but now you're no longer a fatty I think I'll have you back on the Cheerio's so you can be around winners."

"Coach Sylvester, you came last place at the National Championships this year because Santana, Brittany and I quit." Quinn reminded her. "In fact we had a similar conversation about your failure on Monday."

"I blocked that memory out," Sue replied. "At the beginning of this week you were my most hated Glee kid and I hoped to upset you enough to have you transfer schools. But Sue Sylvester likes to change her mind just like Porcelain here likes to change his clothes and sweet innocent Brittany likes to change sexual partners. And today Q, I see you as a winner and a younger, less attractive, Sue Sylvester. Welcome back to the Cheerio's and therefore back to popularity. Practice is at four pm, don't be late." She instructed before moving on.

"That was certainly interesting," Kurt commented. "Are you going to rejoin the Cheerio's?"

"Of course I am." Quinn answered. "I love being on the squad and I look totally cute in the uniform."

"So I suppose you're going to quit Glee now leaving us unable to compete at Regionals." Kurt remarked.

"No," Quinn said. "I enjoy being in Glee Club but there's no reason why I can't do both. You were on the Cheerio's at one point too, Kurt. Besides, if I left Glee Finn would be mad at me and I don't want to give Rachel any opportunity to try and steal his affections away from me."

"Hey guys," Finn greeted as he came along the corridor with Artie. "I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry?" He asked.

"I could use a salad." Quinn replied slipping her hand into his then leading him the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

"Are you coming, Artie?" Kurt enquired and the bespectacled boy nodded before wheeling alongside him.

As they joined Finn and Quinn at the Gleek table along with Puck, Mercedes and Sam, Dave made his way over and took the seat beside Kurt. Politely responding when Dave spoke to him, Kurt looked across the hall and caught Azimio watching the interaction like a hawk. The other jocks were shooting confused looks too. Kurt supposed they all wondered why Dave was bothering to sit next to him when Brittany, who Azimio kept insisting Dave was interested in, wasn't even in the cafeteria.

"Is it really safe for you to sit with me?" Kurt asked gesturing discreetly in the direction of the jocks across the room. "Your friends don't look too impressed."

"They're not really my friends," Dave shrugged. "And I wanna keep sitting with you like I have been. I think it'd be really cool if we could be friends. We, um, we have more in common than you might think."

"Oh." Kurt replied not knowing what else to say. He was aware that Dave was gay already, the girls had come to that conclusion, but he hadn't heard confirmation from the other boy yet.

Taking a mouthful of food, Kurt looked to Quinn, Finn and Artie, the two boys discussing computer games as they ate. Although the blonde girl was sitting in Finn's lap, she kept shooting disapproving glances across to Sam and Mercedes whenever the two laughed together. Kurt then caught Puck's eye for a brief moment before the mohawked teen quickly looked down at his plate.

"…if you're into computer games that is. Or go see a movie maybe, or bowling, or ice-skating?" Dave asked and Kurt felt guilty for not having paid attention to the first part of what he had been saying.

"Despite living with Finn I know little about computer games." Kurt admitted. "He refuses to let me play so I haven't had the opportunity to practice or improve."

"That's great, you could come round mine." Dave said enthusiastically. "I could teach you."

"I, well, I guess a games night could be fun." Kurt answered slowly turning back to Puck finding that the Jewish boy had been listening in. "Are you up for it, Puck?" Kurt asked hoping he would say yes so that Dave would view the situation as a group of friend's thing rather than a date.

"Sure." Puck nodded.

Kurt mouthed a thank-you to Puck when he was sure Dave couldn't see it and Puck smiled softly and winked in response.

"What about you boys?" Kurt asked interrupting Finn and Artie's discussion and pulling Sam's attention away from Mercedes for the first time in about ten minutes. "Would you be interested in a night playing computer games?"

"Count me in, bro." Artie answered instantly.

"Quinn, can I go?" Finn asked.

"We'll see." Quinn replied causing the Frankenteen to pout.

"Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, ok." He nodded. "What about you 'Cedes?"

"I dunno, I don't wanna impose on a guy thing." She said.

"No, it's cool." Dave told her with a smile trying to get into her good graces. "It'll be great if you came along."

"Ok, why not." Mercedes shrugged.

"Yes." Sam whooped in celebration throwing his arms around her in a hug, neither of them noticing the scowl that crossed Quinn's features.

They confirmed details and planned for the games night to take place at Dave's house on Friday, the night before Regionals. Mercedes also texted Tina and Mike to invite them and the Asian couple agreed, Tina assuring Mercedes that Mike's mother would _not _be accompanying them.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the choir room, Rachel was silently crying to herself. On one of the choir room walls, behind a filing cabinet was a declaration. With a bit of effort, Rachel managed to push the cabinet out of the way so she could view the message that had been graffitied there. It had been written by Finn in a pink coloured crayon, pink being Rachel's favourite colour.

The message proclaimed: _Finn + Rachel 4eva xxx _with a badly drawn love heart surrounding it. Finding a brown pen Mr. Schue sometimes used for the whiteboard, Rachel removed the lid before stepping up to the wall and the words scrawled across it in her ex-boyfriend's handwriting. Tears spilling down her eyes, Rachel scribbled over the pink crayon with the brown pen.

Once the message was no longer visible, Rachel wrote a new phrase beneath it saying: _He broke my heart again _and she drew a star beside it. Wiping her eyes, she pushed the filing cabinet back into place. Although her words were out of view, they were still there on the wall. She would treat them as a reminder not to fall for Finn's adorable smile and puppy-dog eyes ever again.

"Quinn can have him." Rachel said to herself.

XXX

After school, Kurt was tutoring a few younger students in French. Sam was receiving extra help on his English assignment and Puck was working on Math. As usual, Miss Pillsbury was overseeing the tutoring sessions. The students in the room were all hard at work, some staying for just half an hour and the rest staying for a full hour.

It was an hour later when Puck was packing away his things that he heard Kurt ask Miss Pillsbury if a new letter from his pen-pal had been delivered. The answer was of course 'no' and Puck felt bad when he saw the disappointed look on Kurt's face.

"Dude, you ok?" Puck asked walking out beside Kurt.

"I'm as talented and fabulous as ever, thank you." Kurt replied.

"You seemed kinda down in there," Puck said trying to keep his voice casual. "I guess you're getting on pretty well with your pen-pal, huh?"

"Were you listening in on my private conversation with our school Guidance Counsellor?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Not deliberately, I just heard." Puck shrugged.

"Well, since you bothered to show an interest I may as well tell you." Kurt sighed. "My pen-pal is actually Mr. Schue posing as a student and out letter exchanged have developed into an illicit affair and I'm awaiting his next letter to inform me of a time and place for our next hook-up." Kurt said managing to keep his face completely serious. In fact, if Puck didn't know that he was Kurt's pen-pal, he might have believed the other boy.

"Babe, that's gross." Puck told him.

"Babe?" Kurt repeated in confusion. "You do realise I'm not a girl, right? I'm a boy, with a penis, quite a big one I'll have you know. In fact, I'm sure the wondrous size of my manhood would put even Puckzilla to shame."

"Yeah, you wanna prove that?" Puck asked. "Nobody's bigger than Puckzilla, baby. I'll show you mine if you show me yours, then we'll see who the real man is."

Kurt blushed violently and Puck just smirked.

"Fine." Kurt said determinedly and Puck's mouth fell open in shock, not having expected Kurt to agree. "Follow me." He led Puck out to his car and the two of them climbed into the backseat. "You first."

"You being serious?" Puck asked with a laugh.

"Completely." Kurt answered. "You've challenged my masculinity and my pride and I am going to defend it. What's the matter, Puckerman? Not too shy are you?" He asked teasingly, though it would have been more affective if he wasn't still blushing and looking adorably nervous.

"No way." Puck grinned. "Count of three, we both get our dicks out. One… two… three."

Together, the two teenagers exposed themselves to one another.

"Holy shit." Puck swore upon seeing just how well endowed Kurt was.

"So, who's the real man?" Kurt asked smugly, trying not to show his awkwardness or minimal arousal as they tucked themselves away.

"Fair play, Kurt, you're the man." Puck admitted. "Only by an inch or two though." He added.

"I can't believe I actually showed you my penis." Kurt replied burying his face in his hands out of embarrassment as the reality of what he'd done sunk in. "I suppose I ought to apologise."

"Dude, come on, guy friends compare dick sizes all the time." Puck shrugged. "Me and Finn did the dick thing when we were like seven. I was totally bigger than him by the way."

"You won't tell anybody about this will you?" Kurt asked. "Especially my dad. If he knew I'd done something so completely out of character he'd… he'd just be really disappointed in me and he'd murder you."

"It's cool, Kurt, seriously." Puck assured him. "Our secret."

"Thanks." Kurt replied though he still looked unhappy with himself.

"Come on, I said it's ok." Puck told him.

"I know, I just… nothing, it's stupid." Kurt commented.

"Just tell me." Puck prompted.

"My pen-pal, he… I… we're…" Kurt started. "This is so ridiculous. Obviously I don't know the identity of my pen-pal and they certainly don't know mine, if he did know who I really was he'd probably beat me up. Anyway I just, I really, you know, _like _my pen-pal. And my pen-pal likes me. At least, I hope I does and well… I almost feel like I cheated on him with you by showing my… um, equipment. I know, pathetic right?"

"A little." Puck answered in amusement. "So, your pen-pal's a guy and you're falling for him?"

"Big time." Kurt admitted. "He doesn't even know I'm a guy. I've led him to believe I'm a girl. Is that terrible?"

"I dunno." Puck shrugged. "Are you gonna tell him you're a guy?"

"I know that I should," Kurt replied. "But I don't think I'm brave enough to."

"That's ridiculous; you're the bravest person I know." Puck responded.

"What if it was you I was writing to?" Kurt asked. "I know it's not, there's no way I'd fall for you, no offence."

"Some taken." Puck mumbled.

"Sorry," Kurt apologised with a roll of his eyes assuming Puck was joking. "But if it was you and I was lying, how would you react if you found out? This isn't exactly a little white lie."

"True," Puck nodded. "And I guess if it was me, I'd understand why you felt you had to lie. I mean, I know you better than most people in this school. Outside of Glee Club no-one really bothers to get to know you."

"I had noticed." Kurt said sadly.

"Well it's their loss." Puck informed him. "If you and your pen-pal really have this connection and really have strong feelings for one another developed through this writing thing, then it shouldn't matter that you're a guy. I guess if it was me, I'd mostly just be confused. Sexually confused." He clarified. "I've never been with a dude before so finding out that I've unknowingly been attracted to one would be scary and confusing. I guess it all depends on who your pen-pal turns out to be. It also depends on you."

"On me?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah," Puck replied. "Who knows? This pen-pal of yours might accept you no matter what. It might be down to whether you can accept him."

"Puck," Kurt said seeming to be deep in thought. "If I ask you something, do you think you could provide me with an honest answer?"

"Sure." Puck nodded.

"I know you're straight," Kurt began, "and I don't mean this in a gay way at all, but in your opinion… am I… Am I attractive?" Kurt asked shyly with a faint blush blooming on his cheeks.

"Yeah, you're beautiful." Puck answered and as he looked at Kurt's lips, he could imagine himself kissing the boy and the thought was rather pleasant.

"Thanks," Kurt replied a little awkwardly. "I just hope my pen-pal will still like me when he finds out the truth. If he ever replies that is. Honestly, with the exception of weekends, it's never taken this long for letters to be exchanged. I hope I didn't write something wrong in my last letter."

"Maybe the guy's off sick." Puck told him. "Don't worry, he'll write soon."

"I hope so." Kurt said. "Well, I should get home now."

"Right, of course." Puck nodded.

"Um, Puck, I need you to get out of my car." Kurt pointed out.

XXX

As soon as he was home, Puck rushed up to his room and withdrew Kurt's un-read letter from his underwear drawer. He opened it up and saw enough to see that Kurt had written to him in black ink before his sister burst into his bedroom and begged him to help her with a school project.

It wasn't often she asked him for homework help, and when she did, it usually meant it was due in the next day and she hadn't started. So, setting the letter aside, Puck followed Sarah to her room and got to work on helping her. It turned out to be a long project and by the time Puck had finished it for her he was too tired to do much else. Without brushing his teeth, changing or reading Kurt's letter, Puck fell asleep.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	18. Written In Honesty

**Disclaimer-Just in case anyone thinks otherwise, I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 18-Written in Honesty**

**Thursday**

Waking up, Puck rolled onto his back and reached his hand down between his legs. As he touched himself, he tried to imagine that it was Kurt jerking him off but his mind couldn't quite manage it. Instead, he imagined that Kurt was in the room watching him. The thought of Kurt being a spectator was a thrilling one and helped Puck reach his climax faster than normal. He came with a grunt, and then wiped the mess into his bed sheets.

It was when he got his breath back that he remembered the un-read letter resting on the chest of drawers by his bed. Reaching out for it, Puck opened it up and finally read the words that had been formed by Kurt's handwriting in black ink.

_Dear Mischief,_

_Congratulations on making an acceptable choice for your favourite Disney movie. Perhaps it's silly, but finding a guy that approves of Disney movies is important to me. It is also interesting that you selected 'Mulan' as your favourite._

Puck thought perhaps Kurt would develop that point further, perhaps hint at the fact he was really a boy rather than a girl, just as Mulan was really a girl rather than a boy in the movie. However, if Kurt had planned to say more he had clearly lost his nerve as the next paragraph wasn't related to Disney at all.

_My dad and I don't even talk about my uncle anymore, it's like he doesn't even exist. My dad has never forgiven him for how he treated me as a child and he never will forgive him. My dad is a stubborn man and I honestly believe he could hold a grudge forever. If somebody has the decency to apologise and be sincere in their apology then my dad can forgive them, but he isn't the type to ever forget these things. _

Reading that part, Puck wondered if he should perhaps make an apology or two to Mr. Hummel. He had been one of the worst of Kurt's bullies for some time and it was likely that Burt was aware of at least some of it. If he was ever going to eventually get with Kurt like he wanted to, then being liked by Burt was going to be important. He knew he had some work to do. The man hadn't looked at all impressed when he caught Puck looking at Kurt's ass. Still, Puck had a great relationship with Carole, hopefully that would make things easier with Burt if he and Kurt ever reached that stage. Assuming Kurt didn't end up disappointed when he learned the identity of his pen-pal.

_There were even some difficulties with my step-brother a while back. _Puck frowned as he read that part wondering precisely what 'difficulties' there had been between Kurt and Finn. _He said some hurtful things to me and my dad overheard. It nearly ended his relationship with my step-mum but thankfully we were able to work through it. Even though I've forgiven my step-brother I know my dad certainly hasn't forgotten the things that were said. Anytime my step-brother and I argue over something, my dad will be there, almost as if he's waiting for my step-brother to mess up and say the wrong thing again. _

It wasn't clear from Kurt's letter what Finn might have said, but Puck imagined that it was probably something to do with Kurt's sexuality. He remembered there being tension between the two during Gaga week the year before but Puck had no further knowledge as to what was going on. He'd been too preoccupied with Quinn and Beth to really pay attention to other people's issues. He supposed he could try asking either Finn or Kurt more about the matter, but he wasn't sure he'd get an answer. Still, he felt the need to defend Kurt in some way, even if he was a year late in doing so. Before reading on, Puck made a mental note to trip Finn up in the halls that day.

_My childhood was very lonely at times. It wasn't easy being labelled a freak at school and not having many friends, or indeed any at all. Though I guess the tough times back then have made me who I am today. Despite other people's less than good opinion of me, I'm actually happy with who I am. I'm proud to be different and I know I wouldn't have the fabulous friends I have now if I'd tried to change myself and fit in when I was younger. _

_In some ways, I am still lonely now, but I have a great selection of friends to be lonely with. One of my friends likes to act tough and often finds her entertainment in insulting other people or causing arguments between them. Even though she acts like an insensitive bitch I don't think any of us are really fooled. _

"Santana." Puck said guessing who Kurt was writing about.

_I also have this guy friend, we're not exactly close but I suppose we have some sort of understanding between each other. Although I couldn't accurately describe what kind of an understanding it is we have. In fact, I'm not sure I understand what our understanding even is. But lately I've begun to question that maybe there's more to him than I ever took the time to realise. He's always played the part of an arrogant uncaring jock, and he plays it well, but I no longer believer that's who he really is. _

"Me?" Puck asked smirking slightly, liking the fact that Kurt was thinking about him as himself rather than only thinking of 'Mischief'.

_Still, I'm incredibly grateful for Miss Pillsbury creating this pen-pal scheme. I doubt I'd have had the chance to meet you otherwise. I don't believe I've ever met anybody quite like you. There's just something about you. I only hope you won't be disappointed when you discover who I really am. I may sound good on paper, but in the flesh I probably don't meet your expectations._

_Please write soon._

_Winter xxx_

"Damn Kurt, just tell me in writing who you really are so I can assure you that I'm cool with it." Puck sighed.

XXX

Over in Lima Heights Adjacent, Santana was just making her way downstairs to the smell of slightly burnt pancakes. Jed was moving around the kitchen and setting up breakfast while wearing a pink frilly apron. Not saying anything, Santana simply dropped into a seat at the table and accepting the morning meal he had clearly worked hard on.

"How did you sleep?" Jed asked taking the apron off then joining her at the table.

"Fine." Santana mumbled.

"Did you enjoy the movie with Brittany last night?" He asked.

"Yeah." Santana lied. She hadn't gone anywhere with Brittany, she'd simply walked around the streets on her own like a loser while Brittany had a date with The Boy Who Couldn't Walk.

"She seemed like a really lovely girl when I met her at the mall." Jed commented. "Maybe you could invite her round for dinner one night."

"Maybe." Santana answered.

"You don't seem very happy, sweetheart." Jed said gently.

"Whatever." Santana shrugged stuffing some more of the burnt pancakes into her mouth.

"Um, your mum didn't come home last night." Jed told her and he sounded a little worried. "Did she call you or anything?"

"Nope." Santana replied uncaringly.

Reaching for his cell phone, Jed made a call, presumably to Santana's mother but he received no answer.

"She's fine," Santana insisted after a worried looking Jed had made a fourth call attempt in five minutes. "Quit worrying. The old skank is probably just waking up with a hang-over next to some other guy."

"She is not with another guy." Jed retorted. "I know this is difficult for you, Santana, but the relationship between your mum and me is real. We care about each other and this is a long-term thing."

"You're only kidding yourself." Santana told him. "I don't get why you're even interested in her anyway. She's ancient and well past her sell-by date. You're young, Jed, you should be having fun and enjoying life, not trying to play happy families with a forty-year-old slut and her teenage daughter. The Lopez family is screwed up; you should be running away in the other direction, not trying to become a part of it."

"I love your mum and she loves me." Jed said just before the front door opened and three separate sounds of laughter could be heard.

A few moments later, Santana's mother stumbled into the kitchen with two guys who couldn't have been much older than nineteen. Lips were clumsily crashing together and one of the boys had his hands up the woman's top cupping her breasts while the other boy had his hand down her pants fingering her. The clearly drunken trio paid no attention to Jed and Santana as they made their way to the living-room sofa, shedding clothing along the way.

"I'd better get to school." Santana said quietly just as her mother released a loud moan. "Thanks for breakfast."

"I'll give you a lift." Jed said grabbing his car keys and leading the way out.

Santana followed and strapped herself into the passenger seat. Beside her, Jed was wearing a heartbroken look on his face and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. She didn't know how to comfort him so she simply stared out the window and watched the scenery fly by as they drove.

After a car journey spent in an uncomfortable silence, Jed pulled up outside McKinley High and Santana unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Jed asked.

"I'll get by," Santana replied. "I always do. What about you?"

"I guess I'll survive." Jed answered. "I can't believe I was such an idiot. I really thought she cared about me."

"Shit happens," Santana shrugged. "You'll get over it."

"If you need anything, you can still call me." Jed told her. "Somebody needs to take care of you, Santana."

"Oh please, I can take care of myself." Santana scoffed. "I'm a big girl now. I don't need looking after."

"Just call me anytime you need to," Jed replied. "Don't be a stranger."

"Right, well, I guess I'll see you around then." Santana said before stepping out of the car and walking away. As she reached the entrance steps of the school, she looked round to see that Jed was still parked up, watching her walk inside. Raising her hand, she gave a short wave and he waved back at her. Back in the days when her mum and dad used to drop her off at school, they had never waited until she had gone inside, but drove off as soon as she exited the car.

"Everything ok, babe?" Puck asked as Santana approached him.

"Life sucks." Santana responded. "You and me should just ditch this town and get away for a while. We can go somewhere that has zero parents, no relationship dramas, no legal drinking age and a nice lake that we can drown ourselves in when we realise that this 'somewhere' sucks ass too."

"Wanna shove some dweebs head down a toilet?" Puck asked and Santana nodded thinking such an act might cheer her up. Jacob Ben-Israel became their unfortunate victim.

XXX

"Dude, we gotta talk, now." Azimio hissed before walking ahead to find an empty classroom, Dave following behind him and closing the door.

"What's going on?" Dave asked sitting on a desk while Azimio paced up and down the carpet.

"You're nearly outta time, bro." Azimio responded. "Either you sit with us at lunch times, or you shove your tongue down Brittany's throat, that's the only way to save your ass right now. If you sit with those Glee losers again then your reputation is officially dead."

"I don't care." Dave replied with a shrug. "I'm still gonna sit with Kurt. And they're not losers ok. Brittany and Tina are great, Mike's a good guy and that Artie kid's actually pretty cool. More importantly, they'll accept me for who I am, not who they expect me to be."

"Look, I'm not saying you can't _be _gay," Azimio told him. "Be as gay as you want bro, just keep it to yourself. People don't have to know the truth, you can hide it."

"I'm sick of hiding, man." Dave groaned.

"Really?" Azimio asked. "So if you're so sick of hiding, how come you haven't told your parents yet?"

"That's not fair." Dave answered with a shake of his head. "Just let it go, Z, if the guys don't like me sitting with the Glee Club then that's their problem. And if they wanna throw slushies at me when I come out then let them. I can take it."

"Don't be a crazy fool, man." Azimio warned. "You've got no reason to come out. Just sit with me and the guys at lunch, stay closeted and everything will be cool. Hell, I'll even let you get on your knees and suck my dick, just don't out yourself, man."

"I'm coming out." Dave said decisively. "As soon as I tell my parents the truth, I'm gonna join Glee Club, and then I'll announce in the cafeteria that I'm gay. Now you can be a proper friend and stand by me, or you can be the first asshole to throw a slushie in my face. Your choice, Z."

Azimio gave no verbal response; he just dropped his gaze to the floor. With a sigh, Dave stood up and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. He gave a hard squeeze before landing a light punch to Azimio's arm before leaving the room.

XXX

"…I forgot the lyrics, couldn't hit any form of recognisable note and my dress fell off leaving me naked in front of hundreds of people thereby ruining any chance of future success in the world of musical theatre." Rachel said in one long breath as she explained the nightmare she'd had about Regionals.

"Rachel, you need to relax." Kurt told her. "You won't forget any lyrics, you will be note perfect, and the occurrence of a wardrobe malfunction as severe as your dress falling off is highly unlikely. Even if it did happen, you would at least be wearing underwear. Clearly your stress and bad dreams are linked to the living nightmare we all experienced with Regionals last year as a result of inviting Jesse St Sucks into our midst."

"Jesse." Rachel whispered the name, her eyes closed and face tilted skywards, as though she were mourning the death of a loved one.

"Regionals are going to be fine." Kurt insisted choosing not to comment further on Jesse St James. "Puck and I managed to write a great song to represent who the New Directions are, and you Miss Berry penned a phenomenal song that you will sing flawlessly and ensure our victory as you steal the hearts of the judging panel."

"You're right, of course you're right." Rachel nodded. "I have so much talent that it's physically painful to contain it, performing on stage is an essential part of my life, not only does it help me express my emotions and connect with my feelings on a deeper level but my talent enriches the lives of others too. People hear me sing and for a few minutes their lives are better. I have to sing, not only for myself and the Glee Club, but for other people too. It's a charitable action on my part." She grinned widely before a panicked expression overtook her features. "Mike was a little off time with the vocal harmonies last rehearsal and Mercedes and Finn were out of time with the dance steps. Don't worry, I'll find them and I'll take care of it. I will win Regionals." She assured him.

"Correction, _we_ will win Regionals." Kurt stated after she had hurried off.

"Hey Kurt." Dave greeted approaching the countertenor.

"Dave." Kurt acknowledged with a smile, quickly becoming uncomfortable when he caught a few unfriendly looks being thrown their way. "Is it really wise for you to speak to me in public in a manner that isn't hostile?" He asked discreetly gesturing to the group of jocks who were glaring at them.

"I don't care what they think." Dave shrugged. "If people don't like the real me then they're not worth my time. I've been pretending to be someone I'm not for too long. As scary as it is I wanna be myself, no matter the consequences."

"I admire that." Kurt commented. "Although, it might be a sensible idea for us to continue this conversation elsewhere." He said casting an uneasy expression towards the jocks.

"I wouldn't let them hurt you." Dave said with a little half smile.

"That's nice of you to say," Kurt replied. "But realistically you can't take on five jocks at once and ensure I remain protected. Walk with me."

They walked side by side to a less crowded part of the school where they weren't surrounded by people who could potentially beat them up.

"Can I ask you something?" Dave questioned as they wandered around aimlessly, having nothing better to do during their free period.

"Of course." Kurt responded.

"How did you, like… um… you know, come out?" Dave asked, finishing the question with a whisper.

"As soon as I was pulled free from the birth canal my sexuality was obvious." Kurt answered jokingly. "I don't think I've ever managed to blend in or conceal who I am. So it was hardly a shock when I finally dared to verbally confirm what people already knew. My dad took the situation so much better than I ever expected. When I think about it now I don't even know why I was so worried about his reaction in the first place."

"So, your dad's cool with the gay thing?" Dave asked.

"He is." Kurt smiled. "We're bound to face some difficulties when I eventually start dating and not everything will be easy but… he deals with it brilliantly. May I enquire as to why you're asking me these questions?"

"I'm sure you'll understand soon enough." Dave answered cryptically. "I gotta get going. Later, dolphin."

"Dolphin?" Kurt repeated to himself in confusion after Dave had left.

XXX

At lunch time, Brittany passed by the cafeteria and instead headed outside to sit under the bleachers. She placed a blanket on the ground to sit on, a bright orange one that she always kept in her locker just in case, and took a lunchbox of sandwiches out of her bag. There were some dolphin-safe tuna sandwiches and a selection of peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches, all of which had been cut into heart or start shapes.

As she waited, she reached into her bag and pulled out her most recent letter from her pen-pal and re-read it.

_Hey Dolphin, _the letter read. _Writing to you has been more helpful to me than I can say. I feel closer to you than anyone else in my life and I really feel like you understand who I am. I've really enjoyed getting to know one another like this and I want to be honest with you._

_First of all, I'm gay. I'm not ashamed to say it anymore and I have you to thank for that. I'm not ready to say I'm not scared yet, I'm still scared, but I'm not afraid to tell you. I know you won't judge me for it so I know it's safe to tell you._

_Second, I know who you are, Dolphin. I've known who you are from the first letter you sent me. I'm sorry I haven't said anything until now and I hope things can stay good between us. I didn't tell you who I was at first because I wanted the chance for you to learn more about who I really am._

_Finally, I really like you. I've liked you for a while now. It's been great being your pen-pal and getting the chance to be friends with you, but I want more than friendship. I want us to be together and I'd like to walk proudly down the school halls holding your hand and letting everybody know you're my boyfriend. _

_So I'm going to ask you to meet me for lunch under the bleachers this Thursday. Certain things should make more sense when I reveal who I really am. I'd prefer it to be just the two of us, but if you're nervous about it and would feel better bringing a friend along I'll understand. Please turn up, Kurt._

_Love Mystery_

Brittany sighed after re-reading the letter and folding it away. She hadn't told anybody else about the letter or the planned lunch date and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle the situation. During the time she had been corresponding with her pen-pal, she had quickly figured out that Dave Karofsky was 'Mystery'. Along with the other Glee girls, she'd also quickly realised that Dave had feelings for Kurt. However, it had never once occurred to her that Dave was under the impression he was writing to Kurt.

It was undoubtedly going to be an awkward situation, but Brittany knew she had to let Dave know the truth. So she waited under the bleachers, trying to form her expression into one of friendly sympathy for when Dave arrived.

She didn't have much longer to wait before Dave appeared, looking a little confused to see her there.

"Where's Kurt?" Dave asked joining her on the ground.

"I am Kurt." Brittany answered. "Well actually, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, but I'm _your _Kurt. I'm the dolphin you've been writing to."

Dave looked around the area, as though he was waiting for Kurt to show up still. He was quiet as he stared down at the orange blanket they were sitting upon, a look of obvious disappointment upon his face.

"I'm sorry, Dave." Brittany offered.

"It's ok," Dave shrugged. "I guess I just wanted my pen-pal to be Kurt so badly that I managed to convince myself he was."

"I made sandwiches." Brittany said and Dave managed a half-smile before accepting a star-shaped tuna sandwich.

XXX

Later that afternoon, Kurt walked on ahead from Mercedes and Sam. As adorable as their flirting was, Kurt didn't want to be around it all the time. His decision to walk on ahead led to Azimio roughly knocking his books out of his arms and shoving him against a locker.

Having seen the interaction, Dave shoved Azimio against a wall and hissed in his ear, "Don't take your problems with me out on him, Z." Puck had also seen what happened and he flew to Kurt's side to help him pick up his books. After his word with Azimio, Dave returned and crouched down to help too. As all three of them went for the same book, their hands and fingers brushed together.

Kurt released a small gasp from the contact before standing straight and taking his books back from the two jocks. He'd experienced a strange but pleasant sensation as a result of one of the other boys' touch. However, he didn't know precisely what feeling the touch inspired within him, or what, if anything, it might mean. More importantly, Kurt had no idea which of the two boys' touch had given him such a reaction.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked concernedly and Kurt nodded in response.

"Oh Kurt, there you are." Miss Pillsbury smiled walking towards him with an envelope in her hand. "From your pen-pal." She announced handing the letter over.

"Thank you." Kurt said politely before clutching the envelope protectively against his chest. "Do excuse me boys."

"He really has the best ass." Dave commented watching Kurt walk away before moving on himself.

"I like his ears." Puck said quietly as he stood by himself.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	19. Written In Green

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Just to AVOID CONFUSION, this is an EVENTUAL PUCK/KURT fic, it is NOT a Kurtofsky fic and most certainly NOT a threesome fic and no amount of begging will change that. I am a PucKurt girl, I do NOT write Kurtofsky or Purtofsky and I NEVER will so don't waste time asking. Thank you.**

**Chapter 19-Written in Green**

**Friday**

Kurt Hummel could hardly sleep and he most certainly couldn't rest peacefully. Every time he closed his eyes and hoped to be escorted to the land of dreams, his subconscious mind led him to the same woodland area. The forest was similar to one he got lost in as child on a day out with his parents. Although he wasn't fully awake, he wasn't really asleep either, but a dream of sorts did play out in his head.

In his dream, Kurt was dressed in medieval style clothing and his feet were bare. Yet as he ran through the trees, the branches did not cause injury and mud that should have caked to his skin didn't dirty him in the slightest. A thick fog hung in the air of the forest and in place of a whistling wind was the gentle harmonising of what sounded like a blend of Mercedes and Rachel's voices. Ahead of him, he could make out a dark figure but he could never get close enough to discover the mysterious stranger's identity, though he was sure it must be his Mischief.

Behind him, he could sense that he was being followed though he knew not who by. He wasn't sure if he cared to know. There was nothing to suggest imminent danger but Kurt did not appreciate the feeling that accompanied being watched and pursued. So he ran faster through the trees, hoping to catch up to Mischief with whom he would surely feel safe.

Running between the low-hanging limbs of a Weeping Willow, Kurt found a dumpster resting against the base of the tree-trunk. Behind him, lurking just out of sight, he could sense whoever or whatever had been following him. Still unsure if his pursuers were friend or foe, Kurt dashed towards the dumpster and threw himself inside, his heavy landing causing the lid to fall shut leaving him in darkness.

He sensed a presence beside him and knew he was not alone in the dumpster that was thankfully litter-free. However, despite knowing he had an unidentified companion, he did not panic. As muscular arms wrapped around him, Kurt felt safe and comforted. In fact, as the arms wound around his middle, pulling his back against the mysterious person's chest, Kurt was sure the hold was familiar.

Before he could think on the matter too much, the lid of the dumpster was pulled open. Looking around him, Kurt found that he was alone but a tanned hand was reaching out to him to help him out of the dumpster. Another hand also appeared offering to help him out. Standing up, but not able to see over the dumpster edge, Kurt took the second lighter-skinned hand but they failed to keep hold of one another. The hand disappeared so Kurt accepted the first tanned hand instead and a tingling sensation journeyed up his arm. He was successfully pulled out of the dumpster and found himself pressed chest-to-chest with someone who looked a little like Noah Puckerman, but the features were rather blurred and it was difficult to be sure.

Then the blurred figure was gone, as was the dumpster and the forest, while the gummy bears made their attack on the unsuspecting candy bars and the man wearing the cheese tried forcing Kurt to purchase second-hand clothing previously owned by Suzy Pepper's grandmother.

After a few more nonsensical dreams in his disturbed sleep, Kurt woke up fully. He tried to remember details of the dream but they faded too fast and all he could accurately remember was the hideous frilly pink cardigan with fluffy orange balls sewn on to it.

Sitting up in bed, he reached across to his nightstand where his entire collection of letters from Mischief rested. He had re-read them all many times over the previous evening, hoping to find some indication as to who Mischief might be. Thus far, his mental list of Mischief possibilities consisted of absolutely no-one. He simply had no inclination as to who Mischief could be but he desperately wanted to know and sincerely hoped things would be pleasant when he found out.

Taking the most recent letter from the pile, Kurt smoothed the paper out and re-read the green handwriting of his mystery pen-pal.

_Winter Babe, _the letter began and Kurt tried to stop himself thinking that Mischief might be among those that had ever used homophobic slurs against him. Throughout high school, Kurt had heard the words 'queer', 'fag' and 'homo' far too much from far too many of his fellow students. He dearly hoped his pen-pal would still use terms of endearment towards him when he revealed himself as the school gay.

"Try not to expect the worst," Kurt chastised himself. "A negative attitude will only serve to make you miserable. Smile, Kurt Hummel." He told himself before reading the rest of the letter.

_It sounds to me like you've been hurt a lot in the past, sometimes by people who should love you like that asshole uncle of yours and your step-brother. Writing to you, I can't imagine why anyone would want to hurt someone so special. I hate the thought of anyone ever hurting you or making you feel bad for being yourself. If I could, I'd just wrap you in my arms so that no-one and nothing could get close enough to harm you in anyway._

_I'm ashamed to admit it, especially to you, but I know I've done my share of hurt in the past. Sometimes I'd bully people I barely even knew. They never did anything to me to deserve it. I just bullied them because I could. _Kurt felt his heart ache a little re-reading that section. If Mischief used to be a bully, then there was a high probability that Kurt had been one of his victims. He didn't like the thought of that at all and hoped it wasn't the case, but realistically, Mischief most probably had been one of Kurt's tormentors at some point. _If it was in my power to take back some of the things I've done, then maybe I would change it all. Or maybe not, I like to think I'm the type of guy to learn from his mistakes. _

_Even though I've done my share of bullying towards some of the kids that are labelled as 'uncool', I've also hurt people I'm close to. One stupid thing I did made my best friend hate me. I never appreciated just how much his friendship meant to me until I lost it. I know there are a lot of girls I've hurt too. There was one girl I really cared about but I still managed to mess things up. But she hurt me too, more than I ever let on. _

"I would never hurt you." Kurt promised in a whisper. For the first time, Mischief didn't sound like he was a perfect guy. Despite that, Kurt found himself falling for Mischief even deeper. Reading about his pen-pals past mistakes secured the fact that Mischief was a real person and made him seem more human.

_It's really cool that you're so proud of who you are. _The letter continued. _Having the courage to be yourself so fearlessly is amazing. I really admire you for that. I think it's really important to love yourself for who you are and accept the best and worst things about yourself. Sometimes I hate being me, but only because life has seemed like such a chore lately. But I am starting to feel happier and I know that's because of you. _Kurt smiled. It was when Mischief wrote pretty lines like that, that Kurt believed the other boy could be mature enough to handle the fact 'Winter' wasn't really a girl. Perhaps a romantic relationship was not in any way guaranteed, but Kurt was at least a little hopeful that a friendship could happen.

_This is gonna sound so lame, but in some ways, Miss Pillsbury totally saved my life by starting this pen-pal thing. It was her idea that led to me and you writing to each other. She's like our Cupid or something. _

"Miss Pillsbury would look fabulous with wings." Kurt commented.

_Seriously, I can't explain how glad I am that I signed up for this thing. No matter what happens in the future, I'll always have your letters. I'll keep them forever and 'Winter' will always have a place in my heart._

_Mischief xxx_

Finishing his re-read of the letter, Kurt set it carefully on top of the other letters he'd received from Mischief before resting his head back on the cool side of his pillow. Letting his eyes fall shut, he entertained himself by imagining what Mischief might look like. A muscular body with tanned skin entered his mind. He dressed the figure in casual jeans and a McKinley Titans shirt. A head of dark curls accompanied the image as well as a guitar but no facial features were really formed.

XXX

Rehearsals kept going spectacularly wrong that day. Arguments kept breaking out between Rachel and Quinn, Finn and Sam, Quinn and Mercedes, Santana and Rachel, Finn and Kurt, Artie and Santana, Brittany and Santana, Mike and Rachel, Tina and Rachel, Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Mr. Schue, Mercedes and Rachel, Mr. Schue and Mercedes, Rachel and Mr. Schue, Quinn and Tina, Mike and Quinn, Brittany and Mike, Santana and Mike, Rachel and Quinn again then Coach Sylvester came in to quarrel with Mr. Schue and everybody was yelling at each other while Puck remained seated simply watching the chaos around him.

"Just get out of my choir room, Sue," Mr. Schue demanded. "I am sick and tired of you trying to undermine my work and ruin what is supposed to be a fun experience for my Glee kids."

"Now William, I can't take the full credit for the crushed spirit of your little loser club," Coach Sylvester responded. "You contribute to destroying the kids' chances just as much as I do. Original songs for Regionals? Really, William? That's a guaranteed last place. Seriously, you will come last; I'm blackmailing the judges to ensure you lose."

"You are such a terrible person." Mr. Schue spat at her.

"Thank you," Coach Sylvester smiled. "I'd love to stay and insult you some more but I have some fat kids to laugh at. Later, Butt Chin."

As soon as Coach Sylvester left, the arguing resumed. Rachel started yelling at Quinn for rejoining the Cheerio's and accusing her of spying. Finn jumped in to defend Quinn and Artie pointed out that Rachel had every reason to suggest Quinn might indeed be spying. Then Mercedes agreed that Artie had a point about Rachel's accusation which led to Quinn arguing with Mercedes so Sam came to Mercedes' defence and then Santana threw in a few comments about the size of Sam's lips. Everybody started yelling aside from Kurt who moved away from it all to sit beside Puck who had been silent throughout the ordeal.

"This is insanity." Kurt said leaning in close to Puck so he could be heard above the noise. "We need to do something, we have to stop this."

Knowing Kurt was right, Puck stood up and crossed the room before opening the door then slamming it shut with an ear-splitting bang that made Mike jump into Finn's arms out of fright. Shocked by the loud bang, everybody's eyes turned to Puck and he stared back at all of them.

"We're not going to win Regionals arguing." Puck pointed out. "And if you all keep shouting you're going to lose your voices and won't even be able to sing."

"Or dance." Brittany added.

"You're right, Puck," Mr. Schue acknowledged. "Let's get it together guys. We've written two brilliant songs between us and Brittany and Mike have created some stunning choreography and Mercedes has really outdone herself with the costume selections. If we work together like a proper team, like a family, then we will be unstoppable on that stage tomorrow. Now let's use this rehearsal time properly, come on." He encouraged clapping his hands.

Eyes downcast, the Glee Club members moved into their positions for the group number. Standing in place, Kurt caught Puck's eye and offered a smile as he mouthed a thank-you to him. Puck smiled in response before focusing on the dance moves as the music started.

XXX

After school, Kurt drove home for a quick outfit change before driving over to the Karofsky household for the games night that Dave was hosting. As Quinn had given Finn permission to attend, Kurt gave his step-brother a lift. Parking up near the Karofsky home, Kurt tried to at least appear semi-interested as Finn discussed different rules of different computer games. Walking up the drive, Kurt rapped his knuckles on the door and Dave quickly answered with a welcoming smile to admit them entry.

It turned out that the step-brothers were the first to arrive, shortly followed by Artie, Mike and Tina. Kurt informed them all that Mercedes was never on time and her expected lateness would mean that Sam (who was driving her) would be late also. Nobody was sure if Puck still planned to show up or not. Kurt was considering calling Puck to find out when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kurt offered as he was the closest to the front door. "Hey," he greeted when his eyes landed upon Puck. "I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"And miss the chance to teach you how to play Mario Kart?" Puck asked. "No way, princess." He chuckled as he took in Kurt's outfit. "You look hot." He complimented before his brain had a chance to think through what he was saying.

"Thanks." Kurt replied rolling his eyes, obviously taking Puck's words as a joke.

Stepping over the threshold, Puck followed Kurt inside to the living-room where the others were gathered. Finn, Artie, Mike and Dave were already playing a game while Tina watched on. The couch was filled up, Tina sat in the middle between Finn and Dave with Mike on the floor at her feet and Artie was beside the sofa in his wheelchair. That left the two armchairs. Kurt seated himself carefully in one and Puck dropped down into the other.

As the boys played the racing game with Tina squealing for Mike to drive faster, Puck took the opportunity to admire Kurt. The ivory skinned boy was wearing a form-fitting powder-blue hoodie that came down to his mid-thighs. Beneath it, he wore blue denim shorts leaving a great deal of his long creamy legs on display for Puck's viewing pleasure. Judging by how poorly Dave was doing, he was probably ogling Kurt's body as well.

There was another knock on the door and Kurt once again volunteered to answer it and both Puck and Dave opted to admire the boy's ass. A moment later, Kurt returned with Sam and Mercedes. Exchanges of hellos were made and Mercedes took the armchair Kurt had recently occupied and Sam sat at her feet, leaning his head back and encouraging her to play with his blonde hair. Having lost his seat, Kurt moved to kneel on the floor between Artie and where Puck sat in the armchair.

After one game finished, Artie handed his controller to Kurt so he could play. Sam and Tina also took up a control pad each and as the previous winner, Finn stayed on to play. Kurt simply stared down at the buttons and followed Artie's instructions to select a character and a car.

"Which buttons do what?" Kurt asked frantically as the race started before copying Tina's method of pressing random buttons and hoping for the best.

Puck and Artie both offered Kurt advice and instructions but it didn't seem to help him much. He only just managed to beat Tina whose computer character had driven in reverse for most of the race.

"C'mere Kurt, I'll show you how to kick all their asses." Puck said indicating for Kurt to sit on the armchair with him.

"Um…" Kurt hesitated looking to Artie who simply shrugged. "Ok."

Control pad in hand, Kurt moved to perch on the arm of the chair but Puck wound an arm about his waist and pulled him onto his lap. Kurt tensed and felt his flesh heating up and his throat turning dry as Puck moved his arms around him and whispered into his ear what the buttons were for and how to play the game.

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly suddenly aware how everyone else was gawking at the sight of him sat in Puck's lap. "I think I get it now." He moved off of Puck's lap and knelt on the floor again instead trying to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

A new race on the computer game started and this time, Kurt managed to take second place. The games continued on, the boys enraptured, Kurt improving considerably and the two girls quickly growing bored with the computer games and moving to sit together and whisper secretively.

"They can't keep their eyes off him can they?" Tina asked rhetorically referring to Dave and Puck continuously checking out Kurt.

"Damn, I knew my boy was hot," Mercedes commented. "But having two jocks crush on him is some serious business. Whatever his secret is he'd better let me in on it so I can get me some jock action."

"You're working your own stuff just fine, 'Cedes." Tina assured her. "Sam is totally into you."

"What? No, we're just friends." Mercedes insisted. "Anyway, this isn't about me right now. Kurt has two guys drooling over him, this is amazing. We totally have to have fun with this." She grinned.

"What are you thinking?" Tina asked before applauding Mike's victory then returning her attention to Mercedes.

"Kurt is too fabulous to stay single throughout high school," Mercedes whispered and Tina nodded her agreement. "Our boy deserves to have some man-candy on his arm. We totally have to set our baby up."

"Who with?" Tina questioned. "Puck or Dave?"

"We'll let Kurt choose." Mercedes replied. "We'll take those two jocks under our wings and whip them into boyfriend material shape. Not just any boyfriend material, Kurt deserves the best. We'll help create opportunities for serious flirtation and special moments that could lead to making-out in the auditorium."

"And public declarations of love and asking Burt Hummel for dating permission." Tina added excitedly. "With our expert help and advice, Kurt will have two awesome potential boyfriends to choose from. But we have to make sure this is fair, we can't help one of them out more than the other."

"Right, here's what we'll do," Mercedes said. "We'll work with one guy each. It'll be like a competition. When Kurt finally chooses one of them to date, you and I will be getting our sexy asses down to Breadsticks. If my guy wins, then you pay for the meal and if your guy wins, I'll pay. Deal?"

"Deal." Tina agreed bringing the other girl into a one-armed hug. "I'll work with Dave, team Kurtofsky for the win."

"Fine, I'll work with Puck and with my help McKinley will be saying hello to the hotness of PucKurt in no time." Mercedes replied quietly before both girls fell into loud giggles.

"Oh no," Kurt groaned. "I fear they are plotting something dreadful. And it probably involves me."

"I'd offer to protect you," Artie said. "But I'm ashamed to admit that the girls intimidate me."

"Stick with me, Kurt," Sam advised standing tall in front of the countertenor. "I'll keep you safe from the evil creature's man call women."

Hearing Sam's words, Mercedes and Tina shared a look before smiling sweetly then attacking the blonde boy with cushions. In less than three hits Sam ended up on the floor.

"My hero." Kurt drawled sarcastically.

XXX

Later that night, Kurt, Finn and Puck were the only ones left at Dave's house. The Karofsky parents were out of town for the night but would be back on Saturday afternoon. As Finn and Puck were having a boxing match on the computer, Dave invited Kurt into the kitchen so they could talk privately.

"It's still difficult for me to say," Dave said quietly. "But I know I have to get used to it if I wanna be honest with myself and you of all people will understand… I'm gay." He confessed. "And, I'm really sorry for all the things I said to you. I just… I didn't wanna believe it about myself and I was scared so I took it out on you."

"I understand," Kurt replied. "And I forgive you."

"Dude, you have no idea what that means to me." Dave sighed, a relieved smile upon his face.

"Have you told your parents?" Kurt asked guessing that it might be an area Dave wanted to discuss.

"No." He answered, his face falling slightly. "I've tried to tell them, so many times I've tried to tell them but… the words just won't come out. It's just two little words, it should be easy."

"But it's not, not easy at all." Kurt said. "It is something you have to do eventually though. You can't hide it forever; you'll only make yourself miserable."

"I don't wanna pretend anymore." Dave told the other boy. "I don't wanna lie. I know I'm gonna get shit for it from guys at school, hell, after how I've treated you I guess I deserve it."

"Nobody deserves it, Dave." Kurt insisted. "And you're not alone in this. Glee Club will always support you."

"Kurt?" Dave asked a little uncertainly. "I know it's a lot to ask, and I get it if you wanna say no, it's cool but um… could you maybe, like, be here when I… when I tell my parents? I get it if you don't want to, I just… it might help. I think you'd give me some courage you know."

"Of course," Kurt answered. "If that's what you need."

"Thanks." Dave said graciously.

"That's what _friends _are for." Kurt responded deliberately emphasising the word 'friends'.

A cheer of triumph was heard from the living-room as Puck succeeded in beating Finn's computer character with his own.

"Take that, Hudson!" Puck cheered.

"Screw it." Finn complained in defeat. "Kurt, we should get going. We've got Regionals tomorrow and Mr. Schue said we should all get a good night's rest."

Dave led the three Gleeks to the front door and polite goodbyes were exchanged as he wished them luck for the next day.

Not seeing Puck's truck anywhere, Kurt asked the mohawked teen how he was getting home. Upon hearing the Jewish male say he was going to walk, Kurt insisted on giving him a lift. Finn was therefore demoted to sitting in the back so Puck could take the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the ride." Puck smiled several minutes later as Kurt pulled up outside his house.

"Anytime." Kurt replied, his voice coming out in a seductive tone he didn't realise he even had.

"Dudes, you totally look gay right now." Finn laughed.

"I _am _gay, Finn." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but Puck's not gay," Finn said. "And it looked like you two were gonna make out or something. I thought it was kinda funny."

"I'm struggling to see the humour." Kurt commented.

"Well come on, as if Puck would ever go gay for you. He's into girls and you're a guy with boy-parts." Finn explained.

"Huge boy-parts." Puck smirked and Kurt blushed.

"Um… am I missing something?" Finn asked in confusion glancing between the two boys in the front of the car who were holding one another's gaze.

"See you tomorrow." Puck said before exiting the car.

"Kurt, what's going on with you and Puck?" Finn questioned as Kurt continued the journey home.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said.

"I'm talking about that weirdness I just had to sit through." Finn replied. "That was like how things get between a guy and a girl that secretly like each other but in a gay way. Talk to me, dude, what's going on?"

"There is nothing to discuss," Kurt answered. "You dear brother are simply imagining things."

"Kurt." Finn said a little uncertainly a short while later when Kurt parked in the Hummel-Hudson driveway.

"What?" Kurt snapped.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Puck," Finn said. "But that stuff in the car was definitely weird and I know I wasn't imagining it. Just… just be careful."

Not bothering to respond, Kurt headed inside and after a warm glass of milk he headed straight upstairs to ready himself for bed.

A few minutes later, Puck received a text from Finn. He opened it up to read the message, _Don't hurt Kurt_. He typed out a number of responses assuring that he would do no such thing but he deleted them all. Without giving a reply, Puck deleted the text from Finn. He then received a new text from Mercedes stating, _You totally have the hots for Kurt ;)_. He quickly typed out a message of denial but before he could press send his phone lit up and told him that Mercedes was calling.

"Shit." Puck swore in a panic before rejecting the call and turning his cell-phone off.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	20. Saturday III

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reading, glad you're all still enjoying this. I do appreciate reviews and enthusiasm for the story, but I'd really rather people not ask me to do this/that or beg me to include certain things. This is my story, I already have my own plans for it, and people's suggestions may contradict ideas I already have, so please don't waste your time making requests. **

**Chapter 20-Saturday III**

At six am, Rachel's alarm clock rang out and she sprang up in bed with a wide smile before getting to work on her morning exercise routine. She gave herself a pep-talk, telling herself how incredibly talented she was and that she and her fellow Glee Clubbers would blow the judges away with an outstanding performance at Regionals. Her bubbling excitement could not be contained and she danced and sang around the house in a manner more fitting to an overexcited child rather than a teenager.

Used to such behaviour from their daughter before any competition, the Berry men simply smiled fondly while they ate breakfast together. Rachel could hardly sit still and was practically bouncing in her seat as she tried to put into words how much being in Glee Club meant to her.

"Rach, remember to breathe." Her dad, Daniel Berry, told her.

"Oh don't worry, I have mastered breathing control perfectly, it helps me prolong the impressive notes that lead to audience members gazing at me in adoration as my blessed talent touches something deep inside of them that either fills them with happiness, nostalgia or seething envy that they could never be as talented as I." Rachel replied.

"Remind me, who are the teams you're competing against this year?" Her daddy, Nicholas 'Nick' Berry, asked as he read the morning newspaper over Daniel's shoulder.

"The Dalton Academy Warblers," Rachel recited. "And Aural Intensity, they beat us to second place last year which was most unfair. They knew Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John were two of the guest judges so they composed a mash-up of their songs thereby endearing themselves to them by musically kissing their buttocks. To this day I remain outraged and continue to write my letters of complaint to their director who has yet to give me even one reply containing an apology."

"We've discussed this before, Song Bird," Nick sighed getting up from the table and slotting a couple more pieces of bread into the toaster. "You can't keep writing those letters. Their Glee Director has called your dad and me a total of twenty-five times now politely asking that we put a stop to this. Mr. Broody is a very pleasant gentleman, he always wears a smile and he's a very understanding person, but if you keep sending angry letters his way he will end up pressing charges."

"How can he even prove those letters are from me?" Rachel asked.

"Signing your name with a gold star beside it on every letter gives it away." Nick pointed out running his hand through her dark tresses while Daniel set the newspaper down.

"I for one happen to think you have every right to express your opinion." Daniel told her. "But a single letter really ought to have been enough. One-hundred and seventy-one letters of complaint is a little over-dramatic, even for you."

"Actually, the total stands at one-hundred and seventy-three." Rachel corrected and her two dads shared a look that expressed both amusement and exasperation.

"She gets this from your side of the family." Nick teased as the toast popped up. He carefully picked the slices out and dropped them onto a plate before returning to the table. "I personally blame that mental old bat with the moustache."

"That's my mother you're insulting." Daniel replied tersely.

"And my grandmother," Rachel pointed out. "You really ought to show more respect to your elders, daddy."

"The old crone's old, I won't argue with that." Nick muttered as he spread marmalade on his toast. "As for showing her respect, I simply refuse to do such a thing for a woman who is _still _trying to set her gay son on dates with women."

Rachel lowered her gaze to her bowl of cereal while her dad Daniel pursed his lips before sipping at his coffee, her daddy Nick munching on his toast.

"We've been together since I was thirteen and you were fifteen, Daniel. Then we finally came out as a couple when I was seventeen, a truly lovely birthday gift by the way, we moved in together when I turned twenty. Then we were blessed with our little Song Bird," he smiled at Rachel who lifted her eyes to smile back, "when I was twenty-four and you were twenty-six. Now here we are in our forties, still together," he took hold of Daniel's hand and toyed with the wedding ring on his husband's finger. "Still in love," he pressed his lips to the golden band. "Still happy, and still unaccepted by your mother and the majority of American society."

"My mother has old fashioned values. That's the way she was brought up, she can't help it." Daniel defended. "But no matter what, I'm still her son and she's still my mother. I know it's too much to ask you to get along with her, you're far too stubborn the pair of you, but for my sake, please refrain from badmouthing her around me and around our child."

"Not making any promises." Nick answered and Daniel let out a tut before storming out of the breakfast room and into his private study. Rolling his eyes, Nick picked up his husbands coffee mug and drained the rest of the warm liquid.

"You're not going to give one another the silent treatment for seventy-two hours again are you, daddy?" Rachel asked. "I find it deeply upsetting when you and dad do that and it has a negative impact on the dance element of my performances which will lead to me seeking guidance from Miss Pillsbury which will only introduce new problems to my thoughts thereby leaving no choice but to move our therapist into the guest bedroom again. I honestly believe it would be healthier for us all if you two simply had a heated discussion or sang an angry duet. It's better to acknowledge your anger than to ignore it and let it fester."

"Don't worry; your dad and I are fine." Nick assured her. "You just take a shower and get ready and I'll make things up with him."

"That is very relieving to hear," Rachel replied. "For a few moments I was concerned that family issues would interfere with my performance later today. You're both still coming to watch me steal the show and graciously accept the first-place trophy on behalf of the New Directions, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Nick told her.

"Perfect," Rachel beamed clapping her hands together then skipping round the table to throw her arms around her daddy. "I'm so excited. Oh, which look of delighted surprise is more convincing?" She asked pulling a shocked expression. "This one? Or…" she pulled another face that was very similar to the first. "This one?"

"Definitely the second look of delighted surprise." Nick smiled. "I know you're going to make your dad and me proud today, Song Bird, your Glee friends too."

"Thanks, daddy." Rachel said heading to the stairs so she could go and shower. "Now make up with, dad." She ordered.

Following his adopted daughter's instruction, Nick made his way into the study where Daniel was seated at the desk with a photo album opened up on his lap. Stepping up behind the white leather chair, Nick placed his hands over Daniel's eyes before leaning in to press a kiss to the side of his neck. A sigh slipped through Daniel's lips and he reached one hand up to push Nick's hands away from his face before looking up at him.

"Hey, Danny." Nick said quietly running a hand through Daniel's thin slowly greying hair and removing the man's glasses. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"You don't need to," Daniel replied placing the photo album on the desk and pulling the younger man onto his lap. "I know, Nicholas, I always know."

Smiling gently, Nick lowered his mouth on top of Daniel's and the two men kissed, the stubble on Daniel's chin scratching Nick a little but he never complained.

"I'm sorry for mentioning the mother," Nick apologised resting their foreheads together and looking deep into Daniel's brown eyes. "I know it's a sensitive topic for you. We haven't seen her for a while; maybe you should invite her round for dinner or a weekend visit."

"That's a terrible idea," Daniel snorted pushing Nick's thick dark locks away from his face as he met his husband's green-eyed gaze. "Anytime you and my mother are in any form of social situation it's like Hitler's in the room. I don't see any sense in forcing you into an awkward situation when she no doubt tries to set me up with yet another young lady."

"I know I'm not particularly fond of the woman," Nick commented and Daniel just gave an odd jerk of a nod, a trait that Rachel had picked up from him. "But I've never wanted to make you feel as if you have to choose between me and your mother. Family is important you know. That's something I never understood until I met you. Before you, I was just a lost kid that nobody wanted, so many foster families that never worked out and all those different care homes. It wasn't until the first time you held me in your arms that I knew I'd finally found a family. You held me and I felt at home, I felt loved."

"You are loved, baby." Daniel replied softly, sharing a slow loving kiss with the man seated in his lap before simply holding him in his arms for a while.

The two men were only disturbed from their embrace when Rachel called out to them to hear their opinion on an inspirational speech she had written to motivate her fellow team-mates' for that afternoon's competition.

XXX

The New Directions kids met Mr. Schue in the McKinley High parking-lot where the bus was waiting to drive them all to Regionals. Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste were also joining them to chaperone and offer support to the Glee Club. Rachel was of course the first student to arrive and as Mr. Schue was busy speaking to Miss Pillsbury, Coach Beiste was left to listen to Rachel's monologue about all things Broadway.

Soon enough, the other Glee members turned up to find a seat on the bus. Artie was the third to arrive and was carefully helped into his handicapped spot. Around the same time that Kurt drove in with Finn, Quinn and Mercedes, Puck and Sam showed up together on foot. Linking arms with Kurt, Mercedes led him towards the bus and smiled deviously as she pulled Kurt closer to the two jocks.

"Hey Sam, Puck." She greeted and if Puck was nervous he managed to disguise it incredibly well. "Here we are, ready to go to Regionals, exciting right?" Mercedes asked pleasantly gently pushing Sam and Puck onto the bus in front of her and Kurt.

"Yeah, sure, I think it'll be a lot of fun." Sam said before taking a seat by the window.

"Oh definitely, I agree." Mercedes replied conversationally as she guided Kurt into the window seat in front of Sam before forcing Puck into the aisle seat next to Kurt. She then sat behind Puck next to Sam and engaged the blonde boy in conversation.

Once they were all seated on the bus, Mr. Schue stood at the front to address them all and give a little pep-talk. As usual, Rachel interrupted to add her say and Santana and Quinn both uttered complaints about getting a headache from Rachel's insistence on talking at such a high volume in such an irritating manner. A petty argument broke out and Mercedes seized the opportunity to kick the back of Puck's seat to gain his attention then whisper an order for him to make conversation with Kurt.

"So…" Puck began turning his head to Kurt, painfully aware that Mercedes was probably listening in. "You nervous, princess?"

"Do you honestly believe that I, Kurt Hummel, am capable of feeling nervous?" Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged. "Are you?"

"Actually… yes." Kurt admitted quietly sinking a little lower in his seat out of embarrassment. "I'm terrified the audience will hate the song you and I wrote and simply boo us off the stage and throw vegetables at us, and that will totally spoil my skin. I put in a lot of effort to keep my skin so flawless you know."

"Relax, dude, we're gonna rock that place." Puck replied confidently. "Our songs are totally badass, Mike and Britt's choreography is gonna set the house on fire, as long as people don't pay too much attention to Finn," he added with a slight snigger. "Rachel's ballad is gonna raise the roof, and when that audience hear you sing your bit, the females are gonna fall in love with you and wanna take you home and cuddle you, and every guy is gonna pop a boner then masturbate over some dirty fantasy about you for like a month or two."

"I could have done without hearing that last part." Kurt commented uncomfortably, and the kick Mercedes delivered to the back of Puck's seat suggested she'd been listening and didn't approve of Puck's words either.

"Right, well, just be cool, babe," Puck said. "You're gonna be amazing."

"Having you call me babe is a little bit weird, Puckerman." Kurt told him.

"Weird," Puck repeated. "Are you sure that's the right word?" He asked.

"My apologies for selecting my own choice of adjective." Kurt remarked sarcastically. "Does strange, odd, bizarre or peculiar better suit your approval?"

"How about saying that me calling you 'babe' is cute?" Puck grinned.

"Most definitely not cute." Kurt told him. "Repulsive is possibly more accurate."

"Way harsh," Puck commented with a shake of his head. "Having the Puckersaurus call you 'babe' is a big deal. Plenty of girls and cougars would be crazy jealous to know a boy like you is getting my attention."

"Are you suggesting that I be flattered by your unusual behaviour and revel in your attention while I have your interest?" Kurt asked.

"Um… sure, whatever." Puck responded with a shrug before stretching his arms up and letting out a yawn before settling one arm across Kurt's shoulders.

"I struggle to understand how you ever managed to win the affections of so many girls." Kurt said taking hold of Puck's wrist and moving his arm off of his shoulders. "That has to be the lamest move ever."

"Sorry, babe," Puck apologised. "How about I just hold your hand instead?" He asked reaching for Kurt's hand only for the porcelain skinned boy to pull his hand away.

"I'd really rather you didn't," Kurt said. "And stop calling me 'babe'. In fact, just refrain from any verbal communication with me for the remainder of the bus journey. I don't know what your game is but I am not interested in playing."

"Whoa, no game, ok." Puck replied shifting in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "I was just trying to be friendly or whatever."

"Well I don't appreciate you flirting with me out of boredom or pity." Kurt told him. "Please, I may not be surrounded by adoring gay teens eager to make me their boyfriend, but I'm not so desperate that I need a womanizing jock pretending to show an interest to make me feel better about myself."

"Whatever, man, I wasn't even flirting." Puck denied. "You really need to chill the fuck out or just get laid."

"We're not all manwhores like you." Kurt spat viciously.

"Fuck you, Hummel." Puck swore feeling another kick to the back of his chair from Mercedes. "What now, Aretha?" He asked irritably.

"You'd better apologise to Kurt very quickly or I'll shave your mohawk." Mercedes threatened.

"He started it." Puck whined and Kurt shot him a glare while Mercedes rolled her eyes and Sam just looked confused. "Fine, whatever, sorry for daring to speak to you when you're on your gay man-period, _babe_." He said, emphasising the word 'babe' just to annoy Kurt a little more.

"For Gaga's sake, Puckerman, you are just so… so… so…" Kurt trailed off as he searched for an appropriate insult.

"So… mischievous?" Puck offered, subtly hinting that he was the 'Mischief' to Kurt's 'Winter'.

"Confusing." Kurt settled on saying, failing to catch the mischievous clue. "As well as highly irritating. I so desperately want to cause you severe amounts of intense pain right now."

"Play nicely, boys." Mercedes said to them before returning her attention to Sam who stretched his arms up and yawned before settling one arm across her shoulders. "Really, Sam?" Mercedes asked in amusement and the blonde just gave a dorky grin which encouraged her to laugh lightly then rest her head on his shoulder.

"You see that?" Puck asked gesturing to Sam and Mercedes sat behind them. "Sam did the yawn-arm-stretch-cuddle-trick thing and Mercedes didn't bite his head off for it."

"Oh for Gucci's sake," Kurt complained before grabbing Puck's arm somewhat roughly then draping Puck's arm across his shoulders. "Happy?" He asked.

"Maybe." Puck smirked.

Although he had no reason to, Puck then reached the hand of his free arm towards Kurt's head then flicked his ear. Glaring at him, Kurt elbowed Puck in the stomach. Puck grunted before reaching his hand to Kurt's ear and flicking the lobe.

"Quit it." Kurt hissed elbowing him in the ribs.

Unable to resist, Puck flicked Kurt's ear again, thereby earning himself another elbow to the ribs and another glare.

"Cut it out." Kurt grumbled, intercepting Puck's hand before his ear could be attacked again. "Suddenly I'm beginning to understand why you and Finn were best friends for so long, you both behave like children."

"You know, you look a bit more like your old man when you're pissed off." Puck informed him, one arm still draped across Kurt's shoulders and his other hand being gripped in Kurt's hold so he couldn't flick his ear anymore.

"Well you look like… Howard Bamboo and Kelly Osbourne's love child." Kurt improvised.

"Don't kid yourself, Kurt," Puck whispered into the slender male's ear. "You know I'm fucking hot." He smirked and lightly stroked his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand.

"You know," Kurt said teasingly as he looked down at their clasped hands. "If you wanted to hold hands, you only had to ask."

"Oh yeah? What if I wanted to hold something else?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow and blatantly staring down at Kurt's crotch.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief, a heavy blush blooming on his cheeks as he pulled his hand from Puck's grip and crossed one leg over the other. He turned to look out the window, hoping to ignore Puck for the rest of the bus ride, but not able to when the mohawked teen restarted his annoying game of flicking Kurt's ear.

"I loathe you." Kurt groaned grabbing hold of Puck's hand again to stop him attacking his poor ear.

"I loathe you more." Puck replied.

XXX

They arrived in the parking lot and Mr. Schue stood up to address them all before leading them off of the bus. As soon as he was able, Kurt broke away from Puck and looped his arm with Mercedes' before whispering that he needed to speak with her urgently. She nodded to him before they followed the others to their allocated dressing rooms. As always, Kurt joined the girls' changing room rather than the boys'.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Mercedes asked quietly leading him to a corner a little way away from the other girls.

"Either I was experiencing some form of elaborate hallucination on that bus and I'm overtired or possibly insane… Or, Noah Puckerman was hitting on me the entire bus journey for reasons currently unknown." Kurt told her and Mercedes just smiled widely at him. "Oh Gaga, I imagined the entire thing, didn't I? It must be the stress of Regionals getting to me."

"Ok, calm down, hot stuff." Mercedes said. "First of all, I was sat behind you and I heard most of what was going on with you two. And it's completely obvious, Kurt. Puck totally has the hots for you."

Kurt's eyes widened and his skin turned even paler than normal.

"Um, Kurt, you ok?" Mercedes asked, just managing to catch her friend as the boy inexplicably fainted. "Girls, help!"

"Oh my god, this is all my fault." Brittany panicked as the girls crowded round Kurt. "Last night I read Sleeping Beauty to Lord Tubbington but I changed the characters' names to people in Glee Club. I made Kurt Sleeping Beauty and now he'll sleep as though dead until Prince Phillip kisses him. I made Puck the Prince, he has to kiss Kurt. Don't worry, I'll get him." She said quickly before hurrying next door then returning with a half-naked Puck and shoving him towards Kurt. "You have to kiss Sleeping Beauty." Brittany insisted before placing her hand to the back of Puck's neck and forcing his head down so that his lips met Kurt's.

A few moments later, Kurt's eyes opened and he was sitting up looking confused and alarmed before he struck Puck hard across the face.

"Ow." Puck said rubbing his cheek while Santana laughed wickedly.

"Um, that part didn't happen in the book." Brittany said before helping Puck stand while Mercedes answered Kurt's questions as to what was going on. Brittany quietly led Puck back to the boys' changing room. "That kiss was hot." She smiled before returning to the girls and sitting in a chair so Santana could do her hair.

"Sleeping Beauty, huh?" Santana asked quietly. "Quick thinking." She complimented.

XXX

Aural Intensity was the first group to perform. Although they clearly had talent, they had truly poor song choices. Next up were the Dalton Academy Warblers. Kurt caught Rachel's eye and the two shared a worried look. The Warblers were good, very good.

"So many gay jokes are running through my head right now." Santana commented.

Between each performance, there was a little break. As the New Directions were heading backstage to get ready, the Warblers were leaving the stage. One of the blazer wearing performers dared to slap Brittany's ass and Santana was less than impressed. She yelled at the dark-skinned boy in Spanish and violently shoved him before Finn, Sam and Mike united to drag her away and spare the boy the shame of being beaten up by a girl. The force of Santana's shove sent the dark-skinned boy into the Warblers' lead singer who then knocked into Kurt, sending them both to the floor.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" The Warbler asked apologetically standing to his feet then offering his hand to Kurt and helping him up.

"No harm done." Kurt replied. "Are you and your friend ok?" He asked.

"We're fine." He nodded. "Forgive my lack of manners. My name is Blaine." He introduced himself shaking Kurt's hand.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt replied. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I should probably…" he trailed off gesturing down the corridor where his team-mates had already gone on without him, except for Puck who was leaning against a wall waiting giving Blaine a dark glare.

"Hey Kurt!" A voice called out and Kurt and Blaine both turned to see Dave jogging towards them.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I came to watch." Dave answered with a smile before looking down at Blaine uncertainly.

"Oh, um, Blaine, this is my friend Dave." Kurt introduced. "Dave, this is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said politely shaking Dave's hand.

"I saw you perform." Dave said. "You guys were good."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled. "Well, nice meeting you both. Good luck, Kurt."

"Yeah, break a leg, man." Dave said.

"Kurt, we have to go now." Puck called out impatiently and Kurt rolled his eyes before following Puck.

"I hope I'm not out of line here," Blaine said to Dave. "But you really don't seem the type to be interested in show choir."

"I think I can get into it." Dave replied. "I might even join the Glee Club, no matter how lame it is."

"Well, I think it's really nice of you to come and support Kurt." Blaine told him. "Are the two of you dating?" He asked.

"No," Dave answered. "Who even said I was gay? I never said I was gay. Did Kurt tell you I was gay?"

"I just assumed that the way you were staring at Kurt's ass meant you were gay." Blaine explained.

"Well keep your assumptions to yourself." Dave snarled at him pinning the shorter boy against the wall.

Hands pinned above his head against a wall with Dave's body pressed against him, lips so close they were almost touching, Blaine had never been so terrified or so turned-on in his life. He swallowed, not sure if Dave was about to throw him around some more, and not sure himself whether he was against the idea or not.

"I understand you're probably going through a scary and confusing time right now," Blaine said gently. "But there's no need to be so defensive all the time. Not everybody is against you, Dave."

"And how would you understand anything I'm going through?" Dave asked, still trapping Blaine's body against the wall with his own.

"Things were tough for me when I came out of the closet." Blaine answered simply and Dave took a step back, releasing him.

"You're gay?" Dave asked.

"Completely gay." Blaine replied proudly.

"I'm sorry." Dave apologised. "I shouldn't have… you know. I just figured you were making fun of me or something. I'm still pretty new to the whole gay thing. I mean, Kurt knows but… I haven't even told my parents yet."

"Well, let me give you my number." Blaine offered. "If you just need someone to talk to then give me a call."

"Thanks." Dave mumbled as they exchanged numbers.

"You're welcome." Blaine smiled before walking on to find his fellow Warblers. "Good luck with Kurt," he added. "You obviously like him."

By the time Dave made his way back into the hall, he had missed Rachel's solo entirely, but managed to see and hear the final chorus of the group number. He stood up to applaud when the song was over, feeling jealous when Puck came up behind Kurt and lifted the boy bridal style into his arms. He was only comforted by Kurt whacking Puck round the back of the head afterwards.

XXX

After the New Directions performed, the judges met up to decide on a winner. During the wait, Santana took a trip to the toilet. On her way back to the rest of her team-mates, a hand came to rest on her shoulder and spin her around.

"Congratulations, you were amazing." Jed told her with a smile.

"What are you even doing here?" Santana asked in surprise. "Are you back with my mum?"

"No," Jed replied looking a little sad. "But I got tickets to see this performance weeks ago, I wasn't going to miss it. You were great, Santana, really great. I'm proud of you."

"Jed, I… I…" Santana trailed off unsure what to say. She was shocked and slightly touched by the fact he'd come to watch. "You are such a loser." She finally settled on saying as she hugged him.

"Santana!" Mr. Schue called over to her. "It's time."

"Oh, I gotta go." Santana told Jed. "They're about to declare my team the winners." She said confidently.

"Right, find me after?" Jed asked.

"Sure." Santana nodded before running to Mr. Schue who placed an arm round her before leading her to the stage with the others.

"And the winner is…" The woman announced into the microphone. "New Directions!"

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	21. Sunday III

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World**

**Also, to anyone who doesn't like the idea of Blaine/Karofsky and feels that romance between those two characters will ruin the story for them, I strongly suggest you discontinue reading.**

**Chapter 21-Sunday III**

"Fuck off." Santana grumbled sleepily as a gentle hand on her shoulder lightly shook her awake. "Fine, I'm up." She groaned as the hand continued to shake her.

"How are you feeling?" Jed asked looking down on her as she sat up in the bed.

"I'm fine." Santana responded before noticing the breakfast tray in the college student's hands. "Starving actually, give me that." She said taking the breakfast tray from him and digging straight into the sausages. "Wha' time is it?" She asked through a mouthful of food.

"It's eight o'clock." Jed informed her checking his watch and the Latina glared at him in horror.

"What kind of freak gets up this early on a Sunday?" Santana asked after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Oh damn, are your parents around?"

"Yeah, they're downstairs eating breakfast." Jed replied. "Is that a problem?"

"I hate parents." Santana responded as she stabbed at her second sausage. "And they hate me right back. And I'm not just referring to my lame-ass parents; I'm talking about parents in general. People's mums look at me like I'm something they stepped in and people's dad's perve over me. I'm not gonna have to meet your parents am I?"

"Not if you don't want to." Jed told her. "But you don't have anything to worry about. I'm sure my parents would really like you."

"Do they know I'm here?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Jed nodded. "I've explained the situation to them. They've already agreed that you can stay here for a few weeks if you need to."

"Wait, what the hell did you tell them?" Santana demanded to know, her tone sounding less fierce than she intended due to the scrambled eggs in her mouth.

"I just said that I gave you a lift home last night and that all the cars parked in your driveway indicated that your mum was having a party, and so I brought you here." Jed answered. "I told them I didn't feel comfortable leaving you there with everything going on. My parents accepted that."

"Did you mention that it was most likely a sex party?" Santana asked taking a sip of the fruit juice.

"No, that part I left out." Jed said. "Also, I should tell you now that they don't actually know about me dating your mother."

"You were living with us for weeks, how could they not know?" Santana poked at the mushrooms with distaste before chewing down some bacon.

"I wasn't sure how my parents would react to me dating an older woman." Jed replied uncomfortably. "I may have given the impression that your mother was closer to my age than she really is."

"Get to the point." Santana huffed.

"They think you're my girlfriend." Jed said quickly.

"What?" Santana cried indignantly.

"They just assumed ok." Jed told her hurriedly as the girl glared daggers at him. "All I really told them about your mum was that she was a beautiful Latina, so when they caught a glimpse of you last night they thought you were her."

"And you haven't corrected them because?" Santana demanded to know.

"Because it's simpler this way." Jed answered. "If they think you're my girlfriend then it makes sense for you to be here. If they find out that you're actually my ex-girlfriend's daughter then they're going to be a lot of questions."

"Fine, I'll play along for now." Santana sighed. "But don't think it's not gonna cost ya."

"How much?" Jed asked pulling his wallet from his back pocket as though he'd been expecting such a response.

"For you, fifty dollars." Santana told him and he handed the money over before taking back the breakfast tray and eating the mushrooms she had left. "I'm not sticking around though. I'll jump in your shower and then I'll head over to Brittany's and hang there for a while. Whatever disgusting guys my mum had a gangbang with last night should be gone by this evening. She never keeps guys around for long. Other than my father you were probably her longest relationship."

"Ok, but if she still has a group of guys there later on I don't want you staying in that house." Jed said sternly. "Either you stay with a friend or you come here. Deal?"

"Deal." Santana answered.

"Good." Jed nodded approvingly. "If you're ready for that shower now I'll show you where everything is."

"Sure," Santana replied before following his lead to the bathroom where he set out a towel for her. "My clothes?" She asked. "There's no way I'm wearing your sweatpants and Guns N Roses t-shirt in public."

"I put your clothes in the wash last night." Jed explained. "They'll be dry now. You wait here and I'll get them."

Watching him go, Santana looked around the bathroom. Finding a pack of dental floss, she pulled off a strip and stood before the mirror flossing her teeth. Jed returned fairly quickly with her clothes neatly folded and he placed them next to the bath towel ready for her.

"Do you need anything else?" Jed asked.

"I'm a big girl, Jed, I know how to shower by myself thank you." Santana answered.

"Right, well, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel." Jed listed pointing out the items set in the shower rack.

"I can read." Santana informed him.

"I'll be downstairs." Jed replied. "Take your time, sweetheart."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana responded before shoving him out of the bathroom then locking the door.

Stripping out of the clothing Jed had leant her to wear to bed the previous night, Santana found herself wondering why Jed was still going out of his way to be nice to her. It wasn't something she was used to. Usually, if a guy did something nice for her it was because he was hoping to get laid. It wasn't like that with Jed. He'd even slept in the spare room and he'd never once stared down her top or slapped her ass like many of her mother's fuck buddies did. Jed truly seemed to care about her wellbeing and had no expectations of receiving sexual favours in return.

Standing under the spray and washing her hair, Santana still found herself questioning why Jed was being so good to her. She simply wasn't accustomed to people looking out for her and caring about her. It was a pleasant feeling in a way, but it was also scary. Santana was used to standing on her own two feet and looking out for herself. The idea of depending on someone else was frightening, especially when she was so used to people letting her down.

Finishing her shower quickly, Santana stepped out and dried off before pulling on her clothing. She found a brush on the windowsill and worked through the tangles in her hair before cautiously heading downstairs. She hovered in the doorway of the living-room and spied Jed chatting easily with his parents as they laughed at something on the television. The family of three looked almost boringly normal but still happy. It wasn't anything like Santana's miserable home life.

"Ah, you must be Jed's girl." Jed's father spoke up spotting her standing awkwardly as she looked in on them. "Come on in, love, don't be shy."

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Santana stepped into the living-room and quietly sat beside Jed on the coach. She wasn't sure how to respond to Jed's dad referring to her as 'shy'. It wasn't a word anyone had ever used to describe her before.

"Magdalena, isn't it?" Jed's mother asked, unknowingly calling Santana by her mother's name.

"Yeah," Santana answered. "But people just call me Magda or Maggie."

For the next half hour, Santana found herself being forced to make small talk with Jed's parents. She became incredibly uncomfortable when his mother started on about how she longed for grandchildren. It took a lot of self-control for Santana not to simply respond by stating she was in fact a lesbian.

"You'll have to join us for dinner sometime." Jed's mother insisted.

"Sure, that sounds great." Santana replied trying to smile but she was sure it came out as a grimace. "So anyway," she said standing up. "I don't mean to be rude…" she caught sight of Jed smiling in amusement at the thought of her not meaning to be rude to someone. Ordinarily, Santana lived to be rude to people. "But I should probably get going."

"Of course, it was nice to finally meet you, Maggie." Jed's mother said while his father nodded.

"You too." Santana answered before walking out of the living-room with Jed following her.

"See now," Jed said as they climbed into his car. "That wasn't too bad was it?"

"I guess it could have been worse." Santana admitted. "Still not the way I'd have chosen to spend my Sunday morning though. And you had better tell them that you've broken up with 'Maggie'," she made air quotations as she said the name. "Because I am not down with doing dinner with your parents, or even communicating with them ever again, at all, ever."

"Relax, I'll tell them I dumped you." Jed assured her.

"Uh-ah. No way." Santana retorted shaking her head. "That just isn't at all believable, especially since they've seen how hot I am. You'll have to tell them I dumped you."

"Fine, but we're still friends right?" Jed asked. "If things are ever difficult at home I want you to know that you _can _come to me."

"Why do you even care, Jed?" Santana asked with a sigh as they drove along. "It's not like I was ever actually your step-daughter. Hell, I'm not anything to you. There's no reason for you to stick around."

"I may not be with your mother anymore, Santana, but I still care about you." Jed told her. "You act tough but I've seen how vulnerable you really are. Somebody has to step up and look after you."

"And how long will this last for?" Santana questioned. "Let's be real about this for a second. With enough time, you'll find yourself a new girlfriend. I don't imagine that many women would be happy to know that you sometimes hang around with a teenage girl. If I was an ugly, fat chick, yeah ok, they might be cool with it. But I'm hot, they'll assume you're fucking me and then your relationship will be over. And eventually you may meet a girl who is perfect for you. True, she'll probably have to be blind and deaf to put up with you, but through that disability she'll still sense that I'm a hot bitch. You won't want to let this perfect girl go. You'll be given an ultimatum to choose between her and me. I know how it'll go. Some chick will take control of you and you'll leave me to deal with my problems all on my own and when I need you, you won't be there."

"That's not gonna happen." Jed insisted. "Not everybody in your life will disappoint you, you know. Besides, I'm sure any girls I meet will accept our friendship as soon as I explain to them that you like girls. Just face it, San; you aren't getting rid of me. Now, where am I taking you, Brittany's house?"

"Yeah, turn right here." Santana directed.

They pulled up outside Brittany's house and Santana left the car and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Jed waited to watch her go inside but it didn't happen. After Brittany's dad answered the door and had a quick word with Santana, the Latina returned to the passenger seat of Jed's car.

"She's with her boyfriend ok." Santana grumbled before Jed could ask.

"Boyfriend?" Jed repeated in confusion. "But I thought you and her were sort of together."

"We used to fool around a little, that's all." Santana replied as Jed restarted the car. "She'll still trade super hot sexts with me occasionally but that's it. She's all about playing little miss faithful heterosexual girlfriend right now."

"Oh," Jed said. "Do you have another friend you could spend the day with?"

"It'll have to be Puckerman." Santana decided. "At least he's more miserable and pathetic than I am so that'll cheer me up a little. Why does life have to suck so badly?"

"Hey, come on, you have good things going on for you." Jed told her encouragingly. "You're smart, beautiful and talented. You've just won at Regionals."

"One little trophy doesn't cancel out the giant ball of suck." Santana commented. "My mum's a whore, daddy doesn't want to know me, and the girl who should be my girlfriend isn't in the mood to get her girl-gay on. Forgive me for whining, but things really aren't that great. I'm not even really a part of that stupid Glee Club. I just make bitchy remarks so I can make people feel as shit as I do. Sometimes I just feel left out."

"Everyone feels that way sometimes." Jed replied before pulling up outside Puck's house as Santana pointed it out. "It's a part of growing up."

"Well it sucks." Santana complained.

"Promise you'll call me whenever you need to?" Jed asked her.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "Thanks Jed." She leaned in to give him a one-armed hug before climbing out the car and knocking on the door.

Puck answered and stood back to let her in. Stepping inside, Santana looked out over her shoulder to find Jed watching to ensure she got safely inside. He raised his hand in a wave and she waved back before following Puck up to his bedroom.

"Yuck," she exclaimed. "It smells like an animal died in here." She crossed to open the bedroom window, kicking things out of her way as she did so.

"What's up, Satan?" Puck enquired.

"Life sucks, I'm feeling miserable today, so I've come to you to feel better about myself." Santana answered him. "Seriously, you need to cheer me up somehow because I'm dangerously close to giving up and skipping town to go live in a lesbian colony."

"Um, I'm not really that good with making people feel better." Puck replied uneasily as he watched her fall down onto his mattress. "So unless you feel like playing it straight today and taking a ride on Puckzilla…"

"I'm not that lonely yet." Santana interrupted.

"Well in that case," Puck continued. "The only thing I can think of is to sing to you."

"Fine, whatever. Give that a try." Santana told him.

"Right, well, I think I know a song that might help you get your shit together." Puck said. "Just concentrate on the lyrics, babe, they should make you feel better."

"Ok, I'm listening." Santana replied sitting up and looking to him expectantly as he reached for his guitar and started to strum a tune before singing to her.

"_Hey, don't write yourself off yet,_" Puck sang. "_It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on. Just try your best, try everything you can. And don't you worry what they tell themselves, when you're away._"

He nudged the leg she had dangling off the bed with his foot playfully before launching into the chorus.

"_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright._" Puck sent her a smile and Santana's lips slowly formed into a smile of her own. "_Hey, you know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in. Live right now, yeah, just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else._"

He briefly stopped playing in order to pull her up and encourage her to dance a little to relieve some tension as he repeated the chorus.

"_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright._" Puck sang before grinding his ass against her front, causing Santana to spank him playfully as she pushed him away. "_It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright. Hey, don't write yourself off yet,_" Puck continued as Santana danced around him. "_It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on. Just do your best, do everything you can. And don't you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say._"

"_It just takes some time,_" Santana joined in to sing along with Puck for the chorus. "_Little girl you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright. It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride, everything, everything will be just fine, everything, everything will be alright, alright._"

"Feel better?" Puck asked placing his guitar down.

"A little." Santana shrugged.

"Great, let's play Mario." Puck responded handing a control pad to her.

Santana let out a groan but sat down to play the game with him anyway.

XXX

After receiving a text from Dave, Kurt found himself driving to the Lima Bean to meet the other boy as well as Blaine. He guessed that Dave must have gotten the Warbler's number the night before and the text Dave had sent to him had informed him that Tina had given Dave his number. Kurt knew that Dave planned to tell his parents about his sexuality that day, and he had already agreed to offer support, but he wasn't entirely sure why they were meeting for coffee.

Still, he parked up, joined the queue and ordered himself a Medium Drip before hearing his name be called out from the corner of the coffee house. Recognising Blaine, Kurt made his way over and offered an uncertain smile as he took a seat.

"Congratulations on winning Regionals." Blaine told him sincerely.

"Thank you." Kurt replied. "I take it Dave isn't here yet?" He asked unnecessarily. "Have you any idea as to why he's asked to meet up with us?"

"Not really." Blaine shrugged as he broke off some of his cookie and popped it into his mouth. "I gave him my number last night in case he ever needed somebody to talk to. Then this very morning I got a call from the big guy. He probably just wants some friendly advice on how to deal with coming out."

"And how are you supposed to help?" Kurt asked in confusion. Blaine simply raised a triangular shaped eyebrow at him as he waited for Kurt to find the answer to his own question. "Oh, you're… oh." Kurt said in surprise. "I know there's a stereotypical view about private school boys but I never really gave it much consideration. Are many of the boys from Dalton gay?"

"It isn't a gay school," Blaine laughed. "In fact a lot of my friends in The Warblers have girlfriends, or at least girls that they wish were their girlfriend. I transferred a while ago after some trouble with bullies at my old school. The environment at Dalton is so much more accepting. We have a strict no bullying policy."

"Sounds divine." Kurt replied.

"I take it things aren't easy for you at your school?" Blaine asked gently.

"Not always." Kurt answered. "But I have great friends to get me through each school day. Besides, things will be much worse on Dave than it ever was on me. I just hope his parents are the supportive kind."

"With a friend like you I'm sure Dave will make it through whatever tough times may lay ahead." Blaine said. "Is there any chance you and he might… you know?" Blaine asked. "Start dating." He elaborated at Kurt's bewildered look.

"Oh, no, I don't think of him in that way." Kurt replied.

"But you know he likes you right?" Blaine questioned.

"I am aware, yes." Kurt nodded. "But I don't think his feelings are anything genuine. I just happen to be the only gay guy he knows and all his confusion about his sexuality probably just makes him think he's interested in me romantically when really he just relates to the fact we have something in common that nobody else at our school can understand."

"You're probably right." Blaine agreed. "From my experience, a lot of gay teens have a tendency to crush on the first other gay boy they meet, or any guy that just happens to treat them like a human being rather than someone with a life-threatening disease."

"That makes a lot of sense." Kurt said thoughtfully. "It certainly explains my misguided crush on my step-brother… Oh, he wasn't my step-brother at the time." Kurt added hastily at the awkward expression that had formed on Blaine's face. "So…" Kurt said as he searched for something else to say. He was spared having to think of anything by Dave's arrival.

"Hey." Dave said somewhat shyly as he sat at the table with them clutching his own cup of coffee. "Um, thanks for coming."

"Not a problem." Blaine replied resting his chin on his hand as he gazed at Dave with a far greater attention than he had given Kurt.

"Are you still planning to tell your parents today?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I want to." Dave answered running his finger round the rim of his cup. "I think the sooner I just tell them the better. At least I'll know what they think of me instead of stressing about it all the time."

"Is this why you asked to talk to us today?" Blaine asked searching Dave's face, encouraging the burlier boy to make eye-contact with him.

"Kinda," Dave shrugged. "I thought maybe you could tell me how you came out to your parents. Kurt already told me how things went with his dad but I know it won't be that way with mine. There's no way they know that I'm gay. This is definitely gonna be a shock to them."

"It was a huge shock to my parents." Blaine offered reaching his hand out and resting it on top of Dave's hand. The larger teen looked down at their hands with what appeared to be terror before his eyes darted around the coffee house, as though expecting somebody to unleash their homophobia upon them. "Their initial reaction was one of silence." Blaine continued moving his hand away since Dave clearly wasn't entirely comfortable with such a public display of gayness.

"Yikes," Kurt commented, his baby finger poking out as he lifted his coffee to his lips. "That must have been awful."

"What happened after?" Dave asked. "Did they yell or just accept it or… grill you with questions?"

"My mum was the first to recover from the shock." Blaine answered. "She put her book down then looked at me like she was trying to read my mind before asking if I was sure. My vocal ability then failed me so I simply nodded in the affirmative. Then my dad offered his opinion on the matter?"

"Bad?" Dave asked quietly.

"It could have been worse," Blaine acknowledged. "But I had hoped for better."

"What did he say?" Kurt asked curiously, quietly appreciating how fortunate he was to be blessed with such an amazing dad.

"He told me I was being stupid," Blaine laughed though there was no humour in his chuckle. "That it was just a phase and I'd grow out of it. That summer he had us repair a car together. I guess it was his way of trying to turn me straight."

"That's ridiculous," Kurt snorted. "I've been aiding my dad with his work at the garage since I was eight years old and I'm still as gay as it is possible to be. I can fix a car up a great deal better than most straight guys too."

"How are your parents about it all now?" Dave asked. "I mean, are they like… ok with it?" He looked to Blaine with hopeful eyes but it was a tight smile that Blaine returned to him.

"We don't really mention it." Blaine admitted. "My mum talked to me about it a little when I was having a rough time at my old school because of it. Then when I started at Dalton she asked what the boys were like there and if I'd met anyone special but our talks haven't gone beyond that. My dad just doesn't talk about it. I don't know if he just doesn't know how to deal with the situation or if he's just ashamed of who I am."

"Oh, sorry." Dave apologised looking increasingly more worried for himself.

"Everybody reacts in different ways, Dave." Kurt said. "Your parents might need some time to adjust but I'm confident it will all work out."

"I don't know." Dave sighed running his hand over his face. "I don't know what to do or how to tell them. I don't know anything."

"Hey, it's ok." Blaine told him placing his hand on Dave's shoulder. "We're here for you. We'll help you through it."

"Yeah?" Dave asked with a little half-smile and Blaine nodded. He then looked to Kurt and Kurt gave him a nod. "Any suggestions on what I should say when I tell my parents?"

"Just tell them that this is who you are and nothing is going to change that and you hope you can count on their love and support." Blaine suggested.

"Or you could be more direct and simply say, I'm gay, deal with it." Kurt said. "That's what I feel like saying to most of your old football and hockey friends."

"What do I do if they don't accept me?" Dave asked. "I read some stuff on the internet and I know not everyone gets a nice family hug after stepping out of the closet. I read about kids whose parent's kicked them out or beat the hell out of them and other horrible things. What if my parents respond like that?"

"If the worst should happen then you can stay with me for a while." Kurt said. "You can share Finn's room, Carole will show you all the motherly affection you could possibly need and my dad could talk to your mum and dad and hopefully educate them in how to be a good parent. But you shouldn't think too much about the worst case scenario right now. Things may be perfectly fine."

"I don't know." Dave sighed again.

"Well you won't know until you tell them." Blaine pointed out.

"Do you still want me to be there when you tell them?" Kurt asked. "If I'm standing beside you in all my obvious gay-boy glory the revelation may not come as such a shock."

"Yeah, I could really use your support." Dave nodded. "Um, you too if you're not gonna be busy with something else?" He asked Blaine.

"I'm free all day." Blaine replied. "My time is all yours, big guy."

Dave smiled in gratitude before turning his eyes back to Kurt. While Dave admired Kurt's form, Blaine had his head cocked to the side checking out an oblivious Dave and Kurt tried not to fidget uncomfortably as he sipped at his coffee.

XXX

"So, what do you think, white boy?" Mercedes asked looking to Sam for his opinion on her 'get Kurt and Puck together' plan.

"I think you're insane." Sam answered honestly torn between looking amused and disapproving. "You can't force people into a relationship, it doesn't work that way."

"Not forcing," Mercedes defended. "Merely encouraging. Puck has totally got the hots for Kurt. The attraction is already there, Mercedes Jones is just gonna help bring it to life."

"But is Kurt interested in Puck?" Sam asked her.

"Of course he is." Mercedes answered and Sam frowned at her. "He might be." Mercedes said. "Well, ok, no. But if he gets to know Puck a little better then he really could develop feelings for him. Stranger things have happened."

"I don't even understand why you're doing this." Sam replied from where he was sitting cross-legged on Mercedes' bed, one of her teddy bears settled in his lap.

"So that Kurt can be happy." Mercedes said. "He's too proud to say anything to me, but I know my boy's lonely. He thinks he won't get a chance to date until college and I don't want it to be that way. Kurt deserves some loving right now."

"So you're going to try and set him up with Puck?" Sam asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense to try and set him up with Dave? At least we actually know that he _is _gay."

"Tina's gonna be working on Dave." Mercedes told him.

"Wait, what?" Sam questioned.

"I'm gonna try and set Kurt up with Puck, Tina's gonna try and set Kurt up with Dave." Mercedes explained. "We'll work with the boys and with our help we'll make them such perfect boyfriends for Kurt and then he can choose who he wants."

"'Cedes, that's terrible." Sam replied. "I don't think Kurt would like the idea of you and Tina meddling with his life like this. And it isn't fair to Dave or to Puck."

"You mean you're not gonna help me with this?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't," Sam answered. "I'm sorry but it's kinda messed up. You shouldn't treat your friends like they're a game."

"It isn't like that." Mercedes said.

"Look, I know your heart's in the right place," Sam told her. "But I still think you and Tina are wrong. Trying to set a friend up with somebody is fine, but trying to set Kurt up with Puck and Dave simultaneously is only gonna cause heartbreak. Imagine if Kurt tried setting you up with a guy you really liked but Tina was trying to set Rachel up with this guy at the same time," Sam said. "How would you feel if the guy you really liked chose Rachel over you? Because that's exactly how Dave or Puck will feel if you and Tina go through with this. And I don't even want to think about how Kurt would react if he found out."

"You don't know Kurt like I do." Mercedes replied. "All he wants is someone to love him. And he'll never admit it, but that's all that Puck wants too. This isn't just a fun game to me. I really think Kurt and Puck could be good together. But without my help it'll never happen."

"You should do what you think is right," Sam responded. "But I can't help you out on any of this."

"Right, ok, that's fine, dude." Mercedes responded. "Movie?" She asked. "But not Avatar again."

"You choose this time." Sam told her.

Mercedes selected a film and the two then settled on her bed together to watch it.

"You know," Sam said as they watched the happenings on screen. "I think this guy really likes that girl."

"Yeah, I think she likes him too." Mercedes replied.

"He seems kinda shy about it though," Sam commented. "I guess he's a little unsure about himself since that other girl cheated on him. He's probably hoping she'll make the first move."

"Probably." Mercedes whispered turning his gaze away from the television and looking to Sam instead. "But I don't think that girl's ever made the first move before."

Smiling softly, Sam brushed a hand through Mercedes' hair and the diva smiled before bringing a hand up to rest on his cheek. She moved her face closer to his and their eyes closed before their lips touched. Mercedes pulled back and kept her eyes tight shut fearing a rejection. Instead, she felt Sam's lips upon hers again, pressing firmer this time for a deeper kiss.

XXX

That evening, Dave was stood before his parents in the living-room with Kurt and Blaine stood either side of him.

"Mum, dad," Dave said to gain their attention and the two adults looked between the three teenagers in confusion. "There's something I need to tell you."

Paul and Paula Karofsky shared a concerned look before sitting up straighter in their seats as they looked to their son.

"This um, this isn't easy for me." Dave told them.

"Please not drugs," Paula muttered burying her face in her hands and looking to the floor. "Please not drugs, please not drugs."

"No drugs, Mrs Karofsky." Blaine assured her. "Nothing at all criminal." He added.

Paul's eyes flicked over to Kurt briefly before he returned his attention to his son who was staring down at the carpet.

"Dave?" Paul prompted, his eyes shooting to Kurt again before back to his son who lifted his head up.

"This isn't your fault," Dave said. "And I can't help it. This is just the way I am."

"I don't understand." Paula said looking baffled. "What's going on? What's happened?" She asked looking between the three boys for an answer while Paul looked at Kurt once again before standing up and stepping towards his only son.

"Dave, you know we love you." Paul told his son as he rested a hand on his shoulder, eyes once again glancing to Kurt. "No matter what. Just tell us what you need to say."

"Go on, Dave," Blaine encouraged quietly. "It's ok."

"I'm…" Dave let out a shaky breath and turned his head away, avoiding his father's gaze. "I'm… I'm gay."

"Gay." Paul repeated the word, his eyes turned to Kurt who stood tall and proud as he returned the older man's gaze.

"I'm sorry." Dave apologised, his voice cracking slightly as though he was about to cry.

Paul just shook his head and clapped his hand on Dave's shoulder before heading to the kitchen. In the silence of the living-room, they could all hear the sound of a bottle being opened and liquid being poured into a glass. Paul returned with a glass of whiskey along with the bottle. He set the bottle on the coffee table before chucking the amber liquid down his throat. He poured himself another helping and drained that as well before taking hold of the remote control and turning on the T.V. He poured a third glass of whiskey but did not drink it.

"Mum?" Dave asked sounding a lot younger than he was while Kurt and Blaine stood by, feeling immensely awkward as they acted as a silent support, Blaine's hand resting comfortingly on Dave's bicep.

Lifting her face, Paula looked her son in the eye with a sad smile as silent tears travelled down her face. Reaching her hand out, Paula grabbed her husband's glass of whiskey and drank the liquid before coughing as it burned down her throat. Wiping her eyes, she stood and disappeared into the kitchen where she got to work on washing up, the sounds of her sobs reaching the men in the living-room.

"Dad?" Dave asked.

"A repeat of the game's on," Paul said pointing to the T.V. "Sit with me."

Hands in his pockets, Dave sat beside his dad.

"Can we, um, can we talk about this?" Dave asked quietly while Kurt and Blaine busied themselves with looking around the living-room.

"Later," Paul answered sounding tired. "I don't know what to say right now. Just… later, ok kid?" He asked resting a hand on Dave's knee.

"Ok." Dave replied.

"Well, we should go." Kurt said. "See you at school, Dave."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Karofsky." Blaine said politely earning a nod and half-hearted groan in response. "We'll show ourselves out."

Quietly, Kurt and Blaine left the Karofsky household.

"Well that was painfully awkward." Kurt commented. "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"His parents are in shock," Blaine replied. "But it seems like they're going to deal."

"Coming out at school is going to be harder." Kurt said.

"We'll help him through it." Blaine said confidently.

"You like him, don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Shut up." Blaine laughed looking a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I think I do. But it doesn't matter. He just needs to have friends who understand what he's going through right now. He has a way to go before he'll be comfortable with actually being in a gay relationship. Besides, he still likes you. I'll see you around, Kurt. Drive home safely."

"You too." Kurt replied before they parted ways.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	22. Written In Fear

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing, sorry it took a while to update, I've been watching my Queer as Folk DVDs, they're alarmingly addictive.**

**Chapter 22-Written in Fear**

**Monday**

As usual, Dave woke up early and quietly moved around the house getting ready before heading outside for a morning run. The old man from down the road who walked his dog in the mornings gave Dave a polite nod of acknowledgement and uttered a gruff 'good morning' as they passed one another. Running round the corner of the next street, Dave rushed by the house that belonged to the woman who would parade naked around her living-room with the curtains open. Dave was sure that plenty of teen boys his age would get out of bed early just to glimpse the nude woman if they knew about her. However, Dave had no interest and simply carried on his way.

Coming to the grass area of the local park, he ran across the green patches that bore signs of being repeatedly cycled over. After passing by the couple who were always waiting at the bus stop, Dave sped up. He ran full out, moving faster than he looked capable of. His years of participating in sports such as Hockey, Basketball and Football meant he had plenty of stamina and speed despite his slightly burlier build.

As he raced through the streets, barely paying attention to his surroundings, he felt as though he could run forever. Or at least, he wanted to. He wanted to run some place new, where life could be simple and judgement free, a place where acceptance was the norm and bullying non-existent, a place where he would be able to interpret what his parents were thinking just by looking at them and know if they still loved him now they knew the truth.

The previous night, after Kurt and Blaine had left, Dave had sat quietly by his dad's side watching the game, both of them trying but failing to ignore the sniffs and sobs sounding from his mother in the kitchen. After the game had finished, his mother was still cleaning and his dad had yet to speak. Dave had tried to find the courage to start some form of conversation off but words had failed him. Looking to his dad, he could tell the man looked tired, but there was no evidence of hatred or disgust on his face.

Finally, his mother had returned to the living-room but only sobbed some more whenever she looked at him.

"Please don't cry, mum." Dave had begged but his words had no impact. He had then turned his eyes back to his father who offered a sympathetic smile as he patted him on the knee and suggested he head up to bed. Not having anything else to do, Dave had done as he was told and ventured upstairs to his bedroom. He was sure his parents must have been discussing him but he had no idea what they were saying. His only comfort was that at least they were talking about it rather than yelling.

Although he made no conscious decision to do so, Dave's feet slowed down and his run came to a gradual halt outside Azimio's house. Leaning against the garden gate, Dave took a few moments to get his breath back. Somehow knowing he was there, Azimio was soon opening the door and walking out to meet him. They moved to the edge of the road and sat down heavily on the kerb.

"Told them yet?" Azimio asked and Dave knew he was talking about his parents.

"Yeah, last night." Dave answered.

"How'd they take it?" Azimio replied staring out at the street rather than looking at the boy sat beside him, a two foot gap between them.

"I'm not sure." Dave admitted with a shrug. "They haven't told me I'm disgusting or kicked me out, so I guess that's a good thing. My mum couldn't look at me without crying though. Dad just looked tired. He said we'd talk about it but it didn't happen. I think they stayed up talking when I went to bed but… I wasn't invited to join the family conversation."

"That's 'coz parents find it easier to talk about us when we're not in the room." Azimio said. "It's easier for them to plan out our lives if we're not there to argue. You'd better make it clear to your parents that I ain't no homo. Your mum's good friends with mine and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea and thinking I'm into that freaky fag shit too."

Dave winced at the other boy's wording. Although Azimio hadn't uttered it with the usual malice he had so often directed at Kurt, it still stung. Perhaps the way Azimio said the gay slur so casually and with such ease was what got to Dave the most.

"School's gonna be hell for you, you know that right?" Azimio asked. "Dudes at our school might be fucking stupid, but they'll figure it out and they'll torture you for being…" he trailed off rather than complete the sentence.

"For being what?" Dave demanded to know. "A filthy queer, a disgusting fag, a homo."

"For being… different." Azimio responded with a shrug.

"There's nothing wrong with being different." Dave argued, though there was little passion in his voice. "You're black, but who at school gives a fuck about that? Why can't I just be gay without taking shit for it?"

"Because we're in high school, man." Azimio answered. "In high school, you either do what everyone else does and fit in, or you do your own thing and get the crap kicked out of you for it. That's just the way it is."

"Well the way it is sucks." Dave grumbled. "Things at home are messed up right now and soon enough my life at school is gonna be messed up."

"Yeah, well, being miserable and losing everything is what it costs to be yourself." Azimio told him.

"I don't really feel like going to school today." Dave sighed.

"So ditch." Azimio said. "We'll both cut school for the day and we can hang out, just you and me, one last day together for old time's sake."

"Sure you can handle being around a fag for a whole day?" Dave asked bitterly as he stood up. "Forget it, Z. I'm a homo, and you're a phobe, our so called friendship was doomed from the start."

"Hey, it's not my fault you wanna suck dick all of a sudden." Azimio replied standing up himself.

"And it's not my fault you're an ignorant fucking asshole." Dave shot back at him. "Since we were such good friends for so long, why don't you do the honours of throwing the first slushie in my face?" He asked before barging Azimio roughly in the shoulder then jogging on home.

XXX

"How fucking gay are we?" Santana asked rhetorically as she woke up beside Puck, both of them fully clothed. "Both so freaking hot, usually ridiculously horny, but last night we shared a bed and actually fucking slept in it."

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty gay." Puck acknowledged. "Or maybe I'm just a gentleman."

"Like hell you are." Santana retorted shoving him off the bed before snuggling into the duvet.

"Ow," Puck complained as he picked himself up off the floor. "I let you stay over last night and this is how you thank me? Now give me my blanky." He pouted trying to steal the covers from her.

"Suck my dick." Santana retaliated fighting to keep the quilt cover in her grasp but Puck proved to be stronger and yanked her and the quilt off the bed and onto the floor. "Asshole." She swore snaking her hand up the leg of his track pants and pulling his leg hairs.

"Bitch." He squealed as she ripped a few hairs out of his leg.

"Yeah, like mother like daughter right?" Santana asked.

"Whatever, you're nothing like your mum." Puck answered offering his hand and helping her off the floor. "Her pussy isn't as tight as yours." He smirked.

"Gross," Santana exclaimed, emphasising her point by punching Puck on the shoulder. "You fucked my mother, you sick little shit?"

"Seriously, who hasn't fucked your mother?" Puck replied simply earning himself a scowl. "Relax, I'm kidding. I don't fuck my friends' mums, that's just messed up."

"Everything about sex is messed up." Santana commented. "That's the best part about it." She added slapping Puck's ass before leaving the room and heading down the hall to take a shower.

XXX

"There, finished." Kurt smiled to himself after completing his letter to Mischief. Before folding it away and tucking it into the envelope, he re-read what he had written.

_Dear Mischief,_

_I must confess that I have indeed experienced my share of pain and heartache. As for the people who have been responsible for treating me poorly, I struggle to find reason or an explanation for their behaviour. They just don't understand me. All they know is that I'm different to them and in a town like Lima, that individuality is enough to ensure I spend my high school career being mocked and ridiculed. It isn't at all pleasant, but I manage to carry on and I'll never let anybody change me._

_As for your confession of being a bully in the past, I think it's very brave of you to tell me. Just so you know, it doesn't change how I feel about you. In fact, it makes me respect you all the more. Unlike most high school students, you're mature enough to admit to your mistakes and try to learn from them. I think that's very admirable. _

_Your statement about Miss Pillsbury being our Cupid was an interesting one. Perhaps she is. If things between us work out I shall have to get her a thank-you gift._

_I'll keep your letters forever too._

_Winter xxx_

Nodding in approval after re-reading the letter, Kurt slipped it into the envelope and placed it carefully in his messenger bag before heading downstairs.

"Hey Kurt, think you can help me out in the garage after school?" Burt asked.

"Of course." Kurt answered. "You'll pay me right?"

"Wrong." Burt replied and Kurt pouted. "Don't even think about giving me the doe eyes, Kurt. I've grown immune to that look."

"Fine, feel free to treat your loving son like nothing more than a worthless slave." Kurt sighed causing Burt to roll his eyes.

"You're not worthless, and you know it." Burt told him seriously. "Now get to school."

"Have a good day, sweetie." Carole called from the kitchen.

"At McKinley?" Kurt commented to himself as he headed out the door. "Not likely."

XXX

Before he left for school, Dave hoped that either his mum or his dad would at least say something. Anything. Even being yelled at would be better than the silence polluting the house. The family of three ate breakfast together, but they didn't talk as they usually did and his mum still wouldn't look at him. His dad at least squeezed his shoulder gently as he moved by him to get the milk from the fridge, but he had yet to actually say anything.

"I'm going to work." Paula finally said before she left. Normally, she'd kiss her husband and her son goodbye, but that morning she did not.

"Does mum hate me?" Dave asked hoping his dad would at least give some form of verbal response.

"Of course she doesn't hate you." Paul answered, his voice even quieter than usual.

"Do you hate me?" Dave asked.

"No," Paul told him speaking a fraction louder. "I could never hate you, son."

"Last night, you said we'd talk, as a family." Dave reminded him. "Why didn't we?"

"Your mum hasn't really processed this yet." Paul said. "We need to give her time before she's ready to talk about it."

"Our home life shouldn't change. Nothing about us should change just because I'm… gay." Dave mumbled.

"No, it shouldn't." Paul agreed. "But things _are_ different now and things _will _change. But you'll always be my son."

Dave just looked down into his breakfast cereal and continued to stir it around, watching the flakes get soggy in the milk.

"So, those friends of yours that were here yesterday," Paul asked. "Was one of them your… boyfriend?"

"No, they're just… they're friends." Dave answered finding it unbearably awkward to be discussing such a thing with his dad, but grateful that he was making the effort. "They, you know, they understand what I'm going through."

"So, no boyfriend yet?" Paul questioned.

Dave just shook his head and the father and son remained silent until they left for work and school.

XXX

Puck's school day was passing by as normal as it usually did. At least, until Mercedes sat beside him in class with a wide smile and an alarmingly enthusiastic 'hello'. He couldn't help but gulp.

"So, have you seen Kurt today?" She asked with a wicked grin that was even scarier than some of the expressions that crossed Rachel's face while she sang.

"Not really," Puck shrugged. "We walked past each other in the corridor between first and second period."

"Did you talk to him?" Mercedes asked.

"Was I supposed to?" Puck replied.

"Yes," Mercedes insisted. "Look, you don't have to lie to me, Puck. As Kurt's best friend, you have my approval. You're hot, you're talented and you're a decent guy when you're not being a jerk. So you have my permission to take Kurt out on a date. I hope you have some cash saved up because my boy has got to be wined and dined at some place fancy."

"Ok, you're insane," Puck told her. "And I can't just walk up to Kurt and ask him out."

"Why not?" Mercedes questioned. "You do it with girls all the time. They fall at your feet, why should Kurt be any different? I know that you like him so don't even try to deny it or I will beat your Jewish ass."

"Kinky," Puck commented. "But back to reality, Aretha, Kurt isn't some chick. He's a guy who has spent most of his school life getting bullied for being gay, and I contributed to a lot of that bullying. If I ask him out, he isn't gonna take me seriously. He'll think I'm just being a jerk."

"So win him over." Mercedes encouraged. "You should sing a song to him in Glee Club. You did it for me and Rachel and it worked on us sexy divas like a charm, so it'll work on Kurt too. Just think it over."

XXX

"Hey Dave," Tina greeted with a smile joining him in the quiet of the library. "Need help?" She asked in a whisper gesturing to the essay he was writing.

"I got it, but thanks." Dave whispered back.

"So, have you given any more thought to joining Glee Club?" Tina asked quietly sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna join." Dave answered.

"Great," Tina replied. "I can help you work on an audition piece." She offered.

"Ok, that'll be cool." Dave nodded with a little half smile.

"Maybe you could even dedicate your song choice to somebody." Tina suggested. "Such as Kurt perhaps. He'll find the gesture deeply romantic."

"Um, I dunno." Dave shrugged. "I doubt I'm Kurt's type."

"Don't say that," Tina replied. "You're a great guy, Dave. You just need a little feminine guidance, and I'm going to give it to you."

"Huh?" Dave asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"You need a wardrobe make-over." Tina told him. "So after school, I'm taking you shopping."

XXX

Long after Tina had left, Dave was still sat dumbstruck wondering just how the girl had managed to convince him to agree.

XXX

At lunch time, Puck was glad to escape Mercedes. He bumped into Miss Pillsbury and she smiled at him brightly as she handed over a letter. Thanking her, he hurried away to find an empty classroom so he could read what Kurt had written. He smiled as he stared down at Kurt's handwriting and he instantly got to work on his reply.

As the pen-pal scheme was in its final week and nearly at an end, Puck brought up the subject matter of meeting face-to-face. Knowing that Kurt was his pen-pal, Puck knew that Kurt would be worried about meeting up. He just hoped Kurt would give him a chance and possibly meet him somewhere that weekend. If he said no, Puck would be forced to accept help from Mercedes.

After finishing his reply, Puck tucked it into the envelope while placing the letter from Kurt safely in his backpack. He then roamed the school until he located Miss Pillsbury and passed the letter on to her so that it would reach Kurt that same day.

On his way to the cafeteria, he happened upon the boy himself and fell in to step with him.

"Hey." Puck greeted.

"Puck." Kurt replied with a nod of acknowledgment.

"New scarf?" Puck asked reaching a hand out to touch the accessory around Kurt's neck only to have his wrist slapped out of the way.

"It is," Kurt confirmed. "And it happens to be very expensive so keep your hands off."

"Is your underwear new?" Puck asked.

"What? No." Kurt answered in confusion.

"Can I get a good feel of your boxers then?" Puck smirked but Kurt clearly wasn't amused. "Sorry."

"Apologies really do not suit you." Kurt responded. "In future I'd suggest you simply continue to be rude and generally unpleasant to be around."

"You can be so mean to me sometimes, Kurt Hummel." Puck said with a dramatic sigh as he draped his arm across Kurt's shoulders. "I think that means you secretly like me."

"You wish." Kurt retorted leading the way into the cafeteria and joining the lunch queue, Puck standing very close behind him. "Puck, if you stand that close to me people are going to question your sexuality." He warned.

"I'm a badass, babe, I don't give a fuck." Puck replied, whispering into Kurt's ear, his breath tickling the shell.

"Why have you recently developed the habit of calling me 'babe'?" Kurt asked.

Puck intended to make a flirty response, possibly one that could offer a hint that he was 'Mischief', but Finn picked that moment to cut the line and join them.

"Man, I'm starving." Finn remarked as the lunch ladies piled food onto his plate. "What's going on, guys?" He asked conversationally.

"Nothing of interest." Kurt answered.

Puck remained silent as he glowered at Finn behind his back. He had hoped to maybe flirt with Kurt a little, see if he could make the boy blush perhaps. But he couldn't hit on Kurt with his step-brother hanging around like a bad smell.

Sitting down at their lunch table, Finn was soon wolfing down his food while Quinn looked on in disgust whenever she wasn't glaring enviously at Sam and Mercedes who looked annoyingly adorable as they fed each other. Kurt engaged himself in conversation with Brittany, Tina and Dave while Puck didn't even bother pretending to listen to whatever Rachel was saying.

"So your mum hasn't really said anything?" Kurt asked Dave sympathetically.

"Not yet." Dave answered and Brittany and Tina 'awwed' before both girls wrapped their arms around him pressing kisses to his cheeks and cooing at him like they would a baby. "Thanks, girls." He said patting their backs. "At least today hasn't been too bad." He commented looking across the hall to where Azimio and the other football jocks were sitting.

"You haven't joined Glee Club yet," Brittany pointed out. "That's when things are going to get bad. But don't worry; we'll totally help you through it."

"Thanks." Dave smiled at her.

"And shopping will totally be fun," Tina said. "You're great with fashion and make-overs Kurt. Why don't you come with me and Dave to the mall after school?"

"You know I love shopping and giving people make-overs." Kurt replied. "But I regret to say that I cannot join you on this occasion. I've already agreed to help my dad at the garage after school. But maybe you should invite Blaine." He suggested to Dave. "He most certainly won't be as marvellous in me in regards to fashion but he may be the next best thing and I'm sure he'd love to spend more time with you."

"I guess I could ask him." Dave shrugged.

"Great, wonderful." Tina said though she didn't mean the words. She had hoped Kurt attending a shopping trip would help bring Kurt and Dave closer together. Now another guy she'd never even heard of was going to join them while Kurt was elsewhere. Still, she found comfort in the fact that Mercedes didn't seem to be making much progress with getting Puck and Kurt together.

XXX

Later that afternoon, Kurt received another letter from Mischief. He smiled when Miss Pillsbury handed it to him and he couldn't wait to read it. However, after he had finished helping his dad out at the garage, showered at him, eaten dinner, completed his evening fitness regime and finally read the letter, he didn't find himself smiling anymore.

"Oh no." Kurt whimpered slightly. "This is more disastrous than a Rachel Berry outfit."

Mischief had asked if they could meet up. Kurt paced his room fretfully, wringing his hands together and tugging at his hair. He desperately wanted to meet Mischief, he did. But he didn't think that Mischief wanted to meet him, not really. He wanted to meet Winter. He wanted to meet a _girl_. Not knowing what to do, Kurt found himself a pen and a fresh sheet up paper.

Biting his lip, he considered how things might play out if he agreed to meet up with his pen-pal. His insides lurched as the possibility of being beaten up passed through his mind. Despite all the pretty words Mischief had ever written to him and how he had often praised Winter's courage, Kurt found himself writing his one word reply in fear.

_No_.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	23. Written In Silver

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, and now that I've finished watching all 5 seasons of Queer as Folk I should be able to update quicker now… hopefully.**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Have You Met Miss Jones' by Frank Sinatra**

**Chapter 23-Written in Silver**

**Tuesday**

That morning, when Dave returned from his run around the block, he stepped into his house in time to overhear his mother suggesting to his father that he wasn't really gay, but simply going through a 'phase'. He slammed the door shut with more force than necessary, creating a satisfyingly loud bang and announcing his presence. Walking into the kitchen where his parents were stood across from one another with the table between them, Dave stood to his full height and looked his mother directly in the eye.

"This isn't a phase." Dave told her calmly and confidently. "I'm not just curious or confused. I know perfectly well who I am."

"No Dave, you think you know who you are, but you really don't." Paula insisted turning her back to him and moving to the sink to wash up a coffee mug that had already been cleaned. "You're just having an identity crises which is perfectly normal for teenagers. In a few weeks everything will be back to the way it was and we won't have to mention it again. It's those new friends of yours, that's what it is. Those two boys you brought over Sunday evening, they're the ones responsible for this. You're trying to be like them so you'll fit in with their friendship group, but you don't belong with those people, Davey. You should be socialising with proper young boys like Azimio. He hasn't been over here for a while, why don't you invite him round to play computer games or football in the backyard like you used to?"

"I'm gay, mum." Dave replied, fighting hard to keep the annoyance and anger out of his voice. "That's just the way I am and nothing can change that so you should try your best to accept it. I'm never going to bring home a pretty girl and introduce her as my girlfriend, I'm never going to have a wife and I won't be able to give you any grandchildren."

"This is ridiculous," Paula mumbled scrubbing furiously at the perfectly clean coffee mug. "Paul, talk some sense into your son."

"He's our son." Paul corrected. "Our _gay_ son. That's all I have to say on the matter. Now, I have to get off to work and you should get ready for school Dave."

Collecting his briefcase off the table, Paul Karofsky made his way out of the house. After he was gone, the coffee mug slipped through Paula's fingers and smashed into pieces in the sink. A pained gasp left the woman's mouth as she cut herself on a broken shard.

"Ouch." She hissed.

"Here, let me help." Dave offered stepping towards her to inspect the cut but she pulled her arm away from him in a violent movement.

"Don't touch me you little fa-" Paula stopped herself before she could complete the sentence, but the damage was already done.

Knowing precisely what his mother had been about to say, a lump spontaneously formed in Dave's throat and tears burned in his eyes. Head down, he hurried away from her and up to his room, kicking the door shut behind him then angrily throwing his fists against the wall. He then dropped stomach-down onto his bed and bit down on the pillow to muffle the sounds of his screams. He beat his fists into the mattress, hearing the springs groan in protest at the harsh treatment. Somewhere in his fit of rage and anguish, his mind processed the sound of the front door opening and closing, signalling that his mother had left for work.

Sitting up, Dave dried his eyes on the corner of his quilt before looking across his room. Propped against the wall were a few shopping bags containing new clothes that Tina and Blaine had selected for him on their mall trip the day before. The two had even suggested which clothing items he ought to wear to school, Tina continuously making comments about how Kurt would appreciate the designer labels. Although the shopping trip had been fun, Dave was no longer in the mood to prowl the halls of McKinley High with the hope of capturing Kurt's interest. Tina had also made a promise to work on an audition song with him for Glee Club, possibly with Kurt's help, but Dave didn't feel up to that either.

He didn't relish the thought of hiding away at home and refusing to face the world because life was starting to prove more challenging than he would like, but he truly didn't have the energy to be brave just yet. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering how Kurt had managed to cope with the surrounding homophobia with such courage and dignity. Reaching for his cell phone, Dave pondered whether or not he should call Kurt and invite him over. Knowing that Kurt was an understanding person, Dave was sure the other boy would turn up to offer whatever support he could, but he also suspected that Kurt would insist on them going to school. He considered calling Tina but he doubted the girl would cut class and she'd probably bring Mike with her. He briefly thought of Brittany, thinking that the blonde girl would at least take his mind off of things for a while, but he wasn't confident that she'd be able to find her way to his house. Although she had an impressive emotional intelligence and was more observant and aware than most people realised, Brittany just wasn't good with directions. Finally, Dave decided to call Blaine, reasoning that the Dalton boy could at the very least offer some encouraging advice.

However, what he didn't expect was for Blaine to declare that he'd be there as soon as possible. He never for a second imagined the private school boy would skip class just to talk things through with him face to face, but Dave couldn't deny he was grateful. Setting his phone down, he moved off his bed, confident that he had enough time to shower and dress before Blaine would arrive.

XXX

"Morning, Sleepy Head." Brittany greeted cheerfully as she pushed the dark locks away from Santana's face. Santana just groaned in response, mildly aware of a purring sound. "Hey, Lord Tubbington," Brittany cooed to her overweight cat as she picked him up and dropped him on top of the duvet that was covering the Latina in her bed. "Say hi to Auntie Tana."

"Can you get that flea bag off of me?" Santana asked through a yawn. "That's not the kind of pussy I'm in to."

"Just ignore Auntie Tana," Brittany said scratching Lord Tubbington behind the ears. "She's just grumpy in the mornings but she doesn't mean it. She loves us really." She dropped a kiss onto her cat's head before setting the animal down on the floor and stroking his back before he waddled away. "Are you ok?" She asked perching on the edge of the mattress beside Santana who was stretching her arms up and yawning.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Santana shrugged.

"You were having bad dreams." Brittany replied quietly.

"Whatever," Santana said dismissively. "Listen, thanks for letting me stay over last night. Like I said, my Grandma was sick so my mother had to go and take care of her and I lost my house keys."

"I know you're lying." Brittany said, her tone gentle rather than accusing. "Your Grandma died ten years ago and your house keys are in your jacket pocket." She tilted her head to the side and surveyed her friend carefully, hoping that Santana might speak up and offer information on whatever it was that was really going on. However, Santana remained stubbornly silent as she slipped out of the bed and moved around Brittany's bedroom as if it were her own, dressing herself in the blonde's clothing before standing in front of the mirror to do her hair and make-up. Sensing that Santana wasn't about to start talking, Brittany tentatively spoke up. "Honey, you know you can trust me right? If there was something you wanted to talk about, you could tell me, I'd never tell anyone, not even Lord Tubbington."

"Uh-huh." Santana responded applying a thick layer of brown gloss to her lips. "What d' you think Britt? Am I hotter than Nicole Scherzinger?" She asked twirling around.

"Way hotter." Brittany smiled and Santana smiled back in satisfaction.

While Santana searched through the textbooks and notepads in her schoolbag, Brittany made a start on remaking her bed. Silently, Santana stepped in to help her. Together, they lifted the quilt up high before letting it float back down. Standing on opposite sides of the bed, they worked together to straighten the quilt out.

"Santana, why don't you like going home?" Brittany asked.

"Do you have any Lucky Charms?" Santana questioned hastily changing the subject. "I'm like super hungry ok, and I need to eat. If I don't have breakfast then I'm ten times more likely to make more than three people cry before second period. Come on," she said striding to Brittany's bedroom door to lead the way downstairs. "I'll let you have my marshmallow pieces."

Accepting that Santana wasn't ready to talk willingly and knowing it was impossible to force her to open up about things when she wasn't ready to, Brittany quietly followed the other girl down to her kitchen.

XXX

"Whoa, you'd better wipe that forlorn expression off your face, baby," Mercedes warned Kurt as she met him at his locker where he was staring at his reflection in the mirror on the inside of his locker door. "No diva friend of mine is going to wrinkle prematurely if I can help it. Now, give me that pretty white boy smile," she coaxed offering an infectious grin of her own that had Kurt's face instantly relaxing into a gentle smile. "That's better." She nodded approvingly. "So, what was bothering you?"

"I had a troubled night's sleep." Kurt answered her. "Even though I tried to force dreams of sharing romantic evenings with Taylor Lautner my mind was plagued throughout the night."

"Ok, keep talking." Mercedes encouraged as she shut his locker on his behalf than linked their arms together before leading him down the corridor.

"It started off pleasant enough," Kurt informed her. "I was spread out comfortably on a fur rug in front of an open log fire receiving a very enjoyable massage."

"From Taylor Lautner?" Mercedes checked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean… maybe." Kurt responded and Mercedes just quirked her eyebrows skywards in confusion. "I'm not so certain that it actually was him but the physical attributes of my mystery dream guy were very similar. Tanned skin, dark hair, muscular body." He listed.

"Sounds hot." Mercedes commented. "Actually, it sounds like Puck."

"What?" Kurt squeaked before wincing at how his voice had sounded and promptly clearing his throat. "I mean, that's ridiculous, Mercedes. I do believe that delightfully scented perfume you're wearing this morning has affected your brain. Besides, the massage fantasy faded and my dreams then took on a more disturbing nature. I don't even really remember anything with great accuracy but I can assure you that it was a lot more than good old fashioned weirdness."

Before Mercedes could respond, a familiar singing voice met their ears and the two turned towards the source of the sound to see Sam, closely followed by Artie who was playing guitar while being pushed by Mike.

"_Have you met Miss Jones?_" Sam sang and Kurt smiled as he stepped away from Mercedes to leave her to the attention her boyfriend was bestowing upon her. "_Someone said as we shook hands,_" Sam paused to shake hands with Coach Beiste who was mouthing the words as she watched Sam continue his corridor performance. "_She was just Miss Jones to me. And then I said, 'Miss Jones, you're a girl who understands I'm a man who must be free'. And all at once I lost my breath, and all at once I was scared to death, and all at once I owned the earth and sky._"

Reaching Mercedes, Sam extended his hand to her and pulled her against him before spinning her around, causing her to laugh in enjoyment while the surrounding students looked on.

"_And now I've met Miss Jones,_" Sam sang. "_And we'll keep meeting till we die, Miss Jones and I._"

Down the end of the corridor, Finn was leaning against a wall and tapping his foot to the beat with a half smile on his face. Stood beside him in her Cheerio uniform with her hands on her hips and a scowl marring her pretty features was Quinn.

"Finn." Quinn scolded slapping her boyfriend on the arm when he joined in the applause that followed Sam's song.

"I'm sorry?" Finn apologised in confusion, not sure what he was saying sorry for but knowing it was better to apologise quickly before being yelled at.

"He's only with her to try and make me jealous." Quinn said watching Sam and Mercedes walk to class with their arms around one another. "But obviously it isn't working. I'm smart, super pretty, and being back on the Cheerio's has re-boosted my popularity. With a strong campaign strategy you and I will be elected as Prom King and Queen just as long as you don't screw it up. As long as we're dating I want you to keep your distance from Rachel."

"What, but, she's still my friend." Finn replied.

"She's also a loser." Quinn pointed out. "Nearly everybody in this school hates her because she's so incredibly annoying. If we're seen spending too much time with her outside of Glee Club our popularity will suffer. If we're not popular, I won't be made Prom Queen, and if I'm not Prom Queen then I'm not worth anything and my high school career will be meaningless."

"That's not true," Finn told her. "You don't need a sparkly crown to be awesome. Quinn, you already sparkle, just by being you."

A true smile lit up Quinn's face and she leaned up to share a kiss with her boyfriend.

"I love you." She breathed.

"Yeah, you too." Finn replied.

"We'd better get to class," Quinn pointed out. "And remember what I said, stay away from Rachel."

"Wait, what does staying away from Rachel have to do with Sam singing to Mercedes again?" Finn asked.

"Nothing," Quinn answered with a roll of her eyes beginning to show signs of impatience as she walked in the opposite direction to him. "Now get to class," she ordered. "And don't slouch; a future Prom King should have a good posture!" She called.

XXX

"Hey, thanks for coming." Dave greeted as he answered the door to Blaine.

"No problem." Blaine smiled stepping over the threshold, dressed in his Dalton uniform. "I got here as soon as I could. You sounded really upset."

"Yeah, well, things are kinda… you know… difficult right now." Dave replied awkwardly leading Blaine into the living-room.

"Of course, that's entirely understandable." Blaine told him. "Dealing with the aftermath of coming out is a challenging experience, not only for the individual but for the families and friends also. Everybody needs their own time to adjust before real progress can be made."

"Hmm." Dave grunted in response.

"Can I ask if there has been any change in your parents' attitudes since we spoke yesterday?" Blaine questioned him. "At the mall you seemed quite hopeful that things would continue on as normal, but seeing you now that doesn't seem to be the case."

"It's weird." Dave replied tracing the pattern on the sofa cushions with his finger. "Before I came out, I was always terrified that my parents would find out somehow before I got to tell them myself. I imagined them reacting in so many different ways but… but now that I'm dealing with their real life reactions, it all seems so much bigger. Maybe bigger than I can handle. When I thought of how they might react, I never stopped to think about how their reactions would make me feel."

"No, nothing can prepare you for how it feels." Blaine agreed. "We all respond differently. There's no way to accurately predict the outcome. Tell me to back off if I'm overstepping my mark here, but I sense that you and your parents are still really struggling to come to terms with this."

"It isn't easy." Dave admitted.

"Well, I'd be willing to talk to them, try and help them understand." Blaine offered but Dave shook his head at the suggestion. "Or perhaps Mr. Hummel would be a more sensible option. From what Kurt said, his dad knew he was gay all along and took the news really well."

"I don't think anyone can help," Dave said. "I think this has to be a family thing."

"Of course," Blaine nodded. "I understand. But still, if you ever need somebody to talk to then I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, man." Dave replied with a half smile. "It's my mum that's the problem. My dad's cool with it, or at least I think he is. We haven't really talked about it much, but I don't think it's because he's disappointed or grossed out, I think he just doesn't really know what to say. Hell, I don't even know what I'm supposed to say. But I can tell he's doing his best with a situation he didn't expect you know. If my dad wasn't being so cool about it I don't think I'd be here right now. I'd have packed my bags and just run away somewhere."

"Running away is never the answer." Blaine commented. "Running away from problems will only leave you with regrets, trust me."

"Sounds like there's a story there." Dave said looking sideways at Blaine.

"Not a nice one." Blaine stated. "I was… taunted," Blaine elaborated. "I came out at my old school. I didn't think it would be that big a deal."

"That's dumb." Dave told him bluntly.

"Yes, incredibly dumb." Blaine acknowledged. "I only told a few close friends, friends I believed I could trust. It soon became clear that I had confided in the wrong people. Before the day was out everybody in the school knew and I was ridiculed mercilessly for being gay. So I left, I transferred to Dalton. I was such a coward."

"I don't think so," Dave replied. "If the bullying was that bad and your friends had betrayed you, then you were smart to get away."

"Well, enough about me." Blaine said. "This is supposed to be about you now. Maybe you could tell me more about how your mum is coping? It might make you feel a little better just talking about it."

"She… she…" Dave started a few times before stopping then starting again. "I heard her say to my dad that I wasn't really gay, that it was just a phase."

"Ah, denial, it's pretty common for parents to respond that way." Blaine commented. "Of course it doesn't make it any less painful to hear."

"She called me a fag." Dave whispered.

"What?" Blaine asked scooting closer to the burlier teen and setting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you serious?" He asked sounding appalled.

"Well, she didn't actually say it," Dave explained. "She cut herself off before she finished speaking but… it was obvious what she was going to say."

"How did your dad respond?" Blaine asked.

"He'd already left for work." Dave told him. "It was just me and her. She cut herself and when I tried to help she pulled away and told me not to touch her. Then she almost called me… that word."

"Dave, I… I'm sorry." Blaine apologised sympathetically. "I really don't know what else to say."

"Does it get easier?" Dave asked as he dropped his head into his hands, Blaine lightly rubbing his back.

"Being gay?" Blaine asked.

"No, knowing that one of your parents hates you." Dave said. "Does it get easier?"

"Hey, I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Blaine replied. "She just doesn't understand you and that's perfectly normal. Most parents don't understand their children and find it a challenge to have a good strong relationship with them. Besides, your mum is probably still in shock."

"The way she looked at me…" Dave trailed off shaking his head. "I don't think she's ever going to accept me for who I am."

"Look, I'm sure she just needs a little time." Blaine said gently.

"Time, whatever." Dave grunted dismissively. "What about your dad? You said he didn't take it too well. How much time does he need before he'll accept you?"

"Ok, I don't believe there will ever be a day when my father truly accepts me for being gay." Blaine admitted. "But I still hope that one day he might."

"That doesn't answer my question though." Dave pointed out. "Does it get easier knowing that one of your parents hates you?"

"No." Blaine answered quietly. "I'm really sorry you have to go through all this, Dave. I wish things could have been easier for you."

"Maybe I deserve it." Dave shrugged. "After all the crap I used to put Kurt through, maybe this is the universes way of getting back at me."

"Hey, don't think like that." Blaine told him. "And don't beat yourself up."

"Thanks for being here, man." Dave said. "I know it's a long way for you to drive out and you'll probably be in trouble when you get back to school."

"Don't worry about that, I'm a model student at Dalton and the teachers adore me. I'd have to murder someone to get into any real trouble." Blaine replied. "Besides, I like spending time with you." He added turning his body towards Dave and smiling at him.

"Thanks." Dave said feeling his throat dry up as Blaine gazed at him. "Um… we should… we should probably get to school. Better to show up late than not at all right?"

"Definitely." Blaine agreed standing up at the same time as the other teen. "I'd be happy to give you a lift if you'd like."

"Sure." Dave nodded fiddling with the sleeve of the new button-up shirt he was wearing. "Um, maybe I should change though."

"Why? You look great." Blaine replied reaching his hand out and neatening the collar of Dave's shirt.

"Does it really matter what I wear?" Dave asked. "Let's just be honest, I'm never going to be Kurt's type, Armani shirt or not."

"Kurt's a really lucky guy to have your interest." Blaine responded. "He's a fool if he can't see that."

"Thanks, Blaine." Dave replied quietly and the two smiled shyly at one another as they held each other's gaze. "We should go." Dave finally said as he pulled his eyes away.

XXX

At first, Puck was filled with excitement when he received his next letter from Miss Pillsbury. That excitement burned out as he unfolded the sheet of paper to reveal a single two-letter word. His heart dropped as he stared down at the word 'no' written in silver ink. Screwing the paper up in his hands, he roughly stuffed it into his backpack before storming towards his Math class, other students scurrying out of his way.

Entering the classroom, he caught sight of Kurt already seated at a desk with his books out. He strode towards him and dropped into the seat beside him. Kurt turned to face him, a curious expression on his features. As they eyed one another, Puck tried to convey without words that he was Mischief. He thought that maybe if they just stared at one another long enough, Kurt would magically figure it out and change his 'no' to a 'yes'.

"Is there something wrong with my hair?" Kurt asked.

"Huh?" Puck responded dumbly.

"Do I have something on my face?" Kurt questioned.

"No." Puck answered.

"Then why in the name of all that is fashionable are you staring at me?" Kurt asked.

"Dunno." Puck shrugged, instantly wishing he'd said something else.

"Not that I care," Kurt said. "But are you feeling ok? You look a little sad, a fraction angry, hugely disappointed, somewhat defeated and all around pathetic."

"I feel like I got my heart ripped out." Puck told him as other students began to file into the classroom, gossiping and sharing rumours.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't really deserve you and you'll no doubt be over her in no time." Kurt replied.

"I love the winter." Puck commented.

"That's nice." Kurt said and Puck pouted at the fact he'd missed the hint.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart." Puck mumbled to himself.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Kurt asked, his chin propped on his hand as he copied down notes from the board.

"I think being related to Finn through marriage has lowered your intelligence." Puck told him.

Kurt just looked at him in confusion before recalculating the mathematical equation before him and then rechecking his answer with a calculator.

"I was right." Kurt said to himself as he rewrote the correct answer in his notebook. "Do your work, Puck." He added and with a groan, Puck picked up his pencil and focused on the confusing world of number.

XXX

"Dave, there you are." Tina called walking towards the football player. "You look great." She complimented. "Come on, Kurt and Brittany are waiting for us in the Choir Room."

True enough, as Tina pulled Dave into the Choir Room, Kurt and Brittany were there waiting. Kurt was seated at the piano playing a tune while Brittany danced around the floor.

"Hey, Davey." Brittany greeted as she spotted him.

"Hey guys." Dave replied slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Is that shirt Armani?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Um, yeah, it's new." Dave answered. "Tina picked it out."

"It's fabulous." Kurt said approvingly. "Now, let's get down to business. Have you selected a song to perform as your audition piece?"

"It's not like a proper audition though." Brittany added. "We let anybody join the Glee Club if they want to."

"I think you should sing a love song." Tina spoke up standing behind Kurt and wrapping her arms around his neck. "That would be so romantic."

"I think you should sing something from The Lion King." Brittany said.

"Um, I was thinking I'd sing something a bit more… um, manly." Dave told them.

"The song choice is entirely up to you," Kurt said. "We're just here to help."

A little later, Puck was walking by the Choir Room. As he looked in, he was met with the view of Tina encouraging Kurt and Dave to dance together. He sneered before walking on by and eventually meeting up with Mercedes and Rachel.

"Ok, Aretha, I guess I could use your help." Puck said.

"Help with what?" Rachel asked nosily. "If you need some extra vocal coaching I could always…"

"Rachel, you're beautiful and you're talented, but just shut up for now." Puck told her. "Mercedes, I need you to help me get a date with Kurt."

"You've come to the right girl." Mercedes replied while Rachel stared between the two of them looking flabbergasted. "Rachel, this is between us, don't tell anyone, you got that?"

"I… I…" Rachel looked physically pained, as though she was bursting to tell somebody that Puck wanted a date with Kurt. "But… but…"

Sharing a look with one another, Puck and Mercedes came to a silent agreement. They each took hold of one of Rachel's arms and dragged her to the Art Room before placing a strip of duct tape over her mouth, much to her indignation.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	24. Written In Worry

**Disclaimer-Strange as it may be, I still do not own Glee**

**Thank you very much for reviewing my fellow Gleeks, well, I assume you're all Gleeks**

**Chapter 24-Written in Worry**

**Wednesday**

"Rachel, sweetheart, are you feeling ok?" Nick asked looking at his daughter with deep concern.

Rachel's eyes were wide open and she was gnawing on her lower lip, fidgeting and twitching and generally looking a little insane. Aside from a few strangled whimpers and deep breaths, she made no noise. On an ordinary day, she would be talking non-stop about Glee Club and musicals so Nick was very alarmed by her out of character behaviour.

"You don't look well." Nick commented placing his hand against Rachel's forehead to check her temperature. "You don't seem to have a fever. Dan, get down here, something's wrong with Rachel, we might have to call for a doctor!" He yelled up to Daniel who was still in the bathroom.

Almost instantly, Daniel made his way downstairs, half his face still covered with shaving foam, and took a look at Rachel.

"Song Bird?" Daniel asked studying her carefully. "Is something wrong?"

Rachel shook her head violently from side to side, letting out a squeak before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Our daughter's a nutcase, there's no other explanation." Nick said earning himself a clip round the head from his husband and a highly affronted look from Rachel.

"This isn't a time for jokes." Daniel tutted checking Rachel's temperature just as Nick had done a few minutes before. "She isn't burning up. She hasn't been sick; she doesn't appear to be in any pain. Ok Rach, I need you to talk to us, tell us what's wrong."

A wide-eyed Rachel looked helplessly between her two dads, hands still clamped forcibly over her mouth. Daniel pulled her hands away and Rachel mewled and whimpered until she could contain herself no more.

"Noah Puckerman wants a date with Kurt Hummel!" Rachel yelled.

For a moment, Rachel looked very relieved, as though a huge weight had been lifted from her mind. Then she looked ashamed of herself when she realised she had just exposed a huge secret to her two dads.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Rachel said dropping her head in her hands. "I wasn't supposed to tell anybody. Mercedes and Noah insisted that I keep it a secret and I promise you that I tried but I just had to tell somebody because I felt like I was going to explode. But at least I told you two, my parents. You understand how sensitive this situation is and you don't even go to high school anymore so you won't be able to tell anyone. This is good, this is fine, no damage done and Mercedes and Noah don't need to know."

"Wait, _the _Noah Puckerman?" Nick asked out of interest and Rachel nodded in confirmation. "Wow, I never would have guessed."

"I know, the fact that he is so notorious for being a womanizing stud just makes this piece of gossip even juicier which is why I had to tell somebody." Rachel said. "It is a well known fact that I am physically unable to keep secrets. I'm just too honest a person to ever conceal the truth from someone."

"Yes, you get that from me." Nick told her while Daniel rolled his eyes.

"The two of you are too nosy for your own good and you thrive on drama, that's the problem." Daniel said snatching up a kitchen towel and wiping off the remainder of shaving foam on his face. "Now Rachel, it is very important that you don't tell anybody else about Noah being interested in Kurt, it isn't your place to out the boy."

"Of course not, I know, I wouldn't do that." Rachel insisted.

"I know you wouldn't ever do it to be mean," Daniel replied. "But you know yourself that you can't keep secrets. Are you absolutely sure you'll be able to keep this to yourself?"

"Well… I… no, I don't think I can." Rachel admitted standing up and pacing the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "I share first period with Kurt, we sit next to each other. How am I supposed to sit beside him and carry on any form of conversation when I know that I know something he doesn't know and that something that I know that he doesn't know has something to do with him?"

Daniel and Nick looked to one another and took a few moments to process what Rachel had said.

"Maybe you should stay home from school today, Song Bird." Nick suggested. "You can call Mercedes and have her collect any homework assignments for you so you can catch up."

"But I can't miss school, we have Glee Club today." Rachel responded. "And Kurt and Noah are both in Glee Club." She realised. "I couldn't possibly sit in a room with both of them and not say anything, especially when the choir room is where we Glee Clubbers go in order to express ourselves and be honest about who we are and what we want free of judgement and ridicule. Well, mostly, Santana is fond of interjecting with rude remarks and sometimes Brittany will make comments that nobody else can really understand and arguments have been known to break out amongst us but we always end up a stronger team for it, even during the times when I'm left with no choice other than to storm out. Um, maybe I should stay home, just for today. Noah plans to serenade Kurt in Glee so after that, whatever the outcome, it will no longer be a secret."

A knock sounded at the front door and all three Berry's jumped in surprise.

"Oh no," Rachel muttered beginning to look slightly hysterical. "It's them," she whispered dramatically. "They must know that I told you. They'll be furious, they'll hate me even more than usual and they'll never talk to me again or support me whenever I wish to perform a solo, which is often."

Nick placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders and instructed her to breathe while Daniel went to open the door and returned with Puck and Mercedes.

"I'm so sorry, it wasn't my fault." Rachel apologised instantly. "I promise you, I never meant to tell them anything but the truth just burst from within me. The secret couldn't be contained; I had to unleash it just like I do my talent."

"Huh?" Puck asked staring at her in confusion.

"She told you dudes didn't she?" Mercedes asked knowingly looking between the other girl's parents.

"Rachel was very distressed this morning," Daniel replied. "We thought she was ill."

"Or insane." Nick added mussing Rachel's hair playfully.

"As it turned out, she was simply struggling to contain young Noah's secret." Daniel continued as he adjusted his glasses. "But don't worry, my husband and I shan't speak a word of this to anyone. You're free to deal with the challenging process of coming out in your own time and on your own terms, Noah."

"Um… cool." Puck shrugged shifting from foot to foot and looking a little embarrassed. "You ready for school my hot little Jewish American princess?" Puck asked looking to Rachel.

"Actually, my dads and I were just discussing that maybe I ought to stay home today." Rachel replied. "To ensure that I don't accidentally reveal to anyone else that you have a thing for Kurt, a crush that I happen to think is incredibly adorable by the way."

"Look, I'm gonna sing to Kurt in Glee today," Puck said. "Song choice approved by Aretha here, and I really want you there to support me. If Kurt rejects me I'm gonna need some cheering up."

"But my first class is with Kurt," Rachel pointed out. "I don't trust myself not to say anything to him that could hint at what you're planning."

"For a smart guy, Kurt's kinda dumb, I've been trying to drop hints that I'm his pen-pal and he hasn't caught onto any of them." Puck told her.

"You're Kurt's pen-pal?" Rachel asked. "That's how you fell for him? That is so romantic. This storyline could be a musical, we should turn it into a musical, and I could take on the role of narrator and deliver the full story through a number of stunning solos."

"No." Puck and Mercedes replied together. "Look, Mercedes helped me pick this necklace out at the mall yesterday," Puck said taking a simple black box out of his bag and handing it over for Rachel to look at, Daniel and Nick leaning over to get a look too. "I want you to give it to Kurt and tell him it's from Mischief."

"It's beautiful." Rachel smiled looking down at the simple snowflake pendent handing from a fine silver chain. "But I don't understand the significance. Why a snowflake and who is Mischief?"

"Puck's pen-pal name is Mischief and Kurt's is Winter." Mercedes answered having had Puck explain it to her the day before. "Just make sure you say 'Mischief' and not 'Puck'. Technically, you won't be lying so there's need for you to go crazy over it."

"But what if Kurt asks me who Mischief is?" Rachel worried. "Maybe you should give it to Mercedes she's better at keeping secrets than I am."

"If Kurt asks who Mischief is then just be honest and say that Mischief is his pen-pal. There is no reason to mention Puck's name." Daniel suggested. "Treat this as an acting exercise, Rachel. If you approach it from an acting point of view then I'm sure you can make your way through it without giving the ending scene away."

"A secret acting mission," Rachel said thoughtfully. "That sounds perfect. Though in order to help me get into character I must insist on performing a solo and receiving some form of applause."

"Whatever, you can sing in the car, Hot Mama." Mercedes told her pulling on her arm and steering her towards the door. "Let's just go. And remember, if you mess up in anyway then I will cut you. By Mr and Mr Berry." She called back to the two men with a cheery smile as Puck followed them out.

"Bye kids." Nick responded watching them leave. "You know," he said turning to his husband with a smile. "I'd love to see the look on Burt Hummel's face when he finds out Noah Puckerman is interested in his son."

"Burt's a reasonable man." Daniel said fairly. "He even found it in himself to forgive Finn Hudson for that comment in the basement. I can't say I'd have forgiven such a thing myself."

"You just don't like Finn." Nick replied. "You never have."

"He isn't good enough for Rachel." Daniel stated as though that settled the matter.

"Nobody's good enough for our girl in your opinion." Nick laughed.

"That's not true," Daniel denied. "I think I'd like it very much if she and Kurt were to date."

"She's going to grow up, Dan." Nick told him. "She won't stay our innocent virgin daughter forever. And even if she and Kurt dated one another it wouldn't last. Not just because Kurt's gay and Rachel's a girl, but those two would drive one another insane and kill each other arguing over which Disney Princess is the best."

"True." Daniel admitted stepping up to Nick and kissing his jaw. "I need to finish shaving." He said landing a playful slap to Nick's bottom before heading to the bathroom.

XXX

He could always tell when a pair of eyes was fixated upon him. Being in a wheelchair, Artie had long since grown used to being stared at. Of course, sometimes people wouldn't actually stare and would instead avoid looking at him at all. The point was, he could always tell and it had become something of a sixth sense. So although he didn't show any signs of knowing that a set of eyes were burning into him, Artie was only all too aware.

Usually, when strangers stared at him in the street, it was with sympathy or curiosity over what could have happened. Occasionally, there were cruel people who seemed to take amusement in his disability and mock him for it but Artie chose not to acknowledge the existence of such lowly people. However, Artie was not currently being stared at by a stranger. The stare, or to be more accurate, the glare fixed upon him was coming from Santana.

It was something Artie had learned to get used to. Ever since he started dating Brittany, Santana had taken it upon herself to glare hatefully at his back in their shared English Literature class. Yet, something felt a little different today, though Artie couldn't decide what. The Latina was glaring at him as viciously as ever and he still felt the same sense of discomfort in his stomach, but there was something else going on, he was sure of it.

As discreetly as he could, he looked round to peer at Santana, wondering if the answers to his questions would be present in her facial features. It appeared not. Her facial expressions were schooled into her usual sneer of hatred with just a thin underlying layer of what he had eventually realised represented jealousy. He thought about trying to talk to her after class and perhaps ask her what was wrong but he didn't dare. The girl was too scary for him to deal with single-handedly.

So rather than brave talking to Santana by himself, Artie located Brittany and suggested that she check on Santana and make sure she was ok.

"She's not ok." Brittany responded after hearing Artie's well-meant suggestion. "She'll pretend that she is but I know that she's really unhappy and there isn't very much I can do to change that. Even when I try my best she'll push me away."

"But you're her best friend, why would she push you away?" Artie asked as he wheeled himself along beside Brittany who was practicing little dance sequences as she moved through the corridor. "If anybody can get through to her then it's you."

"It's because I'm her best friend that she's pushing me away." Brittany explained putting a stop to her dancing and kneeling down to Artie's level. "Brittany S. Pierce as her best friend isn't enough for her. She wants more but I can't give it to her because I'm with you. That's why she glares at you all the time." She added with a shrug before pulling some pixie sticks out of her bag and offering one to Artie.

"Do you care about her?" Artie asked quietly.

"Well yeah, of course I do." Brittany replied as though it were obvious.

"Do you care about her more than me?" Artie questioned.

"I… I don't know." Brittany responded uncomfortably. "That's not a fair question. That's like asking me to choose between Mike and Tina for who I think makes the best Asian. I care about you both. Look, I understand why you'd be insecure, Artie, but you're the best boyfriend ever and I'm really lucky to be with you. Even though I want Santana to be happy, I'm not willing to ruin what we have and leave you hurt just so she can get what she wants. That wouldn't be right. If Santana and I are meant to happen, then one day we will, but right now I'm supposed to be with you. Now, are you gonna come to Spanish and help me draw sombreros?"

Artie just let out a sigh before wheeling after Brittany and sitting down between her and Sam so that he could help them both with their work.

XXX

After receiving a boxed gift from Rachel, Kurt's mind had been wondering what could possibly be inside the box. The Jewish girl had simply told him that it was from Mischief but had stubbornly refused to offer any further information. Kurt was actually impressed by her ability to keep quiet and he could tell that it took a lot of effort on her part not to tell him. Normally, the idea of Rachel Berry being able to keep a secret would be a welcomed thing, but in this situation, Kurt was annoyed by her going against her usual tell-anyone-who-will-listen-everything-I-know nature.

During his second lesson, Kurt took a bathroom break. He entered the girls' bathroom with the box in hand. Standing by one of the sinks, he opened the box to reveal the simple snowflake necklace inside. He couldn't help but smile at the gift as he carefully plucked it from the box. Looking to his reflection in the mirror, he held the necklace against his throat and admired the way it looked but did not put it on.

"Pretty necklace." Quinn commented sincerely as she stepped out of one of the stalls and came to wash her hands. "In a subtle way it brings out your eyes." She smiled. "Aren't you going to put it on?" Quinn asked when he placed it back in the box.

"I'm not confident that wearing it would be a sensible idea." Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, sweetie, considering some of the more risky outfits you've worn to school in the past I think you can get away with wearing a necklace." Quinn told him. "You've worn a corset to school, a skirt, your Gaga outfit, even flannel when you tried to play it straight. If you're worried about being bullied and teased for wearing an admittedly feminine necklace then you should consider rejoining the Cheerio's like I did. Coach Sylvester has a soft spot for you after all so I'm sure she'd be thrilled to have you back, and you'll get more opportunities to show off your talent and being a cheerleader will boost your popularity."

"Being a Cheerio was fun while it lasted," Kurt said. "But I missed the opportunity to show off my fabulous clothes too much. Besides, being a Cheerio might boost your popularity but it won't do that for me. Instead of being known as the Gay Glee Kid I'll just be the Gay Singing Cheerio."

"Well, at least think about it." Quinn told him. "And just put the necklace on, I can see in your eyes how desperate you are to wear it."

"This isn't just a necklace," Kurt replied and Quinn cast him a puzzled expression. "This is a gift, from my pen-pal. My _male_ pen-pal."

"Let me guess, whoever this guy is, he thinks you're a girl." Quinn said and Kurt nodded. "Ok, since I'm dating your step-brother we're practically family, so I'm going to give you some sisterly advice. Forget him."

"Forget him?" Kurt repeated.

"The guy, this pen-pal of yours." Quinn clarified. "Forget about him. You're an amazing boy, Kurt. I'd love for you to meet a great guy and have a boyfriend, and I know that one day you will. But realistically, you won't ever find a boyfriend in high school, not this one anyway. This town is full of Lima Losers, but you're not one of them. You're one of Lima's shining stars and you deserve better than the pitiful so called men that Lima has to offer. If this guy finds out you're not a girl, the best outcome you can hope for is that he's too heartbroken and embarrassed to kick your ass. I hate to say it, but most of the guys at this school would beat you up for this. In fact, the only guys who wouldn't are the guys in Glee Club and I think you'd be able to tell if it was one of them you were writing to."

"But… what if this guy could care about me?" Kurt asked. "What if he could accept that I'm Kurt Hummel and not some pretty girl? He asked to meet up with me, but I told him no in my last letter and now he's given me this beautiful necklace. That has to mean something, doesn't it?"

"It is romantic," Quinn admitted. "But all the fairytales we ever read as children involved a prince and a princess, never a prince and a prince." She told him gently. "You need to protect your heart, Kurt, and the best way to do that is to forget about this guy."

"You're probably right." Kurt sighed.

"For what it's worth, I truly wish I wasn't." Quinn offered. "So, what are you going to do with this?" She asked gesturing to the necklace.

"I don't know." Kurt answered. "It's too beautiful to throw away. Maybe I should have it sent back to him. Whoever he is, he had Rachel give it to me this morning, I guess I could give it back to her and tell her to give it back to him."

"Wait, you mean Man-Hands knows who this guy is and she didn't tell you his identity?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "And don't call her Man-Hands." He added. "I guess I'd better give this to her to give back to him. If I don't do it now I might be tempted to keep it."

"Rachel's in my next class," Quinn replied. "I can give it to her for you."

"Thanks, Quinn." Kurt answered as he sadly handed the box over to her.

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled sweetly before leaving the bathroom. As she walked down the corridor, she clipped the snowflake necklace around her throat in place of the little gold cross that usually hung there.

XXX

As Quinn sat beside her in class with a friendly smile on her face, Rachel wasn't sure how to respond. She instantly became suspicious and tried to work out why Quinn was willingly talking to her. It was only after the initial shock of a friendly Quinn wore off that Rachel took notice of the snowflake around the blonde's neck.

"That necklace was for Kurt." Rachel hissed at her before she could stop herself.

"Well Kurt doesn't want it." Quinn replied. "And I can't say I blame him. I highly doubt his pen-pal would take too kindly to learning that Kurt was a boy rather than a girl. If Kurt parades around school wearing this he'll be making himself a target."

"You don't even know what's going on." Rachel told her.

"I know enough," Quinn responded coolly as she toyed with the snowflake pendent. "And unless you tell me who Kurt's pen-pal is I'll have to continue to wear this necklace until I find out myself."

"I'm not telling you anything." Rachel said. "And it isn't your business who Kurt's pen-pal is so just give me the necklace back and let me deal with it."

"No," Quinn denied her. "I'm wearing it until whoever this guy is sees me and recognises it. Then he'll think that I'm his pen-pal."

"Planning to cheat on Finn already?" Rachel asked snidely.

"I love Finn," Quinn insisted. "I'm never going to hurt him. I know I screwed it all up last time but I will not let that happen again. I love him and he loves me too, _me_, not you. Deal with it."

"I'll never understand how Finn can love somebody so mean." Rachel said turning her face away. "Just because you're beautiful doesn't mean you're free to treat people like they're not worth anything."

"You're barely a decent person yourself." Quinn retorted. "You're controlling and selfish and the only time you help other people out is if there's something in it for you. And I don't think you're being a very good friend to Kurt right now. Unlike you, I'm actually trying to do what's best for Kurt. I'm wearing this necklace so I can find out who his pen-pal is and then I'll deal with the guy so Kurt won't get ridiculed or beaten up."

"He won't get beaten up." Rachel answered. "Noah really cares about Kurt." Far too late, Rachel slapped her hand over her mouth, horrified at what she'd just revealed.

"Noah?" Quinn repeated with wide eyes. "As in Puckerman? That's ridiculous. If Puck finds out he's been writing to Kurt all this time they'll both end up humiliated and heartbroken."

"He knows," Rachel said before she could stop herself. "He knows he's been writing to Kurt and he's still interested."

"You're lying." Quinn accused but Rachel just shook her head before stating that she was telling the truth. "No way. Puck isn't gay, I _know_ he isn't gay and there's a baby girl out in the world to prove it. Besides, Puck's still in love with me."

"Just give me the necklace, Quinn," Rachel said holding her hand out for it. "Please."

"No." Quinn refused glaring darkly at Rachel before ignoring her for the remainder of the lesson.

When the lesson ended, Rachel packed up her things and hurried out of the classroom and crossed the corridor to wait for Puck to exit his class. As soon as he stepped out she grabbed hold of his bicep and pulled him behind her down the hall then under a flight of stairs.

"Quinn knows," Rachel told him apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Noah. She came in wearing the necklace you got for Kurt and I didn't know what to do. I asked her to give it back but she wouldn't and before I could even stop myself I told her that you like Kurt."

"Wait, I told you to give that necklace to Kurt, how did Quinn get it?" Puck demanded to know.

"I don't know," Rachel told him hurriedly. "I gave it to Kurt in first period, I swear. I don't know how Quinn got it, I'm really sorry. But we can still work this out, me, you and Mercedes. I want to help."

"Just stay out of it, Rachel." Puck replied before storming off in search of Quinn.

He was supposed to head to Chemistry class but he decided he could skip a single lesson. Finding Quinn was more important and he was pretty sure the girl had a free period. Luckily, he found her fairly quickly and pulled her into the Janitor's closet to interrogate her.

"That necklace isn't for you." Puck said. "It's for Kurt and Kurt only."

Avoiding direct eye-contact with the mohawked teen, Quinn unclasped the necklace and handed it over before crossing her arms over her chest.

"It should have been for me." Quinn said quietly. "That night at the hospital, you told me you loved me." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I did." Puck agreed. "And you never said it back. You ignored me all summer and then you got with Sam. If you had cared about me at all you wouldn't have moved on so quickly."

"I cared about you." Quinn insisted.

"Well you never showed it." Puck retorted. "You picked Finn over me even though it was my kid in your belly."

"Finn was my boyfriend; I didn't want to hurt him." Quinn said defensively. "And I was President of the Celibacy Club; I had a reputation to protect. I didn't want people to know that…"

"What?" Puck prompted. "That you're a whore like everybody else."

"I am not a whore." Quinn responded angrily. "I just made a mistake."

"Yeah, so did I." Puck replied. "I should never have gone anywhere near you." He said before pushing the door open and walking straight into Finn.

"Whoa, dude, watch out." Finn laughed before looking past Puck and spotting Quinn. His expression rapidly changed to one of betrayal and anger.

"Dude, its not what it looks like." Puck said but Finn seemed not to hear as he swung a punch.

Puck dodged out of the way and Finn ended up punching the wall. Cautiously, Quinn stepped out of the Janitor's closet and stood in front of Finn to block him from attacking Puck again.

"Finn, please, nothing happened, it isn't what you think. You have to trust me." Quinn said desperately.

"Listen to her dude." Puck encouraged as he tucked the snowflake necklace into his jeans pocket hoping it would be safe there if a fight did break out.

"How could you do this to me?" Finn asked as he clutched his hands in his hair. "Again? Is breaking my heart once not enough for you?"

"Finn, just calm down." Quinn said. "Nothing happened, I promise you."

"I don't believe you." Finn hissed back at her. "I should have stayed with Rachel."

"You don't mean that." Quinn told him. "You're just upset. But listen to me, let me explain, I haven't done anything wrong."

"We're over," Finn interrupted. "I can't trust you. Once a cheater always a cheater."

"No, Finn, I didn't cheat, Puck tell him." Quinn pleaded.

"She's telling the truth, dude." Puck said.

"Like I'd believe you," Finn sneered. "You're the one who knocked her up."

"We were only talking." Puck told him.

"Of course," Finn retorted sarcastically. "Because everybody sneaks off to the Janitor's closet just to talk."

"Dude, I wasn't fooling around with your girl, I would never do that to you again." Puck said.

"You two deserve each other." Finn replied. "You're both backstabbing lying whores." He sent each of them a glare, the disgust in his eyes so similar to the look he had given them in the waiting room at their first Sectionals competition.

"Finn, please," Quinn called desperately looking on the verge of tears as Finn begun to walk away. "Puck, do something."

"Finn, I need to tell you something." Puck said decisively walking after Finn and grabbing his arm to pull him round so they were face to face. Without even thinking of the possible consequences of his actions, Puck seized the back of Finn's neck then pulled his face down to his own and smashed their lips together. He kept their lips connected only long enough to ensure that Finn realised what was happening before pulling back. "I'm into dudes." Puck declared. "Chicks don't do it for me anymore. Quinn and I didn't do anything, not this time, I promise."

Finn didn't reply. He just walked away looking deeply shocked and confused and didn't respond when Quinn called out to him.

"Santana's right," Puck commented trying to lighten the mood. "Finn's an awful kisser."

Quinn didn't see the humour and roughly shoved Puck aside before running off, her golden pony-tail swishing from side-to-side.

As he had missed most of his lesson and his lunch hour was next, he headed early to the cafeteria and bought a sandwich. He then hid away in the back corner of the library behind a stack of shelves knowing that nobody would think to look for him there. He ate his sandwich before deciding it was time to write a new letter to Kurt.

Each word of the letter was written with a great sense of worry on Puck's part. He sincerely wished that he was making the right decision and that Kurt's response would be a welcome one. He had a lot to lose with the new letter but everything to gain.

Finishing the letter, he tucked it into an envelope and slipped the snowflake necklace in with it before sealing it down. He then headed to Miss Pillsbury's office and handed the letter over before he could lose his nerve.

XXX

Glee Club came about and Puck and Finn were both absent. The teens speculated over where they were but nobody seemed to know where they were or why they hadn't shown up. The only person among them to have any inclination was Quinn but she sat alone at the back, not uttering a single word.

However, even with two members missing from the meeting, the rehearsal continued on. Dave performed his solo audition and was soon welcomed into the club.

"Congratulations," Santana told him with an arm around his waist. "And come tomorrow you'll get your official Glee Club welcome in the form of a slushie."

"Don't worry, we've all been there." Mike said supportively.

"We'll help you clean up." Tina promised.

"You should probably bring a change of clothes with you." Kurt advised. "And don't wear any of the new items Tina and Blaine helped you pick out. I'd be devastated to see a new Marc Jacobs shirt be stained the first day you wear it."

"That's enough Glee Clubbers," Rachel interrupted. "We don't want to scare our new member away. Honestly, it isn't as bad as everybody makes it sound. We actually have a lot of fun in here," she said gesturing around the choir room. "And in this room we're free to be ourselves and accept one another for who we are, no hate and no judgement."

"They seem to be getting on well." Tina whispered to Mercedes with a smile, subtly gesturing to where Kurt and Dave were working on dance moves with the help of Mike and Brittany. "I really think I'm gonna this one, 'Cedes. Get prepared to buy me a meal at Breadsticks."

"No chance," Mercedes replied sounding a little sour. "I'll get Kurt and Puck together even if it kills me."

"Well whatever you've been doing, you definitely need to try harder." Tina commented.

"Hey, great, great dance moves." Miss Pillsbury complimented as she strode in to the choir room. "A little inappropriate," she added as she moved past Santana and Brittany grinding against one another, Artie looking a little put out. "But very imaginative. Kurt," she said clapping her hands together once. "The very person I wanted to see. I'm here to deliver this to you." She announced before handing him a letter.

Kurt was shocked to receive a new letter from Mischief but he thanked the Guidance Counsellor anyway as he accepted it from her and placed it safely in his messenger bag.

XXX

Later that night, Kurt was sat up in bed with his lamp on and the letter in his hands. He had opened the envelope and the necklace had landed in his hands. After staring at it for a long time, he had finally clasped the necklace around his throat. However, he hadn't brought himself to open the letter yet.

Finally, he decided it was time to read whatever it was that Mischief had written. He unfolded the sheet of paper but his eyes and mind only managed to absorb the words '_Dear Winter_' before sleep claimed him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review, and yes, I know it's an evil place to stop the chapter**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	25. Written In Orange

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, sucks doesn't it?**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, and yes, I think it has now been established that I am evil.**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Wild Horses' by Natasha Bedingfield**

**Chapter 25-Written in Orange**

**Thursday**

Kurt woke with a jerk and hastily wiped away a trail of saliva that had begun to form at the corner of his mouth. Sitting up, he squinted his eyes against the blinding light emitting from his bedside lamp. Taking a quick glance at his cell phone, he saw that it was seventeen minutes past midnight and that he couldn't have been asleep for much more than forty minutes. The letter had slipped from his fingers at some point during his nap and Kurt shoved the covers aside as he searched for it. The sheet of paper had ended up in the middle of the bed, slightly wrinkled but otherwise undamaged.

Snatching the letter up and smoothing it out, Kurt slammed his eyes shut, once again hesitant about reading it. With one hand holding the letter, Kurt brought his other hand up to fiddle with the snowflake pendent that adorned his throat. In his mind, colourful images of himself lying on a blanket in the snow with another boy played out. Though his own features were clear and defined, the figure of the boy atop of him was hazy and blurred, preventing him from being able to identify the teen.

The romantic scene playing in his head was soon interrupted by a figment that highly resembled Quinn. Kurt heard the girl's voice sound in his head, speaking aloud the fears and insecurities he had about the Mischief situation.

"Mischief is only interested in Winter," Quinn's voice said. "It's Winter he wants, not you."

"But you _are_ Winter." A new voice spoke up as an image in the form of Mercedes presented itself in Kurt's mind.

Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, Kurt wondered for a second if he should perhaps consult Miss Pillsbury about all the unusual dreams he'd been having lately. Of course, his most recent little dream episode was the most worrying of all considering it was happening while he was awake. Though reasonably, he had just woken up and was still incredibly tired so it wasn't too much of a concern and he probably didn't have to fear about his sanity just yet.

Looking down at the bright orange ink scrawled across the paper, Kurt focused his mind and read the latest letter from Mischief.

_Dear Winter, _Kurt clutched the snowflake on his necklace a little tighter as he read.

_Receiving your last letter really killed me inside. _Kurt squirmed a little as a feeling of guilt slithered through him like a deadly serpent. _I guess I can understand if you don't feel comfortable meeting face to face and the last thing I'd want to do is pressure you into it, but I'd like to think I deserve more from you than a simple 'no'. In these letters, I've opened up to you in ways I've never been able to with anyone else because nobody took the time to listen to me before. Nobody really stopped to care about me. The only person to really look out for me at all is just as messed up as I am so we've really done more damage than good whenever we've tried to help each other. I thought it might be different with you. In the time that we've been writing to each other, I've been happier and I don't feel so alone. I felt like you were opening up to me too, that we understood each other and we shared something special. Then opening your last letter just to read the word 'no' made me feel like I got my heart ripped out._

Kurt's mind chose that moment to return the memory of Puck sitting beside him in Math class and saying the words 'I feel like I got my heart ripped out'. Loosening his hold on the snowflake necklace, Kurt continued to read the letter, not even realising that his mind was playing the words in Puck's voice rather than his own.

_I'd like to ask you again if we could meet up after this pen-pal scheme ends. If your answer is still no, then I will accept and respect it, but I want an explanation. If anything, you at least owe me that. Just to be fair, I think that I owe you something too. I owe you the truth._

Kurt re-read that sentence a few times, uncertain if he wanted to continue and discover what the 'truth' was. If he was to be honest with himself, he really didn't want to know what the truth was, but he somehow knew that he _needed_ to know.

_For quite a while now, I've known who you are._

"That's impossible." Kurt said out loud in response to the statement.

_We were working on a little project together and I recognised your handwriting. Then I re-read all the letters you'd sent me and everything made sense. It couldn't be anyone else but you. We're not exactly friends, but we sort of get on ok, better than we used to at least. Hopefully, we really can be friends now that we have a better understanding of one another. If you're up for it, I'd really like it if we could be more than friends._

Kurt quickly scanned his eyes over the remainder of the letter, still not convinced that Mischief really did know who he was. Further down the page, he caught sight of the name 'Rachel' written in orange ink. He supposed that Mischief had mistakenly believed he was writing to Rachel and had given her the snowflake necklace. That didn't explain why Rachel had then given it to him but Kurt couldn't bring himself to question the hows and the whys. Even though he had been refusing to get his hopes up, his heart did sink a little with the thought that Mischief believed Winter to be Rachel but he forced himself to read on.

_At first, I wasn't sure what to think when I found out who you really are. But I want you to know that I didn't freak out about it and the feelings I have for you didn't change, not even for a second. I do sort of wish that you could have trusted me enough to let me know who you are, but I understand why you felt you had to keep it a secret. You were scared and I totally get that. Usually I'm too badass to admit it, but I'm scared too. I'm scared that you'll freak out when you find out who I am and that your feelings might change._

_Ever since I found out who you are, I've been trying to get closer to you and spend more time with you. I've also tried giving you hints that I'm your pen-pal but you never caught any of them. Did it even occur to you when Rachel gave you the necklace that I must know who you are?_

"Um… no." Kurt answered feeling very foolish but suddenly hopeful now that it had been made clear that Mischief didn't think he was Rachel.

_Your gender and your sexuality doesn't matter to me. Boy or girl, gay or straight, Winter will always be my favourite season. I hope you'll reconsider the idea of meeting up with me. I promise you now, if you let me have just one date with you, I'll make it worth your while. If you're still not interested in meeting up, I really don't know what I'm gonna do but it'll probably be something stupid. Since you still haven't figured out who I am, I'd really appreciate it if you'd continue writing to me. After this pen-pal scheme, if you don't wanna meet up, then please say we can keep writing to each other as Mischief and Winter. I know Miss Pillsbury will agree to keep delivering our letters to each other. Even if it's only in writing, I'd like to keep in contact with you. If I can't have you in my arms, then please let me have your letters, maybe that way you can continue to write me happy._

_It's all up to you now Kurt Hummel, whatever you want. Stay cool, Winter Babe._

_Mischief xxx_

"He really does know who I am." Kurt whispered in shock.

Setting the letter carefully aside, Kurt scrambled out of his bed and quietly tip-toed downstairs with the intent of making himself a glass of warm milk. He jumped out of his skin when he walked into the kitchen to find Finn sitting alone in the darkness.

"Oh Gaga, you scared the fashion out of me." Kurt said as he quietly prepared his drink.

"Sorry, bro." Finn responded though his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"Finn?" Kurt questioned sitting opposite his step-brother and peering at him through the darkness. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Finn shrugged. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"You are sitting in the dark rather than sleeping soundly in your bed." Kurt pointed out.

"So are you." Finn countered.

"True," Kurt admitted with a nod of his head as he coiled his fingers around his glass of warm milk. "I suppose we both have things on our mind tonight, right dear brother? Finn, tell me, are you in trouble? Because if you need help then I'm sure if you just tell me what's going on we'll be able to put our heads together and come up with a solution."

"No, I'm not in trouble, it's nothing like that." Finn assured him. "Things with Quinn are just… crazy. I think I broke up with her today. And then Puck…" Finn hesitated before shaking his head. "Never mind. It's just been a weird day is all. What's keeping you awake?"

Kurt took a slow sip of his milk so he could take a moment to think over how to answer. He considered telling Finn the truth about the new development with his pen-pal, but he decided he'd like to keep that private for the time being.

"I was unable to find sleep due to the fact my pyjamas clash horribly with my bed sheets." Kurt lied.

Finn gave a grunt in response. It was unclear to Kurt whether Finn had believed his lie or not, but Finn didn't question what he said so Kurt felt confident that a silent agreement not to discuss things any further had just been made.

"Well," Kurt said after finishing his milk. "I ought to return to bed and try to get some beauty sleep."

Getting up from the table, Kurt set his used glass in the sink to be washed in the morning before whispering a quick goodnight to Finn. He was just about to exit the kitchen when he heard the taller teen speak his name.

"Yes?" Kurt asked turning back round and looking in the direction of Finn's dark silhouette.

"I think you should maybe try and talk to Puck a little more." Finn answered. "He um, he's got some pretty heavy stuff going on with him right now. He could probably use someone to talk to and you've always made me feel better whenever we've talked about serious stuff so I figured you might help Puck out too."

"What's wrong with Puck?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong," Finn replied. "I just think you could help him out a little. Just, er, just don't flirt with him or anything."

"Of course not," Kurt said tersely. "I wouldn't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable around the gay kid now would I?"

"Kurt, that isn't what I meant." Finn told him as he tried to stifle a yawn. "I just… well um… Things with you and Puck have been kinda weird lately. The other day when we gave Puck a ride home it seemed like you two were gonna make-out or something."

"I'm so sorry my sexuality offends you." Kurt remarked sarcastically.

"Dude, I don't care that you're gay," Finn insisted as he got up to walk towards Kurt and stand before him. "But you're my brother now and I don't want you to get hurt. All I'm saying is that the way Puck's been acting towards you lately is starting to make sense."

"Now I really don't even know what you're talking about." Kurt huffed in irritation.

"Just try and be a good friend to Puck," Finn advised. "He could really use your support. But I want you to remember that Puck isn't a relationship type of guy. He won't make a good boyfriend."

"Finn, I'm going to ask you something and I expect an honest answer," Kurt said before pausing for dramatic value. "Are you doing drugs?"

"No," Finn answered sounding offended. "Look, I'm exhausted. It's been a long day and I'm kinda traumatised from being kiss-raped so I'm gonna head to bed."

Kurt had no idea how to respond so he simply followed Finn up the stairs before they parted ways and headed to their separate bedrooms.

XXX

As cruel laughter rang in his ears as the ice-cold feel of the sticky red substance painfully hit his face, Dave Karofsky knew that he was officially a Gleek and that the worth of his previous reputation was now seeping into his underpants. Eyes closed and mouth open in shock, some of the cherry flavour dribbling into his mouth, Dave stood frozen in the corridor.

"Welcome to Glee Club, Fag Boy!" A voice of one of the hockey players jeered.

"Don't worry Karofsky," another voice said. "I'm sure Lady Hummel will kiss it all better for you."

"Dave Karofsky," Jacob Ben Israel's irritating voice spoke up and though Dave still had his eyes shut, he was sure a camera was pointed in his direction filming his reaction. "Your recent joining of the Glee Club has just earned you your first slushie facial making you this week's biggest Lima Loser. Rumours are also circulating that you're secretly a big flaming homo, do you care to make a statement?"

"Of course he's a fairy, all those Glee kids are." Somebody commented and Dave wanted nothing more than to disappear as the nearby people either laughed at his expense or pretended to ignore the situation.

"Camera off, Jacob." Rachel's voice demanded and Dave was relieved to hear a friendly voice amongst the laughs and jeers that were still going on amongst the hockey players, people he had once considered friends. "Just leave him alone you untalented homophobes." Her heart was in the right place trying to defend Dave, but she only earned them more laughter as well as a slushie facial of her own.

Feeling a hand on his back, Dave allowed himself to be steered away, keeping his eyes tight shut so he couldn't see the jeering faces and so that the slushie wouldn't get in his eyes. The noise of the corridor faded away and Dave assumed he was in one of the bathrooms. Judging by the smell, he assumed it was a girl's bathroom since none of the boys' toilets on campus smelled that pleasant. Along with Rachel's continued rambles of how unfair it was that Figgins had such a poor attitude when it came to dealing with bullying, Dave could hear the sound of running water and he flinched slightly in surprise when a washcloth gently made contact with his face.

"We should unite together and make some form of protest in relation to this bullying we endure." Rachel said. "I'm sure if we sang about it and made our voices heard, perhaps getting some of our parents, teachers and school governors involved, then Figgins would inevitably be pressured into actually doing something about it. It isn't right that those bullies get away with so much and we don't deserve to be treated like this just because we're so much better than they are albeit painfully unpopular."

"It's no use, Rachel, Figgins won't do anything." Tina said as she helped the Jewish get slushie out of her hair.

Finally opening his eyes as the washcloth was pulled away from his face, Dave was surprised to find that it was Quinn who had led him away from the corridor and into the bathroom to get cleaned up. The blonde girl didn't say anything to him, or to Rachel and Tina who were cleaning up at the next sink, but she did offer a gentle smile of understanding as she guided Dave down into a chair so she could wash his hair for him. Closing his eyes as the Cheerio rinsed the syrupy liquid from his hair with a surprising level of tenderness, Dave couldn't help but remember back to the year before when he had thrown a slushie at a pregnant Quinn. Now he had just been hit with his first slushie and Quinn was the one cleaning him up.

"If the student body were only intelligent enough to recognise and respect my talent, then I'm sure I could be one of the most popular girls in the school." Rachel babbled. "If that were the case then I would personally see to it that nobody gets humiliated in such a way. I'd use my popularity for good."

"Keep dreaming, Man Hands, you will never be popular." Quinn interrupted.

"Are you ok, Dave?" Tina asked, quickly changing the subject before Rachel made a retort that could lead to a catfight between her and Quinn.

"Fine." Dave answered quietly before accepting a towel from Quinn so he could dry his hair, avoiding eye-contact with any of them.

"You don't have to be embarrassed in here," Tina said. "We've all taken a slushie to the face before. We know how it feels." As she said it, Dave remembered how he had also thrown a slushie or two at her in the past.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." Dave apologised looking between all three girls, sure that he had probably slushied Rachel at some point as well.

"Your shirt's ruined." Quinn commented pointing to Dave's simple green polo. "The cherry flavour stains the worst."

"Are you sure you're ok, Dave?" Tina asked as she finished washing Rachel's hair for her and left the girl to brush and comb it herself. "If you need to talk about it then we're here for you."

"He already said he was fine." Quinn answered. "Just leave it. A jerk from the hockey team threw a slushie in his face, it happens; we don't need to have an in-depth discussion or song and dance about it. Let's just move on."

"But talking might help Dave come to terms with…" Rachel tried to say but Dave interrupted.

"No, Quinn's right. Let's just move on. This whole deal is humiliating enough without having to talk about it." Dave said. "Look, thanks for sticking up for me out there. I'm er, I'm just gonna head to class."

He left the bathroom and made his way to his first lesson. He arrived late and of course everybody stared at him as he entered the room, some of them whispering about him as he walked to his seat. Thankfully, the guy who had thrown the slushie at him wasn't in his class, but Azimio was. He caught his old friend's eye briefly before looking away. Azimio hadn't been in the corridor that morning, Dave was sure of that, a fact that made him oddly angry. He hadn't enjoyed his slushie experience that morning and he certainly hadn't wanted it to happen, but knowing that it was inevitable after joining Glee, Dave had wanted Azimio to be the one to give him his first slushie facial. Azimio had been his best friend since they were kids, and if he wasn't going to man up and support him for finally being himself, then Azimio should have been the one to make the first official physical start of his new loser-fit-for-bullying status. Azimio should have thrown that slushie, not that stupid-haired hockey player.

XXX

In Gym class, when Puck entered the locker room, Finn blushed bright red and his face took on an expression that suggested he had bad gas. He hurried to get changed; sub-consciously trying to shield his body from Puck's view even though he knew the mohawked teen wouldn't be checking him out. Once he'd changed his clothes, he sat on the bench to pull on his sport sneakers and lace them up, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. Puck sat down close to him to put on his own sneakers and Finn's stomach churned unpleasantly as his mind replayed the kiss-rape that took place the previous day.

Coach Beiste's voice sounded into the locker room, ordering them all to hurry up and get out on the field. The other boys were soon leaving the locker room until only Puck and Finn were left. Finn jumped a little when Puck's hand rested unthreateningly on his shoulder.

"You coming, dude?" Puck asked.

"Please don't kiss me again." Finn replied staring at the floor and hoping Puck wouldn't punch him for his comment.

"I'm sure I'll somehow be able to resist." Puck drawled sarcastically. "Nothing happened with Quinn yesterday, she didn't cheat on you, not this time. I'm not after your girl, man, and just to be clear I'm not after you either."

"I know," Finn said standing up. "You're after Kurt."

"Yeah," Puck admitted slightly impressed that Finn had caught on while Kurt was so oblivious. "Is that cool with you?"

"Not really," Finn responded. "I promise you now that if you hurt him…" he trailed off leaving the threat hanging in the air.

"I really care about him." Puck said.

"You really cared about Quinn too." Finn reminded him. "You ruined our friendship because you wanted her so bad. But she doesn't mean anything to you now. I won't let you hurt Kurt like that. Quinn's lucky, she's beautiful and she can get any guy she wants. Kurt isn't so lucky. He doesn't have a lot of options in a town like this. He needs someone who can seriously commit to him. Not a guy who will throw him away after he's got what he wants."

"I'm not gonna hurt him." Puck insisted.

"No," Finn agreed. "You're not." He said, his tone of voice making his words sound like a warning.

"Have you told anyone?" Puck asked referring to his newly found interest in boys, or more accurately his interest in Kurt.

Finn just shook his head and quietly said that he wasn't cruel enough to do something like that before heading out. Puck should have known that Finn hadn't told anyone. He was confident Quinn hadn't told anyone either. If either had told people that he was playing for the other team, word would have gotten around school and someone would have made homophobic remarks to him by now.

XXX

Lunch time was a very tense affair for the Glee Club, Dave in particular. It seemed that everybody in the cafeteria was staring their way, putting their heads together and swapping rumours. Dave had a tight grip on his fork and was stabbing at his food but not eating any of it. Rachel was sat beside him telling him to ignore all the stares and reciting stories about how her two gay dads had gone through troublesome times in high school but come out stronger for it. Next to Rachel, Tina was sitting in Mike's lap, the Asian couple shooting Dave sympathetic looks and offering words of encouragement whenever Rachel stopped talking.

On Dave's other side was Brittany. She was building a castle out of her mash potatoes and stealing fries off of Artie's plate to eat. Mercedes and Sam were whispering sweet nothing's to one another as they fed each other and Quinn was occasionally shooting them envious looks. Finn was next to Sam shovelling down his food and making it a point not to catch eyes with Quinn or Puck. Kurt was beside his step-brother fiddling with the snowflake necklace that adorned his throat and glaring at the people nearby. Santana was sat between Kurt and Puck, growing increasingly more annoyed with all the unwanted attention they were receiving.

Hearing people speculate about Dave's sexuality and ridicule Kurt for his known homosexuality was not something Santana cared to hear. Not because she cared about either of the boy's feelings or anything sentimental like that. She just didn't see why people had to make such a fuss over sexuality. Looking round at the table, she could tell she wasn't the only one getting frustrated with all the whispering going on but nobody looked willing to do anything. Of course, they were so outnumbered there wasn't really anything they could do.

"Hey, Lady Face!" One of the boys from the hockey team called out, addressing Kurt. "Is it true you let Karofsky fuck you in the school dumpsters?" A chorus of laughter broke out and Dave looked incredibly uncomfortable while Kurt just ignored the comment.

"I heard Karofsky's the one who takes it up the ass." A girl on a table nearby commented to her friend very loudly.

"No way," her boyfriend replied. "Hummel isn't man enough to top. He's so girly he probably doesn't even have a dick." He laughed.

"For your information," Puck said as he stood up on the table. "My boy Kurt here is hung like a horse."

People stared in disbelief while Kurt turned a fierce shade of red as he tugged on Puck's pant leg and insisted he get down.

"And how would you know how big Hummel's dick is?" A boy named Shane asked. "Don't tell me you've gone gay too, Puckerman."

Finn and Quinn visibly tensed as they awaited Puck's response.

"You know what, Shane, I have gone gay." Puck replied. "That's right McKinley," he announced to the cafeteria at large. "Noah Puckerman likes dick."

"I don't believe it." A high number of girls muttered at the same time.

"Well believe it, I'm gay." Puck retorted.

"I'm gay too." Dave declared. "It's who I am; I don't care about hiding anymore. I'm done with pretending to be someone I'm not."

"I have two gay dads," Rachel announced proudly. "And I have to say I find the homophobic attitude of this school to be appalling. You all should be ashamed."

"I like girls and boys," Brittany said cheerfully. "And it doesn't matter because I'm totally hotter than all of you."

A number of homophobic insults were voiced by a couple of jocks but the majority of the students seemed to have lost interest and the laughs were fewer. Still, the Gleeks united together and defended one another. It was only Santana who didn't stand up to make her voice heard. Instead, Santana watched the others, feeling ashamed that she didn't have the same courage as Brittany, Dave, Puck or Kurt. Kurt of course was already out, but Puck could easily have kept it a secret if he'd wanted and if Dave had kept his head down the rumours about him would have died down after a few days. Yet they had rejected the easy way out and decided to brave the harder road by being honest about who they were. Although the moment had been right in front of her, Santana had not done the same.

Had she been braver like the others, she would have stood up at that moment and verbally confirmed herself a lesbian and confessed her love for Brittany. Maybe such a love declaration would have even convinced Brittany to end her relationship with Artie. But Santana hadn't taken the opportunity to come out. She just wasn't as brave as the others. She hated the thought of people staring at her and whispering behind her back, judging her for something she couldn't control. Her love for Brittany was something beautiful, but they wouldn't understand that. They'd mock it and taint it with their cruel words and judgemental stares.

Leaving her dinner, Santana left the cafeteria and headed to the girls bathroom to take a breather and be on her own. She felt so trapped. Although being a lesbian didn't define her as a person, she could not deny that it was a huge part of who she was, but she was hiding it from the world and even trying to hide it from herself. She didn't want to hide. If she kept on hiding then she might well be lost forever.

Standing at the basin, she turned the faucet on and splashed her face with cold water. Looking upon her reflection, she wondered to herself if the image staring back at her was the real Santana or the girl she pretended to be to everybody else. More often than not, Santana was putting on an act. She told herself that she had to appear strong and uncaring; she couldn't let people view her as vulnerable. If they sensed that she was even just a little bit fragile then they could destroy her. She didn't have a mother's warm hugs to go home to, or a father's loving smile waiting to greet her. She only had herself to rely on. Perhaps if she'd played things differently, she could have had Brittany. But she hadn't been able to give Brittany what she deserved. She hadn't been brave enough to show off to the world that they were together, so Brittany had moved on to someone else, to Artie, who was willing to be public about their relationship.

Staring at her face in the mirror, Santana felt as though the room was getting smaller. It was suffocating, just as living a lie was suffocating.

"_Ooh, I feel these four walls closing in,_" Santana sang as the size of the bathroom seemed to decrease, leaving her feeling as though she was crushed against the sink and the glass of the mirror. "_Face up against the glass; I'm looking out, hmm. Is this my life I'm wondering, it happens so fast, how do I turn this thing around?_"

She left the girls' bathroom and stepped out uncertainly into the corridor. Down the other end, she could see Brittany smiling happily as Artie wheeled her around on his lap. Seeing Brittany with someone else hurt, but Santana couldn't help but think that she had pushed Brittany away and sent her into Artie's arms in the first place.

"_Is this the bed I chose to make?_" Santana continued to sing, not a single person paying any attention, they simply moved by as though they couldn't hear her. "_It's greener pastures I'm thinking about,_" she moved on down the corridor, following after Brittany as Artie wheeled them outside. "_Hmm, wide open spaces far away. All I want is the wind in my hair, to face the fear but not feel scared._"

Getting off of Artie's lap, Brittany danced for her boyfriend with the wind blowing through her blonde tresses. Hiding in the shadows, Santana watched on as Brittany laughed happily as she ran wildly around with Kurt, Puck and Dave, the four of them laughing joyously as they chased after each other. Despite the homophobia they had faced in the cafeteria, the four of them looked carefree and Santana longed to be like them.

"_Wild horses I wanna be like you,_" Santana sang gazing at the others longingly, Brittany in particular. "_Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too. Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to. I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses._"

Dave caught Brittany around the waist and spun her around making her giggle like a child. The sound was beautiful to Santana, but she didn't feel as though she were a part of it. Dropping her eyes to the ground, Santana turned and walked away from the playful scene.

As Dave set her back on her feet, Brittany thought she caught sight of Santana walking away. She called out the girl's name but Santana did not return. Shaking her head, Brittany held out her hands to Kurt and the two spun around together. Puck then came up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and spinning him just as Dave had done to Brittany.

"Puck, put me down!" Kurt yelled fighting his way out of the Jewish teen's hold, the result of which was that of the two boys falling down onto the grass together.

"Sorry, babe." Puck smirked as he landed on top of Kurt. "But it's pretty sweet that you so literally fell for me."

"Ha, ha." Kurt deadpanned not at all pleased that his clothes were being dirtied. "Now get off me you Neanderthal."

Grinning down at the countertenor, Puck stole a quick kiss from Kurt's lips. The kiss was so fast that Kurt wasn't entirely sure if it had actually happened. He simply stared at Puck with his mouth hanging open unattractively as the mohawked teen offered his hand to help him back to his feet.

"It looks good on you." Puck commented with a smile as he fingered the snowflake pendent around Kurt's neck.

"My pen-pal had it sent to me." Kurt replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"How _mischievous _of him." Puck hinted and he was sure he saw a hint of recognition cross Kurt's features but it was quickly swept away.

"If you'll excuse me." Kurt said before walking away.

Puck sighed and ran a hand through his strip of hair in agitation. Kurt had worked out that he was Mischief, Puck was sure of it. But Kurt clearly wasn't ready to accept it yet and seemed to be doing a good job of denying what ought to be an obvious truth.

As for Dave, he had been watching the interaction between Puck and Kurt and his eyes had not missed the quick little kiss Puck had given the other boy. He felt a little bit jealous and may have moped over the situation if Brittany hadn't distracted him by asking to know more about Blaine. They ended up having a fairly long conversation and Dave surprised himself by how much he had to say about the Dalton boy he'd only known for a short time.

XXX

That afternoon, Tina was highly shocked when Miss Pillsbury presented her with a letter from her pen-pal. Weeks ago, Tina had discovered that Azimio was her pen-pal when she'd seen him throw a letter in the trash and had nosily taken it out and read it. Since then, he hadn't made any effort to write to her and knowing his identity had put her off of writing to him.

The last letter he had written had been a huge rant about Glee and gay people. As Dave had officially come out at lunch that day, Tina imagined the new letter to be another Azimio styled rant. However, she was intrigued by the fact that Azimio had handed this letter to Miss Pillsbury to be sent on to her while he had thrown the other letter away, obviously not intending for her to ever read it and unaware that she had taken it from the trash and read it anyway.

Unable to stave off her curiosity for long, Tina raised her hand and asked if she could see the nurse, claiming that she didn't feel well. At first, Mr. Stevens said no but as soon as Tina said the word 'period' he practically threw her out the door. She strode purposefully towards the nearest girls' toilets and locked herself in a stall. Setting the toilet lid down, she perched on the edge then hurried to open the letter. Looking down at the words before her, she found that Azimio had really scribbled down a few of his thoughts rather than composing a proper letter.

_I knew he was gay before he did. I used to think maybe he wouldn't figure it out himself. I would have been cool with that. If he didn't realise he was into dudes then everything would have been fine. But Lady Hummel awakened the gay in him. Now everybody knows. My best friend's a homo. I thought having a fag for a friend was the worst thing ever. I was wrong. Not having a fag for a friend is the worst thing ever. Like I said, I knew he was gay before anyone else. He's always been a fairy and he's always been my best friend. Just because other people didn't know before didn't mean it wasn't true. I've always had a homo for a best friend. It was always a homo sitting next to me in class and helping me with homework. It was always a fairy kicking my ass on the Xbox and helping me get better at football. It was always a fag that I enjoyed hanging round with. I don't have a homo hanging round with me now and I don't have a best friend. It sucks. Now I ain't even a little bit gay, hell no to that freaky shit, but I miss that fucking cocksucker. _

Tina bit her lip, wondering if she should show the letter to Dave, if she should write a reply (though that seemed pointless considering the anonymous pen-pal scheme would officially end the next day), or if she should just throw it away and forget about it. Even though the letter was filled with numerous homophobic slurs, there was something sweet about it. Or at least, it was sweet for the likes of Azimio. He obviously missed Dave's friendship and still cared about him, even if it was in a homophobic way.

Leaving the bathroom, she was still trying to decide what to do when she bumped into Dave who had a free period. She smiled at him and asked if he'd like to hang out after school, suggesting that they invite Mike and Kurt along and make it a double date.

"I don't think Kurt would be interested." Dave admitted.

"You don't know that," Tina said. "Just say you'll come, it'll give you and Kurt the chance to get to know one another better. I'm sure you two would really hit it off if you spent time together away from the pressure of high school life. I think you two would be really cute together."

"It's never gonna happen." Dave replied seriously. "I don't really wanna be at home though, so if Mike doesn't mind I'd like to come out with you."

"Well since you're coming out we may as well invite Kurt too, that way you won't feel like a third wheel." Tina reasoned.

"Um, maybe I could invite Blaine." Dave suggested. "It's been a tough day coming out so I could really stand to see his face right now. He's been through this himself; he'll understand what I'm going through."

"Kurt will understand." Tina pointed out.

"Not completely," Dave said. "Blaine's like me. He could pass as straight. Coming out is different for us than it is for guys like Kurt. I'll call Blaine now," he said decisively. "Where shall I tell him to meet us?"

Recognising defeat, Tina gave up knowing that she no longer stood a chance at getting Dave and Kurt together. Instead, she wondered if she could maybe repair Dave and Azimio's friendship.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	26. Written In Flirtation

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope you enjoy the next part**

**Chapter 26-Written in Flirtation**

**Friday**

The month long pen-pal scheme had reached its final morning. When the day was up, it was down to the participating students whether they chose to reveal themselves to one another or not. They also had the option to continue an anonymous correspondence if they so desired, but Emma wasn't too hopeful about the situation. As much as she had wanted the pen-pal scheme to be a success and promote a general feeling of good-will among the students of McKinley High, the truth of the matter was that very few people had exchanged letters on a regular basis.

Sitting in her office, she used a wet wipe to clean the handle on one of the draws in her desk before pulling it open. She carefully searched through the neatly organised files until she pulled out a single sheet of paper that held a list of the names of the pen-pal students and who they were exchanging letters with. There were forty-two names in total making twenty-one pairs. As she cast her eyes down the list, she found herself being drawn to the names of the students in Will's Glee Club.

Artie and Mike had been randomly selected as pen-pals. The two boys had exchanged at least two letters a week, which was a greater effort than most of the non-Gleek students had put in. The letters were strictly confidential so Emma had of course respected their privacy and not read a single word, but she had been able to tell from the weight and feel of the envelope that it was only short letters the two boys had been sending to one another. More like notes students might send to each other in class rather than a full in-depth letter. However, over the past weeks, Emma had noticed the two boys spending more time together and they seemed to be at greater ease in one another's company. The Guidance Counsellor smiled to herself thinking that her pen-pal scheme had at least had the positive outcome of helping the two Glee boys sort out any issues they had over Tina leaving Artie for Mike.

Another unlikely pair who had continued to send frequent letters to one another over the month was Brittany and Dave. Although she had no knowledge of anything that had been discussed between the two via letter, Emma was confident that Brittany must have written some interesting, perhaps strange, but certainly powerful and honest things to Dave. Had Dave been allocated anybody else as his pen-pal, Emma very much doubted he would have found the courage to truly be himself. She was sure that all the sudden changes in the boy over the past four weeks were down to Brittany's influence. She considered that to be another success story for the pen-pal scheme.

Continuing to peruse the list, Emma came across Finn's name and his pen-pal Becky. The two had seemed surprisingly enthusiastic during the first week and had exchanged several letters, but only a couple of letters had been traded between the two throughout the following three week period.

As for Mercedes Jones, she had been unfortunate enough to land Jacob Ben Israel as her pen-pal. Jacob had written the first letter which Emma had passed on to Mercedes. The girl had written a first response, but when Jacob replied with a second letter Mercedes didn't bother to continue, and Emma couldn't really blame her.

One of the pairings that Emma now felt most awkward about was that of Quinn and Sam. At the beginning of the pen-pal scheme, the two blondes had been a seemingly happy couple. After five or six letters being delivered between the two blondes, they broke up and Quinn got back together with Finn. Hearing the story from Will, Emma had felt guilty and wondered if her pen-pal idea was in some way to blame. Perhaps if Quinn and Sam had been writing to different people they wouldn't have broken up. Without knowing the content of their letters, it was impossible to be sure but Emma dearly hoped the break down of their relationship was not her responsibility.

A pairing that had caused her a certain level of concern when she first randomly selected their names was Rachel and Santana. She had considered swapping them, fearing what may happen if Rachel and Santana were to communicate through the written word, but ultimately she had decided not to mess around with fate. The two girls hadn't exchanged many letters to one another and it was with regret that Emma silently admitted the pen-pal scheme had been of no help to either of them. It was such a shame. With different pen-pals, or perhaps if as individuals they had been more willing to open up and express themselves, maybe they could have benefited from the experience and learned some valuable lessons about themselves. Sadly, the scheme hadn't worked for Rachel and Santana as it had obviously worked for Dave writing to Brittany.

Then there was Tina and Azimio, a total mismatch if Emma was honest, but like with Rachel and Santana, Emma refused to change what fate had decided. Unsurprisingly, Azimio's contribution to the pen-pal scheme had been severely lacking. If Azimio had taken the time to put in effort to the letter-writing, then Emma was sure Tina would have returned the favour and probably enjoyed the experience. Of course, Azimio hadn't really made the effort to take part. However, he had shocked her, and most likely Tina too, by submitting a letter on Thursday afternoon. It was a bit late to get involved, but as the old saying goes 'better late than never'. Emma couldn't decide if Tina and Azimio's letter exchanges counted as a success story or not. But if nothing else, Azimio's last minute letter certainly demonstrated a small degree of progress.

Finally, Emma looked at the names of the two students who had written more letters to one another than any other pen-pal pair. Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman. She had been surprised that the two had even signed up. It didn't seem like the type of thing Puck would do and she always got the impression Kurt was too private a person to engage in what could be an intimate activity. Of course, Puck didn't seem like the type of student to join Glee Club yet he had done so. And while Kurt paraded around giving off a cold demeanour to those outside his friendship group, he would always invite an audience to share in his emotions whenever he sang.

The day before, she had of course heard the news that Noah Puckerman had declared himself as gay in the cafeteria. Knowing that Puck and Kurt were pen-pals, she strongly suspected that writing to Kurt had encouraged Puck to explore his previously secret homosexuality. Out of all the letters she had delivered, Kurt and Puck's had by far been the most tempting to read. She had remained professional of course, but that didn't stop her from wondering what two seemingly different teenage boys could possibly find to talk about that would endear them to one another enough to continue exchanging letters.

XXX

That morning, when Santana ventured downstairs to see if she could find something for breakfast, she found herself sharing the kitchen with a new stranger. The man was most definitely younger than her mother but he appeared older than Jed. At a guess, Santana would put him around age twenty-five or twenty-six. He was a well built man, even more muscular than the likes of Puck; something that Santana strongly suspected was a result of steroids. His face was unshaven and the redness of his eyes screamed out that he was a drug-addict. The man stood in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of boxers, his back a canvass of an array of tattoos. His hair was dyed an angry red colour and fashioned into a long braid that ran down to the middle of his back.

She cast her eyes over him in disgust while he looked back at her with a leer. He growled out a 'hello' to her which she did not return. Looking through the cupboards, all she could find was a box of stale looking cereal and half a loaf of mouldy bread. Settling for a cup of black coffee, Santana sat at the table making it a point to ignore her mother's latest lay.

However, it seemed that Tattoo-guy had no interest in ignoring her. Placing a cigarette between his lips, he winked at her with a smirk before lighting the end and blowing out a puff of smoke. As the smoke stung at her eyes and a peculiar scent made her cough and splutter, Santana quickly realised that what she assumed to be a cigarette was actually a joint.

"Wanna hit?" Tattoo-guy asked offering the joint to her.

Not giving him a reply, Santana ditched her coffee and left the kitchen. She intended to grab a jacket and head straight to school but her plans were thwarted when another man came down the stairs and blocked her way to the door. This man was older than Tattoo-guy and had a bit of a beer belly. Santana could also make out a scar on his side that suggested he'd had his appendix taken out.

"You're a pretty girl." Beer-belly commented as he looked her up and down. Santana crossed her arms over her chest, feeling most uncomfortable under his perverted gaze. "Like mother, like daughter eh?" He grinned stepping closer, a gnarled hand reaching out to touch her. "Are you as wild as her in bed?"

"Keep your disgusting old-man hands off of me." Santana snarled at him smacking his hand away from her.

Beer-belly laughed in response and deliberately pressed himself against her, hands touching her in inappropriate places, as he moved by to get into the kitchen. It was then that her mother stumbled down the stairs wearing nothing but a long black shirt that certainly wasn't hers. Looking at it, Santana thought it might belong to Beer-belly but she didn't care to ask. She simply swept past her mother, neither of them acknowledging one another, before opening the door and stepping out into the fresh air. Turning to look back over her shoulder, she caught sight of her mother dropping to her knees in front of Beer-belly, Tattoo-guy touching himself through his boxers as he observed the show.

Slamming the door shut with far more force than necessary, Santana made her way through Lima Heights Adjacent heading towards McKinley High. Her stomach rumbled in protest at the lack of food. She hadn't eaten properly the night before when a tin of beans had passed as her dinner. Although she didn't like having to depend on other people or ask for help, Santana pulled out her cell phone and searched for Jed's name before hitting the call button.

"Hey Santana, how can I help?" Jed asked through the phone and Santana rolled her eyes at how awake and happy he sounded at such an early hour in the morning.

"The deal's this," Santana replied. "Mother dear had a threesome with two incredibly gross men last night. Since you're such a loser, hearing such news is bound to upset you. I think it's only fair that I spend the night at yours to mock you while you cry about the situation like a teenage girl."

"That's very thoughtful of you, sweetheart." Jed laughed. "I'll pick you up after school."

"Whatever. Just don't be late." Santana told him before hanging up without a goodbye.

XXX

"I liked Mike's mum," Dave commented as he sat across from Blaine in the Lima Bean. Both boys had a cup of coffee each while they shared a chocolate filled croissant. "She was really sweet."

"I agree," Blaine nodded taking care not to drop any crumbs on his Dalton uniform. "It was very kind of her to offer to pay for the meal. She certainly had a lot of interesting things to say."

"I don't understand why Tina doesn't enjoy spending time with her." Dave mused. "She was a lot of fun for a mum. Mike's a really lucky guy. The way Mrs. Chang looked at him and smiled at him… I'd give anything to have my mother look at me like that. Since I came out my mum can only manage to look at me in disgust."

"Hey, keep your head up." Blaine encouraged placing one hand over the top of Dave's on the table, and tilting the larger boy's chin up with the other. "Stay strong and have courage and things _will _get better. I promise you."

"Thanks," Dave replied as a slow half smile formed on his lips. "I really don't know how I'd have gotten through all this without you." He said resting his elbow on the table top then resting his head in his hand, looking sideways at Blaine.

"I'm sure you'd have made it through on your own." Blaine told him giving Dave's hand a squeeze before the McKinley student coughed awkwardly and pulled his hand back. "You're tougher than you give yourself credit for, you know."

"I don't know." Dave said. "A lot of the time I feel like I could break down at any second, especially when I'm at home. My dad's trying his best and if it was just me and him I think things would be a lot better right now. But my mum… well, I've bored you enough with all that."

"You could never bore me, Dave." Blaine smiled. "Honestly, if you ever need to talk about anything I will be here for you."

"You're a good friend, man." Dave replied and Blaine forced himself to smile. "Hey um," Dave laughed lightly. "You've got some chocolate round your mouth."

Picking up his napkin, Blaine wiped at his mouth but assumed he had missed the chocolate when Dave laughed again.

"Here." Dave said before reaching his hand to Blaine's face and wiping it away from the corner of his lips. "Gone." He announced and Blaine swallowed thickly as he gazed into Dave's eyes. "You ok, dude?" Dave asked in concern. "You look a little… weird."

"Oh, I'm fine." Blaine answered hastily as he took a sip of his coffee, the hot liquid burning his tongue causing him to whimper and look rather foolish in general. "Sorry." Blaine apologised blushing just a little as he smoothed out his hair.

"You've done your hair differently today." Dave observed as he watched Blaine smooth it out. "It kinda looks like Kurt's."

"I just thought I'd try experimenting with a different style." Blaine shrugged. "So, what do you think?"

"It isn't really you." Dave told him honestly. "I prefer how you usually do it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blaine said checking the time on his watch. "As much as I'd love to stay here with you all day, I do need to think about leaving if I want to make it to Dalton on time. Can I give you a lift to McKinley?"

"Do you have time for that?" Dave asked.

"Of course." Blaine answered sounding just a little too eager. "But we would have to leave now."

"Ok, let's go." Dave said standing up and leading the way out.

As they pulled up outside McKinley High, Dave could see Azimio leaning against the gate, standing alone and staring at them with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Who is that guy?" Blaine asked noticing the way Azimio was looking at the two of them in the car.

"Azimio, he used to be my best friend." Dave explained. "He isn't exactly cool with the gay thing."

"Perhaps I could talk to him." Blaine offered, hearing something in Dave's voice that suggested he missed his best friend.

"No, he'd only throw you in the dumpster or something." Dave said.

"What about you? Will he throw you in the dumpster?" Blaine asked.

"He could try," Dave shrugged. "But we're pretty evenly matched in terms of strength. You don't have to worry about me; I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt it." Blaine replied. "The first night we met I felt how strong you are when you pinned me against that wall."

"Yeah," Dave laughed a little out of embarrassment. "I really am sorry about that." Blaine just smiled in response, his tongue darting out momentarily to lick his lower lip. "I'd better get going. Thanks for the lift, Blaine."

"Of course." Blaine told him daring to lean in and press a kiss to Dave's cheek, the action causing Dave to blush. "Maybe we could hang out over the weekend sometime?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Dave answered as he fumbled with the seatbelt before getting out of the car. "I'll call you." He said before shutting the passenger door then watching Blaine drive off.

Hands in pockets, he made his way up to the school building, walking past Azimio on the way.

"That your boyfriend?" Azimio asked.

"A friend." Dave corrected. "What's it to you?" He asked challengingly.

"If the posh boy's really not your boyfriend… nothing." Azimio responded.

"And if he was?" Dave asked.

"If he was, I'd have to make sure the fairy was good enough for you." Azimio answered with a shrug.

"Well boyfriend or not, your opinion no longer matters." Dave told him before walking away. Azimio didn't follow.

XXX

"Hey." Puck said as he came to stand by Kurt's desk.

"Hey." Kurt mouthed his reply as the word failed to verbalise itself and instead dissolved on his tongue.

"Mind if I sit?" Puck asked gesturing to the empty seat beside the countertenor.

Quietly, Kurt moved his messenger bag off of the chair and onto the floor, leaving the seat free for Puck. He kept his eyes down on the desk as he listened to the sound of Puck pulling the chair out, dropping heavily into it and then shifting closer to the table, the chair legs scraping on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Puck taking out his books and arranging them on the desk.

"Can I borrow a pen, babe?" Puck asked leaning very close to Kurt, so close in fact that he may as well have been sitting in the same chair.

"I'm not your babe." Kurt answered as he handed Puck a spare pen to use.

"Yeah, you are." Puck insisted with a cheeky grin, whispering the word into Kurt's ear before pressing the lightest of kisses to his neck, his lips brushing the chain of the snowflake pendent.

"Mr. Puckerman, eyes forward." The teacher called. "No talking." She ordered before officially starting the lesson.

While Kurt was busy concentrating and copying down notes from the board, Puck ripped out a blank page from his notebook and scribbled down a quick message before passing it across the desk to Kurt. At first, Kurt looked determined to ignore him and not bother reading the note but Puck wasn't prepared to accept that. He continued to poke Kurt's arm with the borrowed pen until he annoyed the other teen into reading the note.

_You look beautiful today _Kurt read as he looked down at the scrap of paper Puck had insisted he read. He made a show of rolling his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from giving into the smile that threatened to form. He then pushed the slip of paper back to Puck and resumed concentrating on the lesson.

However, it seemed that Puck wasn't in a learning mood and he was soon sliding the paper back to Kurt and poking him with his pen until he gave in and read it. This time, Kurt looked down and had to re-read what was written just to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him.

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? _Were the words Puck had written. Kurt didn't know how to react. He was in his geography class sitting beside Noah Puckerman who was sending him notes bearing the corniest pick-up lines known to mankind. The situation seemed entirely insane and Kurt wouldn't believe it himself if he wasn't living it.

Since Kurt made no effort to write a response, Puck pulled the note back to himself and added another corny line for Kurt to read.

_Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes. _After reading it, Kurt chanced a glance at Puck who smirked at him playfully. Kurt simply shook his head and copied down some more notes from the board while Puck wrote another cheesy phrase.

_If I could rewrite the alphabet, I would put U and I together._ Kurt read the new addition to the note and caught Puck's eye briefly before returning to his work, Puck snatching the paper back to write something else.

_Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you got fine-fine-fine written all over ya. _Kurt had to turn his head away so that Puck wouldn't see the small smile that broke out on his face. After forcing it away, he turned back to Puck with an eyebrow quirked in feigned disinterest. However, he could not deny to himself that he was interested to read what Puck would write to him next.

_Aww, babe, I'm gonna have to put you on my 'To Do' list! _Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking around the room as though to check that nobody else knew what Puck had written to him. He shoved the paper back at Puck as though it had burnt him and kicked the mohawked teen's leg under the table when he heard him chuckle in amusement.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Puckerman?" The teacher asked tapping her foot in irritation.

"Nope." Puck replied flashing his charming school-boy smile that made the woman blush like a school-girl.

Pen in hand, he scrawled another dirty pick-up line down onto the page and passed it to Kurt. _What do you say we go back to my crib and do some math: add a bed, subtract out clothes, divide your legs and multiply? _Kurt glared at Puck, only receiving a very suggestive leer in response, before grabbing the sheet of paper and stuffing it into his bag. Of course, that did not deter one Noah Puckerman. The Jewish teen simply shifted his seat closer to Kurt's and whispered the words into his ear instead.

"Do you live on a chicken farm?" Puck asked and Kurt closed his eyes in embarrassment, knowing how the sentence would end. "Because you're really good at raising cocks."

"Please, be quiet." Kurt begged looking round to make sure nobody had heard.

"Is there a mirror in your pants?" Puck asked and Kurt could hear the smirk in the Jewish boy's voice. "Because I can see myself in them."

"Shut… up." Kurt responded.

"Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" Puck questioned.

"You don't celebrate Christmas, you're Jewish." Kurt pointed out through clenched teeth.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" Puck asked and Kurt was halfway through rolling his eyes when a half smile sneaked its way onto his face. "I lost my teddy bear," Puck said with a pout. "Will you sleep with me?" He grinned.

"In your dreams." Kurt retorted with a hiss, painfully aware of the attention they were receiving now that Puck wasn't taking the care to whisper.

"Are your pants from outer space?" Puck asked. "'Cause your butt it out of this world."

"Will you please just be quiet?" Kurt whispered desperately as the teacher cast the pair a disapproving look for causing a distraction.

"How about you sit on my lap and we'll see what pops up?" Puck asked and Kurt felt as though he could die of mortification as the teacher stood before their table with her hands on her hips. "Hey Miss," Puck nodded to her in acknowledgement before looking back at Kurt. "It's crazy, but you look a lot like my next boyfriend."

"Puckerman, are you going to pay attention to my class or do I need to report you to Principal Figgins for sexually harassing another student?" She asked.

"If you think I'm a bad boy you can always spank me." Puck winked causing the woman to blush a fierce shade of red.

"Mr. Hummel, please move to the empty desk at the front of the room." She said and Kurt thought he was grateful to be able to escape Puck's company. However, he missed Puck and his stupid pick-up lines the second he sat down alone.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	27. Saturday IIII

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing, glad you all enjoyed the pick-up lines**

**Chapter 27-Saturday IIII**

Family breakfast in the Hummel-Hudson household was a strange affair. Burt, Carole and Kurt all gazed at Finn in concern as they watched the boy poke at his untouched food. Ordinarily, Finn would shovel his breakfast down in the blink of an eye and be making himself seconds while the others had barely started their first portion. But on that Saturday morning, Finn had yet to take even a single bite.

"Finn, are you feeling sick, honey?" Carole asked placing her hand to Finn's forehead and checking his temperature.

"I'm fine," Finn answered half-heartedly. "Just thinking."

"What's bothering you, kid?" Burt asked him but Finn just shrugged.

"I think I know what your problem is." Kurt said and the other three looked to him expectantly. "Girls," Kurt declared. "They are the root of all your troubles. Your recent break-up with Quinn has brought to life all manner of insecurities and confusions in your quarterback brain. Being single leaves you feeling lost and alone which leads to you wondering if you should get back with Quinn, or perhaps even consider trying to win Rachel back. Of course, if Rachel has any self-respect at all then she won't ever take you back. As for Quinn, if you do get back together, it will only be matter of time before your relationship turns nasty simply because you still can't trust her, which suggests that you never truly forgave her for sleeping with Puck in the first place."

"Um… maybe." Finn mumbled. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if me and Quinn are really over. I mean, I did kinda break up with her but…"

"You can't just 'kinda' break up with someone, Finn." Kurt interrupted. "You either break up or you don't. It's as simple as that."

"It isn't that simple, dude." Finn said. "You wouldn't understand, you've never been in a relationship."

"I dated Brittany." Kurt argued.

"Look honey," Carole said. "If you're not sure what's going on between you and Quinn right now then the best thing for you to do is to talk to her."

"But Quinn's scary." Finn said pathetically and Kurt rolled his eyes while Burt chuckled.

"What did you two kids break up over anyway?" Burt asked as he poured himself more coffee.

"I thought she was cheating on me again, with Puck… again." Finn answered. "But then Puck told me he liked boys now so I guess they were being honest when they said nothing happened."

"So you broke up with Quinn over something she didn't actually do." Kurt clarified and Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his facial expressions suggesting he had bad wind.

"Why don't you call her?" Carole asked squeezing Finn's shoulder lightly. "You two should at least talk things out."

"I'll probably just say the wrong thing." Finn admitted and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Just talk to Quinn," Carole advised. "Clear the air. Whether you carry on dating or not, you're still friends."

"And team-mates." Kurt added.

"Ok, I'll try and work things out with her." Finn decided before slouching over in his seat and finally devouring his breakfast in his usual Finn-like fashion.

"Hey Kurt, you up for helping me in the garage today, buddy?" Burt asked.

"Later maybe," Kurt answered. "I've plans to meet Mercedes at the mall for lunch and then perhaps a spot of shopping."

"Don't spend too much." Burt told him.

"I'll try to be good." Kurt promised.

XXX

Together, Dave and Blaine stood in line waiting to give their coffee orders. Their turn to be served came, and Blaine spoke up for both of them and insisted on paying.

"You know my coffee order?" Dave asked in surprise.

"Of course I do." Blaine answered as if it was obvious before handing the money over to the lady with a charming smile as he told her to keep the change. "Don't think I'm being rude," Blaine said as the two found a table and sat down. "But judging by the dark circles under your eyes, I think I'm correct in suggesting that you didn't sleep too well last night."

"Not really," Dave admitted rubbing his eyes. "I must look a mess."

"Not at all," Blaine hurried to reassure him. "You just look… tired. But tired in a very appealing way." He smiled.

"Thanks." Dave laughed. "I guess I should ask Kurt for tips on how to use make-up to cover the whole tired look."

"I could show you." Blaine offered. "I happen to know make-up very well."

"Um, sure." Dave agreed. "Er, I guess I'd have to actually buy the make-up though right?"

"It would be helpful." Blaine nodded. "So, tell me, why couldn't you sleep last night?" Blaine asked gently.

"My parents were fighting again." Dave sighed. "Ever since I told them it seems that fighting is the only thing they do. I don't even feel like going home anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blaine told him genuinely. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You're here, you're listening," Dave pointed out. "That _is _helping."

"I still wish there was more I could do." Blaine said. "I hate the thought of you going through something so difficult."

"It could be worse." Dave shrugged as he linked his fingers together around his coffee cup. "At least I have my dad trying to make everything ok. School hasn't been easy but the guys in Glee have helped me through it. Plus, I've got you right?"

"You've got me." Blaine confirmed as he stretched his arm across the table to hold Dave's hand in his.

"Do you hold hands with all the boys?" Dave asked, his tone part teasing and part nervous.

"Only the ones I fall for." Blaine answered as he peered at Dave through his eyelashes, his body tensing as he awaited the other teen's response.

"Um… this is really good coffee." Dave said lamely, pulling his hand away from Blaine's and avoiding eye-contact. "We should drink it up before it gets cold." He commented, his entire body language showing that he was uncomfortable.

"Right, of course." Blaine agreed taking Dave's reaction as rejection and feeling utterly foolish. "Coffee, hot coffee… drink, we should… we should drink."

Silently, the two teenagers drank down their coffees, both feeling immensely awkward. Blaine finished his coffee first and took to tapping out a beat on the table with his fingers, mouthing the words of lyrics in the hopes of keeping himself from doing anything else embarrassing. After Dave finished his coffee, the two stayed seated for a while, both staring intently at different parts of the wall without saying a word. It was only when a member of staff came by their table to clear away their used coffee cups that the two teens got up to leave. Dave led the way out, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched while Blaine followed with his eyes on the ground.

Walking to the parking lot, they came to stand by Blaine's car while the shorter boy searched his coat pocket for his keys. The keys made a jingling sound as Blaine fiddled with them between his fingers, desperate to find something to say that could eradicate the awkwardness he had unwittingly created. Deciding an apology would probably be the best cause of action, Blaine took a deep breath before forcing himself to lift his head up so he could look Dave in the face.

"Dave, I just want to apologise for my behaviour in there." Blaine told him. "I'm really sorry if anything I said made you feel uncomfortable. That's the last thing I want. I'm just… haha," he laughed nervously and tangled one hand through his dark gelled down curls. "I am so not good at this."

"Not good at what?" Dave asked, hands still tucked in his pockets.

"Romance, relationships," Blaine answered. "I always seem to severely lack any ability to express my feelings without causing awkwardness and embarrassment."

"Feelings?" Dave questioned looking at Blaine uncertainly.

"Feelings." Blaine nodded with a not-quite-there smile. "I really like you Dave." He elaborated. "I realise of course that we haven't known each other that long but you already mean a lot to me. I hope I won't lose your friendship over this."

"No way, man." Dave replied stepping forward and pulling Blaine to him in a one-armed hug. "You mean a lot to me too. I just… I'm not… I mean I don't… the thing is…"

"I'm not Kurt." Blaine said on Dave's behalf. "You still have feelings for him, I understand. Come on, if you still want to we could go to the mall and get some make-up to help with the bags under your eyes."

He unlocked his car and climbed into the driver's seat and plugged in his seatbelt. Hands gripping the steering wheel, Blaine waited for Dave to slip into the passenger seat and buckle up too.

"Nothing's ever gonna happen with me and Kurt." Dave commented, his head turned sideways looking at Blaine who was staring out the windshield. "I know that, I accept that."

"That doesn't mean you're over him." Blaine replied with a sad smile.

"I think I'm getting there." Dave told him. "But that's not the problem. You see I just…"

"You just don't think of me that way." Blaine guessed. "That's fine, don't worry about it."

"Blaine Warbler, will you be quiet long enough so I can finish a sentence?" Dave asked sounding a little impatient.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised. "Please, finish what you were saying."

"I haven't been out of the closet that long," Dave reminded him. "Things are still tough right now, especially at home. I'm not sure if I'm ready to date a guy yet, and my mum definitely isn't ready for me to bring home a boyfriend. Before I can be with someone, I need to be fully comfortable with who I am."

"Of course, that makes sense." Blaine nodded. "But Dave, be honest with me, please. Do I ever have a chance with you? However much time you may need, when you feel ready to have a boyfriend, do I have any hope at all of being that guy?"

"Yeah," Dave replied with a little smile that made his eyes sparkle. "Yeah, you've got a lot of hope."

"I can live with that." Blaine smiled before starting the car.

XXX

He had been under the impression that he was meeting Mercedes for lunch. As it turned out, Kurt found himself feeling rather like a third wheel as he sat opposite Mercedes and Sam, the couple constantly touching one another and sharing their food. It was sweet to see them together and Kurt was so happy to see his best friend so happy. He also greatly approved of Sam and generally enjoyed the blonde boy's company. However, he couldn't help but feel like an intruder on a date.

Picking at his salad, Kurt started to wonder why Mercedes had even invited him along. His unvoiced queries were soon answered when Mercedes mentioned the name of a certain Jewish teen from their Glee Club; the one that wasn't Rachel.

"What about Puck?" Kurt asked.

"The boy wants your fashionable ass." Mercedes answered bluntly.

"I have become aware of that." Kurt commented.

"Then how 'bout you explain to me why Tina and I still don't have anything to gossip about." Mercedes said. "He wants you, if you know that then why aren't you with him?"

"I think I can safely say that Puck and I would not work out." Kurt replied. "Sam, back me up on this."

Sitting forwards, Sam opened his mouth to give his opinion.

"Don't even think about it." Mercedes warned and Sam promptly shut his mouth and sank back in his seat. "Look, you don't know if things will work out unless you give it a try. Honestly, white boy, what's stopping you?"

"Why are you pushing this?" Kurt asked suspiciously. "A month ago, trying to set me up with Puck would be the last thing you'd do. Why are you so eager for me to be with him now?"

"I just wanna see you happy, Kurt." Mercedes told him with a smile.

"Puck does seem to like you." Sam offered. "If I was a gay guy and he was interested in me I'd definitely give it a shot."

"Thank you, Sam; I'll keep that in mind." Kurt said. "'Cedes, please, for the remainder of the day could we just _not _talk about Puck."

"But you like him too, I know you do." Mercedes stated confidently.

"Do not." Kurt retorted with a scoff.

"Oh really?" Mercedes asked looking amused. "Then how come you're still wearing that necklace he gave you?"

"It matched my shoes." Kurt said defensively as one hand flew up to clutch the snowflake pendent protectively. "Besides, the necklace isn't from Puck. It's from Mischief, my pen-pal."

"Um, Kurt, you do realise that Mischief _is_..." Mercedes began but Kurt slammed his hands over his ears and shook his head for her to stop.

"Yes, 'Cedes, I know." Kurt told her looking a little pained. "I know who he is, but for now I am content to remain in denial and convince myself that Mischief is my Prince Charming rather than the guy who has dated almost all of my female friends."

"But…" Mercedes made to argue the matter but Sam placed his hand on her arm and signalled for her to drop it. "Fine, let's talk about something else." Mercedes relented. "But Puck is sure as hell gonna get at least one date with you Kurt Hummel, I'm gonna make sure of that."

After they finished their lunch, the trio made their way around the mall. Kurt fell in love with a pair of thigh-high boots and was delighted to find that the store held a pair in his size. He pulled them on and looked down at himself, admiring the way they looked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but do these boots make my buttocks look even better?" Kurt asked

"Totally." Mercedes answered before nudging Sam.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said. "But um, aren't they meant for women?" He asked.

"Fashion knows no gender." Kurt and Mercedes replied in unison. "I have so many outfits that would look spectacular with these." Kurt said still looking at the boots fondly.

"So get them, treat yourself." Mercedes encouraged.

"Ok, you've convinced me." Kurt smiled as he sat down to remove them and put his other shoes back on.

He happily paid for his boots and then made his goodbyes to Mercedes and Sam when the other boy mentioned the Comic Book Store. Rather than drive to the mall, Kurt had been dropped off by Finn who had then gone on to Quinn's house. So Kurt faced a fairly long walk home. Sitting on a bench outside the mall, he decided to swap his shoes for his new boots so he could get used to wearing them. He had thought it a fabulous idea, but ten minutes later his feet were incredibly sore from the new thigh-high heeled boots pinching his toes. The sensible thing to do would be to sit down and put his other shoes back on and carry the boots home in the shoebox in the shopping bag, but Kurt was determined to make it home wearing his brand new footwear.

After a further five minutes, Kurt was hobbling along the pavement, occasionally letting out small whimpers of pain. Still refusing to give in and just swap his shoes over, Kurt continued on down the street, moving very slowly. It was as he took a few moments to lean on somebody's garden fence that his knight in shining armour came to his rescue; although 'Neanderthal with a mohawk' would be Kurt's description of choice.

"Hey babe." Puck greeted as he strutted towards Kurt, having just left the house two doors down from the one Kurt was currently leaning against the fence of. He stopped about two meters away from Kurt then motioned with his finger for Kurt to walk towards him. For a while, Kurt just glared, but eventually he hobbled over to a smirking Puck. "I knew if I fingered you long enough you would come."

"Witty." Kurt commented sardonically with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok, how about this one?" Puck asked slinging an arm around Kurt's neck and resting the other at the boy's waist. "Do you have any Jewish in you?" He asked and Kurt rolled his eyes again and set his shopping bag containing his shoes on the ground at his feet as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Want some?" Puck asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Your pathetic pick-up lines may well have worked on all those girls and mothers you've had in the past, but they certainly don't work on me." Kurt told him.

"Hey come on, I'm sure I can say something to win you over," Puck said. "Or to bend you over." He grinned while Kurt just scowled. "How 'bout this? Those pants would look great on the floor next to my bed."

"Vulgar." Kurt commented.

"Do you want to see something _swell_?" Puck asked.

"Lame." Kurt replied.

"Hey babe, let's go make some babies." Puck said huskily.

"Biologically impossible." Kurt pointed out and Puck frowned a little before grinning as a new pick-up line entered his mind.

"Smile if you want to sleep with me." Puck said and Kurt turned his face away. "Was that a smile you were hiding from me?" Puck teased leaning in to press a kiss just below Kurt's ear.

"What are you even doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I dropped my sister off for a play-date and sleepover with a friend." Puck answered gesturing to the house he had recently left. "What about you? Looking for someone special? Well you're in luck, sugar, here I am." He winked.

"You're embarrassing yourself." Kurt told him. "More so than usual." He added. "And if you must know, I met Mercedes and Sam at the mall for lunch and then did a little shopping. I bought these fabulous new boots and decided I'd get used to them by walking home."

"So why were you leaning against a fence?" Puck questioned.

"Truth be told, these boots may look incredible but they aren't the most comfortable footwear in the fashion industry." Kurt answered. "I think they're possibly intended for masochists or something," he commented. "They're making my feet bleed."

"Really?" Puck asked looking worried.

"It feels like it." Kurt replied shifting from one foot to the other with a grimace. "But I know I'll definitely have blisters. I don't suppose you could give me a ride home?" He asked hopefully, avoiding eye-contact as he was sure Puck would look incredibly smug.

"Wish I could, babe," Puck said. "But I didn't bring my truck; I walked, just like you."

"Typical." Kurt scoffed. "Well, in that case I'll be on my way."

"Wait, I'll get you home." Puck told him. "One sec."

Puck jogged up to the house of his sister's friend and rapped his knuckles on the door. A woman answered and Puck sweet-talked her for a few seconds before disappearing inside the house. Kurt frowned, wondering how long he was going to have to wait, but he barely had time to feel annoyed before Puck was exiting the house and jogging back towards him with a skateboard tucked under his arm.

"Here's your chariot, Princess." Puck announced setting the skateboard on the ground then holding his hands out to Kurt.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kurt replied looking down at the skateboard.

"Completely serious." Puck said as he picked up Kurt's shopping bag and let it dangle on his wrist before holding his hands out to Kurt. "Come on, babe, step on."

"This is ridiculous." Kurt muttered to himself before taking Puck's offered hands and stepping onto the skateboard. "I hate this already." He remarked, his words only causing Puck amusement.

Puck guided Kurt's arms to loop around his neck and settled his own hands at Kurt's waist to keep hold of him. He then started the walk to the Hummel-Hudson household, wheeling Kurt along on the skateboard.

"Puck, slow down!" Kurt yelled sometime later when Puck decided to run along with Kurt, the countertenor clutching to the jock for dear life. "Puck, stop, I'm too talented and fashionable to die!"

"Sorry," Puck laughed. "I'll go slow." He promised, backing up his words by returning the pace to a gentle walk. "But one day, in a different situation, you're gonna _beg _me to go faster." He said suggestively.

"Give it up, Puckerman, I am _not _interested." Kurt replied.

"Sure you are," Puck said confidently. "Quit lying to yourself, Hummel. Just admit how much you want me and tell me where I should take you on our first date. If you're free, we could go out tonight."

"I'll be washing my hair." Kurt told him.

"Look, Kurt," Puck said with a sigh bringing them to a stop not too far from Kurt's house. "There's only so much rejection I can take. You've been bruising my ego pretty bad lately. You're gonna need to rub and suck it better soon or this sex-shark will be damaged goods."

"We're not right for each other." Kurt replied. "I don't even like you that much."

"Bullshit," Puck cussed. "Look, I fell hard for you ok, and I know you fell for me too."

"You fell for Winter," Kurt said quietly. "And I fell for Mischief."

"Same thing." Puck shrugged. "At least you've finally worked out that I'm Mischief though. I tried dropping hints but you didn't get it."

"Because I didn't want to," Kurt replied. "You weren't what I wanted; you weren't supposed to be Mischief."

"Thanks." Puck sneered obviously hurt by Kurt's words.

"I wasn't saying that to be cruel." Kurt told him gently. "But be serious, I'm Kurt Hummel and you're Noah Puckerman, we don't work. We can be team mates, and friendship is a possibility, but we'd be terrible as boyfriends. I'd leave you sexually frustrated because I respect myself too much to put out for you, or anyone, too soon, and you'd only break my heart when you get bored of waiting for me to spread my legs and look elsewhere."

"Is that really what you think of me?" Puck asked. "After every word I wrote to you in all those letters, you just think I'm some manwhore. Screw you, Kurt, I am much more than that ok. I'm not the Lima Loser everyone thinks I am."

"I know." Kurt responded quietly. "Underneath it all you are a decent guy, I've been fortunate enough to see that in a way others don't. But I still don't believe a relationship is something you and I should enter into. Other than Brittany, I've never been in a relationship, and to be fair that doesn't really count. My sexual experience is limited to a few awkward kisses with Brittany and the enthusiasm of my right hand, whereas you have been with countless girls and women without stopping to have any serious meaningful relationship. Face it, you're a commitment-phobe and I'm intimidated by the mere idea of sex. We could never work."

"Can't we at least try?" Puck asked. "I won't pressure you for sex and I sure as hell won't cheat on you. And I don't have experience with the gay sex either so it would be the first time for both of us. This is new to me too, babe, and I get that it's kinda scary or whatever but if you run away from everything that scares you then you'll end up living life alone."

Letting out a sigh, Kurt closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Puck's strong chest. The mohawked teen lightly stroked Kurt's back, uncertain as to whether Kurt's behaviour was a good sign or not. Either way, Puck knew that having Kurt in his arms just felt right, as though the other boy belonged there. He wasn't willing to give up without really fighting for him. Taking hold of Kurt's left hand, Puck lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the boy's inner-wrist, the action causing Kurt to lift his head and make eye-contact with him.

"Let me kiss you?" Puck asked tracing his thumb along Kurt's lip. "Just once?"

"That's not a good idea." Kurt replied, his aching feet still on the skateboard. "If I let you kiss me on the lips…" he trailed off with a shake of his head. "I think I can make it home on my own now." He said.

"No, I'm taking you." Puck insisted before walking the short distance that remained to the Hummel-Hudson household, pushing Kurt along on the skateboard.

"Thank you." Kurt said politely when they reached his house. He gingerly stepped off the skateboard, took his shopping bag back from Puck and found his key out of his jacket pocket and fit it into the front door. "I suppose you want to come in?" He asked.

"Only if you're inviting me." Puck responded.

"I'm inviting you." Kurt said. "I need somebody to massage my feet." He added. "Hello?" He called out as they stepped inside. "Anybody home?" There was no reply. "Just us." Kurt whispered.

He led Puck into the living-room and gracefully sat down on the sofa, Puck slumping into the space next to him. Without comment, Puck lifted up Kurt's feet and carefully helped him out of his new boots before peeling off his socks.

"Damn, they are pretty sore." Puck acknowledged before gently massaging the boy's feet.

"I was only joking; you don't have to massage my feet really." Kurt said though he couldn't deny that Puck's touch was already giving his aching feet some relief.

"I want to." Puck told him. "What were you going to say earlier?" He asked. "When I asked to kiss you, just once, you started to say something but then you stopped."

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Kurt replied but Puck just quirked an eyebrow and silently waited for Kurt to give in and reveal what he hadn't finished saying. "It isn't a good idea for you to kiss me on the lips," Kurt said. "Because if I let you kiss me once… I think I'll spend the rest of my life always desperate for one more kiss." He blushed and stared hard at his nails after his admission.

"Well, in that case, no mouth to mouth kissing." Puck said decisively pressing his lips to Kurt's inner-ankle. "At least not yet. But you can't resist me forever, babe. I don't care how long it takes. I will get at least one date with you and I will get a proper open-mouthed kiss complete with tongue."

"Will you write to me?" Kurt asked sounding oddly shy. "More letters." He clarified.

"You know I will." Puck answered. "In my last letter to you I even said if you don't want to meet in person then I'd like us to keep writing to each other."

"I know," Kurt said. "But that was before I knew who you were, you were still anonymous to me and you asked for us to continue writing to each other as Winter and Mischief. Well, I was hoping maybe we could write to one another as Kurt and Pu-" he changed the word part way through. "Noah."

"You've changed your tune a little." Puck pointed out. "Outside you was flat-out rejecting me."

"I'd just like it if we wrote to each other." Kurt shrugged. "I'm not changing my mind and agreeing to a date, or a relationship, or a kiss on the mouth. I just want to write to one another, but only if you want to."

"I want to." Puck told him leaning over Kurt and pressing a kiss to a patch of his stomach that was visible from where his shirt had ridden up.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	28. Sunday IIII

**Disclaimer-still don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Here comes the next chapter, the one that finally agreed to be written after a week of refusing to co-operate with me. **

**Oh and lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'All the things she said' by Tatu**

**Chapter 28-Sunday IIII**

On his Sunday morning jog, the last thing Dave expected to see was his former best friend being dragged down the road by a formidable looking Tina. Coming to a stop, Dave wiped the sweat away from his forehead and sat down on the park bench waiting for the unlikely pair to reach him.

"Morning Dave." Tina greeted cheerfully pulling Azimio along behind her.

"Hey." Dave replied looking from her to Azimio then back again with a look of deep confusion.

"It's a beautiful day." Tina commented with a smile and Dave and Azimio both looked up above and pulled a face at the grey clouds looming overhead before staring dumbly at her. "Look, you guys were best friends for years." Tina told them. "Do you really want to lose what you had just because you're worried what other people might think?" She asked looking specifically towards Azimio. "Why don't the two of you just sit down and talk? You owe each other that much."

"Why don't you stay outta my business, woman?" Azimio retorted.

"Dude, don't talk to her like that." Dave defended.

"Why not? The damn crazy chick came knocking on my door this morning and dragged me outta bed." Azimio complained. "She wouldn't even let me have breakfast and now I'm missing my cartoons." He slumped down onto the bench beside Dave, arms folded over his chest and lip jutted out looking like a petulant child… with facial hair.

"I'll just leave you two to it." Tina said seeming somewhat satisfied that the two jocks were at least sitting side by side on the same bench.

"Tina really stopped by your house this morning?" Dave asked as he watched the girl wander off.

"Crazy chick." Azimio grunted turning to glare at the girl's back until she disappeared from view. "She kept knocking until my mum answered the door to her, then she came in uninvited, found my room and literally forced me outta bed. She said I had to come and talk to you."

"You listened to her?" Dave asked sounding surprised. "I had no idea she could be like, I don't know, convincing or whatever. She's always seemed a little shy and timid to me."

"That's what I thought," Azimio agreed. "But it was like she was channelling Coach Beiste _and _Sylvester this morning. And I didn't feel badass enough to stand up to her when I was wearing my pyjamas." He sulked just as his stomach rumbled.

"Maybe we could get breakfast somewhere." Dave suggested. "We could… talk or whatever like Tina told us to."

"Fine," Azimio replied standing up. "But only because I'm hungry. This ain't no date, butt-boy."

"Z, please, you are _not _my type." Dave responded with a roll of his eyes before standing and leading the other teen towards the nearest and cheapest breakfast café they could find.

They didn't talk much on the way. The only conversation consisted of Azimio grumbling about Tina waking him up so early and Dave telling him he was whining like a girl which led to mumbled gay slurs and then awkward silence. Also, rather than walk side by side like companions, Azimio opted to keep a few steps behind Dave.

Entering a little corner café, the two teens found themselves a table in the back and perused the menus as they awaited service. As they were making their decisions on what to order, the little bell above the door rang as more customers stepped through. Looking up, Dave saw that it was Rachel followed by two men holding hands who could only be her parents.

Catching Dave's eye, Rachel's mouth opened as though to say something and she seemed to be preparing to head over. Dave shook his head at her and she frowned a little but took the hint. Having seen Dave's shake of the head, Azimio looked round behind him and spotted Rachel taking a seat with her two gay dads. He saw the two older men share a little kiss and he couldn't help the expression of disgust that formed on his face. Turning back to Dave, Azimio parted his lips, an insult preparing to leap from his mouth but he forced himself to swallow it down just as a waitress stopped by to ask for their order.

After ordering, Azimio found himself craning his neck round to look at the Berry's again. Another family had entered the café after the Berry's had and a heterosexual couple had entered a few minutes after them. Despite the fact the Berry's had arrived first, Azimio noticed that the waitress walked right by them to take the other customers' orders first. He may not have been as smart as that crazy Asian chick or her dancing Asian boyfriend, but Azimio had enough brains to realise that the Berry's were being discriminated against because those two queens liked taking dick up the ass.

While Azimio and Dave received their breakfast orders fairly quickly, as did the other customers in the café, the Berry family were served last and from what Azimio could tell as he finished off his waffles, the Berry's' breakfast was delivered cold. He couldn't help but think that if Dave's sexuality was more obvious, then he'd be made to wait and have cold breakfast served to him too.

"Are we gonna talk or not?" Dave asked, the first words he'd said since making his breakfast order.

"Talking's for pussies." Azimio groaned. "Hey, more coffee?" He asked of the passing waitress who immediately filled up both their cups but seemed to go deaf when one of the Berry men asked for more.

Staring down into his coffee, Azimio reached for the sugar and added far more than was needed. As he stirred the mixture in his cup, he noticed Dave discreetly waving. Looking round, he saw the short Glee chick with the big nose waving at Dave as she left with her two dads. The door hadn't quite closed on them when a male customer made a rude homophobic comment. From where he was sitting, Azimio noticed how the two Berry men's backs stiffened, a clear sign they had heard the gay slur. He also saw the Berry girl glare at the man who had spoken; looking like she wanted to storm back in and yell at him but her two dads pulled her away. Turning back to Dave, Azimio could tell that the man's offensive words had made him flinch too. It wasn't too long ago when Azimio would have been the one to make the rude remark and Dave would have laughed and bumped fists with him. Such things had happened so many times before, usually at school with Hummel. Azimio would make the insults and Dave would laugh along with him. Only now, Azimio realised that Dave had never found any of it funny at all. The laughs had all been faked.

"We should get outta here, man." Azimio said as a couple of waitresses were laughing and joking about the Berry's along with the same man who had insulted the gay men as they'd left.

Looking very uncomfortable, Dave stood ready to go and tucked his hands into his pockets and kept his head down as he led the way out. It almost seemed like he was keeping his head down as though trying to hide his sexuality from the other people in the café, not that any of them would be able to guess just by looking at him. Following after the boy who had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, Azimio held his nearly full coffee cup in hand. Walking by the table that seated the man who had insulted the Berry's, thereby insulting gay people in general, people like Dave, Azimio deliberately spilled the remainder of his coffee over the man's breakfast.

"Oops." He remarked before making his exit.

"You did that on purpose." Dave commented as they walked down the street, this time side by side.

"Might have done." Azimio shrugged clapping a hand on Dave's shoulder. "Come on, man, let's give this talking shit a try."

As it happened, 'talking' turned out to be a lot like eating junk food and belching and farting while playing computer games at Dave's house. It was just like old times, as if the two friends had never stopped hanging around together. Dave found himself laughing and simply having fun with his old friend. Being in his company made him appreciate just how much he'd missed hanging with Azimio since he'd come out. He liked to think that everything would always be ok between them now, but Dave wasn't that naïve. It was one thing for them to act like best friends again behind closed doors, for Azimio to treat Dave like a friend at school was another thing entirely. Dave wasn't entirely confident that Azimio was ready to raise a middle finger to all the haters at school and be his friend anyway, at least not yet.

XXX

Around half ten in the morning, it had started to rain. As she had spent her weekend with Jed and his parents – who were still under the impression that she was Jed's girlfriend and calling her by her mother's name 'Magdalena' –

Santana found herself joining the family in numerous games of cards. Taking her turn to deal, Santana shuffled the pack of playing cards before dealing them out. They weren't playing a card game she was familiar with. In the past, the only card games she had played had been with Puck and usually resulted in full-on nudity. This game, which she couldn't remember the name of, was quite different and for that she was thankful. She definitely had no desire to see Jed or his mum and dad naked.

Although she still wasn't entirely sure of the rules and strategy of the game, Santana understood enough to know that she was losing rather spectacularly but she was too bored to really care. Every now and then, she would stomp on Jed's foot or kick him in the shin to gain his attention. She'd then shoot him a look, clearly telling him without words that she was bored but he would only grin in response, seeming to take delight in making her suffer just a little longer.

However, as soon as the most recent game finished, Santana delivered a kick higher up Jed's leg, dangerously close to his balls, and the college student was wise enough to excuse the two of them from the card game. Instead, they moved to the living-room to watch a film, Jed graciously allowing Santana to choose.

"Don't your parents have _any _films made this side of the millennium?" Santana asked Jed in a whisper as she browsed their disappointing film selection.

"Just pick one." Jed told her nudging her playfully, receiving a punch in the shoulder in response. "Ow." He mumbled rubbing the area she'd hit.

With the sound of the rain pelting against the living-room window, Santana, Jed and his parents sat down to watch the movie. The film was barely ten minutes in before Santana was shifting in her seat, finding the happenings on screen to be utterly tedious. On the other side of the sofa, Jed's mother was staring transfixed at the television set and mouthing the words along with the actors. Rolling her eyes, Santana pushed herself up from the couch and informed her older companions that she was going to take a walk.

"San-Magda," Jed called after her, almost slipping up and calling her by her real name. "It's raining really hard out there." Jed pointed out unnecessarily as he followed her into the hallway where she was grabbing her jacket from the coat rack. "You'll get soaked and probably catch a cold."

"That's alright Doctor Jed, I'm sure you can nurse me better." Santana replied. "Seriously, I can handle a bit of rain. I just need to get out for a while before I die of boredom."

"Fine, I'll come with you." Jed told her. "We can take a drive in my car."

"I'd rather be alone." Santana said.

"Liar." Jed responded. "Being alone is the last thing you want, so just accept my company. I'll let you choose the music in the car and you can insult me all you like as we drive around, deal?"

"Deal." Santana shrugged. "But I'm driving." She insisted snatching his keys from him.

"So," Jed asked after they'd been driving for nearly twenty minutes. "What's got you all huffy today? The weather? Your mum?"

"Nothing wrong with a little rain," Santana replied. "And I don't give a fuck about the whore who just happens to have been the woman responsible for squeezing me out of her vagina."

"Nice image." Jed commented.

"I thought you'd like it." Santana smirked. "Anyway, I think we both know that you're the only one in this car pathetic enough to be upset by anything my mother does. Your college boy dick seriously needs to get some age appropriate pussy so you can get over her."

"I know." Jed said quietly. "I just really cared about her."

"Well she didn't care about you." Santana told him. "She doesn't care about anybody."

"She does," Jed insisted. "She's just forgotten how to show it. Sometimes, when me and your mum were together, she'd look at me with her big beautiful eyes and show me this beautiful smile. It was moments like that that made me think it was the real deal and that we'd stay together forever."

"Eww, shut up or I'll have to pull over so I can vomit." Santana interrupted.

"Do you really find the idea of love disgusting or are you just afraid of it?" Jed asked.

"It wasn't love between you and darling Magdalena." Santana answered, pronouncing her mother's name with a vicious bite. "It was just meaningless sex. And I suppose a few decent orgasms must have happened since she let you stick around so long."

"What about your friend Brittany?" Jed asked knowing it was a sensitive subject for the Latina. "Is it love you feel for her or just crazy lust-driven teenage hormones?"

"How the hell would I know?" Santana snapped at him as she honked her horn impatiently at a group of hooded teenagers who were crossing the road. "It's not like anybody in my life has ever shown me love before so how am I supposed to know what it is or if its real or not? I can always tell when it _isn't_ love but I haven't worked out how to tell when it _is _love yet."

"You'll figure it out." Jed assured her. "Just don't be afraid when love reveals itself to you. I know you've had a pretty rough life, sweetheart."

"It hasn't been _that_ bad." Santana replied. "I complain like shit but I know I have it better than some. And hey, at least I'm a badass sexy bitch."

"Hey, you're a lot more than just that." Jed insisted.

"You know what, I think I like the way this conversation is heading." Santana commented. "Let's play a fun little game, fun for me of course, where you shower me with praise and compliments and I insult you."

"Insult me all you like," Jed laughed. "But I know you care about me really."

"Do not." Santana denied.

"Sure you do," Jed grinned. "Just like you care about all your friends from Glee Club, especially Brittany. There's nothing wrong with letting them know how much you care you know. You should open up more and let people in."

"Wanky." Santana remarked interpreting the older boy's words in a dirtier way.

"Not what I meant and you know it." Jed said. "You might act like a cold heartless bitch and strut around with a 'fuck-the-world' attitude, but I know that underneath that you're just a sweet little girl who wants to be loved and has so much love to give in return."

"And once again I'm feeling the need to pull over so I can vomit." Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

"So tell me what's going on with you and Brittany?" Jed asked taking the conversation onto a different route.

"Nothing, we're just friends ok." Santana replied sourly.

"But you want more." Jed stated knowingly. "Just tell her how you feel."

"She knows how I feel." Santana huffed.

"Tell her again." Jed suggested.

"What's the point?" Santana groaned. "She's dating Lazy Legs. As long as she's with him then I don't stand a chance. Britt won't break up with him without a good reason and Professor X is too much of a goody-two-wheels to do anything shitty like cheat on her or whatever."

"So Santana Lopez is giving up?" Jed asked. "I gotta admit, I'm disappointed. I thought you'd be the type of girl to fight for what you really want."

"And risk getting rejected and heartbroken?" Santana questioned. "No thanks."

"Ah, so you _are_ scared of love," Jed replied. "Just like I thought."

"Screw you." Santana scowled at him as she drove around a corner.

"Hmm, not your best comeback, sweetheart." Jed told her.

"If I were you Jed, I'd take great care not to piss me off." Santana warned. "Because if you do, I will throw you out of this car and into the wet road then reverse over you with the intent of causing you vast amounts of pain. Then I'd steal your clothes and leave you naked and injured in the pouring rain purely for entertainment value."

"Hey, run me over if that'll make you feel better." Jed said, gulping slightly when Santana shot him a brief look that suggested she was tempted to do just that. "Just get your act together and fight for that girl you're in love with."

"But Britt won't dump Artie." Santana complained.

"So make Artie dump Brittany." Jed shrugged.

"How?" Santana asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Jed replied. "Why are we stopping?" He asked.

"We're at Brittany's house." Santana answered gesturing to the house they'd pulled up outside. "I didn't even realise I was driving this way until I parked the car."

"Your heart must have led you to her." Jed said.

"Yuck, enough with the mushy romance shit," Santana replied. "Or I swear to Satan the next corny line that comes from your mouth will result in me throwing up all over you."

"Are you gonna go talk to her or not?" Jed asked nodding his head in the direction of the Pierce household.

Making a non-committal noise that probably meant she had yet to make a decision, Santana gripped the steering wheel between her fingers while dropping her head back against the head-rest of the driver's seat. As she did so, the song playing from the car stereo changed, the tapping of the rain on the car window keeping in time with the beat of the music.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_This is not enough_

"_I'm in serious shit,_" Santana sang along looking up to Brittany's bedroom window. "_I feel totally lost. If I'm asking for help, it's only because, being with you has opened my eyes, could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? I keep asking myself, wondering how, I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out, wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me, nobody else so we can be free, nobody else so we can be free._"

Up in her bedroom, Brittany was spread on her bed cuddling Lord Tubbington, asking him for relationship advice but he always gave the same 'meow' of a response. She really liked Artie a lot and she didn't want to hurt him, but she cared about Santana too and didn't want her to be upset. As a young girl, Brittany had always enjoyed hearing romantic fairytales. They made the idea of falling in love sound so magical and beautiful, but in real life, Brittany had found that it was really quite confusing and stressful. Although Artie was easily the best boyfriend she'd ever had and she was determined to remain faithful to him, she couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to Santana. Sweet things her friend had said to her on occasions they'd been alone kept replaying in her mind.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

"_And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed._" Brittany told Lord Tubbington, rubbing his large belly.

"_They say it's my fault,_" Santana sang out in the car, Jed seemingly unable to hear her. "_But I want her so much._" She stepped out of the car and into the pouring rain, Jed not even batting an eyelid as she danced and sang in the middle of the road. "_Wanna fly her away where the sun and the rain, Come in over my face, wash away all the shame._"

Brittany's window flew open and the blonde girl floated down to join Santana on the wet road, the rain pouring down on both of them as faceless people surrounded them as they stood with their arms wrapped round one another.

"_When they stop and stare don't worry me,_" Brittany sang as she brushed a dark lock away from Santana's face and caressed her cheek. "_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling me._"

"_I can try to pretend,_" Santana and Brittany sang together. "_I can try to forget. But it's driving me mad, going out of my head._"

They clung to one another and kissed passionately, not caring of the disapproving looks they were receiving from their faceless and nameless crowd of spectators, music still sounding from the stereo of Jed's car.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All this things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

"_Mother looking at me,_" Santana sang as she broke away from Brittany's kiss and her Magdalena Lopez emerged from the watching crowd. "_Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind._"

"_Daddy looking at me,_" Brittany sang as her dad stepped out the front door of her house. "_Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?_"

The crowd moved in on them, some of them grabbing hold of Santana and some taking a hold on Brittany as they forced the two girls away from one another. The music played on as the two girls fought their way through the strangers trying to separate them, desperately searching for each other.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

"_This is not enough!_" Santana cried out fighting her way back to Brittany.

"_This is not enough!_" Brittany sobbed before their hands found one another and Santana pulled the blonde close against her.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

Santana's lips found Brittany's and their tongues danced together as the rain beat down upon them and the crowd faded away.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

Santana was back in Jed's car, completely dry and she quickly realised she'd imagined the whole thing. As for Brittany, she was up in her bedroom, still seeking relationship advice from Lord Tubbington.

"Santana?" Jed asked gaining the Latina's attention. "Are you gonna go see Brittany?"

"Not today." Santana answered before restarting the car and heading back to Jed's house.

The car had just swerved round the corner when Brittany moved to look out her bedroom window, watching the rain dance on the road and pavement.

XXX

Finn was at Quinn's. The day before, he had followed his mother's advice to talk things out with Quinn. On Saturday, the two had argued more than anything, but on this particular rainy Sunday afternoon, the two were making-out on Quinn's bed.

"So… are we back together again?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Of course," Quinn replied smiling down at him as she stroked the side of his face. "That's what you want isn't it?" She asked kissing his throat.

"Not really." Finn answered, realising too late that he'd said the words out loud.

"What?" Quinn snarled moving off of him and glaring down at him with her hands on her hips. "First you break up with me for something I didn't actually do, then yesterday you came round and pretty much just yelled at me…"

"You yelled at me too." Finn mumbled.

"And now you're here today," Quinn continued. "Kissing me, _using _me." She accused.

"Quinn, it's not like that." Finn told her with a sigh as he sat up. "I just… you're not… we just don't… Look, I still have feelings for Rachel ok."

"No, no that is not ok." Quinn snapped at him. "Just what in God's name is wrong with you? First you're with me, we're perfectly happy, and then you join Glee Club and you meet _her_. From the first moment you sang with her you didn't love me anymore." Quinn said. "I knew it, I could feel it. That's why I was an idiot and made the mistakes that I made with Puck, because he made me feel special. He looked at me and made me feel beautiful in ways that you couldn't anymore because you were always staring at her."

"So now you're blaming me for the fact you're a slut who let herself get knocked up by her boyfriend's best friend?" Finn asked angrily, his burst of anger quickly morphing into guilt when tears formed in Quinn's eyes.

"I'm _not _a slut." Quinn said vehemently. "I made one mistake, just _one_. A lot of girls do. But I see now that being with you is an even bigger mistake. You had me last year, but you wanted Rachel. Then as soon as you got Rachel you didn't want her anymore until Jesse came along. And you only wanted me again when I was with Sam. He treated me so much better than you ever did and I was too idiotic to realise or appreciate it. But I thought it would all be ok because I thought I had you. But I don't. Now that you have me you don't want me. You only want what you can't have and right now that's Rachel."

"Look, Quinn," Finn tried to say but she wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Get out, just get out!" She screamed at him shoving him towards her bedroom door then slamming the door shut behind him. With her back against the bedroom door, she sank down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest rocking back and forth. "I just want somebody to love me." She whimpered.

XXX

Puck had come round the Hummel-Hudson household just before noon, explaining his presence to Burt as having to work on a science project with Kurt. The mechanic didn't believe the mohawked teen for a second but he let the kid inside anyway.

Up in Kurt's bedroom, the two teenage boys had simply lounged together on Kurt's bed watching movies and occasionally making light conversation. At some point, Puck had taken hold of one of Kurt's hands and was tracing circles on the boy's palm with his finger. Every now and then, Puck would drop a light kiss to Kurt's palm or inner wrist, but he was a good boy and never broke Kurt's 'no kissing on the mouth' rule.

"So, are you really afraid of heights?" Kurt asked Puck referring to one of the letters he'd written to him as 'Mischief'.

"Damn, I forgot I told you that." Puck replied looking slightly embarrassed. "You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"Just as long as you don't divulge the fact that I have a fear of porcelain dolls." Kurt compromised.

"Deal." Puck smiled before tugging on Kurt's loose white shirt a little so he could press a kiss to the countertenor's shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked a little uncertainly and Puck nodded. "Why did you come over today?"

"I just wanted to hang with my soon to be boyfriend." Puck answered him offering a boyish grin. "The Puckster should get to know his hot little diva better before they start going steady."

"We're not dating." Kurt told him.

"Not yet." Puck smirked.

"We're not going to happen." Kurt said trying to sound firm but Puck only smirked wider as he gently moved Kurt onto his back then crawled on top of him. "I suggest you get off of me before my dad comes into check we're not being inappropriate than decides to murder you for spoiling my innocence."

"Your old man don't scare me," Puck replied and Kurt just quirked an eyebrow. "Much." Puck added sheepishly. "So, how about coming out with me after school tomorrow?"

"No." Kurt answered shifting out from under Puck and rolling onto his front. "You need to get the idea of us becoming boyfriends out of your mohawked mind, it isn't going to happen."

"I might have believed you if you weren't blatantly checking me out when you said it." Puck commented.

"I was not checking you out." Kurt argued.

"Dude, you're totally staring at my crotch right now." Puck pointed out and Kurt blushed a violent shade of red as he realised his eyes had been on the visible bulge in the other boy's pants.

"Sorry." Kurt apologised bashfully.

"Don't worry about it, babe." Puck replied. "I'm always checking out your ass," he said landing a playful spank to Kurt's jean covered buttock, the action making him gasp. "I'd say we're even."

"You're going to be the death of me." Kurt stated, his words muffled as he had dropped his head into the bed covers to say it.

"Boys, time for dinner!" Carole called up to them. "I made extra for you, Noah!"

"See, Carole's already inviting me to stay for dinner." Puck said as they headed downstairs together. "I may as well be your boyfriend having dinner with the family." He squeezed Kurt's bum and pressed a kiss to his cheek before holding out Kurt's chair for him to sit down.

"You're lucky my dad didn't see that," Kurt told Puck. "And if you don't behave yourself I'll get my dad's gun and shoot you before he does."

"Relax, babe, I'll be good." Puck promised squeezing Kurt's thigh under the table.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	29. Written In Brown

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee**

**Thank you for reviewing everyone**

**I hope everybody had a good Christmas/New Year or whatever you may or may not celebrate. Now that the holidays are over and inspiration finally returned to my fingertips I am back to writing.**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _

**Songs used are:**

'**Back for Good' by Take That**

'**Make me Wanna Die' by The Pretty Reckless**

**Chapter 29-Written in Brown**

**Monday**

That morning, as Puck strutted through the halls of McKinley High, heads turned to stare at him in shock and wonder, similar to how they had all stared the previous year when he'd shaved his mohawk. A few members of the football team cast Puck looks of contempt but he didn't care. There was a mixed reaction from a group of Cheerio's. A few of them giggled while the rest looked unimpressed and perhaps a little jealous.

As Artie wheeled by him, he too stared at Puck and rolled into a locker as a consequence. Dave looked mildly amused and bumped his fist with Puck's as he passed by with Tina. Santana simply smirked at him while Quinn seemed to be the only person not to spare him a glance at all.

"Damn," Mercedes commented from where she stood with Kurt by his locker. "You gotta check this out, White Boy." She insisted.

"What?" Kurt asked as he sprayed his hair.

"Look at Puck." Mercedes told him taking the can of hairspray from him and spraying her own hair.

With a sigh, Kurt turned round and easily spotted Puck making his way towards them. He noticed the Jewish boy's shirt and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he read the words printed on the white material.

"Hey," Puck greeted as he reached Kurt and Mercedes. "You like it?" He asked gesturing to his top that bore the words 'Kurt's Bitch'.

Kurt was speechless and Mercedes was struggling to contain her laughter when Brittany skipped over to them to say hello.

"Your hair looks good today, Puck." Brittany told him as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about his choice of t-shirt. "'Cedes are you ready to go to class?" She asked. "I need someone to walk with or I'll get lost and end up in that classroom with all the wood and tools again."

"Let's go," Mercedes replied offering her arm to Brittany. "Later, dudes." She offered to Kurt and Puck.

"What do you know? Just you and me, babe." Puck commented stretching his hand out to Kurt's chest and fiddling with the buttons on his form-fitting jacket, an action for which he received a smack round the head.

"Do not wrinkle the Prada jacket." Kurt warned and Puck held his hands up in surrender to show he meant no harm.

"May I escort you to your first class, Mr. Hummel?" Puck asked extending his arm and putting on a posh voice.

"Somehow I think I'll manage to find the way all by myself." Kurt responded. "Besides, your class is on the other side of the building to my class. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"I'm Noah Puckerman, teachers expect me to be late." Puck shrugged.

"Well I'm Kurt Hummel, and I expect you to take your education seriously and put in every effort to attend your lessons on time so that you might achieve your full academic potential." Kurt said.

"Fine," Puck relented. "But at least knock me a little kiss." He begged pointing to his cheek.

"Have you lost the final thread of your sanity?" Kurt asked rhetorically as he scanned the area around them to realise they were the centre of attention. "People are staring at us." He said in a whisper.

"So?" Puck shrugged placing one hand on the locker behind Kurt's head and leaning against the pale boy. "Voyeurism's kind of hot. Let these losers see a little bit of badass boy on boy action."

"People will jump to incorrect conclusions." Kurt pointed out still talking quietly so their spectators would not hear. "They'll assume we're dating and rumours will circulate through the student population, Jacob Ben Israel will post ridiculous and untruthful stories on his blog and I for one do not wish to become the subject of frivolous gossip."

"You're right," Puck nodded leaning away from Kurt and standing upright again with his arms at his sides. "That would suck."

"Thank you for understanding." Kurt said appreciatively.

"No problem." Puck replied. "I'll see you in second period." He said and before Kurt could even register the mischievous smirk creeping onto Puck's face, the mohawked teen had swept in and pressed a quick kiss to his smooth moisturised cheek as well as copping a quick feel through his skin-tight jeans.

"I loathe you." Kurt commented as Puck sauntered away, leaving Kurt to deal with the stares and whispers from their peers.

XXX

Sitting in her centre seat in the front row of the classroom, Rachel Berry's hand was flying across the page as she studiously copied the notes down from the board, ignoring the chaos that was going on behind her. The jocks in the classroom were throwing paper airplanes as well as flicking elastic bands at Jacob Ben Israel. Most of the Cheerio's in the room were texting or applying their make-up. One girl in the back of the classroom even had her hair straightners plugged in to do her hair. Just a handful of students were following Rachel's example of paying attention to the teacher who had long given up on trying to gain a semblance of order in the classroom.

Two rows behind Rachel, Finn was occasionally copying answers from Becky's notebook as he shared a bag of chips with her. However, most of his attention was fixated on staring at Rachel. He had made a few attempts to talk to her but she had opted to ignore him.

Three rows behind Finn and two seats to the left was Quinn. She was sat beside a fellow Cheerio, both of them copying down notes as best as they could but finding it difficult to concentrate. The brunette Cheerio beside Quinn, a girl named Tanya who was also a member of Quinn's church, kept getting distracted by the surrounding jocks who were engaging in arm wrestles and making too much noise. As for Quinn, her concentration on the lesson kept being broken by her innate need to glare daggers at the back of Finn's head as he gazed longingly at Rachel.

"Q, are you ok?" Tanya asked her in concern.

"Do I look ok?" Quinn huffed.

"Forget about Finn," Tanya told her. "He's just a boy, you don't need him. The only man a girl needs in her life is Jesus."

"Well unless Jesus is available to take me to the prom I am never going to be crowned prom queen." Quinn replied bitterly.

"It's only a plastic crown, Q; it shouldn't matter to you so much." Tanya said.

"Well it does." Quinn responded in agitation. "I don't care if it's just a plastic crown, I don't even care if it's a crown made out of paper, I still want it. If I'm crowned prom queen, then in years to come I can look back at my yearbook and say that my high school years were the best days of my life, that I was popular and pretty… that I was loved. And when other people look back through the yearbook, they'll remember me. Quinn Fabray, the prom queen." She closed her eyes and a serene smile formed on her features as she envisioned herself standing on stage with a sparkling tiara perched elegantly on her head as the students of McKinley gazed upon her adoringly as they applauded. "I want to be remembered Tanya, for something good. I don't want to be the girl who had it all and then lost it because she made one stupid mistake. I _can't_ be remembered as the girl in high school who cheated on her boyfriend, got pregnant and then gave the baby up for adoption. I _have _to be prom queen."

"You can be remembered for other things." Tanya pointed out. "You're on the Cheerio's and you're in Glee."

"That isn't enough." Quinn said shooting another dark glare at the back of Finn's head. "When people think of cheerleaders they think of bitchy dumb girls who sleep with anyone wearing a letterman jacket, and when people think of show choir they think of misfit losers. I don't want to be remembered for that. I want to be remembered as the prom queen."

"But if you're not with Finn, who are you going to campaign with?" Tanya asked her quietly.

"I don't know." Quinn answered scowling at Finn again. "I'm done with Finn. I need a guy who only wants to be with me, not one who can't make up his mind. Puck doesn't love me anymore, I don't think he ever really did, I think he only really loved… _her_." She said quietly as one hand fell to her stomach to rub at her flat tummy that had once been home to baby Beth. "Even if Puck did really love me, I missed my opportunity. I was too concerned with my reputation to give him a proper chance and now he's…"

"Playing for the other team." Tanya sighed in disappointment and Quinn offered a weak smile as she nodded.

"And of course I totally ruined things with Sam." Quinn continued. "With him, I didn't even really need to win a crown because he already made me feel like a queen. I just didn't realise what a good thing I had until I threw it all away. Now he's with Mercedes." She commented sounding somewhat envious.

"You're much prettier than her." Tanya said in an attempt to make Quinn feel better. "And thin, very, very thin."

"Mercedes is beautiful too." Quinn replied. "And she won't mess it up like I did. She won't hurt Sam."

"Do you still love him?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know," Quinn answered honestly. "Sometimes I think I do. But I also feel that way about Puck. And I hate to say it, but maybe I'm like Finn and only want what I can't have."

"When the time is right, you'll find someone." Tanya told her confidently. "Until then, just be happy being Quinn Fabray, the prettiest girl at McKinley High. Feel better?" She asked.

"A little." Quinn shrugged. "But I still want that prom queen crown."

XXX

"Mercedes, I've been thinking," Tina said avoiding the other girl's eye-contact and looking somewhat displeased. "And I think we should abandon the bet."

"Because you know you're gonna lose right?" Mercedes asked in amusement as she fixed her hair in the bathroom mirror and readjusted some of her jewellery. "Well bad luck, T, but your skinny Asian ass still owes me dinner at Breadsticks to celebrate my win."

"You haven't actually won." Tina pointed out. "The deal was that if you got Kurt to go on a date with Puck then I'd buy us dinner at Breadsticks, and if I got Kurt to go on a date with Dave then you'd pay. So far, neither of us has managed to do it."

"Give me a little more time and I guarantee that with my help, Puck will work his charms and have Kurt swooning as he agrees to a date." Mercedes said confidently.

"I still want out of the bet." Tina insisted. "I can't even convince Dave to at least _try_ and win Kurt over, it's not fair."

"Hey, it's not my problem that you bet on the wrong guy to woo our Kurt." Mercedes replied.

"Whatever, you, me, Mike and Sam can go on a double date to Breadsticks and I'll pay your share," Tina offered. "But I've given up trying to get Dave with Kurt and I want you to leave Kurt and Puck alone. Let them get together on their own."

"But where's the fun in that?" Mercedes asked and Tina just frowned at her. "Ok, ok, the bet's off." She agreed. "So… what are we gonna do to entertain ourselves now?"

"Actually, I was thinking we'd try and help Dave repair his friendship with Azimio." Tina answered.

"Why would we do that?" Mercedes questioned. "Azimio's a complete douche. Dave's better off without him."

"But Dave misses him." Tina said. "And he might not let it show but Azimio misses Dave too."

"I don't know," Mercedes replied uncertainly. "Meddling with those two jocks could blow up in our faces."

"Well I'm gonna do what I can for them." Tina said. "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Oh, I'm in." Mercedes decided. "Maybe we can try and get Dave a boyfriend too, but we're seriously lacking openly gay students at this school."

"There is Blaine." Tina suggested. "Last period, Dave mentioned his name a total of twenty-one times."

"That's a total crush sign." Mercedes declared leading the way out of the bathroom. "Maybe this double date thing should be a triple date. We can drag Dave and Blaine along too."

"Great," Tina smiled. "How about tomorrow night? Mike's mum has a pottery class so it'd be just the six of us."

"I'll let Sam know." Mercedes replied taking out her phone to call up her boyfriend who happened to answer just as he fell in to step beside the two girls.

XXX

At lunch time, Dave was walking alongside Brittany and Rachel carrying his tray when number 43 from the football team barged into him, knocking his food to the floor. Predictably, laughter rang from the throats of those who had witnessed the action.

"So childish." Rachel tutted.

"It's ok Davey, you can share my lunch." Brittany told him just as a meatball was aimed at Dave's head, only missing him by the slimmest of inches.

"We'd better sit down." Rachel advised leading the way to their table which unfortunately involved walking between four tables filled with jocks.

A few insults were sent Rachel's way and a number of jocks stuck their legs out to trip Dave up but Brittany passed through unscathed. Reaching the relative safety of their seats with their fellow Gleeks, Dave turned to look over his shoulder back at his former friends. Many of them were pointing over and laughing, obviously making fun of him. He briefly caught Azimio's eye and though he wasn't joining in with the others, he wasn't rising to his defence either.

"Don't let it get to you." Kurt advised leaning over Rachel to talk to Dave. "You're better and braver than all of them."

"Thanks." Dave smiled weakly as he shared Brittany's fries.

"Why isn't Quinn sitting with us?" Brittany wondered aloud and they all turned to observe Quinn sitting along with a group of Cheerio's.

"She's in one of her moods again." Finn shrugged. "I think it's her time of the month you know." He added, earning himself annoyed stares from the girls and various pieces of food being thrown at him by Santana, Mercedes and Tina.

"Let me be the first to officially announce that Finn and Quinn are no longer a couple." Kurt said and Finn looked to Rachel with a crooked smile but she averted her gaze and stared down at her plate of macaroni.

"So how was the break up?" Mercedes asked nosily.

"Hudson was a douche." Puck answered clapping the taller teen on the shoulder. He and Kurt knew what had happened as Finn had told them as well as Burt and Carole over dinner the previous evening. "So just try and be nice to Quinn." He asked of the others.

"Why? She's hardly ever nice to us." Mercedes replied. "When things get tough we've all been there for her but she's never once shown that she appreciates it. I say we stop fussing over her and let her deal with her own problems."

"Oh just be nice to her." Santana interjected and the others stared at her in surprise for coming to Quinn's defence. "What? I can be understanding and sympathetic if I want to." She said glaring at them all, though her eyes softened as she shared a glance with Brittany.

XXX

That afternoon, before attending Glee Club, Tina approached Azimio.

"Don't you have a house to haunt or summat?" Azimio asked as he saw her walking towards him. "Or a graveyard shift maybe?" He said laughing at his own joke.

"I want you to sit with Dave at lunch time tomorrow." Tina told him, her dark rimmed eyes boring into him.

"I can't." Azimio responded.

"Of course you can, you just won't because you're a coward." Tina replied.

"Whoa, chick or not, nobody calls me a coward." Azimio growled out.

"Coward," Tina repeated in a sing-song voice. "Coward, coward, coward."

"Shut up." Azimio huffed storming away from her and she jogged after him.

"He's still your best friend." Tina said. "You miss him. You're miserable without him."

"Go back to your coffin, Ching-Chang." Azimio retorted.

"It's Cohen-Chang." Tina corrected. "And is it really too much to ask you to just sit with your friend at lunch time."

"You're a loser; you don't get how things work for us popular dudes." Azimio told her. "Jocks do not hang around with gay boys; it's against the school code."

"To hell with the school code." Tina scoffed. "Rather than being just another dumb jock why don't you behave like a real man and be friends with who you want to be. Being yourself is way cooler than following the trend and copying everyone else. All I'm asking is for you to sit with him."

"No way, I'd get my ass kicked." Azimio replied. "Now why don't you run along back to the bat cave?"

"I'm really disappointed in you." Tina remarked before turning and walking away.

"I'm really disappointed in you." Azimio mimicked before stalking on in the opposite direction.

XXX

In the choir room, there seemed to be a tense atmosphere. Puck was blatantly flirting with Kurt and whispering crude things in his ear that made the china-skinned boy blush and shift awkwardly in his seat. Artie was playing his guitar and Brittany was dancing for him, Santana looking on with her arms crossed over her chest and a mutinous look of envy in her eyes. Then there was Quinn sitting alone on the back row glaring at Finn who was seated in the middle row and gazing longingly at Rachel who was perched on the edge of her seat in the front row refusing to make eye-contact with him.

It was an oblivious Mr. Schue who bounced into the choir room as enthusiastic as ever, completely unaware of the awkwardness suffocating the majority of his students.

"Mr. Schue?" Finn asked raising his hand in the air. "I'd like to sing something."

"Of course, Finn, let's hear it." Mr. Schue replied taking a seat and leaving Finn to step into the performance area.

"Um, this isn't really my kinda music." Finn explained, hands in his pockets. "It's actually kinda lame but it really describes what I'm feeling and says what I want to say. You see the thing is, I'm an idiot."

"Even I knew that." Brittany said in a loud whisper.

"I keep messing things up," Finn continued as if there had been no interruption. "Hurting people I care about." He said and Quinn lifted her eyes hopefully only to be disappointed when she realised Finn was still looking at Rachel and obviously referring to her. "And I wanna say that I'm sorry for that and I hope we can still work things out and that's what my song's about."

"That's great, take it away, Finn." Mr. Schue told him and Finn nodded to Brad and the band who seemed to instinctively know what song to play.

"_I guess now it's time for me to give up, I feel it's time._" Finn sang looking directly at Rachel. "_Got a picture of you beside me, got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup, oh yeah. Got a fist of pure emotion…_"

"So gay." Puck muttered under his breath, one arm draped across Kurt's shoulders.

"_Got a head of shattered dreams, gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now._" Finn continued before singing the chorus. "_Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn't mean it. I just want you back for good._"

"_Want you back, want you back._" Artie and Mike sang as back up.

"_I want you back for good._" Finn sang. "_Whenever I'm wrong, just tell me the song and I'll sing it, you'll be right and understood._"

"_Want you back, want you back._" Santana and Brittany sang, the two girls catching eyes, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Artie.

"_I want you back for good._" Finn continued and Quinn chose that moment to grab her things and exit the choir room.

XXX

After rushing out of the choir room, Quinn ran through the school corridors and launched herself into the auditorium. She raced up to the stage and pictured Finn sitting in the middle of the front row. Hands on hips, she fixed her eyes on the imaginary Finn and stomped out the beginnings of a beat with a foot as some of the Cheerio's conveniently stepped out of the wings to join her on stage.

"_Take me, I'm alive,_" Quinn sang as the Cheerio's began to dance around her. "_Never was a girl with a wicked mind, but everything looks better, when the sun goes down._" The lights in the auditorium dimmed leaving the theatre in semi-darkness.

"_I had everything,_" Quinn sang thinking of how her life was before Finn left her for Rachel the first time, before Glee Club, before her pregnancy. "_Opportunities for eternity, and I could belong to the night._" She curled her fingers around the microphone, her other hand gripping the microphone stand as she continued to perform to the imaginary version of Finn. "_Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes… You make me wanna die. I'll never be good enough, you make me wanna die, and everytime you love, will burn up in the light, everytime I look inside your eyes… you make me wanna die._"

She joined in with the elaborate dance routine, all of the Cheerio's in a punked up version of their Cheerio uniforms and Quinn with dyed hair and a nose ring. Rather than sing the next verse and chorus, Quinn continued to rock out with the other Cheerio's to the instrumental of the song. Jumping off the stage, she straddled the imaginary Finn and sang the next words into his ear as she clutched at his hair.

"_I would die for you… my love, my love._" Quinn sang, nibbling on imaginary Finn's ear before singing the next line. "_I would lie for you… my love, my love._"

"_Make me wanna die._" The Cheerio's sang as they danced with their black coloured pom-poms.

"_And I would steal for you… my love, my love._" Quinn sang.

"_Make me wanna die._" The Cheerio's sang.

"_And I would die for you… my love, my love._" Quinn sang before the Cheerio's seized hold of her and dragged her back onto the stage. "_Will burn up in the light, every time I look inside your eyes._"

"_I'm running in the light._" The Cheerio's sang.

"_Look inside your eyes._" Quinn sang as her eyes burned into Finn's.

"_I'm running in the light._" The Cheerio's sang.

"_Look inside your eyes, you make me wanna die._" Quinn finished.

Opening her eyes, she looked about the empty stage. Not a Cheerio or microphone was in sight, Finn was not in the audience and she breathed a sigh of relief that her nose was un-pierced and her hair still blonde.

XXX

"Hey Kurt, wait up, babe!" Puck called out hurrying through the parking lot in his 'Kurt's Bitch' emblazoned t-shirt to reach the other boy before he could drive away.

"I'm not in the mood to be flirted with, ogled or groped, Noah." Kurt responded standing beside the driver's door of his car, one hand resting on his hip as he waited for Puck to catch up to him.

"Relax, just wanted to give you this." Puck grinned handing over a haphazardly folded sheet of paper. "You said you wanted to write to one another as ourselves, so here."

"This isn't quite what I had in mind." Kurt commented as he opened the paper and looked down at the repeated sentence 'please come on a date with me' written in brown ink. "And for now the answer is no."

"Fine, it doesn't have to be a date." Puck compromised taking hold of one of Kurt's hands. "We could just hang out as friends, you and me."

"Friends don't usually hold hands." Kurt pointed out.

"Some friends do." Puck argued.

"Nevertheless, my answer is still no and I need to get going." Kurt replied, feeling a pinch in his chest at the wounded look of disappointment on Puck's face. "I promised my dad I'd help him out in the garage for a couple of hours after school." Kurt explained. "But I suppose we could engage in some form of friendship activity another time… if you still wanted." He added a little unsurely.

"Yeah, that'll be cool." Puck nodded. "You free tomorrow?" He asked eagerly and Kurt nervously said that he was as he noticed the mischievous look in Puck's eyes. "Great, then tomorrow after school I know exactly what we're doing. And don't worry; it's totally not a date, just two friends hanging out. I'll see ya." He said landing a playful slap to Kurt's bottom before scampering off.

"Oh for the love of Gucci, what have I agreed to?" Kurt asked himself suddenly dreading what tomorrow would bring.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	30. Written In Confusion

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, keep 'em coming, they keep me sane when everything else gets crazy.**

**Chapter 30-Written in Confusion**

**Tuesday**

Waking up on Tuesday morning, Kurt instantly hurried to his closet to search through all his articles of clothing trying to decide what to wear. For reasons he could not explain, he had agreed to a friendly outing with Puck after school. As he had no idea what Puck had in store for them, Kurt didn't know what to wear. He quickly decided that it would be best not to wear any of his favourite or most expensive items. Of course, he still wanted to look good but at the same time he wanted to give an illusion of casualness so that Puck didn't think he was putting in any effort to dress up for him. He also wanted his outfit to be appropriate for whatever he and Puck ended up doing but he knew the other boy wouldn't tell him what the plan beforehand.

"This is hopeless; I have absolutely nothing to wear." Kurt bemoaned before calling up Mercedes for some fashion help.

On the other end of the phone, Mercedes advised Kurt to wear something tight and brightly coloured. After ending the call with her, Kurt finally settled on a loose (by his standards) pair of grey faded jeans and a grey vest top underneath a plain baggy black off the shoulder sweater. Satisfied that his selected outfit contradicted Mercedes' suggestions, Kurt moved to his vanity and took his time styling his hair.

Joining his family downstairs for breakfast, he casually mentioned that he was going out after school and might be home late.

"Where you going, buddy?" Burt asked.

"Location is undetermined." Kurt replied. "Mercedes is intent on surprising me." He lied.

A look in his dad's eye suggested that he wasn't fully convinced, but before he could question Kurt any further Finn started complaining about girls and school work and girls. Although Kurt was quietly thankful for Finn unknowingly distracting his dad, he certainly didn't appreciate having to listen to Finn continue to complain about girls as he gave him a lift to school.

"Honestly Finn, if girls are such a bother I recommend you follow the example set by Noah, Dave and myself and seek romantic relationships with other boys instead." Kurt said in a bored tone, immediately sensing Finn staring at him uncomfortably. "Relax, I was only joking. Rest assured that I am not trying to convert you. Your appalling fashion sense is too visually assaulting for you to ever be gay."

"You're calling Puck 'Noah' now?" Finn asked.

"What? No." Kurt answered.

"But you just did." Finn pointed out to him. "You said 'Noah, Dave and myself'."

"You must have misheard me." Kurt told him. "I suspect your hearing is being damaged by playing the drums and all the soft rock you listen to. That's why I'm always trying to encourage you to listen to more show tunes to improve your hearing and help you with pitch when you sing."

"Dude, I don't think listening to that music you and Rachel like is gonna help the way I sing." Finn said and Kurt smiled to himself for having successfully distracted Finn from his original question.

XXX

Although Artie always tried his best not to let Santana bother him, on that particular morning, he was not succeeding. He was sitting beside Puck while Santana and Brittany were seated together at the table in front. The two girls were sitting closer together than was necessary and knowing that Santana desperately wanted Brittany, Artie was very much threatened by her presence.

Despite the fact Brittany had assured him on more than one occasion that nothing was going on between her and Santana anymore, Artie still wasn't convinced. He trusted that Brittany had not been unfaithful to him since their own relationship had gotten more serious, but he didn't fully believe that things were truly ended between the two girls. Just because the two of them were no longer having sexual relations didn't mean that things were strictly over. In terms of feelings and emotions, Artie was deeply concerned that Brittany's lingering feelings for Santana would prove too strong to resist.

In Glee Club the day before, Artie had seen the way the two girls had locked eyes as they sang the lyrics 'want you back' during Finn's performance. Brittany might officially be his girlfriend, but Artie knew if he wasn't in the picture then she'd be Santana's. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that Brittany already _was_ Santana's and that she always had been. He knew in his head that he would only ever be temporary. Even with his glasses off and vision blurred he could see that Brittany belonged to Santana in a way she never would to him.

Perhaps the honourable thing to do would be for him to let Brittany go so she could be with Santana for it was an inevitable thing anyway. However, Artie was allowing himself to be selfish. He was a boy in a wheelchair who wore glasses, grandpa clothes and he was in Glee Club. Realistically, he knew he didn't have many dating options. After losing Tina to Mike, he didn't think he'd have another girlfriend during High School. Then Brittany had come along unexpectedly. He knew he couldn't keep her forever, but he also knew he'd be lonely for a long time when they parted. So for now he was determined to hang on to her for as long as he could. But with the way Santana and Brittany were gazing at one another, Artie had a sinking feeling that his days with Brittany were coming close to an end.

The lesson ended and outside the classroom Brittany waited for Sam so they could go to their English class together. Puck bumped fists with Artie in a gesture of farewell and discreetly squeezed Santana's hand before jogging down the corridor to flirt with Kurt a little and see if he could make him blush. This left Artie to wheel to his next class with Santana striding beside him uttering comments that were obviously intended to make him feel bad.

"Sorry Wheels," Santana sighed clucking her tongue though she didn't sound remotely apologetic as she crouched in front of Artie blocking his way. "But you're never gonna be enough for Brittany. Sometimes a girl just needs a woman's touch."

"Just get out of my way." Artie replied staring at his knees, hands gripping tight to his wheels.

XXX

At lunch time, Tina squeezed into the lunch queue behind Azimio. She cleared her throat to get his attention but it didn't work, so she hit him in the back with her empty tray instead. He turned around with a sneer on his lips before letting out a groan when he saw it was her.

"Damn, you just can't stay away from me can you?" Azimio asked rhetorically. "Keep stalking me like this and people are gonna think we're fuck buddies or summat."

"Since I'm a Glee loser I guess a rumour like that would really hurt your reputation." Tina commented.

"Damn right it would." Azimio said. "So stay away before I take out a restraining order."

"All I want is for you to sit and have lunch with your best friend." Tina told him.

"I ain't got a best friend no more." Azimio retorted as they moved along the queue, their nostrils being assaulted with the various scents wafting from all the dodgy looking food. "An' I don't need one. You chicks might have your lil' girlfriends to braid your hair and polish your nails but us dudes don't need that bullshit. All a guy needs is his food, his sports and his porn."

"For the record you're a terrible liar." Tina replied selecting the food options that seemed the least likely to lead to food poisoning. "You can act as macho as you like but I know that you miss him," she said referring to Dave. "He misses you too. You boys might all act tough but underneath the muscle and the insults you're all little girls who just want to hug a teddy-bear."

"Did Dave tell you about Nipples?" Azimio hissed at her and Tina frowned in confusion.

"Nipples?" She repeated.

"It's my teddy ok." Azimio explained darting his eyes all over to make sure nobody had heard and Tina was amused by his obvious embarrassment.

"You still have a teddy, that's so adorable." Tina said not bothering to keep her voice down and a few snickers of laughter came from the person behind them. "And Nipples, that's an interesting choice of name. You know, I think I might go and tell all your jock friends about it."

"You wouldn't?" Azimio panicked.

"That depends if you're willing to sit with Dave or not." Tina replied setting him with a fierce look, the same she used to intimidate Figgins into excusing her from Gym Class.

"Girl, come on, that is not cool." Azimio whispered beginning to sweat from nervousness as they paid for their lunches. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You've bullied me and my friends for years." Tina reminded him.

"Apart from that?" Azimio asked pathetically.

"Sit with Dave and I won't mention anything about your precious Nipples." Tina said, unable to prevent herself from letting out a small giggle.

"Screw that, I am not sitting down with all you Glee losers, that's social suicide." Azimio complained.

"Then how about you, Dave and I sit at a separate table, just the three of us." Tina suggested. "Away from my Glee friends and away from your jock buddies."

"Fine." Azimio agreed and Tina smiled in triumph. "But I'm picking the table." He added in an effort to make himself feel partly in control.

He made his way towards the table Jacob and his friends were sitting at before ordering them to move. Trembling in fear, the group hurried away and Azimio slammed his tray of food down before slumping into his seat grumpily. Tina placed her own tray down carefully before looking over the cafeteria and seeing Dave paying for his lunch. As he turned, she waved her arm wildly to gain his attention and signalled for him to join them. He looked a little apprehensive but he sat down with them.

"Aren't either of you going to say hello?" Tina asked looking between them.

"Hello." Azimio grunted without looking at Dave. He was too preoccupied with pulling a meatball apart with his fingers and pretending it was Tina's head.

"Hey man." Dave replied quietly and Azimio looked up and caught his eye for a brief moment.

"Now start talking." Tina encouraged. "Talk about sports or computer games or whatever else you have in common, talk about guy stuff."

"Guy stuff?" Azimio repeated. "Hell no, I'm not ready to hear about his weird gay dick fantasies."

"Not what I meant by guy stuff." Tina pointed out. "But this is good. You said you're not ready which suggests that one day you will be. See, your different sexualities don't have to get in the way of your friendship."

"Damn it, the guys are looking at us." Azimio muttered realising that his fellow footballers were staring at the three of them from across the hall.

"Just don't think about it." Tina advised. "You need to learn that other people's opinions don't matter. You're free to be friends with whoever you want. It doesn't matter if other people don't like you as long as you remain true to yourself."

"That's just something losers tell themselves." Azimio grumbled. "Fuck, if I don't punch a gay in the face or make out with a chick soon the boys are gonna think I take it up the ass."

"I imagine you to be more of a top." Tina commented. "If you were gay, I mean." She added when Azimio glared at her.

"Look Z, you don't have to do this." Dave said keeping his eyes on his food. "Just go and sit with the guys and save your reputation while you still can. We both know that's what's really important to you."

"Oh bro, don't talk like that." Azimio complained. "That makes me feel guilty, dude. You know you're my boy, I just…" He trailed off unsure how to continue.

"You just don't want other people to know." Dave finished for him.

"Exactly," Azimio agreed. "Think you can make your pet vampire understand why we can't be seen together in public?"

"Z," Dave sighed. "Just go. I've already got a mum who's ashamed of me being gay; I don't need a friend so ashamed of it that he can't hang with me at school."

"But dude I…" Azimio began only to be cut off by one of his other friends from across the hall.

"Yo, Z, get back where you belong before you catch a case of the gay and join Homo Explosion!" One of the football jocks called out.

"The ironic thing is that me and Puck made up that name." Dave told Tina, choosing to ignore Azimio as he was sure the other boy would simply move away to rejoin the 'popular' crowd.

Tina on the other hand kept looking to Azimio hopefully, her fingers crossed for him to stay seated with her and Dave. He did neither. Ditching his food, Azimio simply up and left the cafeteria without a word.

XXX

"Hey Artie," Puck said nudging the boy's arm lightly to get his attention. "Tell Kurt he looks good today."

"Yo Kurt," Artie said turning to the boy on his other side. "Your boyfriend says you look good today."

"I did hear," Kurt replied as he continued to copy notes from the board. "And just to clarify, he is not my boyfriend."

A few minutes passed by where the three boys focused on their work before Puck was nudging Artie again.

"Tell Kurt he's cute when he's concentrating." Puck said.

"Yo Kurt, Puck thinks you're cute when you're concentrating." Artie told him.

"Artie, will you please tell Noah to stop distracting me and focus on his work." Kurt replied.

"Kurt says stop distracting him and focus on your work." Artie told Puck.

"Tell Kurt I want to bend him over the desk and rim his ass." Puck smirked.

Adjusting his glasses, Artie leaned towards a pink-faced Kurt to repeat Puck's words.

"Tell Noah I've no interest in anything else he might like to say." Kurt said obviously embarrassed.

Artie told Puck what Kurt had asked him to when his attention was drawn to the front of the room where Brittany and Santana were giggling together. Like Kurt, Brittany's cheeks were tinged with a light blush as a smirking Santana whispered things into her ear.

"Tell Kurt I'd love to have my cock in his pretty little mouth." Puck requested and Artie did so, causing Kurt to blush harder, just as Brittany did when Santana whispered something else in her ear.

"Tell Noah to shut up." Kurt sighed before noticing the pained expression on Artie's face. "Artie, is something wrong?"

"I'm losing my woman." Artie answered with a resigned look. "Again." He added referring to his previous break-up with Tina.

"You could always date Quinn." Puck suggested and Artie shook his head violently looking horrified by the idea. "Or turn gay." He shrugged.

"Homosexuality isn't a choice, Noah." Kurt pointed out to him. "There are always other girls, Artie, and you haven't lost Brittany. She's still your girlfriend."

"Only because she's too sweet to dump a boy in a wheelchair without a good reason." Artie replied. "If it wasn't for me then she'd be with Santana, everybody knows that."

Kurt and Puck caught one another's eye over Artie's head, neither of them really knowing what to say to comfort the other boy. Kurt just patted Artie's back awkwardly and Puck ruffled his hair before they returned their attentions to their work.

XXX

After school, Dave found himself at Breadsticks in the company of Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam and Blaine. Sat across from him, Mike and Tina were making-out in a way that earned them the odd disapproving look from older customers sat nearby. Next to Mike and Tina were Sam and Mercedes, the two whispering and giggling together while sharing little kisses and feeding one another breadsticks. Then beside Dave was Blaine, out of his Dalton uniform and wearing tight red trousers, a black polo-shirt with a red bowtie and shoes without socks.

"Is it just me or is this whole thing awkward?" Dave asked Blaine in a whisper.

"It's not just you." Blaine responded with a shy smile taking up a breadstick just so he'd have something to do.

"Um, is this supposed to be their idea of setting us up?" Dave asked, once again speaking in a whisper.

"To be fair I doubt the guys have anything to do with it." Blaine answered. "But don't worry, we're just friends, I know that." He forced a smile before taking a bite out of his breadstick before promptly spitting it into his napkin. "Ok, these are gross." He commented letting out a nervous laugh.

"Come on, let's go some place else." Dave suggested already grabbing his jacket. "I doubt they'll even notice if we go." He said looking uncomfortably at the two couples who were both heavily making-out.

Grabbing his own coat, Blaine followed Dave's lead out of the restaurant, thanking the McKinley student for holding the door open. Together, they walked through the parking lot then climbed into Blaine's car, the curly-haired boy slipping on a pair of pink-rimmed sunglasses after buckling his seatbelt.

"Ha, nice shades." Dave teased.

"Admit it, I look awesome." Blaine replied with a wide grin as he started up the car. "So… where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere that has burgers and zero breadsticks." Dave shrugged.

"McDonalds?" Blaine asked and Dave nodded.

A little later, as they were driving through the McDonalds car-park looking for an available space, Dave's stomach knotted with unease when he recognised a few cars that belonged to members of his school football team.

"Could we go through the drive-through?" Dave asked not wanting to face any of his homophobic former-friends. "There's a place not too far from here where we could just park up and eat."

"Sure." Blaine nodded before driving to the little window and placing their orders.

"A happy meal, seriously?" Dave asked unable to prevent himself from laughing.

"I like the free toys." Blaine responded defensively.

"You're such a dork." Dave told him, his tone holding an equal balance of amusement and affection.

"Ouch, your words wound me." Blaine joked. "But dork or not, I still remain handsome and dapper right?"

"I don't know," Dave replied thoughtfully. "I think you're only dapper when you wear that Dalton jacket thing."

"It's called a blazer." Blaine informed him.

"Right that," Dave continued. "The blazer gives you all your dapper charm. Still handsome though." He added quietly and Blaine smiled to himself as he sat up a little straighter but he didn't comment.

Driving up to the next little window, Blaine took hold of their food orders and handed them to Dave before taking out his wallet.

"Don't even think about it, it's on me." Blaine said before Dave could pull his own money out.

They drove on, Dave directing Blaine where to go before they pulled up and climbed over to the backseat to eat.

"You know, I love fries," Blaine commented. "But I hate how the salt gets trapped under my fingernails."

"I like your hair better when it's not gelled back." Dave said offhandedly.

"Thanks." Blaine replied, one hand moving to pat at his dark curls. "Dave, does this count as a date?" Blaine dared to ask, immediately regretting his words when Dave's expression became uncomfortable. "Never mind, forget I asked."

"Look Blaine," Dave tried to say but the other avoided his gaze as he shook his head and interrupted.

"Honestly, you don't have to say anything. Let's just forget about it." Blaine said. "I told you I was terrible at romance." He forced a laugh, running a hand through his hair and Dave could feel his embarrassment second hand.

"Blaine," Dave said resting a hand on the shorter teen's shoulder. "We're ok, yeah?"

"Of course." Blaine nodded.

"Good." Dave replied leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Blaine's cheek.

Feeling Dave's lips on his skin, Blaine snapped his head round to meet Dave's eye. The larger boy offered him a little half smile and Blaine relaxed as his embarrassment melted away.

They finished eating and opted to stay seated in the car, just talking as they enjoyed one another's company. Gradually, they ended up inching closer together until Blaine's head was resting on Dave's shoulder and Dave's fingers were carding through the Warbler's hair.

"It's getting late." Blaine observed. "We should probably get going soon."

"Just stay a little longer," Dave said. "I'm not ready to go home yet. I feel so much safer when I'm with you."

"I really want to kiss you." Blaine thought out loud.

"Me too." Dave told him.

"I thought you weren't ready for romance or relationships." Blaine replied sitting up so they were at eye-level with one another. "And I certainly don't want to screw our friendship up." He added.

"I'm probably not ready," Dave admitted. "But what the hell? We're only young once right?"

"Right." Blaine nodded as they moved closer together.

At first, the pair were a little too nervous and enthusiastic as they bumped noses and Blaine ended up pressing his lips to Dave's chin by mistake before their mouths found one another. They both tasted like salt and burger complete with a hint of coke. As they pulled apart, Blaine thought that would be it, but Dave surprised him by claiming his mouth again, pushing him down onto the seat and kissing him hungrily, a mewl of want sounding from his throat as he kissed Blaine with intense need.

Pinned beneath him, Blaine just gave himself over to the pleasure, letting Dave have control of the kiss. Then when Dave sucked hard at numerous parts of his throat, Blaine knew he would be teased mercilessly by the likes of Wes and David at school the next day.

XXX

As for Kurt, he had found himself waiting nervously for Puck after school, still having no idea where they were going for their most-definitely-not-a-date-but-strictly-friendly-outing or if he was even dressed appropriately for whatever might be involved.

In Puck's truck, he felt his nerves intensify but tried to disguise his unease by listing the countless reasons why he was far superior to the Neanderthals on the school football team.

"I'm on the football team." Puck pointed out.

"I rest my case." Kurt replied with a little smile to show he was joking.

On the drive, Kurt slowly began to feel comfortable alone in Puck's company and thought spending the evening together might not be so unbearable. Then Puck parked his truck and Kurt realised what they would be doing.

"You brought me _here, _are you insane?" Kurt blanched and Puck simply smirked.

"Come on, dude, it'll be fun." Puck told him.

"Fun?" Kurt repeated in disbelief. "I hardly think so. I demand that you drive me home this instant, I never should have agreed to this."

"Babe, relax, it's only paintball." Puck said cheerfully before forcefully dragging Kurt from the truck and marching him up to the building.

"Noah Puckerman," Kurt stated several minutes later when they had both pulled on the army pants and jackets over their clothing. "I absolutely…"

"Hate my guts." Puck guessed taking hold of his paintball gun. "Here, put these on." He instructed handing Kurt the protective goggles and head gear. "Looking good, babe." He told him and Kurt glared knowing full well that he looked ridiculous. For Kurt, the most annoying part was that without the goggles, Puck actually looked really hot in the army get up and Kurt detested anybody who could pull off an outfit better than he could.

"I've never played this before," Kurt said as they walked together to the paintball play area. "I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to work this gun, but when we get out there I've every intention of murdering you… metaphorically." He added.

"Bring it on, Hummel." Puck challenged.

"Prepare to die, Puckerman." Kurt retorted before they headed out amongst the other players, all finding a hiding spot before the game began.

From his stealthy hiding position, Kurt could see some of the other players daring to run around. He noticed Puck among them, running too fast to be hit by anyone else as he accurately aimed and hit others. Even though his hiding place had yet to be discovered, Kurt could feel his heart beating in his chest as he watched everyone else. He didn't really understand how anyone could find such a game to be fun. Every time he witnessed somebody get hit with a splodge of paint, it reminded him of being hit with a slushie.

Hearing movement close by, Kurt crouched down with his gun at the ready. As a stranger darted past his hiding spot, he pulled the trigger and hit them with a blob of yellow paint. Suddenly, he found himself looking at the game in a different way. All the masked players in army clothes were his High School bullies and the paintball gun in his hand was his own slushie cup of revenge.

Ducking out from his hiding place, he threw himself into the game. His aim was not at all perfect, but he managed to get his share of hits. His speed was better than most of the others playing and his flexibility helped him to dodge any shots being aimed his way. His slender build also proved useful when he wanted to hide. Every now and then, he'd catch a glimpse of Puck running by and he always tried to fire a shot at him but had yet to be successful.

As was inevitable, Kurt received his first hit of the game, a blow to his right shoulder blade. The hit hurt but Kurt was too used to locker shoves and dumpster dives for it to throw off his game. Diving behind a large rock, he peered round and returned a hit to the lower stomach of whoever had shot him.

Running around, dodging, shooting and hiding, Kurt was both surprised and pleased that he seemed to be doing fairly well. He supposed it was years of running and hiding from bullies that made him such a good player.

Kurt was hit twice more before he finally managed to shoot Puck, red paint splattering over the mohawked teen's heart. More than pleased with himself, Kurt concentrated on pursuing Puck, determined to cover the Jewish boy in paint. Of course, Puck was a competitive person and a skilled player. He easily managed to hit Kurt three times for every single shot Kurt managed to send his way.

Soon enough, Kurt and Puck were ignoring the other players and focusing solely on shooting one another. After managing to shoot Puck in the groin (out of luck rather than a skilled aim) Kurt took the opportunity to run away and take refuge in his original hiding place. Keeping an eye on Puck, Kurt aimed his gun and fired shot after shot. It did give away his hiding position, but the satisfaction of adding so much paint to Puck's army get-up was more than worth it.

The game finished and Kurt followed Puck's lead back inside so they could hand the guns back over and strip out of the army clothes.

"Not bad, Winter Babe." Puck congratulated daring to ruffle the other boy's hair.

"I'm never doing this again." Kurt replied leading the way back to Puck's truck. "Next time we have a date I'm picking the activity."

"Date?" Puck repeated and Kurt blushed realising his slip-up.

"Friendship outing." Kurt corrected himself hurriedly. "Next time we, as friends, meet up outside of school, I shall make the decisions on where we go and what we do. As friends of course… not… not anything else. Just… just friends. The kind with_out _benefits before you get any ideas."

"Come on my beautiful, cute eared, sexy assed _friend_," Puck said. "Let me take you home before your old man shoots me with a real gun with real bullets."

"You think my ears are cute?" Kurt asked moving one hand up to finger the shape of his hearing organ.

"Totally." Puck replied as they climbed into his truck. "Only in a friendly way of course." He added with a teasing edge to his tone.

"Noah?" Kurt spoke up a few minutes later as they drove along, Kurt's eyes on Puck's hand that was resting on the gear-shift. Puck let out a hum to show he was listening. "I like your knuckles." Kurt told him quietly.

The remainder of the car journey was spent in silence, but the two kept sparing glances to one another when they thought the other wasn't looking. Pulling up outside the Hummel/Hudson home, Puck wanted to find something funny or charming to say but his mind was drawing a blank. As he studied his nails, Kurt dearly hoped that his dad didn't look out the window since he believed him to be in the company of Mercedes.

"I should get inside." Kurt said.

"Right, I'll walk you to the door." Puck responded and the two walked up together before hovering by the porch as Kurt fiddled with his keys. "I hope you had fun today." Puck said.

"It wasn't entirely terrible I suppose." Kurt answered. "But I'm still not playing paintball ever again." He insisted.

"Fair enough," Puck replied looking amused. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll bring you a letter." Kurt told him.

"Can't wait to read it." Puck grinned running one hand up Kurt's arm before draping it around his shoulder, his fingers playing with the sparse hairs at the back of Kurt's neck.

He stepped closer to the slender boy, watching as Kurt's eyelids fluttered closed, his pink tongue darting out to moisten his soft-looking lips as Puck drew nearer. Mouths incredibly close but not touching, Kurt gulped nervously, fully expecting a kiss. Puck admired the shorter boy's beautiful face for a few short seconds before moving his mouth up and dropping a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Night, babe." Puck said with a smirk, stepping away from Kurt as his eyes re-opened.

"Infuriating, teasing jock." Kurt mumbled under his breath as he rammed the key into the lock and hurried inside.

Making his way up to his bedroom, Kurt tried to make sense of his conflicting emotions. He remained adamant that their evening together was not a date and that he and Puck were not boyfriends. That morning, he had no intentions whatsoever of having Puck's lips anywhere near his own. Yet having had the Jewish teen's mouth just millimetres from his own, Kurt had longed to find out how they might taste. He was furious that Puck hadn't given him the kiss that he hadn't even wanted and more furious with himself for even being annoyed that he hadn't received the kiss he didn't want. And, ok, perhaps a part of him had wanted the kiss after all, and that was the part of himself that Kurt was most angry at. More annoyingly, judging by the smirk on Puck's face, he too had realised that Kurt had secretly wanted to feel that kiss.

Seating himself at his desk, Kurt pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and a pen and got to work on writing a letter to Puck.

_Noah,_

_I loathe you, now more than ever. Sometimes, I just want to run away from you and whatever this is that's developing between us. Throughout the day and night, my thoughts always seem to turn to you even though I don't want them to. As much as I approve of romance and adore the idea of love, I have to confess that it may be my biggest fear. The thought of being in love frightens me even more than my aunt's porcelain dolls._

_Just to be clear, I'm not in love with you. At times I truly believe the idea of us ever being a couple to be simply ludicrous. Other times, like today on the front porch, I feel as if I'm in considerable danger of falling for you completely. It both terrifies and excites me._

_For so long, I've kept myself closed off from most people. It wasn't until Glee Club that I was able to be honest about who I was and open up to others, to trust them not to hurt me. Allowing myself to open up light that wasn't easy, yet for some reason, opening up to you as 'Winter' was surprisingly easy. But opening up to you now as myself seems to be a greater challenge._

_The truth is, after years of bullying, I'm greatly apprehensive about letting anyone get too close to me. I find it so difficult to trust people. I'm always waiting for attack and expecting the worst. Even now I can't force away the voice of doubt in my head that suggests you might be doing this as some humiliating prank._

_I want to be touched. So desperately I want to be touched intimately, to have someone hold me and assure me that I'm not alone. But at the same time, I'm scared of letting anybody touch me in case they hurt me. I'm not sure if I could handle being hurt. If somebody ever toyed with me, I think I'd be damaged beyond repair._

_It's confusing to think of and difficult to describe, but I want to let people in and keep them away at the same time. At times I feel it's better to be alone, safer, because that way nobody could hurt me too deep. But at the same time I'm scared to be alone._

_I want to kiss you. But I don't want you to kiss me. I feel like I need to kiss you in order to breathe. But I also worry that one kiss from you might stop my breath._

_Just give me time, if you can. I know its cruel of me to ask you to wait, especially since I have no idea how much time I'll need, but please, say you'll wait for me. I'm just so scared still; I'm not even sure what it is I'm scared of which only serves to add to my confusion. _

_I still loathe you,_

_Kurt xxx_

Setting his pen down, Kurt folded the letter up and slipped it into his school bag before he could change his mind and write something else. Conflicting thoughts surrounding Noah Puckerman still circling his brain, Kurt made a start on his homework.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	31. Written In Turquoise

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Chapter 31-Written in Turquoise**

**Wednesday**

"Hey, Santana, sweetheart wake up." Jed called as he shook Santana gently.

"'S too early." Santana complained groggily whacking the college student with one of the pillows before burrowing under the covers.

"You've got to go to school." Jed told her pulling the covers away. "And I have classes to get to as well."

"Nrgh," Santana groaned. "You do the homework and I'll copy yours. Just let me sleep."

"I'll give you ten more minutes." Jed compromised.

He tucked the covers back around her and brushed the hair away from her face. She let out a snore in response and Jed tip-toed out of the room to let her rest a little longer. The night before, he had received a call from her just before midnight demanding that he collect her from her house where her mum was entertaining some guests. Of course, Santana's description had been much more explicit than that.

Jed had then picked her up as soon as possible and brought her back to his place. The two had sat up talking until four in the morning before Santana fell asleep in his bed. He wasn't surprised that she was so tired, he was feeling rather drained himself, but he knew it was important for her to go to school.

So ten minutes later, he returned to his bedroom to force Santana awake so he could drive her to school. She glared daggers at him for being woken up before devouring the pancakes he'd cooked for her.

"I think you should move in with me." Jed announced spontaneously and Santana just laughed in his face.

"No way." She told him. "For one thing, I can't stand your parents, no offence," she added when Jed scowled. "I mean sure, they're better than the shitty parents I have, but they're just too damn boring to live with on a permanent basis. Then there is of course the fact that they still think we're dating and that my name is Magdalena rather than Santana. If I actually moved in here with you they'd figure out that we've been bullshitting to them."

"Look, I'll deal with them." Jed suggested. "I'll explain who you really are and why you'd be better off living with us. Sweetheart, you really need somebody to take care of you."

"I take care of me." Santana replied before letting out a yawn. "Anyway, if your parents knew the truth they'd probably contact social services or whatever and have me put in some home. That's the last thing I want ok. Even being stuck with my whore of a mother beats being in foster care."

"Santana, you're exhausted." Jed pointed out.

"Because I didn't get much sleep last night." Santana interjected. "I sleep fine normally."

"Well you don't eat properly at home." Jed said. "And a young girl needs some love and affection from a parental figure."

"I'm not a little girl anymore; I don't need a mummy to wash my hair or a daddy to tuck me into bed at night." Santana replied. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. And if you're really worried about me not getting enough love and affection I'm sure I could just spread my legs for one of my mother's special friends."

"Not funny." Jed told her. "Don't even joke about things like that."

"Whatever." Santana yawned. "I don't feel like school today."

"Tough, you're going." Jed said firmly before leading her out to his car and giving her a lift to McKinley. "Do you want me to pick you up after school?"

"Whatever." Santana shrugged looking half asleep in a very awkward position in the passenger seat.

"Oh look, there's Brittany." Jed pointed out and Santana perked up a bit. "Why don't you go and get your girl flirt on?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Santana just looked at him as if he was some kind of alien life form.

"Just tell me I look hot." Santana said.

"You look hot." Jed stated.

"Pervert." Santana muttered before slipping out of the car and making her way to Brittany.

"Sweetie, you look tired." Brittany said sympathetically running a hand through Santana's dark hair.

"I didn't sleep well." Santana explained.

"That was Jed in the car right?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. "Is he back with your mum?"

"No, I had him pick me up last night so I could stay at his." Santana answered. "It's been happening a lot lately."

"You know you can always come to mine when things at home are rough." Brittany said. "I won't hog the covers and you can hug whichever of my teddy bears that you want. And I have a spare pair of fuzzy slippers so your feet won't get cold."

"Thanks Britts," Santana said. "But I don't think Artie would like it if we had sleepovers."

"Well you're my friend, if you need help then I'm gonna be there for you. Artie understands that." Brittany replied. "Now come on, if we get to class now we can take the seats at the back so you'll be able to sleep. I'll take notes for you and you can copy them later."

"What would I do without you?" Santana asked.

"You'll always have me," Brittany answered. "So we'll never have to know."

"Always is a long time." Santana commented. "But with you it's not long enough."

XXX

Driving into the parking lot, Kurt parked up, and scanned his eyes around in search of Puck. He smoothed his hair over then clutched one hand tight to the strap of his messenger bag and held his neatly written letter to his chest with the other. Walking up the school steps and in through the main doors, Kurt considered throwing the letter away, worried that he had revealed too much. Glancing down at the letter in his hand fearfully, as though it were a venomous snake preparing to bite him, Kurt walked swiftly towards the nearest trash can. His arm was poised over the trash can, preparing to let the letter slip from his fingers, but a familiar set of fingers closed around his wrist and pulled his arm back before he could do so.

"Don't even think about it," Puck told him taking the letter out of Kurt's hand and opening it. "I wanna read it."

"No, not now," Kurt pleaded feeling embarrassed as Puck scanned his eyes over the letter, one arm draped across Kurt's shoulders and steering him away into a classroom. "I don't want you to read it." Kurt said placing his hands over the paper so he was covering most of what he'd written. "It's silly, we should forget about this writing to one another idea. Just throw it away."

"No chance, babe." Puck replied pushing Kurt's hands away then sitting on one of the desks so he could continue reading the letter.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Kurt stared carefully at the floor, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment and feeling completely on edge as Puck read his letter. He was sorely tempted to run from the room but his legs refused to work for him, and his beautiful boots weren't really designed for running anyway.

Finishing the letter, Puck carefully folded it up and tucked it in his back pocket as he moved off the desk towards Kurt. Taking a gentle hold of Kurt's chin, Puck tilted his face upwards but the slender male wouldn't make eye-contact. The ivory skin of Kurt's cheeks was stained with a pretty pink blush, a visible sign of his embarrassment.

"It was too much wasn't it?" Kurt asked referring to the letter. "I knew I should have ripped it up and written something else. Perhaps we could just pretend I didn't make a complete fool of myself this way?" He asked hopefully, still not making eye-contact.

"Hey, I'm glad you wrote it." Puck assured him. "That was real brave, dude. Thanks for being so honest, that took balls, Hummel." He grinned before landing a kiss on the shorter teen's forehead, an action that caused Kurt to finally look him in the eye. "I'll write you a reply as soon as I can."

Lightly rubbing Kurt's arm affectionately, Puck moved round him preparing to leave the classroom. Turning on the spot, Kurt gazed at the mohawked Jew and called his name before Puck could step through the door.

"Noah," Kurt said and Puck turned back to look at him. "I… never mind." Kurt whispered dropping his eyes to the floor.

He strode out of the classroom before Puck could question him about what he was going to say, then pranced through the school corridors with his held high as he made his way to his locker and then first period.

XXX

At lunch time, Kurt joined his fellow Glee Clubbers at their table just in time to see Rachel throw half her food at Finn's face before storming off.

"I take it I missed some drama." Kurt commented as he sat down beside Mercedes, pulling a face of disgust as Finn wiped mash potato off his face then licked the food off his hands.

"Finn tried to convince Rachel to get back with him." Mercedes informed him.

"I assume her answer was no." Kurt said noticing that Quinn was sat with them today though she wasn't talking to anyone.

"She didn't actually say 'no'." Finn pointed out to the others. "As soon as she sings a song or something she'll be fine. Then she'll be back with me the way it's supposed to be."

"I don't know, dude, I think you've lost her for good this time." Sam grimaced.

"No way, man, she'll be back." Finn said confidently.

"Maybe someone should go after her and check she's ok." Puck suggested making to stand up.

"I'll go," Quinn offered. "I've finished eating anyway." She dropped her fork and elegantly glided away before anyone could stop her.

"Quinn going after Rachel to check she's ok?" Mercedes asked. "Is that a good idea?"

"Probably not." Puck answered. "If they have a bitch-fight then my money's on Quinn to win." He stated.

"I'll bet on Rachel." Kurt said and Puck raised an eyebrow before smirking at him.

"You realise you two are totally making sex eyes at each other?" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"We are not." Kurt denied.

"Are you still tired, sweetie?" Brittany asked pushing some strands of hair away from Santana's face and tucking it behind her ears.

"Yeah," Santana admitted leaning in to Brittany's touch, Artie seeing the interaction but trying to act as though it didn't bother him. "Just let me have some of your coke, that'll help wake me up a bit more."

Brittany pushed her drink towards her friend before inviting her to spend the night at hers.

"You always sleep peacefully with me," Brittany said and Artie tried to act as though he couldn't hear. "And you need a proper nights sleep before you start getting circles under your eyes. And Rachel says that too little or too much sleep can interfere with your vocal chords."

"Are you sure it'll be ok for me to stay at yours tonight?" Santana asked, her drowsy mind still able to recognise Artie's discomfort and jealousy.

"Totally fine," Brittany assured her. "You know me and Lord Tubbington love having you over."

"Great." Santana said. "Are you done eating? I can probably have a quick nap in the student lounge before next period if you come with me."

Nodding, Brittany got up and gave Artie a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out of the cafeteria with Santana, their fingers linked together.

"You ok, dude?" Puck asked Artie.

"I'm fine." He insisted though he didn't sound it.

XXX

Outside under the bleachers, Tina and Mike were eating lunch in the company of Dave and Azimio. On this occasion, it hadn't been Tina's idea, but Azimio's. Earlier in the day, Azimio had text Dave asking to spend lunch together outside and away from the rest of the school, or more specifically the guys on the football team. Dave had then asked Tina to come with him and she had dragged Mike along as well.

As the four teens sat eating, Tina had tried to engage them in a conversation about a T.V show neither of the boys watched. For obvious reasons, that conversation topic failed. The three boys talked sport and video games instead, Tina staring between them all as if they were speaking a foreign language.

For a while, things were going well and there seemed to be no awkwardness. Azimio and Dave were laughing together, sharing high-fives and fist-bumps as well as a manly one-armed hug as they reminisced over some childhood memories. Then Dave mentioned his make-out session with Blaine the night before.

Tina of course squealed in delight and demanded to know all the details. Azimio however wasn't quite so enthusiastic to hear about his friend sucking face with another dude. In what was probably a sub-conscious move, Azimio shifted away from Dave.

"You know, you could try being happy for me, Z." Dave said.

"What? I didn't say nothing." Azimio replied.

"You didn't have to; the look on your face said it all." Dave remarked. "If I'd just told you I'd had a hot make-out session with a girl last night you'd be congratulating me and asking for the dirty details. But because I'm talking about kissing another guy you think its sick and you don't wanna know."

"Look, I'm trying my best to accept your gay shit but it ain't easy, dude." Azimio told him.

"Z, you shouldn't have to _try_," Dave huffed. "You should just accept me, no questions asked, that's what real friends do."

"It ain't that simple, man," Azimio responded. "You're gay and I'm a homophobe. Those two things don't go together, dude. Now I really am trying to be cool with this gay stuff, but you're not making any effort to support my homophobia. How can you expect me to get over my homophobia and give a cheer for queer like its something easy? Boy, it ain't no different than if I told you to get over your gayness and just be straight again and help me throw fags like Hummel in the dumpster."

"This isn't really my business," Mike said. "And you know I have no problem with gay people, but some of what Azimio said made sense. Sorry." He added when Tina glared at him.

"Ok, Azimio, it's really admirable that you're trying to understand and support Dave as best as you can to save your friendship." Tina said. "And Dave really does appreciate that you're trying, right Dave?" She prompted and he nodded. "But look how things were going today? You boys were getting along great talking about old times, just hanging out like most friends do. I know the mentioning of Blaine made you uncomfortable Azimio, but you guys have still made progress. In time I'm sure you'll be able to talk and listen to one another about guys and girls without either of you feeling awkward. These things just take time."

"What's the point?" Dave asked with a sigh. "It's not like we're gonna be friends in public anyway."

"Dude, come on, that ain't true." Azimio protested.

"Oh yeah?" Dave challenged. "Are you ready to walk through the halls side by side with me like we used to? If some dickhead calls me a fag are you gonna defend me or are you gonna give him a high-five and laugh at me? Or what if I wanna introduce Blaine to you, what then? Would you be willing to walk alongside us at the mall while we hold hands or would you join in with anyone who tries to beat the crap out of us?"

"Is this Blaine kid your boyfriend now?" Azimio asked and Tina's eyes flew to Dave as she was desperate to know the answer.

"I don't know," Dave shrugged. "We haven't really talked about that. We just made out. But, who knows? Maybe we will get together."

"Well if this Blaine becomes your boyfriend then I wanna meet him." Azimio said adamantly. "I don't care if it's at your place, his, or mine, at the mall, Breadsticks or in the boy's locker room. If you get together, then I wanna meet him."

"We should probably head inside now," Mike pointed out. "We need to get to class soon."

"You gonna walk with me or not?" Dave asked looking at Azimio and obviously expecting him to say 'no'. He didn't respond. "Yeah, thought not." Dave mumbled before slouching off, Tina following after him.

"You know what, Z?" Mike asked still standing with Azimio under the bleachers. "I really thought you had more balls than that. It's easy to just do what everyone else does so you can fit in, any loser could do that. But it takes someone with real guts to be different, and it takes just as much courage to openly show your support for someone who's different. You act tough, but you're really just pathetic."

"Fuck you, Chang." Azimio retorted before shouldering his way past him.

XXX

After fleeing the cafeteria, Rachel had made her way to the choir room. She had pushed one of the filing cabinets out of the way to reveal the wall behind it. On the wall were the words she had written there herself just two weeks before. She trailed her finger over each individual letter of her message and read the words aloud to herself.

"He broke my heart again." Rachel whispered before tracing the star she had drawn beside it.

"I knew I'd find you here." Quinn commented and Rachel jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "But I have to admit I expected to find you singing, not staring at a wall."

"Why did you follow me?" Rachel asked.

"To see if you were ok." Quinn answered.

"Why would you even care?" Rachel replied still facing the wall. "We're not friends."

"No," Quinn agreed moving further into the choir room, closer to Rachel. "But we both know what its like to have our hearts broken by Finn Hudson."

"You're the reason why he broke my heart." Rachel sighed. "He cheated on me with you, left me for you. I tried to be the perfect girlfriend for him, to keep him happy, but it was impossible. I could never be what he really wanted because I'm not you, I'm not Quinn Fabray."

"And I'm not Rachel Berry." Quinn remarked. "I've never been enough for him either, not since he met you. I've spent hours crying in my room, analysing every detail and trying to figure out how everything turned out so wrong."

"Did you figure it out?" Rachel asked quietly, the two girls now standing side by side, both looking at the message on the wall.

"I think so." Quinn answered and Rachel crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for the blonde to elaborate. "I'm always gonna be the girl he loved. But I'm never going to be the girl he loves."

"I don't understand." Rachel said.

"He used to love me," Quinn explained. "He used to want me. But that's all I'll ever be to him, a girl he used to love and used to want. I'm just a part of his past. But you, you're the girl he still wants, the girl he still loves."

"Only when he doesn't have me." Rachel said bitterly. "But when he does have me he ends up wanting someone else."

"But he always comes back to loving you," Quinn told her. "And he loves you more than he ever loved me or anyone else."

"Maybe," Rachel shrugged. "But I doubt it, not that it matters anymore. It doesn't matter how much he wants me or says he loves me now, it just isn't enough. It won't ever be enough. Finn can only love me when we're apart, but when we're together he always forgets how and then he breaks my heart. I'm not letting him do it again." She pushed the filing cabinet back into place, covering the message she'd made on the wall.

"Finn really wants you back." Quinn pointed out.

"I know," Rachel nodded. "But this time I'm not going back, ever."

"You're actually choosing to be alone?" Quinn blanched staring at her in shock.

"There is no shame in being single." Rachel replied. "And as long as I have music I will never be alone."

"Feel free to enjoy your music," Quinn said. "But I'd rather be loved. I can't handle being lonely. I need someone to love me." She admitted.

"You're not on your own, Quinn." Rachel told her. "Everybody in Glee Club loves you. We may not all be friends, but we're family."

"Family," Quinn repeated the word as though it were something foul. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? My father loved me so much that he kicked me out of the house just when I needed him most and my own mother stood by and let him do it. That's what my family did to me so calling Glee Club 'family' really doesn't seem like a good thing."

"I thought you followed me in here to check if I was ok." Rachel said. "But somehow you've made this conversation all about you."

"Says the spot-light hogging girl who always makes _everything _about herself." Quinn scoffed before turning on her heel and exiting the choir room. She was stalking down the hallway when she came across the Cheerleading Coach. "Coach Sylvester, I've decided to quit Glee Club." Quinn told her.

"Outstanding." Sue replied approvingly.

XXX

After his final lesson of the day, Puck darted from his classroom and dashed down the stairs to the ground floor then rushed through the corridors until he came to Kurt's classroom so he could stand outside the door and wait for him.

"Hey." Puck greeted as Kurt stepped out.

"Noah." Kurt acknowledged.

"For you." Puck replied handing over a response letter written in a bright turquoise.

"Thanks." Kurt responded slipping the letter into his bag.

"You're welcome." Puck winked before turning away and beginning to saunter off.

"Noah," Kurt called and Puck paused before walking back over to him. "I wanted to ask you this morning, but I'm embarrassed to admit I lost my nerve." He let out an awkward laugh while Puck remained still and silent, his face impassive as he waited for Kurt to continue. "I just wondered if you'd maybe like to hold my hand as we walk through the halls." He said quietly. "It doesn't mean we're boyfriends or that we're dating or anything, this is still strictly friendship," Kurt insisted. "But holding hands with you might be… nice. Of course I understand if you don't want to." He added hastily.

"Come on, Winter Babe." Puck smiled holding his hand out for Kurt to take then striding proudly through the school with Kurt Hummel's hand held in his own.

XXX

Later that evening, before Kurt had a chance to read the letter Puck had written for him in turquoise ink, the boy in question came knocking on the Hummel-Hudson door. Carole let Puck in, making a fuss over the cut above his eye.

"You're staying here tonight." Carole told the mohawked teen.

"Thanks." Puck said quietly closing his eyes as the kindly woman gently cleaned his cut before placing a bandage over the wound.

"You gonna tell us what happened, kid?" Burt asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, sir." Puck answered and Burt let the matter rest.

"You'll sleep in Finn's room." Burt instructed.

After eating some of Carole's delicious cooking and then playing some video games with Finn, Puck stripped down to his boxers and tried to get comfortable on Finn's bedroom floor. With the sound of Finn's snoring piercing his ears, Puck thought back on the night's events. The cut above his eye had come from his mother. She had been drunk and mistaken him for his father again. She'd tried kissing him and touching him and had struck out at him when he refused her advances. He had pushed her away from him, grabbed his sister who was just coming down the staircase having heard their mother's drunken yells, taken her across the road to stay with the neighbours for the night then got in his truck and made his way to the Hummel-Hudson home.

Lightly rubbing over the bandage on his eye, Puck decided he'd had enough of Finn's snoring and got up from his makeshift bed on the floor and tiptoed out of the room. He quietly sneaked across the landing, dearly hoping that Carole, or even worse Burt, didn't catch him slipping into Kurt's bedroom.

He moved as quietly as he could towards the bed and discovered that Kurt was still awake and pulling the covers back so he could climb in, seemingly having expected Puck to sneak in at some point.

"Thanks." Puck whispered as he wriggled around to get comfy.

"Your feet are cold." Kurt replied.

"Sorry," Puck apologised. "Night, Kurt." He said placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Noah." Kurt returned pressing a little kiss to the bandage over Puck's eye.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	32. Written In Relaxation

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody**

**Lyrics are in **_italics _**song is 'Legally Blonde'**

**Chapter 32-Written in Relaxation**

**Thursday**

"Noah," Kurt whispered shaking the boy's shoulder. "Noah. Noah, wake up." He shook the boy harder and Puck groaned before rubbing his eyes.

"Time is it?" Puck asked groggily.

"Five am." Kurt answered and Puck looked horrified. "I'm sorry to wake you." He apologised. "But you'd better go back to Finn's room before anyone else wakes up."

Knowing Kurt was right, Puck nodded and slipped out of the bed, his semi-erect penis forming a tent in his boxers. He could feel Kurt's eyes staring at his bulge, and if he'd been more awake he'd have definitely engaged in some flirting and light teasing over it. However, he was too tried to think of anything amusing to say and he needed to get back to Finn's bedroom.

He sneaked his way through the corridor and returned to his makeshift bed on Finn's floor undetected. Pulling the sleeping bag over his head, Puck hoped to get at least another couple of hours sleep but now he was awake, he couldn't ignore the sound of the birds outside, the sunlight streaming in through the gap of the bedroom curtains, or the sound of Finn's snoring.

Unable to find sleep, Puck simply tossed and turned on the floor. His half-hard cock had softened; the sounds Finn made in his sleep were the ultimate boner-kill. So Puck was still awake when Finn's bedroom door was pushed open. Keeping his eyes squinted so it looked as though they were closed and he was still sleeping, Puck saw feet and legs that certainly didn't belong to Kurt or Carole. Shutting his eyes properly as Burt backed out of the room, quietly closing the door, Puck was immensely relived that Kurt had the foresight to send him back to Finn's room.

A little while later, the door opened again. This time, it was Carole coming in to wake them up with the promise of breakfast. Completely unbothered by his state of undress, Puck stood up in his boxers and shuffled out of the sleeping bag before pulling on his jeans. Leaving Carole to approach Finn's bed and poke him awake, Puck headed downstairs topless thinking that it wouldn't hurt to show his guns off to Kurt a little.

"Morning." Puck said to announce himself as he joined the father and son in the kitchen.

"How's your head, kid?" Burt asked him, looking up from his paper briefly to gesture to the bandaged cut above his eye.

"Better, thanks." Puck answered dropping into the seat beside Kurt as casually as he could.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, and then reached his hand out for a slice of toast. He spread butter on the lightly cooked slice before reaching for the peanut butter at the same time as Kurt did. Their fingers brushed together and they made eye-contact before Kurt pushed the jar towards him to use first.

Taking the jar, Puck made to unscrew the lid but found it to be much stiffer than he had anticipated. Gritting his teeth, he took up a better grip, his muscles straining as he tried to remove the too-tight lid. Knowing that Kurt was watching, Puck found himself getting embarrassed, not an emotion he liked to entertain too often, particularly when trying to impress somebody he felt he was falling in love with. Feeling like an idiot, Puck struggled with the lid a little more before setting the jar down to shake out his aching hand.

"Here, allow me." Kurt said picking up the peanut-butter jar.

"It's too tight, you won't be able…" Puck tried to say just as Kurt popped the lid off without any visible signs of struggle at all. "Um… I guess I must've loosened it." Puck mumbled trying to ignore the way Kurt and Burt were both smirking at him.

"Now who's a badass?" Kurt asked teasingly pushing the jar towards Puck so he could add peanut-butter to his toast.

"Shut up." Puck responded, instantly wincing as he realised he'd offered the lamest come-back possible.

Munching on his toast, Puck remained quiet and simply listened as Kurt launched into a passionate conversation about car engines with his dad. Carole joined them for breakfast, patting Puck on the head affectionately as she passed before Finn trudged in behind her looking like a zombie. However, he soon woke up as his nostrils registered the smell of food that his taste buds simply had to sample.

As the two Hummel men talked all things cars and Finn ate non-stop, Puck conversed quietly and politely with Carole, sneaking looks at Kurt every now and then.

Finishing his toast, Puck served himself a few waffles and grabbed a croissant while there was still time before Finn ate it all. He was just telling Carole about how his math grades had been considerably improving when he felt Kurt's foot brushing against his ankle. At first, he assumed the contact was accidental, but then Kurt's foot was nudging his a little more, somewhat like an excited puppy that wanted to play. As he nodded his head and smiled at Carole's praise for him, Puck nudged Kurt's foot back playfully and the two were soon twining their feet and lower legs together under the table. He wasn't entirely sure why Kurt was in such a playful mood, but he certainly didn't mind the contact. He supposed Kurt must just feel more confident and at ease in the comfort of his own home.

Draining down the last of his coffee, Puck excused himself from the table. He headed upstairs and Kurt was soon following up behind him. They entered the bathroom together and stood at the sink. Kurt took his electronic toothbrush out of the cabinet along with a tube of toothpaste before handing Puck a spare manual toothbrush that he assured the mohawked teen had only been used once, by Rachel.

Eyeing each other up by means of the mirror, the two teenage boys brushed their teeth, Puck topless and Kurt with one hand resting on his cocked-out hip. They kept up the level of intense eye-contact as they rinsed their mouths out. Puck then turned the faucet on full and leaned over the basin so he could cup the water in his hands then splash it over his face. Standing upright, he shut the water off then smirked over at Kurt as the droplets trickled down his throat to run down his bare chest.

"Like what you see?" Puck asked digging his hands into his jeans pockets, knowing full well that the action would push his jeans a little further down, leaving them hanging low on his hips and thereby displaying more skin for Kurt's viewing pleasure.

Rather than answer verbally, Kurt gave a shy nod before turning away and heading back to his own bedroom to change out of his pyjamas. He had of course already gone through his morning moisturising routine, as well as styled his hair. His selected outfit for the day was already arranged on his re-made bed. He was just unbuttoning his silk pyjama shirt when Puck followed him into his room.

"What are you doing?" Kurt enquired, his fingers pausing in the task.

"I wondered if I could borrow a shirt." Puck shrugged. "The one I was wearing last night is too dirty and I don't wanna borrow anything of Finn's."

"I highly doubt I'll have anything that will even fit you, let alone be to your decidedly low fashion standards." Kurt replied.

"You have tons of stuff, babe, there's gotta be something." Puck said.

"Fine, let me look." Kurt relented. "Just don't touch anything." He added before disappearing into his walk-in wardrobe. "Here," he said stepping back out a few minutes later. "This will have to do."

"Thanks, dude." Puck grinned accepting the large black sweater with cream rimmed round the sleeves, hem and neckline. He was sure he'd seen girls wear similar sweaters as dresses with leggings before but he made no complaints as he pulled it on over his head. "How do I look?" Puck asked.

"With the mohawk, it's a little ridiculous." Kurt told him honestly. "But if your head was shaved again I think it would actually really suit you. Maybe if you just let me…"

"Hell no, you are not shaving my mohawk." Puck cried defensively, his hands flying over his head protectively while Kurt only laughed.

"Relax, I wouldn't really." Kurt assured him. "If you must know I've grown rather fond of your ridiculous haircut. Now, I need to get dressed so you need to leave."

"I don't get to watch?" Puck pouted and Kurt rolled his eyes as he pointed to the bedroom door. "Alright, I'm going. I, um, I've gotta grab my sister from the neighbours so, er, I'll see you at school."

"See you in Glee Club." Kurt replied waiting for Puck to leave before he resumed undressing.

After folding up his nightclothes, Kurt pulled on his outfit for the day. Once ready, he moved to his desk to sort through his messenger bag and ensure he had the correct books he'd need for the lessons he had that day. He also pulled out Puck's letter. He hadn't found the time to read it yet, but a quick glance at his clock told him he had plenty of time to read it before he needed to leave for school.

Deciding he may as well be comfortable, Kurt settled on his bed and smoothed the paper out so he could read the words Puck had written.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I don't think I could put a name to whatever it is that's going on with us. But I know what I want this, whatever it is, to develop into. I wanna be your boyfriend. I wanna be able to walk through the school with you, or down the streets, and proudly let the world know that you picked me, that you saw something good in me. Something you could maybe even grow to love. There's no way I'd ever hide you from the world. If you wanted me to hold your hand at the mall, I would. If you wanted me to make-out with you at the movies I'd totally do it. If you wanted to dance with me at prom, then I'd happily spin you around on the floor. I don't care if strangers point and stare in the streets, or if people at school insult us to our faces or behind our backs. They can make fun of us as much as they want. Because at the end of the day, I'd be the one laughing because I'd have you._

_You say you're not in love with me. That's cool, I totally get it. I'm not really sure if I actually love you either. The only thing I'm sure of is that I've never felt about anyone else the way I feel for you. You don't realise it, but you are seriously beautiful and sexy and you turn me on so damn much. But this isn't just a physical attraction. This is so much more than that. It's just you. You're smart, brave, and talented and you always have an ability to do the unexpected. Who the hell would think you'd be such a damn good kicker, or that you'd know about cars? You always surprise me, in a good way, and I want you to keep on surprising me for a long time._

_The last thing I wanna do is pressure you, or hurt you, or do anything to make you feel like you can't trust me. All I know is I wanna be with you and only you. In the past, nobody's ever been what I've wanted, what I was looking for. There wasn't anything wrong with those girls, but they just weren't enough. I always wanted someone else. But now I just want you. I wasn't even looking for you; I guess because I never knew what I was looking for. But when we started writing to each other, even though we couldn't physically see one another, we got to see each other up close and personal in a different way._

_Relationships are scary, I totally get that. That's why I've been avoiding them all of my life. But sometimes the things that scare you the most are the greatest things of all. Like being a parent, that's scary as hell, but it's something most of us want. It's the same with love. It's scary, but we want it, and when we get it, for real, it's the coolest thing ever._

_However much time you need, I'll wait, you're worth it. But sing I'm going to wait for you, there's something I'd like you to do for me. Just try and let me love you. I'm not saying open your heart to me right away, or for you to fall in love with me tomorrow, or for us to even fall in love with each other at all. Nobody can guarantee that. For now, all I'm asking is that one day, when you're ready; you'll try and let me love you._

_Noah xxx_

Smiling as he finished the letter, Kurt pulled a pillow to his chest and hugged it tight, wishing it could be Puck embracing him.

"Dude?" Finn called knocking on his door. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Coming." Kurt replied.

XXX

He looked on enviously as Brittany and Santana giggled together as they walked down the corridor arm-in-arm. Artie could never make Brittany laugh like that. He was aware that the two girls had spent the night together, Santana sharing Brittany's bed, no doubt snuggled up to her. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't prevent his mind from conjuring up images of the two girls rolling around together between the sheets. He didn't picture them having sex. No, his mind imagined them making love.

As the two girls stood by their lockers, Santana leaning in close to whisper something into Brittany's ear, the blonde giggling in response as her hands rested at Santana's waist, Artie wheeled himself over to them. Before he could even plan what to say, words were flying out of his mouth.

"You did it with her, didn't you?" Artie accused.

"Did what?" Brittany asked innocently, still smiling as her mind had yet to process Artie's angry tone.

"You know what," Artie retorted with a glare to Santana. "You let her fuck you, just like you let anyone fuck you."

It was then that Brittany noticed the viciousness in Artie's tone, along with the cruel words that accompanied it. Artie realised how nasty his words had been too, but it was too late to retract them.

"I'm sorry." Artie said weakly with a sigh as Brittany's face took on a wounded expression. "Just do it, break up with me."

"I thought you were the best boyfriend ever." Brittany sobbed. "But you're the worst. No boy has ever said anything so mean to me before." She turned and hurried away, her head ducked low to try and hide that she was crying.

"Nice work, Wheels." Santana sneered. "You're lucky you're in a wheelchair or I'd have beaten your ass for saying that."

"Look, you've got what you wanted." Artie shot back at her. "I'm out of the picture now. Brittany's yours again. Congratulations, Santana, you win." He rolled onwards, making his way through the corridors alone.

Santana walked away to join Brittany in the girls bathroom and help her dry her eyes.

"I thought Artie really cared about me." Brittany sniffed as she let Santana reapply her eyeliner and mascara.

"He did," Santana told her. "He was just jealous about our special friendship together. The same way I was jealous over you being with him. We both care about you so much that we want you to ourselves."

"You'd never say anything mean to me though." Brittany pointed out.

"Well that's because I love you more." Santana replied with a smile. "And guys always end up acting like jerks, especially towards people they care about. That's why I'm done with dating idiot boys. There, now you look extra pretty." Santana declared finishing up Brittany's eye make-up.

"You always look extra pretty." Brittany smiled at the Latina. "Come on, first one to class is a unicorn." She sang out before running away, Santana chasing after her playfully.

XXX

Class over, Kurt gathered up his books and made his way out of the room along with Rachel as they prepared to head to lunch. He had just closed his messenger bag and rearranged it more comfortably on his shoulder when he felt a hand slip into his. Snapping his head round, he discovered Puck.

"Is this cool?" Puck asked squeezing Kurt's hand and Kurt nodded in response.

They walked hand-in-hand to the cafeteria, sneaking flirty looks to one another every few steps. Rachel was too busy talking about why she should be cast as the next 'Elphaba' in 'Wicked' to even notice the two boys holding hands as they walked alongside her.

"Your letter was most appreciated, Noah." Kurt told him as they joined the lunch queue behind Rachel, Puck's hands now resting lightly at Kurt's hips. "Thank you."

"Sure." Puck grinned before asking the lunch lady for a generous helping of bacon, which then prompted Rachel to lecture him on their Jewish faith. "Whatever, I'm a bad Jew." Puck shrugged.

After getting their food, they made their way to the Glee table, joining Tina, Mike, Dave, Artie and Finn. A short while later, Santana and Brittany joined them along with Sam and Mercedes.

"Spill the news, Kurt, are the rumours true?" Mercedes demanded to know.

"Rumours?" Kurt asked staring at her quizzically.

"Yeah, everybody's saying that you and Puck were making-out on the Astronomy tower." Sam grinned.

"We don't have an Astronomy tower." Brittany said with a dazed look in her eyes. "Do we?" She asked looking to Santana who shook her head.

"Oh." Mercedes and Sam said together both looking disappointed.

"Any truth in the hand-job rumour, Hummel?" Santana asked with a smirk and Kurt blushed.

"Absolutely not." He insisted.

"Still not getting any, huh Puck?" Santana asked in amusement.

"We also heard that you two were walking through the corridors hand-in-hand." Mercedes said looking between the two boys for an answer.

"That's ridiculous," Rachel claimed. "I was walking with them, I'd have noticed."

"Dude, is that Kurt's sweater?" Mercedes questioned eyeing Puck's upper-body suspiciously.

"Um…" Puck searched Kurt's eyes to see if he was permitted to tell the truth.

"Yes, 'Cedes, it is my sweater." Kurt confirmed and the girls around the table all moved in closer, clearly hoping to hear something more. "Noah spent the night on Finn's bedroom floor and needed something clean to wear today." Kurt explained. "That is all, nothing more."

"So lame." Santana groaned.

"You boys would be totally hot together." Brittany told them.

"Damn, just do the nasty already." Mercedes encouraged which earned a glare from Kurt.

"You should totally double date with Dave and Blaine." Tina suggested.

"Wait, you are now dating a member of a rivalry Glee Club Choir?" Rachel interrogated. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Calm down," Tina advised when Rachel looked ready to panic. "We've already beat The Warblers, they're out of the competition this year. They won't be using Dave to get to us. Blaine isn't Jesse St James and The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline."

"And we're not actually dating or anything." Dave pointed out.

"Why not?" Santana asked. "Posh Boy is hot, for a guy I mean."

"He does really like you, Dave, I know he does." Kurt said.

"And I thought you liked him." Tina pouted.

"Yeah, I do." Dave shrugged. "We just haven't spoken properly since we kissed."

"Kissed?" Kurt and the girls, minus Tina, asked in unison.

"It's not a big deal alright." Dave squirmed awkwardly in embarrassment.

"What do you mean you haven't spoken?" Kurt asked.

"Well he's called me and text a few times but I haven't really replied." Dave admitted. "I just don't know what to say without sounding like a total idiot. But he did invite me for coffee tomorrow and I text back saying 'yes' to that. We'll talk about things properly then."

"Try and talk to him tonight." Tina advised. "Now even, ask him how he's been. He's probably thinking things are bad between you right now. You guys made-out, then you didn't respond when he tried to contact you, he's probably taken that as some kind of rejection."

"Give me your phone, Davey." Santana demanded holding her hand out for Dave's cell. "Now just leave everything to your Auntie Tana." She told him with a smile before typing out a text and sending it to Blaine.

"What did you just say to him?" Dave asked nervously.

"Trust me; I know how to make sure this boy will still be willing to bend over for you." Santana answered just before the phone beeped with a response. "Oh yeah, he's definitely still interested." She smirked before texting back. The others just watched on as Santana text Blaine on Dave's behalf. "Wow," she commented sounding impressed. "Davey, this boy of yours has one hell of a dirty mind. Seriously, if I still liked cock over pussy I'd totally be trying to steal this kid from you."

"You're sexting him aren't you?" Dave asked and Santana nodded with a satisfied smirk. "Just kill me." He groaned dropping his head to the table in embarrassment.

"It'll be ok, dude." Mike told him patting his back.

XXX

Later on, in Glee Club, Mr. Schue was telling them all about tales of his own Glee Club days when Quinn walked in with Sue right behind her.

"Quinn, you're late." Mr. Schue pointed out with a frown before looking to Sue.

"Oh William," Sue sighed shaking her head at him in what could possibly be interpreted as sympathy. "Once again looking at your ridiculous hair and butt-chin makes me want to vomit all over your face in the hopes of making you ever so slightly more attractive. Hey kids," she greeted looking round at the teenagers seated on the chairs. "Now I have to admit, your talent for sitting around and looking like a group of losers is incredibly impressive. It's good to see that you've realised there's no use in singing and dancing anymore. You've simply given up on rehearsing and accepted what will surely be a humiliating loss at your next competition. Congratulations. Oh and Hudson, you're my most hated Glee member this week. Turn around so I don't have to look at your dopey face and those distracting man boobs."

"Sue." Mr. Schue admonished. "This is my choir room; you have no reason to be here so I'd like you to leave."

"I'm sorry, William." Sue apologised sounding anything but sorry. "But it just so happens that I _do _have a reason to be here. My Head Cheerio has something she'd like to say to you losers. The floor's yours, Q." Sue said guiding Quinn to the middle of the room then taking a seat behind Kurt.

"There's something I need to let you all know," Quinn said standing with her hands on her hips and holding her head high but not making eye-contact with any of them. "And I thought you deserved to hear it from me face-to-face rather than hear it from someone else."

"If she's pregnant again I swear it isn't mine." Finn whispered to Rachel desperately.

"Dude, shut up." Puck snapped at him while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm quitting Glee Club." Quinn announced.

"What?" Mr. Schue asked.

"But you can't." Rachel and Brittany spoke up.

"Come on Quinn, don't be selfish." Finn said.

"Just shut your mouth." Puck hissed at Finn.

"Quinn, is Sue making you do this?" Mr. Schue asked.

"This is my decision, Mr. Schue." Quinn answered him. "I don't belong in this choir room anymore."

"Oh come on, that's not true." Santana said.

"I don't want you to go." Brittany said.

"Quinn, I know things have been kinda awkward," Sam said from where he sat with his arm around Mercedes. "But that's no reason to leave. Besides, we need you."

"You don't need me." Quinn replied with a shake of her head. "With Dave in the club you still have enough members to be able to compete. The truth is, Glee isn't fun for me anymore. It used to be that I'd walk into this room knowing I'd enjoy myself. But now when I walk in here I don't enjoy it at all and I can't wait to walk back out the door. I only came to tell you all that I quit, and, if it's alright with you Mr. Schuester I'd like to sing one last song to say goodbye."

Mr. Schue nodded and Sue then clapped her hands together signalling for Brad and the band to begin playing, obviously having been given instructions before hand on what to play.

"_Take back the books and pack up the clothes,_" Quinn sang. "_Clear out the room and drop off the key. Leave with what's left of my dignity, get in the car and just go. Chalk it all up to experience, they said I'd fail but I disagreed. Who could say then where my path would lead? Well now I know. Back to the sun, back to the shore, back to what I was before,_" she ran her hands down her body in a sub-conscious movement and straightened out her Cheerio skirt. "_Back where I'm known, back in my own very small pond. Laugh with my friends,_" some of the other Cheerio's streamed into the choir room and swayed behind Quinn as they softly harmonised. "_When I arrive, we'll drop the top and just drive. That's fine with me, just let me be, legally blonde._"

Turning away from the Glee Club slightly, Quinn faced more towards Mr. Schue instead.

"_Thanks for your help and for all you've done,_" she sang to him, thinking of the hug she had shared with her teacher in his apartment back when she was pregnant. "_Thank you for treating me decently. Maybe some day you can visit me, give me a call, say hello._" She turned so she was facing the Glee Clubbers again. "_Sorry I'm letting down everyone, you did your best with a hopeless case. You are the best thing about this place, you should know. Back to the sun, back to the shore, back to who I was before. Lay on the beach, dreams within reach, don't stray beyond. Some girls fight hard, some face the trial, some girls were just meant to smile. It's not up to me, just let me be, legally blonde._"

Along with the rest of the Cheerio's, Quinn made her way out of the choir room.

"If any of you other losers decide you'd rather be popular instead," Sue commented. "Then you know where my office is. There'll be a tailor-made Cheerio uniform waiting for every one of you. Except for you Frankenteen because I don't like you. I'll leave you to psychologically damage the rest of your Glee kids, William." Sue said by way of goodbye.

XXX

"Noah," Kurt called catching up to Puck in the corridor. "Are you busy? I thought perhaps we could go for coffee or something; get to know each other a little more, just as friends of course."

"That sounds awesome, babe." Puck replied. "But I was thinking I'd check on Quinn, make sure she's ok."

"Oh." Kurt responded, his mind recognising feelings of disappointment and jealousy. "Never mind then." Kurt said forcing on a smile as he prepared to walk away.

"Hey, wait up," Puck said. "How 'bout you and me get coffee first then I can check up on Quinn later?"

"I don't want to intrude on your plans." Kurt answered. "If you'd rather spend time with Quinn then that's what you should do."

"I'd rather be with you." Puck replied instantly. "Come on, let's go get that coffee." He said holding his hand out for Kurt. "By the way, you're kind of adorable when you're jealous." He smirked.

"I wasn't jealous." Kurt scoffed.

XXX

After school, Santana had gone back to Brittany's. As the blonde's parents were out, the two girls took a luxurious bubble bath together. They had talked about Quinn a little, wondering what it was that had made the other girl decide to quit but neither could find an answer.

"Are we bad friends?" Brittany asked.

"I probably am," Santana admitted with a one-shoulder-shrug. "But you're definitely not. Quinn just has some stuff she needs to sort out, on her own."

"I'm gonna miss her not being in Glee Club." Brittany said.

"She'll still be around." Santana pointed out. "We'll still hang out."

"We haven't really been including her much lately." Brittany acknowledged guiltily. "Maybe we should have made the effort to make her feel welcome more, invited her to the mall, to our sleepovers, things like that."

"It's not our fault she quit Glee." Santana insisted. "She made this decision herself. Anyway, enough about Quinn."

The girls washed each other's bodies, shaved one another's legs and shampooed and conditioned one another's hair. They dried off then lounged together on Brittany's bed in only their underwear.

With Lord Tubbington snoozing at the foot of the bed, Brittany rolled onto her front and started writing about the day's events in her diary. As she did so, Santana sat astride the top of Brittany's long legs and gave her a shoulder, neck and back massage.

"How does that feel?" Santana asked, speaking the words into the blonde's ear.

"Mmm, like chocolate, rainbows and heaven." Brittany replied, almost purring at the touch as she continued to write in her diary, feeling utterly relaxed.

Leaning over slightly, Santana was able to read the new sentence Brittany was writing down: _I love my girlfriend, Santana._

"I'm your girlfriend?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Totally." Brittany answered her closing the diary, pushing it aside then crossing her arms so she could rest her head on them. "That feels really good." Brittany praised.

"Yeah, how about this?" Santana asked before planting a trail of kisses from the top of Brittany's panties all the way up her spine and to the back of her neck.

Brittany let out a contented sigh before shifting onto her back. Santana then dropped a kiss to the hollow of her throat before moving down her chest, darting her tongue out to lick down the valley of her breasts. She slipped one hand beneath the material of Brittany's bra to cup her boob as she sucked on the nipple through the bra. Slipping her hand back out, Santana tickled her fingers lightly down Brittany's stomach before pressing delicate kisses all over the girl's skin. Reaching Brittany's panties, Santana pulled them down using her teeth then kissed Brittany's inner-thigh before flicking her tongue out to delve between her girlfriend's pussy-lips.

XXX

For Puck and Kurt, getting coffee together somehow turned into going back to Kurt's place and ordering pizza and playing video games. By the time Puck left Kurt and headed home, he had completely forgotten about his plans to check up on Quinn.

XXX

"Do you really have to go?" Brittany asked some time later after her parents had returned home. "My parents won't mind you staying the night again."

"I can't," Santana answered. "It isn't fair on your parents if I stay here too often. Maybe I could just stay over on the weekends."

"So where are you going tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Home, where else?" Santana replied as she pulled her boots on.

"Jed's maybe," Brittany suggested. "It's better for you at his place. He won't hurt you but those guys your mum brings home might."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I always am." Santana tried to assure her. "Anyway, it's late, I'd better get going. Bye, Lord Tubbington." She said bending down to stroke the tubby cat.

"Here," Brittany said unclasping the angel necklace that hung around her throat. "I want you to take this. That way the angel can watch over you when I'm not around. She'll protect you." Brittany said confidently as she fastened it around Santana's neck.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	33. Written In White

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee ok**

**Thank you very much for reviewing everyone**

**This chapter is very Quinn oriented by the way, but still with a lovely helping of PucKurt, hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 33-Written in White**

**Friday**

Standing by her locker, Brittany smiled sweetly as Santana made her way over. She held her arms out invitingly to her new girlfriend and Santana easily accepted the embrace. As Santana stepped out of Brittany's hold to open her own locker, the one right next to Brittany's, the blonde dancer was happy to note that Santana looked well rested. She was also wearing the angel necklace around her throat, a fact that made the butterflies in Brittany's stomach flutter happily.

After shutting their lockers back up, the two girls linked their fingers together as they walked down the corridor. Seeing Quinn striding through the school halls, Brittany waved to her and called out her name but the other blonde just walked on by.

"I guess she didn't see us." Brittany shrugged.

"I guess not." Santana replied though she was sure Quinn had simply chosen to ignore them.

XXX

In their first class of the day, Tina and Mike sat down together at their usual table. As Quinn wandered in through the door, hands on hips and looking as though she owned the place, Tina waved her over indicating for her to sit with them. Without sparing a single glance to the Asian couple, Quinn sat on the opposite side of the room from them beside another Cheerio.

"Maybe she didn't see you waving." Mike suggested when Tina turned to him with a frown.

"She saw me," Tina stated. "She just decided to ignore me."

"Don't take it personally." Mike advised. "I think she's probably angry with all of us right now."

"Why?" Tina asked. "We never did anything to her to make her want to quit Glee Club."

"I know," Mike answered as he took his notebook out. "But I guess we didn't give her any reason to stay either."

Throughout the remainder of the lesson, Tina continuously tried to catch Quinn's eye but she had no luck. The other girl was behaving as though Tina was still that shy fake-stuttering girl deliberately trying to be invisible. It was like Glee Club had never happened and as though Quinn had always been a Cheerio and nothing else. It was like they'd never even spoken to one another let alone been friends and team-mates.

XXX

During a free period, Quinn met up with some of her fellow Cheerio's and headed outside to practice some lifts and choreography for a new routine. From her position of being held high in the air, she could easily see Sam, Mercedes and Artie approaching. Calling out a command to be safely let down from the lift, Quinn set her feet back firmly on the ground and permitted the other girls to take a quick break as she walked to meet the three Gleeks.

"If you're looking to join the Cheerio's you really ought to talk to Coach Sylvester," Quinn said. "Other than that I don't think there's anything I need to talk about with either of you."

"What is this Quinn?" Mercedes asked. "You're not the type to give up on things. You got kicked off the Cheerio's last year, kicked out of your house, lost your boyfriend and your reputation but you didn't let that stop you from coming back this year."

"You're the Head Cheerleader again," Artie pointed out. "After everything you've been through that's incredible. But I still don't understand why that means you have to quit Glee. We really value you as a member Quinn, we want you back."

"That's sweet," Quinn commented though her tone of voice sounded rather sour. "But I have better things to occupy my time with now. I've even decided that I'm going to run for Prom Queen, on my own. I don't need a guy to campaign with, I don't even need a date, I'm going to stand tall as an independent woman and win that crown anyway."

"That's great," Sam said slowly. "But what about Glee Club? There's no reason to quit, just come back."

"No." Quinn replied firmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something worthwhile to rehearse for. Positions everybody!" She ordered clapping her hands together and the other Cheerio's hurried back over to go through the routine again.

"Quinn, come on, let's just talk." Sam called getting no response as the blonde completed a series of impressive back-flips and high-kicks.

"Forget it, baby, we tried." Mercedes said.

"Hot damn." Artie commented watching as some of the girls sank down into the splits.

"Come on, Artie, nobody likes a pervert." Mercedes told him before wheeling him away from the girls in short skirts.

"As a disabled student in a wheelchair I think I'm allowed to admire girls without being slapped round the face for it." Artie protested.

"No you're not." Mercedes laughed whacking him on the head playfully.

"Do you think she'll come back to Glee?" Sam asked looking back over his shoulder at Quinn.

"I don't think so, dude. It looks like she's made up her mind." Mercedes answered taking Sam's hand in hers.

XXX

"Um, Quinn?" Dave asked gently coming to stand beside the girl as she searched through her locker.

"If this is about Glee Club…" Quinn trailed off warningly.

"I don't think you should quit." Dave told her.

"Too late, I already have." Quinn retorted. "Besides, it's nothing to do with you."

"Look, I know we're not really friends," Dave said.

"You're right," Quinn agreed, "we're not."

"But I think you're making a mistake." Dave continued. "You belong in that choir room just as much as you belong in that Cheerio outfit."

"I have to get to class." Quinn replied slamming her locker shut and pushing past him.

"Hey dude," Azimio acknowledged coming to stand a few feet away from Dave. "You were talking to Quinn?"

"Yeah, so?" Dave asked.

"Nothing," Azimio shrugged. "I was just hoping you'd decided to give being straight a try or something. Even Hummel tried being straight for a week."

"Sorry, Z, still a big flaming homo." Dave responded.

"Right, sure," Azimio nodded, "I was just checking. So, Adam's having a house party tonight, I thought I might check it out. You game?"

"You asking me to be your date?" Dave teased.

"Fuck no." Azimio scoffed pulling a face. "I was thinking I'd get crazy drunk and you could drive me home. How 'bout it?"

"I've got other plans," Dave answered, "and going to a party full of homophobes isn't really my idea of fun."

"They aren't all homophobes, not really," Azimio said. "They're just dickheads. I've been talkin' to some of the guys, one-to-one; I think they could actually be cool with the whole gay thing. I mean they're not gonna help you paint your nails or nothing but I don't think they'll give you shit for being into dudes. If you just reminded them all that you're still Dave Karofsky I think things can go back to normal."

"Right, and how do I do that?" Dave asked.

"Kick some ass on Halo, dude." Azimio replied. "Throw a few dweebs in the dumpster. Quit Glee Club." He added pleadingly.

"I'm not quitting Glee," Dave responded adamantly. "It might be lame and totally not cool but I like it. You know if you'd just sit with me in class and lunch like we always used to, maybe that would be enough to show them that I'm still me. You were my best friend, Z, always have been. Everybody at this school is used to seeing us together. The fact that you're ashamed to be seen with me in public now just encourages them to think that I'm different. If you just had the balls to show them that you're still my friend even though I like cock, then they'd see that I'm still the same guy, that nothing's changed."

"Maybe you're right." Azimio nodded. "So let's hang out, come to this house party with me tonight."

"I told you, I've got other plans." Dave replied. "With Blaine."

"You could bring him along." Azimio suggested.

"I don't know." Dave answered uneasily. "Anyway, I was planning on it being just me and Blaine, you know?"

"You mean you two are gonna have… gay sex?" Azimio asked in a whisper as he stepped closer to Dave. "I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend."

"He's not," Dave informed him. "And we're not gonna fuck. Or probably not." He added. "We're just hanging out. There's some stuff we need to talk about. If I manage not to fuck things up tonight then I might make Blaine my boyfriend. I'm not really sure if I'm ready for a boyfriend but what the hell? I like him and he likes me so I may as well give it a shot."

"Hey, Z," a boy named Dean called as he strode over. "Hey fairy." He added to Dave. "What's up man?" Dean asked Azimio.

"Don't call him a fairy." Azimio responded and Dean blinked in surprise, as did Dave.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked. "You call him a fairy behind his back all the time."

"Huh, thanks a lot Z." Dave said making to walk away.

"Dude, no, it's not like that." Azimio said. "I only say it in a friendly way."

"Forget him, man," Dean said clapping Azimio on the back. "Who cares if you upset the fag's feelings?"

"Don't you fucking dare call him that!" Azimio yelled gripping Dean by the throat and slamming him up against a locker, immediately attracting the attention of everybody in the hallway. "Dave might be in to dudes now, but he's still my best mate and I'm the only one allowed to call him a fairy or a homo, you got that?"

"Yeah," Dean choked out, massaging his throat when the other boy let him go. "Yeah, man, whatever. We're cool, right Dave?" He asked looking to Dave with his fist held out.

"Yeah, whatever." Dave replied bumping Dean's fist. "Thanks." Dave said to Azimio once Dean had walked on.

"Don't mention it." Azimio shrugged thumping his friend on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get to Spanish. If we get there fast enough we can sit at the front. That way you'll have a great view of Schuster's ass." He joked.

"Dude, please, that's just sick. I'm not in to old teacher cock." Dave laughed.

XXX

"What do you want?" Quinn snapped impatiently when she found her way blocked by Finn.

"You're being really selfish, do you know that?" Finn asked her. "After everything we've done for you and you're just quitting Glee like its yesterday's trash."

"I don't have to discuss this with you, with any of you." Quinn retorted. "This is my life and I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions. And since we're no longer dating any decision I choose to make has nothing to do with you. Now I would really appreciate it if you would all just leave me alone and let me get on with my life because I am _never_ coming back to Glee Club."

"You really don't care about anyone other than yourself do you?" Finn sneered.

"Apparently not." Quinn answered coldly. "Now move out of my way."

"Fine, but next time you screw your life up don't come crying to us to help you clean up your mess." Finn said.

Quinn glared daggers at him in response before sweeping by, forcing the other students to part ways for her with the attitude that radiated off of her person.

XXX

"Quinn?" Rachel asked approaching the blonde girl where she sat at a desk in the library. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course," Quinn replied without looking up from the essay she was writing. "There are plenty of other tables with empty seats to choose from. Why don't you go and sit down with Jacob Ben Israel over there?" She asked jerking her head to the left where the busy haired boy was sitting, gazing at Rachel with his mouth open, and a trail of saliva falling down his chin.

"I meant can I sit here with you." Rachel clarified.

"I know what you meant." Quinn said.

"Look, Quinn," Rachel whispered taking the seat opposite the cheerleader. "I know we're not really friends, but I don't want you to quit the Glee Club."

"I'm really bored of talking about Glee Club." Quinn told her lifting her head up. "I'm never coming back and that's final. Why can't you losers just leave me alone?"

"Because you're a loser too." Rachel responded earning herself a dark scowl. "It doesn't matter that you're the Head Cheerio or that you're getting straight A's. It won't even matter if you win Prom Queen or not, you'll still be one of us. We're family Quinn, no matter what. Glee Club's been a big part of my life and I know it's been an important part of yours too. You belong with us, Quinn, whether it's in the choir room, the auditorium or on stage at a competition, you're an essential part of the club. I know we can still perform just as well without you, but we'd enjoy performing even more if you were with us."

"I wouldn't." Quinn replied. "Glee Club isn't fun for me anymore. Weren't you listening to what I said in the choir room yesterday? I don't enjoy it ok. I'm not like you, Rachel. Music isn't my life and being on stage isn't my dream, that's yours and its Kurt's and Tina's but it's not mine. I've watched you perform countless times. You sing a song like every lyric is keeping you alive and every beat of a drum is another beat of your heart. You perform as though your life depends on it and that's great for you Rachel, but that's not how it is for me."

"But you enjoyed Glee Club once," Rachel pointed out. "You can enjoy it again. Just give it another chance."

"You loved Finn once," Quinn said, "we both did. I thought I could love him again, so I gave him another chance. It didn't work out. Being with Finn didn't work for me just like it didn't work for you. Tell me honestly, do you ever intend on getting back with Finn?" She asked.

"No," Rachel answered. "I can't go through that again. It hurts too much. At first, being with Finn felt magical, but all of that's gone now."

"Well that's how I feel about Glee Club." Quinn told her. "It used to be magical, now it's not, at least not for me."

"So what happens now?" Rachel asked. "You just go back to being Quinn Fabray and ignore all of us Glee Clubbers when you pass us in the hallways?"

"It's not as though anything's changing." Quinn replied. "We weren't even friends and Glee Club and the choir room have never felt like family and home to me. Can you go now?"

Rachel opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but not having anything to say she simply stood and walked away, Jacob following after her as he tried to look up her skirt.

XXX

"You're not supposed to be in here." Quinn commented as Puck's reflection appeared in the mirror of the girls' bathroom where she was reapplying her eye make-up.

"True," Puck acknowledged with a nod of his head, "but rules have never stopped a badass like me."

"Of course not." Quinn replied with a roll of her eyes. "And before you say anything else, I'm not coming back to Glee Club."

"Not asking you to." Puck shrugged. "You're free to make your own decisions, Quinn. I've always respected that even if I don't always agree with the choices you make."

"Don't you dare make my quitting Glee Club about Shelby's baby," Quinn said turning on her heel so she was facing Puck rather than the mirror. "It's not about her, or us, or Sam, or Finn or anybody else."

"I didn't say it was," Puck countered. "And her name's Beth and she's our baby. I don't care what the adoption papers say. Anyway, this isn't about all that. This is about you."

"What do you want, Puck?" Quinn asked with a sigh turning back to the mirror to add a light layer of blush to her cheeks.

"I just wanna make sure you're ok." Puck said.

"I'm fine," Quinn told him, "better than fine. I'm great."

"Really?" Puck asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Quinn answered.

"That's funny," Puck commented, "coz I keep getting this weird vibe that you're fucking miserable."

"Well you're wrong," Quinn replied as she put her make-up away, "in fact I couldn't be happier."

"Do what you want, Quinn, just don't push your friends away." Puck advised her. "And don't bottle shit up and try to deal with things on your own; it's not good for you. Look I was miserable before I started writing to Kurt and I was lonely. I know how it feels feeling like you've got no-one to talk to. I don't want you to ever feel that way. I'm always gonna be here for you."

"Hey Puckerman, get out of here." Becky ordered as she entered the girls' bathroom.

"Alright, I'm going." Puck said.

XXX

The final lesson of the day came and Quinn was just taking her books out when Kurt sat beside her.

"Word is that you're running for Prom Queen," Kurt commented, "on your own no less. An unusual campaign strategy. Never before in the history of McKinley High School has any girl run for Prom Queen without a boy competing for Prom King alongside her. You'll certainly become a school legend if you win the crown."

"_When _I win the crown." Quinn said with a fierce confidence.

"Well Quinn, with an attitude like that you certainly have my vote." Kurt told her. "I admire you by the way. It takes a great deal of courage to hold your head high while highlighting the fact you're alone."

"Just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't win a crown." Quinn replied. "If I can't have one boy love me for who I am then I'll have the whole school love me as their Prom Queen."

"If you need help finding a fabulous dress I'll be happy to offer my expert advice." Kurt offered.

"Maybe," Quinn said as she fiddled with the little gold cross around her neck, just as Kurt fiddled with the snowflake pendent around his throat. "Definitely." She decided. "He really loves you, you know. Despite what his past behaviour might suggest he wouldn't ever cheat on you or bed you then dump you. Being around you makes him happy."

"About whom are we speaking?" Kurt asked playing dumb.

"You know who I'm talking about." Quinn responded noticing how Kurt's eyes had brightened and how a smile was playing at the corner of his mouth. "And he makes you happy too. Just make your relationship official already."

The two were silent for the remainder of the lesson. Before the bell signalling the end of the school day rang, Kurt had already packed his things away. Walking swiftly through the rows of desks, Kurt moved past the blackboard, swiping a piece of white chalk on his way out. He hurried out to the parking lot and looked around before locating Puck's truck. Crouching down, he chalked a message into the concrete in front of Puck's vehicle, being sure to make the letters so big that there was no way the mohawked teen could miss it.

Finishing the message, Kurt left the piece of chalk on the ground and let out an annoyed huff over the white smudge on his thumb and forefinger, refusing to wipe it off on his clothing. He then hoisted himself onto the hood of Puck's truck and leaned against the windscreen hoping he at least looked presentable if not alluring.

Several minutes later, the unmistakeable head of mohawked hair appeared in Kurt's view. Working hard to keep cool and collect, Kurt smoothed out his bangs as Puck made his way over.

"Hey, babe." Puck greeted as he got closer.

"Hello, handsome." Kurt replied hoping he didn't sound as foolish to Puck as he did to his own ears.

"Ha, really?" Puck asked with a wide grin as he read Kurt's chalked message.

"Really." Kurt nodded.

"Huh, I need to think about it." Puck responded and Kurt's featured formed into a dark scowl that made the Jewish teen chuckle. With Kurt still sitting on his truck, Puck re-read the chalked message on the ground: _Mischief, will you be my boyfriend? Love Winter xxx_. "Ok, I've thought about it," Puck said taking hold of Kurt's ankle and gently pulling him to the edge of the car so he was standing between Kurt's legs, "and my answer's 'hell yeah'."

"Good answer." Kurt approved resting a hand on Puck's shoulder then leaning in to kiss the Jew's collarbone.

"Can I get a proper kiss now?" Puck asked running his thumb along Kurt's lower lip.

"I'm a respectable gentleman, Noah," Kurt pointed out to him, "you need to earn a proper kiss from me by taking me out on a date."

"Tonight?" Puck asked.

"I'd love t-damn I can't." Kurt replied. "I'm having a girl's night with 'Cedes, Rachel and Tina. Saturday?"

"Seven o'clock?" Puck asked.

"Perfect." Kurt smiled hopping down off of Puck's truck.

"Dinner? Movie?" Puck suggested.

"Surprise me." Kurt challenged.

"You're on." Puck replied taking Kurt's hand and pressing a kiss to it.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**(Also, if people would like to share the best dates they've been on in reviews or private messages it would be most appreciated and very helpful with the next chapter)**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	34. Saturday IIIII

**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed/faved/alerted**

**Lyrics are in **_italics_

**Song is 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker**

**Chapter 34-Saturday IIIII**

As always, Dave woke up and got ready to take his morning jog. Only this time, as his feet met the footpath, it was happy thoughts circling his head, something that hadn't happened for a long time. The past months had been a silent emotional struggle for him. At first he was trying to deny and hide from his sexuality, then he was scared about people finding out and then when he came out he was largely upset and angry with some people's reactions, namely his mother and Azimio. But on this particular morning, his mind was at ease and a smile covered his face as he jogged through the streets thinking about his time spent with Blaine the previous evening.

After meeting up for coffee, the two had driven around aimlessly for a while before parking up in a secluded location. The two teens had then climbed into the backseat and just cuddled up together as they talked. On more than one occasion they had ended up in fits of hysterics, laughing over the most ridiculous of things for several minutes. They'd also just really talked to one another, intimately, opening up and sharing childhood memories, future hopes, past troubles and long kept secrets. Dave had even confessed things to Blaine that he'd never even been able to tell Azimio before.

Then they had kissed, a physical connection beautifully representing the more personal connection they had made through their deep and meaningful talks. Although both of them had been given a nine o'clock curfew, they didn't worry about meeting it. Blaine insisted his parents wouldn't even notice and Dave easily decided he didn't care about the consequences as long as he got to spend more time in Blaine's company. Being with Blaine meant that Dave could forget about the difficulties he faced everywhere else.

They had kissed some more, their kisses slow and unhurried. Both knew they ought to bring up a discussion about what it all meant between them but both were too shy. It was only after another hour of enjoyable make-out sessions that Blaine finally found courage enough to ask if they were now boyfriends.

"Um, do you want us to be?" Dave asked.

"You know I do." Blaine replied.

"So, we are boyfriends now?" Dave asked to make sure.

"Yes, I mean, I think so." Blaine stammered. "Only if you want us to be."

"Yeah, yeah I want us to be." Dave nodded. "But only if you do."

"I do, if you're sure you want to." Blaine said.

The awkward conversation carried on for quite some time before they finally laughed at themselves and confirmed they were boyfriends before sharing more kisses. Just before midnight, the two had accepted that they ought to head on home. So Blaine had dropped Dave off at his house before driving on back to Westerville with arrangements for them to meet for lunch at the mall on Saturday.

There were a couple of red marks littering Dave's neck that proved as evidence of the previous nights activities. All he could think about was telling someone what had happened between him and Blaine. He wanted to jog on to Azimio's house and brag about his night spent with Blaine, but he knew his friend wasn't ready to share details of the gay variety just yet. So instead, Dave jogged to Tina's house.

Rather than knock on the door, he leaned against the garden gate and fished his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and sent her a text stating he was outside. Half a minute later, one of the upstairs windows was pushed open and Tina stuck her head out. Seeing him, she waved and signalled for him to climb up.

"Are you serious?" Dave mouthed and she merely nodded in response. "Damn crazy chick." He muttered to himself before approaching the house with a certain degree of apprehension. "The hell am I doing?" He asked himself quietly before climbing up the drainpipe, onto the porch above the door and then in through Tina's bedroom window.

"Careful," Tina whispered at him as he stepped onto the chest of drawers beneath the window, "don't knock anything off."

Moving slowly, Dave climbed down onto the carpet, successfully managing not to knock off any of the ornamental dragons that were arranged on the top of Tina's drawers. He followed her over to the bed, taking great care not to stand on any of her dirty underwear strewn all around the room. Together, they sat down on the mattress, the springs squeaking under their combined weight as Tina gathered the covers around her shoulders.

Not wanting to risk waking her parents by talking, Tina snatched up a pen and notebook from off the floor by her bed and scrawled down a message asking Dave what he was doing at her house.

**I needed to talk to someone.** Dave wrote back to her as he handed the notebook back for her to read.

_Is everything ok? _Tina asked handing the pen and paper back to him.

**Awesome, Blaine's my boyfriend. **Dave revealed watching Tina's eyes light up as she read his words.

_Fangirl squeal! _Tina responded with and Dave just grinned before hugging her. She hugged back for a while before pushing him off and adding more words to the notebook demanding that he provide her with all the details. Grinning, Dave relayed the previous night's events to her in writing, as well as informing her that he was meeting Blaine for lunch that day. _I'm picking out your outfit._ Tina informed him through writing before the sounds of her parents getting up and moving around could be heard.

She led Dave back over to her bedroom window with the promise that she'd be round his house in a couple of hours before watching him climb safely down to the ground and jog away down the street.

XXX

In her bedroom, Quinn was joined by two of her fellow Cheerio's, Tanya and Georgia. The three were working together on designing posters for Quinn's Prom Queen Campaign.

"I can totally count on your votes, right?" Quinn asked them as they experimented with different styles of font.

"Totally," Tanya replied as Georgia said, "for sure."

"Great." Quinn smiled. "But we have a lot of work to do. I should have started working on all of this weeks ago. All the other Prom Queen candidates put up their posters two weeks ago so they have big head starts."

"Don't worry about it," Tanya assured her, "it's better to start your campaign a littler later."

"Yeah," Georgia agreed, "your posters will have a greater impact when we put them up on Monday. Everybody is so used to seeing the other girls' posters that they don't pay attention to them anymore. But yours will be new so they'll stand out more making the fact that you're running for Prom Queen seem more exciting."

"That is so true," Tanya nodded, "just keep smiling, Q. You're totally gonna win this."

"What colour do you want your name to be in?" Georgia asked returning the focus to creating Quinn's poster.

"How about pink?" Tanya suggested.

"No way," Quinn replied instantly, "that's Rachel Berry's favourite colour. Besides, pink is too girly and could potentially alienate the male half of the student body. We need to choose a neutral colour so that boys will look at it too."

"That is so smart." Georgia praised.

"You should also think about trying to extend your social circle next week, really mingle with different cliques so you can get their votes." Tanya told the blonde. "Try and sit with different groups of people at different tables each day at lunch. Stop to say hi and make small talk with people in the halls. Make the effort to talk to different people in classes."

"Flirt with guys," Georgia said, "give them a killer smile and bat your eyelashes at them."

"Just make sure you don't flirt with guys who have girlfriends," Tanya advised, "you need girls to vote for you too. Talking to less popular girls with low self-esteem should be a good start. If you just talk to them they won't be so intimidated by you. They'll see you as an actual human being, someone they can relate to and then they'll want you to win."

"Obviously the Cheerio's have all got your back so you don't need to worry about that," Georgia added, "and I'm sure you'll be first choice for anybody who goes to church with you."

"What about the Jazz Band and the Glee Club?" Tanya asked. "Do you think they'll vote for you?"

"I don't know," Quinn shrugged, "I'm sure I can sweet talk the Jazz Band but I don't know about the Glee Club. They weren't exactly thrilled that I quit, especially Finn."

"He was never good enough for you." Tanya was quick to say. "And he's not even that attractive if you really look at him."

"He definitely would have lost you votes if you were campaigning for King and Queen together," Georgia said, "it's so much better that you're doing this alone."

"And the girls at our school will totally admire that," Tanya said encouragingly, "you're promoting girl power and female independence. Girls will really respect that, especially the single ones that don't have a date for the prom either."

"I really appreciate you girls helping me with this," Quinn told them, "I'll be sure to mention you both in my acceptance speech when I get the crown."

"Oh my gosh you're gonna look totally beautiful on prom night, just like a princess." Georgia gushed and Quinn smiled happily before searching through photos of herself to select one for the poster.

XXX

Hearing a knock at the front door, Dave stampeded down the stairs to answer it, expecting it to be Tina. He was therefore shocked when he found Azimio standing on his doorstep along with two other guys from the football team, Anthony and James.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Azimio greeted.

"Um, I'm sort of waiting for Tina." Dave replied.

"The goth chick." Azimio clarified for the other two. "That's cool; she can watch me kick your ass. We're on for a games day, dude." He said holding up some of the computer games he'd brought with him before stepping into the house, Anthony and James following behind him and making their way to the living-room.

Closing the door, Dave followed after them and sat down in the armchair while Azimio moved to the T.V to set up the Xbox.

"Your parents home?" Anthony asked from where he sat on the sofa with James.

"Dad's at work and mum's buying groceries." Dave answered; choosing to leave out the fact his mother was often out of the house when he was home so as to avoid him.

"Cool," Anthony replied as Azimio handed him a control pad, "so how you been, man?"

"Fine." Dave shrugged.

"You weren't at the party last night, dude," James pointed out, "you missed an awesome night."

"Right, yeah, I had other plans." Dave told him accepting a control pad from Azimio as he handed it to him along with a clap to his shoulder.

"Ok boys, let's get this game on." Azimio declared.

Focusing on the T.V screen, Dave concentrated on the racing game. It didn't take long for him to get ahead of the other three, easily beating them to victory. He was just celebrating his third win, sharing a fist-bump with James and feeling like things were the same as they'd been before he'd come out when his mother arrived home.

"Oh hello, Azimio," Paula Karofsky greeted with a warm smile, the kind of which she hadn't directed at Dave since he'd told her he was gay. "It's good to see you and David spending time together again. He needs friends like you around, you'll be a good influence on him and help him through this silly phase of his." The atmosphere in the room instantly became awkward though only the four teenage boys seemed aware of it. "Can I get you some snacks, something to drink?" She offered.

"No thank you." Azimio answered, his words polite but his tone cold.

"Well if you change your mind just let me know." Paula said. "I'll be upstairs."

"Damn, when did your mum become the bitch from hell?" Azimio asked once she had left the room.

"When I told her I liked cock." Dave replied keeping his eyes on the T.V and setting up another game.

"Sorry man, that sucks." Anthony said sympathetically. "How's your dad dealing with it?"

"He's cool about it I guess." Dave shrugged.

"Hey dude, is it true that you made out with Finn?" James asked.

"He's really not my type," Dave answered shaking his head, "he's also straight."

He beat the other three on another computer race when there was a knock on the door. Placing his game pad down, Dave got up and invited Tina inside. The girl was part way through a sentence when she noticed the other three boys in the living-room.

"Hey Mike's chick." James nodded by way of greeting.

"Come on, Dave, let's play." Azimio called.

"Actually I've got other plans today." Dave replied. "Tina's here to help me get ready… for a date." He added quietly.

"A date," James repeated, "is she hot?" He asked enthusiastically before receiving similar looks of disbelief from the others in the room. "Oh right, you're gay now. Um, is _he _err… handsome?"

"He's gorgeous." Tina confirmed.

"Well, that's cool, man. Have fun." Anthony told him. "I guess we'd better go."

"Wait, you have a date?" Azimio asked looking at Dave.

"Aww, Z, are you jealous?" Anthony teased good-naturedly.

"Shut up," Azimio retorted before turning back to Dave, "why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Do you really wanna hear the details about me making out with my boyfriend last night?" Dave asked him.

"No thanks, dude." James answered.

"Boyfriend?" Azimio repeated. "You mean little prep boy is your boyfriend now? I thought we agreed that I have to meet the dweeb and make sure the fairy's good enough for you."

"Z, come on, it's their first date," Anthony reasoned, "You can meet this guy some other time. Right Dave?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Dave answered.

"But right now you have to let me get you ready." Tina told him. "Come on, we haven't got much time and you can't be late. You three can show yourselves out." She called back to the three jocks.

"I really hate that chick." Azimio grumbled.

"I think she's kinda hot," James said as they moved to the front door, "in her own weird loser kind of way. I can tell by her clothes that she's in to all kinds of kinky porn."

"Damn, you've got issues, J." Anthony laughed before they left the house.

XXX

"Ok, tell me honestly, which bowtie is sexier?" Blaine asked of Wes and David.

"I have to be honest and say they all make you look like a dork." David answered. "In an endearing way of course." He added.

"Would a regular tie be better?" Blaine asked them. "I don't have many besides my Dalton one."

"Warbler Wes votes 'no' on any form of tie." Wes responded banging his gavel down on Blaine's desk. "Warbler Blaine, please explain to me what is in your hand?" He demanded as Blaine pulled an article of clothing from his wardrobe.

"A cardigan." Blaine informed him making to pull it on.

"Warbler David, please offer your opinion on the subject matter of the cardigan." Wes asked.

"It may be appropriate for a meeting with somebody's grandparents," David mused, "or for snuggling up by the fire to read a good book. But for a date it suggests that you are both a virgin and a prude."

"Warbler Wes has to agree," Wes said, "the cardigan must take its rightful place in the rejection pile."

"But I like my cardigans," Blaine argued, "they give a sense of cosiness and they're comfortable to wear."

"The cardigan detracts from your charm and sex appeal," David told him, "wear that to a first date and your relationship will be over before it has truly begun."

"Warbler Wes would like to suggest that Warbler Blaine simply attends the date in his Dalton uniform." Wes spoke up.

"Suggestion disapproved." David replied snatching the gavel from Wes' grip and bashing it on Blaine's desk before Wes promptly snatched it back. "I'm not sure about the pastel coloured polo-shirt either and those pants simply won't do," David said eyeing Blaine's outfit critically. "Undress Warbler Blaine, we need to start again."

With a sigh, Blaine pulled the polo-shirt off and tossed it onto the bed with the rest of his rejected clothing items before stripping off his pants.

"Warbler Wes fears the situation is worse than previously thought," Wes announced upon seeing Blaine stood in nothing but his tight white pants that had a yellow smiley face on the ass. "If the date should progress to a point where your pants are removed, the sexual mood will surely be destroyed when your date discovers you are wearing those."

"Agreed," David nodded, "they just aren't at all sexually appealing."

"They're my only clean pair at the moment," Blaine told them, "my mum hasn't done my laundry yet."

"Then you'll have to go commando." David said decisively. "I would also recommend these pants." He held up a pair of plain black trousers, looking to Wes for approval.

"Warbler Wes deems the black pants as acceptable." Wes declared with a bang of his gavel.

"Fine, turn around." Blaine insisted and the other two looked the other way as he stepped out of his smiley face underwear and pulled the black trousers on over his nude ass.

"Is Warbler Blaine now presentable?" Wes asked.

"I'm decent," Blaine replied, "now help me pick a shirt."

"Too bright," David muttered throwing one bubble-gum pink, one banana yellow and one burning orange button-down shirt onto the bed. "Too dull," he commented throwing three more shirts, one grey, one brown and one beige. "This is a possibility." David announced holding up a sleeveless navy blue button-down shirt.

Blaine pulled the garment on and fastened up the buttons before looking to his friends for their verdict.

"It shows off his arms very nicely." David complimented.

"But now Warbler Blaine looks too easy," Wes said, "that isn't the type of impression a gentleman of Dalton Academy should give. Rejection pile." He bellowed with an accompanying bang of his gavel.

Many shirts and sweaters later, Wes and David finally agreed that Blaine should wear a forest-green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"There, smart yet casual, and sexy but sophisticated." David smiled cheerfully. "Now hurry up and go or you'll be late."

XXX

That lunch time, Sam found himself carrying Mercedes and Rachel's bags as they wandered around the mall. They were just rounding the corner to the food court when the two girls gasped then ducked down behind a pillar. Before Sam could ask what they were doing they had yanked him down with them.

"Oh that's so cute." Rachel exclaimed in a whisper. "Do you see how relaxed they are in one another's company? And check out that intense eye-contact, that's a very good sign, it means they'll have dramatically romantic intercourse."

"Huh?" Sam asked having no idea what was going on.

"Duh, Dave and his new boy," Mercedes informed him pointing to where Dave was seated at a table with Blaine, "they should totally sing a duet."

"Or I could perform an impromptu solo on their behalf," Rachel said, "I've done it for my dads plenty of times and trust me; it always increases the romantic atmosphere. The two of you are perfectly entitled to harmonise for me and sway in the background while I sing." She told them before standing up, preparing to make her way over but Mercedes pulled her back and slammed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes argued, "my boy Kurt would not approve of you singing in his mall. I'll do it. My chocolate thunder will definitely make things hot and Dave could certainly use some boy on boy action."

"Or," Sam interjected, "we could walk away and leave them to enjoy their date."

"But I wanna sing." Rachel pouted.

"And I'd definitely be down for watching those two dudes make-out." Mercedes commented.

"That's enough, the two of you are insane and you're freaking me out." Sam told them standing back to his feet with the shopping bags. "Just let them have some privacy ok."

"I suppose we could always sing for Kurt later when we help him get ready for his date with Noah." Rachel reasoned standing up and straightening out her mini-skirt.

"Ok, let's just go." Sam insisted guiding the girls away from Dave and Blaine.

XXX

At four o'clock, Mercedes and Rachel joined Kurt in his bedroom to help him get ready for his date with Puck. Every now and then, Finn would come along and knock on the door to say something completely meaningless that was obviously just a ploy to try and get Rachel's attention. It was clear he wanted to talk to her and convince her to give their relationship another chance but Rachel had no such interest.

"These outfits are all wrong." Kurt sighed despairingly adding more items of clothing to the growing rejection pile on his bed.

"This would be a lot easier if we knew where he was planning on taking you." Mercedes pointed out.

"Well I've challenged him to surprise me." Kurt replied.

"I for one think its just lovely that Noah is going to take you somewhere unknown," Rachel said, "it adds a sense of mystery and excitement. But if it helps at all my sixth sense is picking up a strong vibe that would suggest a night watching a performance at the local community theatre." She sang the last here words out happily as she threw one of Kurt's scarves around her shoulders like a shawl.

"Rachel, that scarf doesn't compliment your outfit." Kurt frowned at her. "Should I wear a skirt or kilt?" Kurt asked them. "Noah's only ever dated women before so a date with me, a boy, is a big change. Perhaps wearing something more effeminate will help ease him into the transition of dating me instead of some girl."

"As killer as your legs are in a skirt I don't think it's a good idea, baby." Mercedes replied. "If you're somewhere public you don't wanna risk drawing extra attention to yourselves."

"I have no fear when it comes to expressing who and what I am, Mercedes," Kurt responded, "and that isn't about to change now. If the narrow-minded Neanderthals of this stupid cow town can't handle the wonder that is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel then that's their problem. I won't ever let it change me."

"As much as I admire that I have to agree with 'Cedes," Rachel said, "you don't want your first date ruined by unnecessary acts of homophobia. My dads' first year anniversary was ruined due to some hateful taunting they had to endure simply because one of them wore a pink floral shirt. You can still go out and be the proud and fabulous Kurt Hummel, but you don't need a skirt to do that. A skirt may not even be practical for whatever Noah has planned for you. Besides, I think you should dress in something simple."

"Simple," Kurt repeated, "you mean boring."

"You don't need eye-catching colours or the latest fashion designs and most expensive labels to stand out, Kurt," Rachel told him, "Your awesome personality shows through all on its own."

"Exactly," Mercedes agreed, "that's why your skinny white boy ass can pull off outfits with a black and white or grey colour scheme. You don't need to wear the bright and beautiful colours because your personality creates the colours for you already."

"Mercedes, I couldn't have said it better myself." Rachel complimented as they smiled at Kurt adoringly.

"Well then, shall I go for black pants and a white sweater, or white pants and a black sweater?" Kurt asked.

"White pants." Mercedes and Rachel answered together before turning away so Kurt could pull them on. "Here, wear this with it." Mercedes suggested handing Kurt a plain white tank top along with a black mostly see-through sweater.

"I recommend these boots," Rachel said selecting a pair of flat black boots, "they look good and they'll be easy to walk in. And you definitely have to wear the necklace he got you."

After dressing and pulling on his boots, Kurt clasped the snowflake pendent around his neck. He then perched on his stool so Mercedes could tidy up his eyebrows just a little as well as put a barely noticeable amount of eyeliner and mascara on him.

"Can I do your hair?" Rachel begged before receiving a horrified glare and a very firm 'no'.

At ten to seven, Kurt was nervously pacing the length of his bedroom while Mercedes lounged on the bed texting Sam and Rachel amused herself by trying on all of Kurt's different scarves and hats.

"I admit it; I'm a little nervous," Kurt confessed, "what if he stands me up?"

"I'll have Sam break his legs and I'll shave his mohawk." Mercedes replied.

"Relax, Noah will be here." Rachel told him reassuringly.

"No, no he won't, he isn't coming I just know it." Kurt sighed. "This is all just a ridiculous joke. I'm not right for Noah and he's completely wrong for me. We don't go together. We're a total mismatch just like the majority of your wardrobe choices when you put ridiculous animal sweaters with mini-skirts." Kurt babbled.

"Whoa, calm down," Mercedes advised, "Puck will be here in…" she checked the time on her phone, "like five minutes. Just breathe, Kurt."

"He's so gorgeous," Kurt commented, "how could he possibly be seriously interested in someone like me?"

"I used to think that way about me and Finn all the time." Rachel said sympathetically.

"Girl, don't be making this situation about you." Mercedes warned. "You're fabulous, Kurt, and Puck sees that. That's why he likes you."

"You kept all his letters right?" Rachel asked and Kurt nodded distractedly as he continued to pace. "Maybe you should re-read some of them now, remind yourself of the way you two connected through the written word. It'll make you feel better."

They heard a knock sound at the front door and all three of them froze.

"That'll be him," Kurt said, his eyes wide in panic, "oh no, I can't do this. I don't know how to behave on a date. I don't even know where we're going or what we're doing. I'm simply not prepared."

"It's ok, you'll be fine." Rachel told him gripping his arms and trying to calm him.

"I'll stall him for a while, I'll say you're still doing your hair," Mercedes offered, "but don't be too long." She left the room to join Puck downstairs along with Burt, Finn and Carole.

"Just relax, Kurt, I know from personal experience that Noah is a lovely boyfriend." Rachel said with a smile. "Now you deserve to go out and enjoy yourself."

"No, no I can't. Tell him I'm sick." Kurt pleaded. "I really can't do this, Rachel. It feels like I'm about to be forced onto stage in front of all of my idols and ordered to perform without knowing the tune or the lyrics."

"I've totally had that nightmare before," Rachel commented, "but this isn't a nightmare. This is a date. Now go down there and show Noah Puckerman precisely why he fell for the charms of my best friend." She pressed a kiss to his cheek then gave his bum a gentle pat of encouragement as she guided him towards the bedroom door.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Kurt clutched to Rachel's hand tightly for comfort before carefully making his way down. Entering the living-room where his family were sat with Mercedes and Puck, Rachel called for everyone's attention and gave Kurt a twirl to show off his outfit.

"You look good, dude." Finn offered. "You too Rachel." He added and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Kurt, do your pants really have to be that tight?" Burt asked uneasily.

"Honey, be quiet." Carole ordered. "You look very handsome, Kurt."

"You're beautiful." Puck smiled standing up and handing over a small bouquet of tulips.

"Thank you." Kurt replied shyly as he accepted the flowers, feeling a little uncomfortable knowing that his dad was watching them like a hawk.

"I'll put them in water for you," Rachel said taking the flowers from Kurt.

"Ready to go?" Puck asked with just a slight detection of nerves in his voice too.

"Sure." Kurt answered before leading the way to the front door, grabbing a black jacket on his way out before seating himself in the passenger side of Puck's truck. "My dad wasn't too intimidating while you were waiting for me was he?"

"Nah, babe, your old man was cool," Puck replied, "_Mercedes_ was the scary one."

Kurt's lips twitched in amusement and he turned to look at Puck and properly admire his outfit.

"You look great, Noah." Kurt told him and Puck grinned at the compliment. "I can't believe I was so worried that you might not turn up. I'm really glad you did." He found himself admiring Puck's lips, really craving to feel them upon his own. He silently berated himself for not seeking advice from Rachel and Mercedes about kissing techniques.

As Puck pulled up, Kurt looked out of the window and furrowed his brow in confusion when he realised they were parked outside of an old people's home. Not questioning it, he simply climbed out of the truck before walking alongside his date as Puck draped an arm securely over his shoulders.

"I figured we should get something to eat first," Puck said as they walked up the pathway, "and there's this really badass chick I want you to meet."

Remaining quiet, Kurt followed where Puck led him. After Puck had talked to a few people who worked at the retirement home, they were walking down a long corridor before Puck knocked on a wooden door. Without awaiting an answer, Puck pushed the door open and stepped inside, leading Kurt behind him. The room was a very simple one. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a television and an old looking stereo. There was another door that presumably led to a bathroom and by the window of the bedroom was a cosy looking armchair that seated an elderly but strong looking woman.

"Hey Nana," Puck greeted bounding over to the old lady who had turned to him with a smile, extending her arms up in the air in demands of a hug, "you're looking exceptionally wrinkly today." He told her cheekily.

"Behave, Mischief." Nana Puckerman retorted pinching her grandson's cheek.

"Sorry," Puck replied pressing a kiss to the back of her hand before looking over to Kurt who was still stood in the doorway, "Nana, there's someone special I want you to meet." He held his hand out and beckoned a nervous Kurt over with his finger. "Nana, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend."

"Um, nice to meet you." Kurt said shaking the woman's hand, surprised to discover she had a strong grip as well as being shocked that Puck had referred to him as his boyfriend so easily and all his Nana had done was blink as she examined Kurt.

"He's pretty." Nana decided letting Kurt's hand go then petting Puck's hair briefly. "How long have you been an item, Kurt?"

"This is our first official date together." Kurt told her and Nana screwed her lips up in disapproval as she turned her eyes to her grandson.

"Your first date with Pretty Boy and you bring him to meet some old lady?" Nana asked Puck. "That's not nearly good enough, Noah, not romantic at all. Don't let him have any rewards tonight, Kurt, you just tease him and make him squirm but no rewards."

Kurt found himself torn between amusement and awkwardness as he realised that 'rewards' meant sexual favours. Nana Puckerman then rambled on about how the men used to worship the ground she walked upon back when she was a young woman.

"Oh I was such a looker in my youth," Nana claimed, "people swore I was a dead ringer for Judy Garland."

"Judy." Kurt sighed adoringly.

She then started to tell them about her first ever date which had included her aunt acting as their chaperone.

"You should take Pretty Boy on a proper date, Noah," Nana tutted, "that pretty face and firm buttocks deserve to be shown off in public."

"I'm gonna give him a great night, Nana," Puck promised, "I just wanted you to meet him first. And I figured the three of us could have dinner together."

"Very well, we can eat," Nana accepted, "but then its time for me to cheat at Bingo and you to take Sweet Face out on the town. Pass me my whacking thing." Nana Puckerman requested and Puck handed her the walking stick that was resting against the wall.

Without aid of the walking stick, Nana stood up easily from the chair and walked across the room effortlessly. Leading the two teenage boys through the corridors she twirled the walking stick around a little before hitting one of the male volunteer workers across the back of the legs with it. As soon as he turned round Nana was hunched over and faking a limp as she used the walking stick to hobble along, barking at him to get out of the way.

"Sorry, Lady Puckerman, so sorry." The young volunteer apologised quickly moving out of the way.

"Lady Puckerman?" Puck asked once they were out of earshot.

"I told him I'm of noble blood and that I'm to be treated like royalty or else he shall lose his head." Nana explained as she led them to the cafeteria. "Get outta my seat." She snarled at an old man who seemed to soil himself in his pants before moving away. "I've never liked him." Nana commented as she sat down, Puck and Kurt joining her, before she banged her walking stick for attention.

Her efforts led to a worker hurrying over to their table to ask Nana Puckerman what she would like to eat that day.

"I also request a plate for my grandson and his boyfriend." Nana said. "Tell that smelly old cook not to let it get cold this time." She demanded and the worker nodded, looking just as intimidated as anyone who had ever been a victim to Puck's bullying.

"Told you she was a badass." Puck whispered to Kurt proudly.

Their food came very quickly and Kurt was surprised to find that it was of a healthy and tasty quality, not what he would expect to find in an old people's home. It was definitely much better than anything served in the cafeteria at McKinley. It also became apparent that Nana Puckerman was something of an old flirt, making sweet but slightly disturbing suggestive talk with some of the elderly gentleman and squeezing the bums of some of the more attractive male workers as they passed by. Without a doubt, the woman was definitely Noah Puckerman's grandmother.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Kurt said politely after he and Puck had escorted Nana back to her room.

"Yes," Nana mused taking hold of Kurt's chin and turning his head from side to side so as to admire him from different angles, "very pretty indeed. You can keep this one." She told Puck before giving him a hug and kiss goodbye then shoving him out with a whack from her walking stick.

Back in Puck's truck, they drove on listening to music while Puck shared some of his childhood memories featuring Nana Puckerman. They drove for a long time before Puck pulled up in a parking lot and Kurt noticed that it was just coming up to half past eight. Getting out of the car, Kurt followed Puck's lead up to a slowly forming queue feeling the other teen force something into his hand.

"This is ridiculous," Kurt whispered seeing that Puck had handed him a fake ID, "no-one is going to be foolish enough to believe this."

"You'll be surprised." Puck replied sounding amused as he stood behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around the slender boy.

"Scandals," Kurt read aloud seeing the name of the club they were queuing up outside of. "I've never heard of it."

"I heard about it a while back," Puck admitted, "that Sandy Ryerson pervert told me about it when he tried touching me up in the showers."

"W-what?" Kurt asked in shock upon hearing Puck talk so casually about being abused.

"Forget it, I'm not traumatised over it or anything," Puck replied, "Coach Sylvester walked in before anything could really happen which is lucky because I was about to kick his ass."

"Oh, good, I mean… I'm glad it wasn't worse and… sorry." Kurt said feebly unsure what to say about the situation.

"It's all good, babe, just enjoy tonight with me." Puck told him.

They reached the front of the queue and showed their fake IDs. Although Kurt was certain they'd be laughed at and turned away, the bouncer on the door happily let them in. Stepping inside, Kurt found himself inching ever closer to Puck, finding the interior to be a little seedy and most of the other people in the club were all over the age of thirty and made Kurt feel uneasy.

Leading Kurt to a table on the edge of the dance floor, Puck sat him down and pressed a kiss to his temple before heading to the bar to order them drinks. In his absence, Kurt looked around watching as men danced together freely without ridicule, some even being able to kiss without fear of hateful attacks. He also found himself admiring some of the outfits being worn by a number of drag queens. Watching a man dance nearby dressed as Marilyn Monroe, Kurt was just thinking of ways he could improve the outfit when Puck returned and handed him a drink.

Sipping carefully at his Shirley Temple, Kurt realised the dance floor was suddenly being cleared and one of the younger looking drag queens was standing under a spotlight with a microphone in hand. He, or she, announced that it was performance night, a declaration that received numerous cheers and applause around the club. The first act was then introduced. A man took to the dance floor dressed as Barbara Streisand and gave a rendition of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' that would have probably caused Rachel to have a heart attack or brain haemorrhage over how badly out of tune it was. For Kurt and Puck however, it was thoroughly entertaining.

Marilyn Monroe was next to perform and Kurt found it to be surprisingly delightful. He applauded enthusiastically before they were tortured with witnessing five grown men with beer bellies wearing tight revealing clothes as they imitated the Spice Girls. The most disturbing part of all was that under the women's clothes and make-up, Posh Spice looked a lot like Mr. Ryerson.

A few more drag queens took their turn to sing before a trio of good-looking men dressed in leather performed a strip-tease to Hot Chocolate's 'You Sexy Thing'. Next, to bear-like older men sang a shockingly tender and moving version of 'Up Where We Belong'.

"I'll be right back." Puck said to Kurt.

At first, Kurt assumed Puck was getting up to use the restroom, but he soon realised Puck was planning to perform as he perched upon a stool in the middle of the dance floor with a borrowed guitar.

"Hey, I'm Noah," Puck greeted, "recently out of the closet," he added earning some supportive applause and cheers of congratulations. "And I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend." He said which resulted in a chorus of resounding 'aww's'.

Sitting up straighter, Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as Puck strummed the guitar and prepared to sing.

"_You're better than the best,_" Puck sang, "_I'm lucky just to linger in your light. Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right. Completely unaware, nothing can compare to where you send me, let me know that it's ok. Yeah, it's ok and the moments where my good times start to fade._" He paused to smile at Kurt before singing the chorus. "_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, get dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe; shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you could drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._"

The two teens retained eye-contact throughout Puck's performance before the song came to an end and Puck received earnest applause as he made his way back to Kurt. Sitting together, the two simply gazed at one another while a man dressed in Tina Turner drag performed.

"Ready for our next stop?" Puck asked.

"Just let me use the restroom." Kurt replied before heading to the toilets.

He opted to use one of the stalls for some privacy rather than stand at the urinal. After he came out to wash his hands, he found himself standing in the company of Marilyn Monroe.

"That's a good-looking boy you've got out there, baby," Marilyn told him with a dazzling smile, "you definitely don't want to let him get away."

"I don't intend to." Kurt answered glancing in the mirror to ensure his hair was still perfect.

"Good boy," Marilyn smiled approvingly, "now be an angel and help this little girl zip her dress back up." He asked turning his back to Kurt so he could close the zip on the back of the pink strapless dress.

"There, all done." Kurt announced.

"Thank you, sweetie," Marilyn replied looking through his purse then pulling out a tube of lip-gloss. "Here, smear a little of this on your lips so your mouth looks all the more kissable. It's cherry flavoured too," he informed Kurt as the porcelain skinned boy applied the gloss to his lips, "once he gets one little taste he'll be desperate for more. Let me give you a little friendly lip-gloss advice, honey," Marilyn said taking the cherry lip-gloss back when Kurt finished and pulling out a tube of vanilla lip-gloss from his purse. "Vanilla," he brandished the vanilla lip-gloss in Kurt's face, "scares them away and cherry," he waved the cherry lip-gloss, "makes them stay. Remember that, sunshine." He swept away and Kurt just stood in silent bafflement before heading back out to find Puck.

"What took you so long?" Puck asked as they headed out to the parking-lot, Puck's eyes instantly drawn to Kurt's cherry-glossed lips.

"Just a little girl-talk with Miss Marilyn Monroe." Kurt responded.

As they climbed back into Puck's truck, it was coming up to quarter past ten so it was dark outside. Not having any idea where Puck was taking him to next, Kurt simply listened to the music playing from Puck's truck stereo, wondering if he and Puck would kiss at the end of the date.

"Ok, do you trust me?" Puck questioned parking up and it was so dark that Kurt couldn't really tell where they were.

"The fact that you asked makes me want to say 'no'," Kurt replied, "but Kurt Hummel is perhaps going to live a little dangerously and say 'yes'."

"Good," Puck smirked, "then take off your boots and socks and close your eyes."

"If this is your way of trying to seduce me…" Kurt began but Puck laughed good-naturedly and shook his head.

"Just trust me, babe." Puck encouraged so Kurt got to work on removing his boots and closing his eyes as Puck had asked.

As soon as his eyes were closed he felt Puck leaning in and wrapping a strip of material around his eyes and knotting it at the back of his head, blindfolding him.

"I swear Noah, if you've messed up my hair I will never come on a date with you again." Kurt threatened.

Puck only laughed in response before telling Kurt to keep the blindfold on and just wait. Hearing Puck exit the truck, Kurt expected him to come round the other side and open the door and help him out. However, it didn't happen. Instead, Kurt heard the sound of Puck searching through the boot of the car. Then all he could hear was the music still playing from the stereo and he shifted in his seat a little nervously as he waited for Puck, still having no idea where they were.

A few minutes later, Puck returned and helped Kurt out of the truck and carried him bridal style. Arms looped around Puck's neck, Kurt tried to get an answer as to where they were going but Puck refused to tell him. Finally, Puck set Kurt down and he discovered the feel of sand beneath his feet. As Puck guided him slowly across the sand, Kurt picked up on the sounds of waves and guessed they were at a beach. He part expected to feel the cold of the sea splashing over his feet but it didn't happen. Puck brought him to a standstill before asking Kurt if he knew where they were.

"At a beach." Kurt replied before hearing Puck chuckle as he removed the blindfold. "Then again perhaps not." Kurt said upon realising he was standing in the sandbox at a children's play park and the sounds of the sea were in fact coming from a CD player set upon a blanket.

"The nearest beach to us is like three hours away." Puck pointed out to Kurt before leading him onto the blanket and handing him his socks and boots back. "But people always say walks along the beach are romantic so I figured I'd give you as close as I could get to the real thing."

"That's very sweet, Noah." Kurt told him as Puck changed the music and the melody of a love song sounded in the night air.

Listening to the music, the couple cuddled up on the blanket together underneath the stars, feeding one another the marshmallows and Doritos that Puck had brought out of the truck along with a bottle of soda. They talked amicably with one another, both of them shivering a little at the relentless night's breeze.

"Damn, I didn't really think about it being cold," Puck confessed, "I just figured being under the stars listening to love songs would be romantic."

"It doesn't matter," Kurt assured him, "tonight's been wonderful."

"I wanted it to be perfect," Puck replied sounding disappointed, "but it's so damn cold that my balls are shrivelling up. I was gonna ask you to dance with me right here and everything."

"Then what are you waiting for, let's dance." Kurt commanded standing up and extending his hand to Puck. "It might even warm us up a little."

Standing, Puck pulled Kurt close and gently swayed with him, one hand at the slender male's waist and the other clasping Kurt's hand in his own. Both of them were so cold that they only managed to dance through half of the song before admitting defeat, picking everything up and heading back to the truck.

"I'm really sorry," Puck apologised as he drove Kurt home, "I should have thought of something better and warmer to end the night with. This night should have been perfect for you."

"Noah, it _was_ perfect." Kurt insisted settling his ice-cold hand atop Puck's equally frozen one over the gear-shift.

"_You're _perfect." Puck replied.

"I am, aren't I?" Kurt responded with playful arrogance and they shared a laugh.

Pulling up outside the Hummel/Hudson residence, Puck and Kurt got out of the truck and walked up the driveway together. Standing on the front porch, Kurt found his keys out from his jacket pocket but made no move to go inside. Cherry-glossed lips glistening in the glow of the moonlight, Kurt lifted his gaze to meet Puck's and smiled up at him as he thanked him for a magical evening.

"I really had a good time." Kurt told him.

"Yeah, me too." Puck answered as they moved nearer one another.

The tips of their noses brushed together and they both felt the coldness from the other's skin. They rubbed their noses together lightly, an act initiated by Puck, before their lips tentatively met. Moving his hands up, Puck gently held Kurt's face in his fingertips as he deepened the kiss a little. Letting out a small moan of enjoyment, Kurt pulled back finding that he wanted to kiss Puck all over again.

"Wow." Puck gushed darting his lip out and capturing a taste of cherry on his own lip, a taste that had been transferred from Kurt's mouth during the kiss.

Feeling more confident, Kurt pressed his lips against Puck's again, one hand moving behind Puck's head to hold him there a little longer as they introduced their tongues to one another and exchanged the taste of Kurt's cherry lip-gloss.

"Wow." Puck breathed out again when they pulled apart.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Kurt replied, his voice sounding slightly lower than normal.

"How did you do it, Winter Babe?" Puck asked fiddling with the snowflake pendent around Kurt's throat.

"Do what?" Kurt returned.

"How did you write me happy?" Puck asked him holding the boy's face in his hands and staring at him in adoring wonder.

"I don't know," Kurt answered, "but you wrote me happy too."

They kissed again before Burt came to the door to order Kurt inside and Puck to head on home.

**THE END**

**It wasn't intended, but after writing it, it feels like the right place to end.**

**I'm aware that not every character got a complete sense of closure. There's still plenty that could be written about Quinn, Dave/Blaine, Dave/Azimio, etc.**

**But this is first and foremost a Puck/Kurt fic and as the writer I feel this ending here is lovely and appropriate and I don't want to lose that by continuing further with the story.**

**Please don't ask for a continuation or a sequel because there won't be any.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
